The Oblivion
by Jude Warble
Summary: Fugitives from their homes due to discrimination. Awakening to the rebellion inside their souls. Rising to fight their fates, alongside other heroes, in a world where Devils, Angels and several other mythological beings exist. It's up to them to carve their own path with their own hands, now with new friends and new family members. Main Pairing: Ren x Naruko x Futaba. Multi xover
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone. Long time no see.**

**So, i know that some people want me to complete my story "The Corrupted Path Of Peace", but when i saw Persona, i was inspired for this story, but have no fear. I will complete my first story since i really REALLY love Akame ga Kill.**

**So to give you a heads up: This one actually holds my own OC team: The Great 12, entering the world of Persona, with the same scenario where they escape their hometowns, where Naruko is neglected by her parents, and with all of the backstory that would be explained in both this and my previous story, as well as the fact that this story would take place after the end of the Persona games (Persona 3, 4 and 5), and it will take place in the world of High School DxD.**

**Yeah, i really love multi-crossovers.**

**Now, i can really feel the shivers of excitement running down my spine. So without further ado, Stay Breezy!**

* * *

"Ugh...So boring..."

The grunt of Junpei Iori echoed throughout the new dorm room that he, Ken Amada and Akihiko Sanada were sharing. Ever since their fight against Erebus to know the truth regarding his death, alongside the defeat of Sho Minazuki with the combined efforts of the SEES and the Investigation Team, and they were preoccupied with their high school lives, or to be more accurate, He, alongside Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis were preoccupied with their school lives, while Mitsuru was preoccupied with her college life, and Ken was preoccupied with his elementary school life.

The problem from Junpei's perspective was...That everything was boring right now.

There was nothing they can do now. Now that they were able vanquish the evil resulted from the Dark Hour, as well as the fact that Nyx was sealed so that Erebus won't reach her, which was thanks to their dear friends Minato and Minako Arisato. He was never bored in his life.

Well, at least they were safe...For now at the very least.

"Boring...Nothing good in the TV" Junpei muttered before taking the remote control of the TV, and used it to shut it down, before standing up, flexing his neck, causing it to crack, before he walked towards his drawer located in his room, opening it slightly, before taking out a red and black bandanna that held the SEES sign on it.

The wielder of the Magician Arcana smiled sadly at the band...Those days of laughing, grief and victory where all of them were together, saving the world from Shadows and the Dark Hour...Minato...Minako...Ryoji...

"Hey, Junpei! Your gonna be late at school!"

Akihiko's voice snapped Junpei out of his daydreaming, before he placed the SEES band once again inside the drawer, and proceeding to walk towards his closet, pulling out his uniform of Kuoh Academy.

Yeah. After the events inside the Abyss of Time, the school that he, Aigis, Yukari, Fuuka, Ken and Chidori where enrolling is Kuoh Academy, a former girls-only school, and that was their first day in 3rd High school year, and in Ken's case, it was 1st Prep year. Apparently, it was due to the fact that it was the closest to their new dorm place. They didn't have to worry about the expenses, though, since Mitsuru took care of it all for them.

Taking a deep breath before releasing it again, Junpei quickly changed to his school uniform, before exiting his room, meeting Ken and Akihiko on his way. He then walked with Ken outside their dorm room, heading for school, leaving Akihiko behind.

* * *

_At another side of the same dorm place_

"Maaan...Do i really have to go now...? Give me five more minutes..."

Despite the protests of Yosuke Hanamura, Yu Narukami didn't leave both him and his other two friends, Kanji Tatsumi and Teddie, behind. He kept nudging them to wake up, or else, they would be late for their first day at school in Kuoh Academy.

"Damn it, Senpai...Can't you just leave us sleep for a wink?" Kanji murmured half asleep.

"No can do. We must hurry or we're gonna be late for our first day at school. Now get up. I made the breakfast. The girls are already done, and they went ahead of us several minutes ago" Yu said.

"Ugh...Fine..." Yosuke said sitting up his bed while rubbing his sore eyes from sleep.

After the events of the P-1 Climax, the Investigation Team and SEES entered one dorm. They were invited by the Shadow Operatives to join them in school following their defeat to Sho and Hi-no-Kagutsuchi four months ago, and now they are to attend Kuoh Academy together, with members of the Shadow Operatives.

Yup. Back to your boring, non-dangerous everyday life.

"But...Why should i go with you, Sensei? Teddie is just a bear" Teddie said whining.

"Because your a human being now just like us, so you have to go to school. Besides, isn't that what you wanted when we were in Inaba? Didn't you want to see how us scholars work in our school life? Then try to bear it will you?" Yu explained with his calm and collected look ever plastered on his face, to which Teddie sighed in defeat.

"Hehehe...He got ya there" Yosuke said chuckling.

"Okay. Up you go. Time for breakfast" Yu said before hearing the door of his and the guys room knock. He then walked and opened it, only to see Marie, with the standard Kuoh female uniform, and an impatient, annoyed look on her face.

"Do you have any idea how much are you late?" Marie asked with her arms crossed.

"Sorry. Had some trouble waking up the guys. We will be there in five minutes. Race us to the school with the girls, okay?" Yu said with a smile on his face, causing Marie to blush slightly.

"Ugh. Stop smiling like this, you stupidjerkyethandsomeandcoolidiot!" She said causing Yu to chuckle at this, before seeing her leave with the blush still apparent on her face.

Yu looked up, his mind flowing to the past.

How long has it been ever since they saved the world from Izanami? Those days were sure something.

Well, it's not like they're not meeting. They are sticking to each other like glue right now, attending the same school with other friends of them, and everything is good and cool.

However...For some reason...The Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel couldn't shrug this feeling of anxiety...

He felt...That something will soon happen...That would change his and his friends' lives...Again.

"Oi, Yu! Hurry up or Teddie will finish the breakfast!" Yosuke called from inside the dorm room.

"Coming!" Yu called back, before closing the door of the room behind him, to join his friends in breakfast.

* * *

_At another side of the same dorm place_

"Hm...As expected of you, Akira. The breakfast is delicious and superb as always"

Yusuke Kitagawa, the artist obsessed-guy, showed his delight regarding the food Akira Kurusu, the once known as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves, had made. It was really simple, but with Akira's skills in cooking, you can't argue about its unique flavor.

"Heh...That's Akira to you" Morgana said while sitting on the table, licking his paws.

"Ah! Akira! Ya sure know how to wipe it!" Ryuji Sakamato, Akira's first and best friend, exclaimed in happiness while stuffing his mouth with food, only to get smacked across the head by Ann Takamaki.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Ryuji yelled at Ann.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Ann shot back.

"Boo! Ryuji is deep down in the dumps!" Futaba Sakura said mocking Ryuji.

"Say, why are you girls eating breakfast with us right now? I thought that this was the boys dorm side" Yusuke asked.

"Well, we wanted to share breakfast together, you know, like old days" Ann said.

"Your really are inconsiderate, Inari" Futaba said, causing Yusuke to growl at the insult.

"Okay, everyone. Finish up your breakfast quick. We're gonna be late at our first day at school already" Akira said.

"Man...School's boring. Can't we just ditch it?" Ryuji asked, only to get smacked once again across the head, this time, it was from Makoto Nijima.

"Will you quit it already?!" Ryuji yelled in anger.

"You promised that you will be attending school regularly from here on out yesterday, didn't you?" Makoto asked throwing a deadpan look to Ryuji, to which the blonde clamped his mouth shut at this.

Meanwhile, within all of this ruckus, Akira was lost deep within his thoughts. He couldn't brush the thought that was circulating inside his head. He felt as if something big was going to happen.

Ever since their victory against Yaldabaoth, and the destruction of both Mementos and the Metaverse, and everything seemed to be normal. However, Akira's instincts, honed from a full year of battle, told him otherwise. He felt that something was coming closer to them, and it would change their lives again.

Not that he minded it at all.

Sighing, Akira quickly dug into his food, before standing up, and preparing to leave.

"By the way, where's Haru?" Morgana asked.

"She just went ahead of me to the college. I will be going now. See you after school time, everyone" Makoto said before slinging her bag above her shoulder, and taking off outside the dorm room.

"Okay. I think we should take off too. Let's make like trees and get out of here" Futaba exclaimed before everyone in the room walked outside it, heading towards Kuoh Academy.

* * *

_At another unknown place_

"Phew...Finally in Japan"

Whoever said that was a 17 year old man with white hair, violet eyes, three whiskers on each cheeks and a slightly tan skin. He was wearing a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlines his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He was wearing black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. Alongside a red coat that is actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate.

"It was really a tough ride"

A second male voiced out his complain. Said male was around 18. He had red eyes, light blonde short hair and slightly tan skin. He was wearing a Biker Outfit, which consisted of a black opened up jacket with white lines travelling on the long sleeves, along with two pockets at the side that had zippers, above a white half-sleeved plain T-shirt, and completed by a pair of black cargo pants and black metal plated shoes.

"Don't slack off you two. We need to find a safe place"

The third one was also a male. He was a tall, thin young man of the same age as the latter one with light skin, brown eyes, and tall, dirty blonde spiky hair. His outfit consisted of a short-sleeved dark gray shirt and purple cargo pants and black shoes. He also carries a light blue pack around his waist, and has purple bands around his wrists.

"Aw shut up, Blue! Your one to talk" The white haired guy said to the dirty blonde, now known as Blue.

"Calm down, Menma. We're not here to fight" The other blonde said to the white haired guy, now known as Blue.

"Why are you like that, you guys? Seriously..."

The one who said that was a rather beautiful and breath-taking looking teenager. Despite the fact that she was young, around a year younger than the youngster named Shadow, she had a rather developed figure. She was around Shadow's tall, with K-cups sized breasts, beautiful light skin, sun kissed blonde hair that reached her waist, and beautiful blue eyes. As for her outfit, she was wearing a blue long-sleeved jacket, which had a half-sleeved yellow T-shirt underneath that did absolutely nothing to hide her curves from the top, so if you leaned by a little bit, you would see her cleavage. She also wore a short blue skirt that barely covered her thighs which was fastened to her waist by a black belt, completed by a pair of white sports shoes.

"Geez, sis. It's not like we're children or whatsoever. We had just found someplace safe outside the Elemental Nations" Menma said to the blonde beauty.

"Yeah. He's right, Naruko. Tone it down a bit. We're safe...For now" The blonde male said to the blonde female, now known as Naruko.

"How much long do we have to walk, Jean?"

The one who said that to the blonde male, now known as Jean, was a female that was around the same age as the others with her. She had tsurime, green eyes with black slits in them, as well as an intake, straight, waist length pink hair, and a perfect set of E-cups breasts. Her outfit consisted of a white T-shirt that had a red ribbon tie underneath a light brown vest, with both being worn underneath a beige blazer. As for her lower body, it was dressed in a pleated miniskirt that barely did anything to cover her rear end, which was covered by a white thong, as well as black, thigh-high stockings and brown loafers. Her teeth also seemed to resemble fangs in some way, and she had a black choker on her neck with a blue diamond-shaped jewel on it.

"Not yet, Dragon. Just wait for a little bit" Jean said.

"I already miss Shadow so much. He would always give me a piggyback ride" Dragon said puffing her cheeks like a child.

"My feet are killing me here"

The one who said that with a rather monotone voice was a female as well, and a rather well-endowed woman at that. She was about the same age as the others. She had light yellow eyes, fair white skin and short, unkempt taupe brown hair with two long ear-like hair locks that stick up on both sides of her head. She was also wearing a pair of round, metal-rimmed red eyeglasses. As for her outfit, she was wearing a long-sleeved loose maroon sweater with a light pink ruffled strap almost covering her shoulders and revealing her D-cups cleavage, two braid-like embroidery flowing down her sweater, a black tie with an orange lower half, and tight black shorts that reaches only the uppermost part of her thighs. Underneath her sweater, she wore a deep plum collared sleeveless shirt, finished with high heeled boots, and a white lab coat worn above her clothes. In addition, she had a light purple iPad in her hand.

"It doesn't make any sense when you say it with that monotone voice of yours, Kokoro"

The one who said that to the monotone woman that was known as Kokoro was a rather skinny young man, around 17 as well. He had shoulder length white hair, red eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a white jacket that had white fur lining the ends of its sleeves and its collar, alongside grey pants and black shoes.

"I think that emotions are best experienced when they have meaning. I see that fatigue has no meaning, considering the fact that it happens to every person in existence. Don't you agree, Accel?" Kokoro asked to the white haired boy.

"I'm not gonna put myself in that" Accel said with a rather annoyed look on his face.

On his right side were two people. The first one was a woman. She was 17 as well. She had shoulder length ink-black hair, pale skin color and black eyes. Her outfit consisted of a pale blue kimono that reached to just above her ankles underneath a long sleeved red jacket that had a white fur collar with two pockets on its side, with the jacket being left opened. The second one was a man. Around the same age as well. He was a young man of average height and an average build, with fair skin, blue eyes and black hair. His outfit consisted of a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons, and matching pants.

"Oi. Shiki, Misogi. For how long you two are gonna stick to me like that?" Accel asked the man known as Misogi, and the woman known as Shiki.

"We ain't sticking to you, albino" Shiki said darkly.

"Hahahahaha...Am i really sticking to you?" Misogi said with a rather innocent smile on his face.

"Ugh. Forget it" Accel said as they kept walking.

Behind them were two figures. The first one was a woman of the same age as her other companions. She had golden yellow eyes, fair white skin and long, pink hair that she kept tied up into two pony tails, along with orange fox ears and a fox tail, with a blue bow that had purple strands dangling from it which she used to tie her hair. Her outfit consisted of a blue kimono which showed her bare shoulders, and held her D-cups breasts in place, with a black sash around the waist, two black pieces of cloth dangling from sash of the kimono from behind that had the drawing of 4 fox tails on each, and blue thigh-high stockings and black sandals.

The second one, as well as the last one in the group of 11, was a female of the same age as well. She had short pink hair, pink eyes, pale skin and what looked like grey cat ears sporting from her head. She was wearing a black dress which was held by two black straps on the shoulder, with the dress covering everything down to her upper thighs. Underneath it she wore a pink short sleeved T-shirt, followed with black high heeled boots and black gloves.

"I wonder why are we left behind like that?" The fox-like female asked.

"Stop complaining, Tamamo. We're in the same boat as you" The cat-like female answered with cold annoyance.

"Your really are gloom and doom, Lucy" Tamamo said with puffed cheeks.

As for what is with those people, they ran away from the place known as the Elemental Nations, because they were wanted fugitives. Spending three days with absolutely no rest, until they reached Japan, right into Kuoh city.

"I wonder if we can have something to eat or drink" Menma said, his stomach growling.

"I was thinking of the same thing" Naruko said.

"I really wish Shadow was here with us" Dragon said.

"Yeah. He would have scolded us, telling us that we were all wimps" Jean said.

"Then again, if he were to be with us, he would have eaten his and our share in one go" Misogi said chuckling at the thought.

"Heh. Yeah. He's the only one who can beat me in food contests" Blue said with a smile.

"Okay. Enough chit chat. Let's find something to eat" Accel said, causing the group to walk. However, on their way, Kokoro stopped in front of something, staring at it with her calm look on her face. Her companions noticed her stopping, and looked at what she were looking at, only to see that they were in front of the gates of a school, with the students entering it.

Namely, Kuoh Private Academy.

"Uh...Kokoro?" Naruko asked her friend.

"Everyone. I have an idea" Kokoro said.

"Shoot" Blue said immediately.

"We can enroll into this school, and with that, we can kill three birds with one stone: Blend within the current society so we can know more about it, Have a place to stay since we will be fugitive students, and at the same time, hide from Konoha and the other villages in the Elemental Nations" Kokoro said.

"Koko-chan! That's a brilliant idea! But how are we gonna apply for the school?" Dragon asked.

"I can take care of that. Accel, i will need your help" Kokoro said.

"'Kay. What's the plan?" Accel asked.

"We will look for the school principle or the school council president. Just you guys go and get something to eat and drink, and save some for us" Kokoro answered, causing the others to nod, before everyone, sans her and Accel, moved to find a market to buy things from it.

"I hope you know what your doing" Accel said.

"Don't worry" Kokoro just said before she and Accel marched inside the school of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

"No! Please! Spare me!"

In front of a foundation at night, was a complete carnage, with individuals of male and female genders, who strangely had black wings, were lying emotionlessly in pools of their own blood, and standing in the middle of the carnage was a rather unique individual who was holding one of those winged beings by the neck, hoisting him up in the sky.

Said person was an 18 year old youngster. Said youth had a slightly tan skin, crimson red eyes and black hair that had red lines on it. He was wearing a black leather jacket with white fur lining the sleeves and collar. Said jacket was zipped open to reveal a white half-sleeved T-shirt with the kanji written in red on it translated into 'Ultimate Life Form'. He was also wearing black pants, black fingerless gloves, golden metal wrist bands and white shoes that had holes in its bottom. On the right side of his waist was a katana with a black handle that had the writing 'Murasama' on it. Its sheath was black and it was cross between a normal scabbard and a machine gun, having a gun handle in the middle of it, and a gun trigger where the circular guard of the sword and the beginning of the sheath met.

"Please...Spare me..." The winged humanoid creature said with tears building on his eyes.

"Why should i...? You were here for killing someone, you know, and when i saw you, you attacked me, and planned on killing me. Though your plan just backfired..." The teen said with a calm tone on his face.

"Please..."

**_"Die..."_**

And before the humanoid creature could beg for his life for more, the youngster tightened his grip on his throat, crushing it in the process, and causing the winged humanoid creature to fall limb in his hand. The youngster then threw the creature away on the ground.

"My my...Such a view..."

A familiar voice from behind the youngster echoed, causing said man to turn around his heel, only to see a rather short man with white bowl hair, a rather comical fat nose, a white thick mustache, and a white lab coat on his own black business suit.

"Mueller..." The youngster growled and glared in disgust at the short man.

"Well, well...If it isn't Shadow Otsutsuki...The weapon honed for Konoha..." Mueller said with a sly smirk on his face.

"I'm no weapon for anyone, dumbass..." Shadow said with venom apparent in his tone.

"Oh...Your not the one to say that, Shadow-kun...It's Hokage-sama..." Mueller said.

"Let's not trick each other. You hold no loyalty to Minato Namikaze. You only work for yourself, and for your benefits. The same as Namikaze. He would dispose of you the moment he sees you useless or when your job is done to him" Shadow said.

"Heh...Well, i will just give you credit for that. Yeah, but before that, i will shoot him back, and i will use you for that" Mueller said with his twisted smirk on his face, before several ball-like creatures with elongated tongues, as well as several blue goo-like moving puddles, namely slimes, and several brown worm-like creatures with several red tentacles, were surrounding him and Shadow everywhere, causing Shadow's calm and collected face to make a 180 flip into that of worry and shock, with cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

Suddenly, several tentacles shoot from the worm creatures that were beside Mueller, and in Shadow's shock, he was restrained and tangled by them.

"Geh?!" Shadow grunted.

"I already know your weakspot, Shadow. It's the fear that i have engraved in you from those creatures. I mean, how come can i call myself a scientist if i can't take counter measurements against my inventions?" Mueller said, his hands behind his back, and his twisted smirk ever plastered on his face.

"I'm...Not your...Invention..." Shadow said slightly shivering in fear from the creatures that were tangling him.

"Oh yes you are. I'm the one who built a fiend like you, and turned you into an invincible weapon that only i can stop. Your just a worthless piece of trash. Your a mere hybrid that don't deserve to live, and your only role in life is to be a loyal weapon, a tool to us humans" Mueller said.

"You...? Yeah...That's a joke..." Shadow said.

"Heh...You don't get it, do you? Humans have been always better than you hybrid freaks. We always prevail over everything, and we will always prevail. Your role is only to serve all of us to our heart's content" Mueller said with his dirty smirk widening.

"You...Bastard..." Shadow said.

"It's a shame that i can't cut you down anymore. I really don't know why, but for some reason, you became invincible. But that's okay. I think i can capture you with me, and do some research on you to know what type of powers your using" Mueller said, before placing a hand on his forehead, and started to cackle.

"I will enjoy this to my heart's content, and even beyond! Hehe...Hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And while we're at it, i will enjoy researching this young lad's corpse over there! He seems to have this powerful aura around him" Mueller burst out in laughter in front of a restrained Shadow, before pointing to a dead body of a boy with brunette hair and wearing the standard Kuoh school uniform, where said boy was lying emotionlessly in a pool of his own blood.

Shadow still felt this...

Fear...

He didn't know what to do. His mutual enemies that tortured him throughout his life were right in front of him. He was in fear of being captured. Fear of being tortured again. Fear from being separated from his friends.

**[Persona OST: Awakening]**

Suddenly, the world started to take in darkness within a certain area around Shadow, before an ethereal blue butterfly came fluttering by his face, and then, a soft voice of a female came ringing in within the small area of darkness surrounding the youngster.

**"This battle is unfair, with no chance of you winning...But if my voice is reaching, then there is still hope..."**

The voice rang within the darkness, before both the butterfly and the darkness fade. There was silence for a couple of seconds, before...

_**"What's the matter? Are you just going to cower in fear and despair?"**_

Shadow heard the voice of a mature teenager ringing in his head. He turned his head around to look for the source of the voice, but to no avail.

_**"Do you really think that you are a fiend? Do you think that your past was the right thing then?"**_

The voice went silent after this phrase, as if waiting for Shadow to answer.

"...No, it wasn't..." Shadow answered gritting his teeth.

_**"Your desire was to always break the laws around you...The laws that bent you to discrimination...Such is the desire of your other self"**_

"HAHAHAHAHA! TIME TO GO HOME!" Mueller laughed manically.

_**"Very well. I have heeded your resolve. We can finally forge our forbidden contract"**_

At this phrase, Shadow suddenly gasped, his blood red eyes instantly turning dark golden with black dots inside the irises, before he started screaming, feeling an extremely terrible headache that was about to nearly split his head in half, causing Mueller to raise a brow in confusion at this.

"Huh? What's that? Have you became insane?" Mueller asked in mock worry.

_**"I'm Thou...Thou Art I..."**_

Shadow's screams got even louder.

_**"Thou has been discriminated for all of his life...Thou has been denied love and peace...Thou has been denied his right to exist because of the unfair laws that restrain thee..."**_

Shadow threw his head to the sky, wailing from the pain resulting from his head splitting headache.

_**"It's time for this to change!"**_

"God! Just stop fucking screaming!" Mueller half yelled, half talked in annoyance.

_**"Scream! Cry! Wail! Get Mad!"**_

"Damn it! So loud! Shut him up, Ripper!" Mueller gestured to the worm-like creature that was restraining Shadow, causing said creature to raise one of its tentacles above its head, preparing to strike Shadow on the head.

_**"And Release Thy Rage Upon Thine Destruction!"**_

With one final yell, Shadow's head fell down, dangling from his head, with his resistance completely fading, causing Mueller to shot an eyebrow in confusion at this.

"I suppose you got tired after all of this yelling. Well, we do have to make sure that you will remain silent during our journey" Mueller said before gesturing the Ripper to strike Shadow down with its raised tentacle.

And before the tentacle could reach Shadow...

"?!"

...Shadow snapped his eyes open, causing a gust of wind to suddenly blow away the Ripper, releasing Shadow from its grip and causing said youngster to fall on his feet on the ground. Shadow then raised his head, glaring at Mueller with his eyes that now returned to their normal blood red color, before his right hand suddenly became lit in blue flames, with the kanji of the word 'Fool' appearing on his palm.

Without thinking, Shadow raised said palm...And slammed it into his chest, particularly where his heart was, causing the blue flames to disperse as if they were absorbed inside his chest.

"Ah...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow screamed before a huge blue pillar of energy suddenly burst around Shadow, engulfing his form completely, causing Mueller to shield himself with his arm.

"What the hell?!" Mueller said in shock, before the blue energy pillar slowly faded, revealing Shadow, but with something new.

Right behind the black haired youngster was a human of about his age, but was around 2 times his height. Said figure was a male with black hair that had a few strands of hair that were glowing light blue in color in front of his white eyes. As for his outfit, it consisted of a white, half-sleeved T-shirt with black horizontal stripes on it, underneath a black tattered overcoat that reached right just below his rear end, finished with black pants and white sneakers. On his back was a black scythe that had around 5 skulls located on each side of the blunt side of the scythe's blade with blood red eyes in their eyes sockets, and 2 red gems attached to the sides of the skulls.

**[Nightcore OST: I Just Wanna Run]**

"A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders..."

"Huh?"

Shadow's whisper caused Mueller to be on guard.

"Light and darkness coexist in an endless clash. But as there is darkness that's pitcher than the blackness of the sky, be it known: There light that's brighter than the sun!" Shadow exclaimed before the human figure behind him spread his two arms to the side, causing a wave of pure white fire to erupt from around it, instantly burning those who are around it and Shadow, causing Mueller to gasp in shock.

"What is this?!" Mueller managed to say from his shock.

"The children that you ruined with your twisted ways...Those who had their childhood stolen...How many did you stomp on...? How many did you lead to their deaths?! No matter what it takes, i will cut you down with my two hands!" Shadow yelled before taking out his sword from its sheath, unsheathing it slowly, causing red lightning to cackle from it, and once completely unsheathed, it revealed the glowing blood red color with red lightning dancing around it. He then pointed his sword at Mueller and his minions.

"Damn it! Kill him, my minions!" Mueller ordered in anger before the weird creatures came charging at Shadow, who just flashed a smirk on them.

"I won't stop...I will keep on going...For myself...For my friends...For my family...And for that reason, there's no way that you will take me alive..." He said before entering a swordsman stance, with his grin ever plastered on his face.

"Slice 'em down, Warble!" He exclaimed causing the humanoid figure, now known as Warble to spin his scythe around, pointing it at Mueller and his minions.

* * *

_At some unknown place_

**[Persona OST: Hymn of the Soul]**

The scene opens to a blue and white section with several rooms in it. Each room had a huge blue sofa in it, while in the center there was a lone office desk and a chair, where a huge fish pond with beautiful colors stood behind said desk, and sitting on the chair chair was a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. His outfit consisted of a black suit with white gloves.

The man then caught one of the covered cards on his desk, and flipped one of the cards, revealing the picture of a lanky man holding a huge bag above his shoulder.

The man's wide smirk widened even further at this.

"My my...Things are going to get interesting once again..." The man said

* * *

_At the real world_

"Slice 'em down, Warble!"

At that command, Warble charged forth towards Mueller's minions, slashing right and left with his scythe, with a sadistic grin ever plastered on his face. One ball minion tried to lash its tongue on Warble, only for said figure to release a ball of white fire from its right hand at the minion, causing it to screech in agony, before being turned to ashes.

It didn't stop here. Shadow himself entered the battle, jumping in the air so that he would be above the Ripper who caught him, and in a swift single slash, the Ripper stood still, with Shadow landing on the ground behind him. Shadow then sheathed Murasama, and once he did so, the Ripper exploded into a huge pool of green liquid.

"Disgusting..." Shadow muttered. He then saw Mueller trembling in fear, taking a few steps back, before falling on his ass.

"W-What is this...? This...This can't be..." Mueller said in a fit of stuttering.

"I will no longer be afraid of such pathetic things like these. The past is already over. Now, i must concentrate on the present. And i won't be scared again, because i'm not alone...Not anymore!" Shadow exclaimed, before charging at Mueller, Murasama fully out of its scabbard, only for a slime to intercept his attack, causing it to halt, which in turn caused Mueller's smirk to return.

"How many times do i have to tell you, Shadow-kun? There's nothing that can cut my slime minions" Mueller said with a disgusting smirk ever plastered on his face.

However, much to his confusion and shock, Shadow smirked at him as well.

"And how many times do i have to tell you? **_THERE'S NOTHING MY SWORD CANNOT CUT!_**" Shadow roared, before putting more weight in his sword grip, fully cutting the slime in half, and causing it to evaporate.

"What the hell?! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Mueller yelled.

"Well, since i'm gonna kill you, then i will let you in a little portion of my powers" Shadow said, staring coldly at Mueller's downed form.

"Your sick laws that bind the likes of myself to discrimination...I wanted to be free...So that where my true powers emerged" Shadow said, which in turn caused realization to strike Mueller like a lightning bolt.

"Wha-?! You don't mean..." Mueller trailed in his speech, completely shocked from what was about to be said.

"Yes. The power to negate all kinds of laws, concepts, causalities, probabilities and physics. This is the power of the Ultimate Life Form: **The Lawbreaker**" Shadow said spreading his arms to his sides, with his sword still in his right hand.

"What...?!" Mueller could only say that in his shock and disbelief.

"And i should thank you, Mueller. It's because of your 'Push' that i was able to unlock my Birth Abilities" Shadow said.

"What?! Then does that mean you have more than one ability?!" Mueller half yelled, half asked in shock.

"Oh. It's seems that i have spilled enough beans already. It's time for you to die..._**I will see you dead here and now...**_" Shadow muttered, with Warble slashing down the minions around him in a casual manner.

"Warble! **Maragidyne!**" Shadow yelled, causing Warble to stop attacking with his scythe, before he started raising his hands slowly to his side, before dozens of white fire pillars erupted from the ground, with each pillar incinerating each and every single minion around them to nothingness, not even dust was left.

And in the middle of this carnage stood Warble, Shadow and an extremely scared Mueller who literally pissed himself from fear and horror.

"I have saved the main dish for the finale. Time to die, Mueller" Shadow said raising his blade above his head, preparing to finish off Mueller...

"Gh?!"

...Only to suddenly fall to his knees, his body suddenly feeling fatigue that he had never felt.

_"What's that?! Is that because of my awakening to Warble...?!"_ Shadow thought. However, Mueller took this chance to run like a coward from the scene.

"It's not over yet, Shadow Otsutsuki! I will not leave Japan until i make sure i have you and your friends either alive or dead!" Mueller yelled before disappearing into the darkness.

"Wait..." Shadow said weakly, feeling all of his energy fading away from his body, with Warble disappearing in a small burst of blue flames.

"Damn it...!"

That was the last thing Shadow muttered before falling on his face, unconscious.

* * *

_At some unknown place_

**[Persona OST: Hymn of the Soul]**

The first thing Shadow opened his eyes on was...Velvet.

He sat up from where he was lying, only to see that he was on a velvet sofa, with a velvet ceiling, and other velvet colored sections of some unknown place.

"What is this place?" Shadow asked no one in particular.

"My, i can see that your awake, my dear guest. Can you please come into the room in the center?" A voice rang to Shadow to enter to the center of the place he was in, to which Shadow had no choice but to follow. He then kept walking until he reached a man that was sitting on an office with a large velvet fish tank behind him.

"My. I see that you have finally arrived" The man said.

"..." Shadow remained silent. He looked to the side of the man, only to see a figure beside him standing.

Said figure was a female, around 170 cm, about 4 inches shorter than him. She had short bowl-shaped brown hair that reached her waist and emerald green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a tight blue dress that reached just above her knees, which was very tight that it was literally pressing on her rather ample E-cups breasts.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. This place exists between dream and reality. Mind and matter. A place that transcends both dream and reality, and exist outside the normal space of you humans, beyond the 4-Dimensional existence, yet beside the infinite-dimensional existence of the Throne. Nice to meet you, Shadow Otsutuski" Igor said to Shadow.

"..." Shadow just remained silent, staring at the two in front of him with a cold glare.

"I think you don't trust us now, right? That's to be expected, but i want you to know that i was the one that unlocked your powers" The girl said.

"Huh?" Shadow managed to blurt out.

"This is my assistant, Hana. She was the one that gave you the trigger to your additional powers, your Persona" Igor said.

"Persona?" Shadow asked.

"A Persona is the manifestation of one's personality and psyche in the form of a facet. Said facet can take the appearance of either a historical figure or a god in various mythologies" Hana explained.

"As my assistant Hana said, A Persona is your other self, a mask that you use to face the world and rebel against the things or people that are against you. In short to all of this, Personas are the strength born from one's heart" Igor explained even further.

"Your powers on the other hand, are more special than any other Persona user, with only 5 people other than you being the ones to unlock it, not to mention that there are currently 3 out of those 5 right here in Kuoh town with you" Hana said.

"Special?" Shadow asked, sticking to this one word out of Hana's speech.

"What's special about your powers is the fact that, unlike other Persona users, who can summon only one Persona, you have the ability to summon infinite Personas from your disposal. This power is called the Wild Card. It is like the number zero...Empty, yet holding infinite potential within" Igor explained.

"I see..." Shadow said, his cold face plastered in his features as ever.

"I know that you can't trust us right now, but time will sure prove otherwise" Hana said.

"We will meet again soon. For now, you must return to the real world, since there is still commotion outside" Igor said.

"Fine..." Shadow said.

"Until we meet again...Farewell" Igor said before light started to engulf the surroundings of the Velvet Room, covering Shadow's sight from both Igor and Hana.

* * *

_Real World: Kuoh Academy_

"Never ever i thought that your situation is so dire like that"

Sona Sitri was known for several things. Patience, Strictness, Intelligent, and modest, and even in supernatural she was no stranger, but when it came to the case in front of her, it was rather...Weird.

Right in front of her sat Kokoro and Accel, who told her that they want to join the school as students, signing some names in front of her, with Accel and her being on it. Kokoro's calm and cold face couldn't help Sona at all, since she couldn't get a read on her, but Kokoro would always counter any kind of question shot at her.

It didn't even help the fact that Kokoro had Accel beside her, who for some reason, Sona had felt some kind of malicious aura around him. She could also feel the same aura of the same magnitude from Kokoro, albeit said female was doing a perfect job in suppressing it, causing Sona to doubt herself about the aura around her several times, which in turn, gave her a headache.

"So let me get this straight: You, alongside others, have traveled from Tokyo to Kuoh to study in Kuoh Academy, and you want to apply in this school and at the same time, have residence in the school's dorms. Am i with you?" Sona asked.

"Yes, you are" Kokoro simply answered.

"..." Sona stayed silent, giving Kokoro and Accel a flat look, before she continued on talking.

"...You honestly think that i would buy that lie? Who are you really? Your aura is really big, and i can feel that you guys are no normal humans. I'm not gonna be surprised though. I have already seen my own share of supernatural" Sona said as she remembered seeing a certain female automaton applying in the school, a bear-wearing male who had weird quirks, and she could even swear that she saw a third group talking to a cat of all things.

"I can say that to you, Devil" Accel said, causing Sona's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?!" Sona half-yelled, half-asked in shell shock.

"I have seen your past, present and future the moment my eyes were laid on you. You were like an open book to me" Kokoro simply answered. Sona just stared at the two for a couple of seconds, trying to recover from her shock, before she took off her glasses, and used a piece of her dress shirt to clean the rectangular-shaped glasses, to which Kokoro did the same to her own round ones, albeit it was by coincidence, no sarcasm or pun involved. Both women placed their glasses on their eyes, before Sona began speaking to break the silence.

"Okay. I agree, but under one condition" Sona said gaining the attention of both Kokoro and Accel.

"Shoot" Accel said.

"There are three other groups that have applied to the school a few days ago. I'm going to gather them alongside your group in order to discuss who are you all, so you better tell me the whole truth then. Do we have a deal?" Sona said and asked.

"Deal" Both Accel and Kokoro said at the same time.

"Then it's settled" Sona said.

Suddenly, the door to Sona's office slammed open...In fact, it was sent flying away as a result of the tremendous force that was packed into it, causing Sona to yelp before ducking underneath her office desk to avoid the door crashing at her, where said door was sent crashing into the window behind her hard enough to make a door-sized hole into the wall behind where Sona would sit, to which neither Kokoro nor Accel reacted to. Sona peeked from her hiding spot, only to see Naruko holding a huge Cola gallon in each hand, with a comical smile on her face, and a drool line was traveling from her lower lips and down to the ground.

"Koko! Accel! Look at this! They sell Cola this huge in the supermarket!" She exclaimed happily.

At that sight, Sona clearly saw the fact that what she was about to deal with was absolutely something tiring...Yet interesting.

* * *

_Kuoh Academy: After school_

Six groups sat in the room of a club inside the school.

Namely, the SEES, the Investigation Team, the Phantom Thieves, and the fourth group Sona encountered.

As for the other two, one was lead by Sona, and had too many people, around 6 females and 1 male. On the other hand, the second group was around 3 females and 1 male, with all of the groups, sans the group Kokoro and Accel were in, in Kuoh's school uniforms.

"Okay. I have gathered you all here for an explanation" Sona started her speech.

"About what?" Yu was the first to speak.

"You all are nothing like normal humans, am i wrong? You all have this kind of powerful aura around you, as if you were in the battlefield before. Just answer me with honesty. I mean, you can't explain how a boy can walk around with a bear suit, with said suit having a moving mouth in it, and that automaton that you have their. Not to mention the cat that you have here, which appears to me that it can talk" Sona said.

"I'm not a cat!" Morgana voiced out in anger.

"Oh great. Just great" Ryuji muttered in disappointment.

"See? That's what i'm talking about" Sona said.

"My my. Such weird stuff here" Akeno voiced out in a sweet voice.

"Say, Himejima-san. Where's Rias?" Sona asked Akeno.

"She was summoned by one of those that took one of our wish cards" Akeno answered, causing Sona to nod at this, before drifting her attention back to the three groups of Persona users and the other 4th group.

"Okay. Who's gonna start?" Sona asked.

* * *

_2 Hours later_

"So, you guys can summon beings called Personas, which help you against your enemies, and you have saved the world several times as well" Sona summarized all that she heard from the three groups of Persona users.

"I can't believe that you guys are Persona users as well" Ann said.

"I can't believe that i'm in front of the infamous Phantom Thieves" Chie said.

"I can't believe that i have supernatural humans in the school" Sona said.

"I can't believe that we were totally ignored..." Misogi said with a sweatdrop.

"I can't believe that i haven't went to sleep right now" Shiki said with a cold, and obviously annoyed tone in her voice.

"I can't believe that we haven't eaten a penny from what we bought" Blue said holding his grumbling stomach.

"Anyways, we are all Persona users, but what about the 4th group?" Akira asked, causing all stares to go to the 4th group, to which everyone sweatdropped upon seeing Naruko drooling while staring at Akira.

"Uh...Sis?" Menma managed to blurt out.

"Bro...Can you please be quiet? Can't you see that i'm in love?" Naruko said not looking at Menma.

"Technically, your in your drool..." Jean said, to which Accel grunted in annoyance, and Misogi laughed lightly at this.

"Okay. So, the 4th group are runaways from a land outside Japan...Your situation seems to be dire, i see" Yu said.

"Then again, what makes us sure that your not exorcists or Fallen Angels in disguise?" Sona voiced out.

"We're not. We assure you" Menma simply answered.

"If anything, we are more or less like you guys. We have superpowers just like everyone" Lucy said.

"Not to mention that we just ran away to live a normal life with no issues, but considering the abnormalities even gathered in here, i think we ought to move our butts for danger" Dragon said.

"Okay. I will agree for this, on one condition" Sona said.

"Which is?" Menma asked.

"Your not to clash against us" Sona simply said.

"Deal. You guys look like good fellows too" Menma said.

"Huh?!" Akeno suddenly gasped, causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong, Akeno-senpai?" Koneko asked.

"It's Buchou...And she's fighting someone very strong, and i mean it" Akeno answered, and before anyone could say any other word, A huge crater was made into the wall of the room that they were in, and flying from said crater was Rias, who collided with the other wall, with her clothes in tatters, with barely anything to cover her private parts, as well as nasty bruises all over her body.

"Buchou!" Akeno yelled running for her downed King, followed by Kiba, Koneko, Sona and her peerage.

"Now that's amazing...Your still alive..." A voice said from the crater on the opposite side.

"...That voice..." Naruko said with a comical deadpan tone and look on her face.

"...Yeah, we know..." Menma said with the same expression as his sister.

The figure made its way out of the dust to reveal that it was Shadow, who had Murasama in his right hand.

"Where have you been, pal?" Blue asked.

"It's a long story" Shadow said in his monotone voice and cold face plastered on, before he saw all eyes around him, where Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Sona and her Peerage were glaring at him, while Rias was mustering her remaining strength to at least glance at him, and the three Persona users groups were staring wide-eyed at Shadow, while Koromaru was whimpering in fear, hiding behind Ken for protection, to which Shadow just looked around in silence.

"What?"

* * *

**And Done.**

**Now, that was the first chapter. More like a prologue to me.**

**Next Chapter: The Battle at the Church.**

**Until Next Time And Next Chapter!**

**Kyukyoku Rinnegan, Out!**


	2. The Greatest Sacrifice

**Hey everyone. Long time no see.**

**And now, without further ado, i will leave with the story. As always, Stay Breezy!**

* * *

_1 Hour later_

"I can't believe that he is your their leader"

"Huh? And why is that?"

"Well, i don't mean to insult you, Shadow-san, but you look more like a punk to me. Also, your really short-tempered"

Rias clearly voiced out her opinion to the black haired teen, who just stared at her coldly.

It has been one hour ever since Rias was sent flying away and crashing into the room by Shadow, to which every Devil in the room was ready, and were about to brandish their powers at him, only for Naruko and Menma to step in the way and politely apologize, where Menma was working on Rias' wounds at the moment.

"Man, but you sure hit hard. What did she do?" Menma asked his friend.

"She just appeared right in front of a dead body, placed 8 pawn chess pieces inside him, and asked me who am i, so i just attacked her" Shadow answered bluntly, to which everyone in the room stared with blank and deadpan looks adorning their faces, which in turn made Shadow blink coldly.

"What?" He asked.

"You ain't giving any reason in your answer, dude" Junpei said sighing.

"I would really love an explanation to this" Mitsuru voiced out, clearly losing her patience.

"Mueller attacked me" Shadow said.

"Mueller?! For real?!" Jean asked in shock.

"That bastard! Did he just tail us to here?!" Naruko said in anger.

"Uh...Who's that Mueller?" Ryuji asked barging in between the three members of the Great 12.

"Long story short: He is a scientist-slash-disgusting rapist that creates beings that are capable of transforming into raping monsters and even living weapons" Menma voiced out.

"What the heck?!" Akihiko blurted in shock.

"That's totally disgusting! Who would ever do that?!" Ann yelled, clearly disgusted and angered.

"My father hired that guy to create beings for the CRA program in our former home village" Menma answered.

"CRA?" Yusuke asked.

"Clan Restoration Act. A program used for clans or rare bloodline limit users to increase their race and prevent it from extinction, but Konoha and its civilian council used this program to bring forth offsprings from other clans that are not on the brink of extinction to sell said offsprings to other villages for mere cash" Naruko answered, hugging her right arm with her left hand tightly, and if one could look closely, you can see her shiver tightly.

"I can clearly see why did you run away..." Yosuke said.

"But that's just horrible! Who would ever do something like that to their own son and daughter?! This is just madness!" Chie exclaimed in anger.

"Believe me...Being power hungry makes you an even worse person" Blue said.

"So, back to our topic. You guys just need residence, right? Then you will have to agree on my terms" Sona said.

"We agree alright" Menma said, having finished healing all of Rias' wounds.

"What terms?" Shadow asked in his cold monotone, causing others to shiver from his tone as if the temperature dropped heavily in the room, which forced Menma to rush and wrap one arm around Shadow's neck, whispering to him a summarized version of the speech that occurred between them, the Persona users and the Devils.

"I see. Well, we do need a place to stay, so i don't mind" Shadow said.

"Wow. That was quick. From first glance i thought that he would outright refuse" Rise exclaimed.

"Am i a fool to refuse such an offer? It's better than sleeping in alleys...Not that i ever sleep, though" Shadow replied, only for Rise to shiver at this, before snuggling behind Yu for protection.

"I see. Then it's settled" Sona said.

"Is that it? Wow. And here i thought we would say our whole story" Dragon said.

"Well, i would like to hear your entire story, but unfortunately, we are too late in night, so we can discuss all of this tomorrow morning after school. In that while, i will assign those of you who are in the borders of school age in the school" Sona said.

"Wait. What time is it?" Mitsuru asked.

"11:59. Why?" Saiji said and asked while looking at his watch.

"I see. It's time" Mitsuru said.

"Huh? What time?" Haru asked.

"You will see" Akihiko answered.

And at that moment, the clock hit 12, and once it did, the atmosphere suddenly turned dark green, and what looked like pools of blood started to travel on the floor.

"Huh?! What the hell is that?!" Ryuji asked in shock.

"That's the Dark Hour" Ken answered.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru barked.

"Koromaru-san says: Be careful everyone. Shadow are on the way" Aigis said translating to the albino dog.

"Shadows? They can appear in the real world as well?" Akira asked.

"Let me explain it" Mitsuru said.

"Please do" Sona said.

"We all know about the day being composed of 24 hours, right? But actually, that was never the case. You see, everyday past midnight, an additional hour appears, and in this hour, all humans turn into coffins, and creatures called Shadows start to roam around to kill people who are not in coffins. That is the Dark Hour" Mitsuru explained.

"So how do you explain the fact that we didn't turn into coffins?" Sona asked in curiosity.

"There are some people who can function normally in the Dark Hour. Those people are the ones that either have the potential of unlocking their Persona, or have already unlocked it" Junpei continued the explanation.

"I see, and we Devils have the potential to unlock Personas?" Rias asked, speaking in the conversation for the first time, with interest and excitement apparent on her face.

"No. Absolutely not" Shadow was the one who answered, causing Rias to pout at this.

"But why?" She asked.

"It's because Personas can be unlocked to those within the realm of living, not those who are already souls in flesh, like Devils and Angels" Shadow answered.

"Your talkin' as if you have unlocked a Persona" Accel said.

"That's because i did" Shadow simply answered.

"For Re-?!" Ryuji couldn't finish his phrase as a sudden explosion occurred in the lower floor of the school.

"What in the world?!" Sona asked in shock.

"Those must be Shadows! We must move now!" Mitsuru exclaimed brandishing a gun-like tool that had the letters 'S.E.E.S' on it written in blue. She then motioned for the SEES members, causing them to nod before moving towards the lower floor of the school.

"We must move as well, guys!" Yu exclaimed to the Investigation Team, before all of them ran towards the lower floor as well.

"Uhh...Okay. Now what do we do?" Ryuji asked.

"Maybe we can imagine ourselves in our Phantom Thieves outfits?" Akira asked with his hand underneath his chin.

"Akira. Are you for real?" Ann asked with a deadpan look on her face.

"Maybe he's right. I mean, that is also the mind of an artist" Yusuke said before closing his eyes, imagining his Phantom Thief appearance, and in that instance, his form got surrounded by dark crimson miasma for an instant, before it faded the instant it appeared, revealing him in his Phantom Thief outfit, alongside his white fox mask. Akira then looked at Ann, who was awestruck with this, before speaking.

"You were saying?" He asked in a deadpan tone.

"Whatever" She said back rolling her eyes, before doing the same as Yusuke, and with everyone following suit.

"Okay. It seems that we still got our melee weapons and guns. Let's rock it there" Akira said before bolting out of the room, followed by the other Phantom Thieves.

"So, are we gonna move or what?" Menma asked the members of the Great 12.

"Sure" Shadow simply said, before his hand got surrounded by blue flames, with the kanji of 'Fool' appearing once again on his right palm, then he slammed it into his heart.

_**"Warble!"**_

Roaring out his Persona's name, Warble appeared behind Shadow in his full glory, casually spinning his scythe behind his back.

"Dude...This is cool..." Jean muttered out.

"Interesting indeed" Kokoro said calmly, adjusting her glasses while looking at Warble.

"I hope i'm not interrupting you guys, but we have enemies down there" Menma said.

"Right. Great 12: Charge!" Shadow ordered, causing all the members of the Great 12 to charge outside the council room. Shadow just stopped before reaching the door, and looked at Rias, Sona and the Peerages of the two female Devils.

"Aren't you coming?" Shadow asked.

"Oh! You were talking to us? Sorry...Yeah, we will come right behind you" Sona said, snapping out of the shock she had when she saw Shadow summoning Warble.

Shadow, on the other hand, didn't say a thing. He just stared at them with his cold, emotionless face for a couple of seconds, before exiting the room, leaving the group of Devils in shock at what they just saw.

* * *

_In the school grounds_

The 4 groups of fighters just arrived at the scene, only to see a huge group of Shadows in the form of humanoid creatures with lanky thin arms and light blue masks, as well as several colored ball-like creatures with elongated tongues and an army of Rippers. In the middle of them was a short man.

"Mueller!" Menma spat the name in anger and disgust.

"My my! If it isn't Menma-kun and Naruko-chan!" Mueller said with a twisted smile.

"So that's the fucker!" Kanji blurted out in disgust.

"I see that you have made a great collection of friends in a rather short time. How interesting" Mueller said.

"Mueller. Why did you come back?" Shadow asked.

"Well, Shadow-kun. Haven't i told you that i will return to capture you and your friends dead or alive? That aside, this power of yours seems really interesting. Not to mention the ability to summon the King of Grimoires to your side is indeed breathtaking" Mueller said.

"Back off, Mueller! Your not taking us anywhere!" Naruko roared out.

"Your one to talk, Ms. Failure. Your just born as an eyesore to your clans. That's why you and Menma were kicked out of your clans" Mueller said, causing Naruko's face to go pale, and for her body to shiver. At that time, Menma barged in as well.

"Cut the bullcrap! Mr. Yellow Flicker kicked us out because he thought that we were useless, and because he was power hungry! Just because we don't have Chakra doesn't mean that we aren't capable of being strong! Just how the hell do you think we became the Great 12?!" Menma shouted at the mad scientist.

"This doesn't change the fact that she is completely useless. Not to mention the fact that she has the Nine Tails inside her. That's why everyone sees here as a demon whore" Mueller said.

"You...!" Menma said gritting his teeth.

"A demon?" Everyone looked behind them to see the Devils have arrived at the scene, and with Rias being the one to speak.

"A long story" Jean added.

"It's because of the Nine Tails that the Chakra reserves of both you and your brother Menma-kun were roasted, and your ninja career was over before it even begun. You two were a disgrace. Your mother abandoned you. Your father kicked you out of the clan. It's because you two are useless. Useless. **USELESS!** _**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" Mueller kept on laughing like a madman, throwing his head to the sky while cackling madly. All the while Naruko was shaking like a leaf, hugging herself tightly, before falling to her knees shortly afterwards.

"Naruko!" Menma exclaimed in worry for his sister.

"I'm...Useless..." She whispered.

"Naruko-san!"

"?!"

A shout from behind Naruko alerted her, making her look at who called for her, only for said person to be Akira, who stared at her firmly from behind his butterfly-shaped mask.

"Don't listen to this guy! There is no such thing as useless people! We all were born in this world for a purpose! We all have things that we are good at! Listen to your mind and heart, and don't listen to those who put you down!" Akira exclaimed, with Naruko staring at him with tears building in the corner of his eyes.

"Heck yeah! He's right! If you were really useless, then how in the world did you manage to survive and run away from bastards like him all the way here to Japan?!" Junpei blurted out, obviously angry at what the sick Mueller was spatting.

"As Akira said, your your own self. Just listening to this is like admitting it" Makoto said.

"Naruko-san. We may have met just now, but i can tell that your a good person, and good people like you are so powerful. So get up! Don't listen to this rubbish!" Yukari added her two cents.

In the middle of all of this, Naruko stared at the Persona users, as well as her friends and the Devils, who stared back at her. She just continued on staring for a couple of seconds, before using her right arm to wipe her tears in her long blue sleeve of her jacket, and then she glared at Mueller.

"...Yeah, your all right...Letting this piece of shit toy with me..." Naruko said standing up slowly to her feet.

"Say what you want, but your nothing but a-" Mueller was about to finish his speech, but Naruko managed to interrupt him.

"Shut up" She said firmly.

"What?!" Mueller asked in anger and shock.

"You say that i'm a useless whore, but it's the other way around. You and those who are like you are the real demons, Mueller" She said before taking a few steps forward.

"What?! Stay back!" Mueller yelled, before he saw Naruko pointing at him with her pointing finger, yelling one phrase at him.

"Stop looking down on me with that disgusting smile on your face!"

...

...

...

**[Persona OST: Awakening]**

_**"My...You have kept me waiting for centuries, young lady"**_

Naruko gasped suddenly, her eyes shifting from violet to dark green with black irises in the center, before clutching her head with both hands in pain.

"Auugh!...Gah!" She gasped.

"Naruko!" Menma yelled for his sister, and was about to run to her side, only for Shadow and Akira to stop him by placing their arms in front of him, while at Naruko's pained form.

_**"Everyone in this world sees the woman as a disgrace...They see her as a weakling for no reason..."**_

"Is she...?" Morgana blurted out.

"I think so" Ryuji said.

**_"Letting it go was never the option...You already had the chance of repelling it...Yet, you left it behind...You restrained yourself from discovering the truth..."_**

"Gaaahhh!" Naruko yelled in agony, swaying her head around to ease the pain, but to no avail.

_**"You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact...Since your already forgotten by those who were formerly your family, why not raise your fist and go wild...? The other you that exists within desires it thus..."**_

"AHHHHHH!" Naruko's screams got even louder.

**_"I'm Thou...Thou Art I..."_**

"She's awakening to this power as well...?" Mueller asked no one with cold sweat running down his face.

_**"Words are no longer useful...Only your fists will be your only way to talk to this rotten world...Brandish them...And Go Wild!"**_

After this phrase, Naruko lifted her foot off the ground, before slamming it into the ground so hard she created a crater the size of her foot. A small burst of blue flames appeared on Naruko's right hand, and the kanji of 'Chariot' appeared on her palm written in black. And without thinking, Naruko raised her arm to her side to full length, before slamming it into her heart. Blue strands of ethereal energy started to swirl around her form, before all of those strands entered her heart.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruko roared before a massive pillar of blue energy erupted around her, piercing the skies and clouds.

"What?! She as well?!" Mueller asked in shock.

"This amount of power...! It's rather astonishing!" Sona blurted out, before the blue pillar disappeared gradually, to reveal Naruko, with her head and arms dangling from her form while panting heavily, and with a new figure behind her.

**[Persona OST: Will Power]**

It was a woman with pale white skin, around 3 times the height of Naruko, who had short blonde disheveled hair with two short cowlicks sticking out, and vicious eyes, with the right eye being crimson and the left eye being purple. Her outfit consisted of a plain, long-sleeved white shirt, a long, ripped purple skirt, long black stockings and black sandals.

And after a short while, Naruko yanked her head upwards, revealing her face with a wicked grin plastered on.

"Huh?! What the?!" Mueller gasped in shock, with Naruko looking at her palms.

"Right on time! Wassup, Persona?! Oh this rocks as hell!" Naruko exclaimed in excitement, only for the other Persona users and the Great 12, sans Shadow, to smirk at this.

"Yo...I'm ready...Ready to blast you away!" Naruko exclaimed cracking her knuckles.

"Bitch! Don't mock me!" Mueller yelled in anger, before some of his minions merged together in the form of a black goo, before the black goo bursted out, only to reveal a huge purple bull, who was around the size of both Warble and Naruko's Persona, exhaling out with fury in its eyes.

Naruko's response? She just pointed at the beast with her finger and her smirk ever plastered on her face, causing her Persona to brandish its nails that elongated in the form of claws on her hands.

"Crush them down! Arcueid!"

"DIE!" Mueller yelled before ordering the Shadows to attack the group of fighters.

"PERSONA!" Every Persona wielder exclaimed in unison. The SEES shot themselves in the head with their Evokers, The Investigation Team crushed their Arcana Cards, and the Phantom Thieves ripped their masks, summoning their Personas into life.

The Great 12, on the other hand, sans Naruko and Shadow, who already had their Personas, were another story.

Menma summoned two short swords, one was white and the other was black with red spider web design on the blade, with a yin-yang design on the guards of each sword, and started to dance beautifully around while slashing at the Shadows with tremendous agility. Jean was simply standing with a small smile on his face, and dozens of golden gates around him floating in the sky, where each gate sported several weapons, including, but not excluding swords, chains, axes, halberds, spears, tridents, spiked clubs, buster swords, and even more, with each weapon being launched by a mere gesture from Jean's hand at speeds that not even the Devils could perceive with their enhanced senses at the Shadows. Accelerator was just slamming the ground with his hands, causing several chunks of rubble to rip themselves from the ground and fly towards the Shadows, slamming into them so hard they explode, and even create balls of very hot and concentrated plasma and send its rays towards the Shadows, evaporating them into nothingness. Kokoro was just standing in the middle, staring at the Shadows that were approaching her hungrily in lust, and her response was just taking off her glass with her eyes closed, before snapping them open, and grinning manically, before the Shadows started to have multiple gashes and wounds all around their bodies, causing the creatures to screech in pain, before vanishing away from the excessive amounts of pain. Dragon was punching and kicking wildly at the Shadows, with none of the Shadows being able to make a single scratch on neither her body nor even her clothes for some reason, and at occasions, she would breathe blue fire from her mouth, incinerating those who came in her sight, and even release blue energy beams from her mouth as well, wiping away the Shadows out of existence. Blue was creating water out of nothing to either cause it to freeze around the Shadows to shatter them, or to cause it to boil, scorching the Shadows alive with what looked to be some sort of Pseudo-fire. Misogi was just summoning several oversized screws from the ground to impale the Shadows around him, and even wield them in his hands as makeshift spears. Shiki was using a knife to slash swiftly at the Shadows, and for some reason, wherever she slashes, the Shadows die instantly, even if she made a little cut on them. Lucy was just standing with her monotone expression ever plastered on her face, and each time a Shadow appears in front of her, they get shredded into pieces by some sort of invisible telekinetic aura that emerges from her. And finally, Tamamo was wielding several talismans in her hands, with each talisman she throws having a special effect, like one that releases a fire ball, one that releases an ice spear, one that releases a gust of wind, one that releases bolts of electricity, and one that releases explosions, with a mirror floating around her to deflect whatever attacks the Shadows may throw and reflect said attacks right back at them.

At the same time, Shadow and Naruko were fighting the purple bull Mueller summoned.

"Arcueid! _**Ziodyne!**_" Naruko commanded, causing Arcueid to raise one arm to the sky, before a lightning bolt fell from the sky onto the bull, causing it to roar in pain. Shadow followed by commanding Warble to hit the bull with the blunt side of his scythe, sending it skidding back a little. The bull roared in anger, before charging head on towards Warble and Arcueid, to which the two Personas reacted by catching one horn each of the bull, halting its charge attack, before yanking it upwards above their heads, and throwing it to the sky.

"Warble! _**Eigeon!**_" Shadow roared, before Warble pointed its scythe at the airborne bull, before the skulls of the scythe shot a blast of dark red energy at the bull. When the attack connected, the bull roared in pain while witnessing its body corroding. Naruko then commanded Arcueid to grab the bull by the head, before flying with it down to the ground, slamming it so hard to create a huge crater, causing it whine weakly.

"Arcueid! _**Vajra Blast!**_" Naruko roared, causing Arcueid to generate a huge ball 2 times her size in her hands and hoist it above her head, before throwing it at the bull. The moment it connected, a massive explosion occurred, creating a mushroom cloud that engulfed the whole school grounds. Once the smokescreen faded, the bull was nowhere to be found, and in its place was a crater that was more larger than the one that was created when Naruko's Persona slammed the bull into the ground.

"What?!" Mueller roared in shock, anger and fear mixed together in one.

"It's time to end this!" Naruko yelled.

"BITCH!" Mueller swore loudly.

"Warble! _**Garudyne!**_" Shadow exclaimed, making Warble spin his scythe in a helicopter-like fashion in front of his enemies, causing a huge gust of wind to blow away all of the Shadows around Mueller, sending them flying to the sky.

"Arcueid! _**Agnyastra!**_" Naruko exclaimed, before Arcueid raised her arms to the sky, causing the clouds of the night to split apart, before several comets started to rain down on the Shadows, hitting and incinerating every single one of them in a short time, muffling their screams with the sounds of explosions upon contact.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Morgana said with wide eyes.

"Nice! Get 'em girl!" Ann exclaimed with a smirk.

"I have never seen anything like that before! This power is absurd!" Rias muttered in shock and disbelief, with the other Devils watching with shock apparent in their eyes.

Mueller just watched with shock and disbelief as the Shadows and his minions were completely dominated by the Persona users.

"This is...Unbelievable..." He could only whisper in his shock.

"It's time for the grand finale!" Naruko exclaimed, before Arcueid appeared beside her.

"Arcueid!..."

Naruko called for her Persona, causing her Persona to spread her arms to the sides. Suddenly, Mueller felt as if the world got bigger around him. He then narrowed his eyes, only to see that he was in what looked like a digital transparent cube, right in between Arcueid's palms.

_**"Marble Phantasm!"**_

Once Naruko roared out her attack, Arcueid's claws grew even more, her teeth became jagged and her eyes became even more demonic. She then raised her right arm, brandishing her claw above her head, before swiftly bringing it down at Mueller's dwarfed form, causing the digital cube to disappear instantly, and for Mueller to blow to pieces as the world's perception returned to normal, showing that Mueller exploded to a pile of blood, gore and brains, with nothing left of him except his ankles and small shoes.

After this attack, Arcueid suddenly disappeared, returning into the depths of Naruko's soul. Naruko stood still in front of what remained of Mueller, before she slowly started to fall on her side to the ground.

"Naruko-san!" Akira was the first one to react, and managed to catch Naruko before she fell on the floor with one arm. He looked at her, only to find that she was unconscious.

"Naruko!" Menma yelled in worry, going to his sister's side.

"Don't worry. That's what happens when you unlock your Persona for the first time. It's natural. All she needs is rest" Morgana said walking towards Akira and Menma.

"Hey! What's this?!"

"?!"

Junpei's voice alerted everyone, making them look in front of them, only to see something rather gruesome.

Flesh and blood started to gather around Mueller's ankles, slowly reforming into red raw flesh in the shape of a human being, then the skin started to encase the flesh, before Mueller was whole once again.

"What in the world?!" Ryuji exclaimed in shock.

"Amazing powers of recovery..." Mitsuru muttered.

"Hah! You honestly think i didn't take counter measurements for cases like these?! A scientist always has to be ready every time, you know!" Mueller said with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"Your no scientist! Your just a piece of walking shit!" Ann spat her words as if they were venom.

"My my. What a rude miss we have here. But i think that playtime is over for now. I have grown interested in the power of Persona, and it seems that it will be fruitful in the future. Just mark my words: I will take you all with me. Dead or Alive" Mueller said before a Ripper erupted from the ground, and used one of its tentacles to hoist Mueller on its head, before jumping high into the air, disappearing within the night sky.

Everyone just remained silent, until...

"Oh! Everything is returning to normal! The Dark Hour is over!"

Ken's exclamation snapped everyone into reality, witnessing the sky reverting to normal and the blood on the ground was gone.

"Hey! Everyone! We're still in our Phantom Thieves attire!" Haru said in shock, causing the Phantom Thieves to look at their outfits, only to realize that Haru was right.

"Wha-?! Is that Dark Hour thing is over?!" Ryuji asked in shock.

"I think this means that we can use our powers in the real world as well" Makoto said.

"Oh! Sweet!" Junpei said smirking.

"There's no such thing as 'Sweet' in this..." Chidori said calmly. They all then suddenly heard a cough from behind, only to see that it was Sona, who coughed in her hand to gain their attention.

"Aside from the bizarre stuff and absurd display of power that we Devils have witnessed right now, i think you guys can all go to your rooms in the dorm room. As for our newcomers, i will have the members of my Peerage deliver your school uniforms to your rooms, only for those of you who is still in school age. I will have my Peerage members lead you to your rooms in the school dorms" Sona said, before ushering to her Peerage to escort all the members of the Great 12 to their places in the dorms, with Akira being escorted by Saiji while holding an unconscious Naruko in his arms.

"I think we should rest for now" Menma said stretching his arm to the air, causing a bone in it to pop.

"Yup. Couldn't agree more" Junpei said yawning.

"I hope no one is hurt" Fuuka said.

"Causalities are 0%. Everything seems to be fine" Aigis said.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru barked happily.

"Hehehe...It seems that Koro-chan is happy about it" Yukiko said smiling.

"Okay. Time to head for the dorms" Mitsuru said before casting her gaze at Shadow, then at Akira, who was holding Naruko in his hands. Both males looked at her in silence, before Mitsuru broke the short ice.

"I will really need to speak to all of you tomorrow. We have lots of things to discuss, so for that, please take as much rest as possible" Mitsuru said, making Akira nod and for Shadow to merely blink coldly at her, before everyone made their way to the school dorms, being led by Sona's Peerage.

The only one who was not moving was Shadow, who suddenly stood in his place, before a voice started to echo inside his head.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath..."**_

_**"It shall be the oath that breaketh the yoke of thy heart..."**_

_**"Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of the Chariot...Granting thee infinite power..."**_

_**"Thou shalt be bestowed with using Asterius, the ultimate form of the Chariot Arcana..."**_

The voice died down, and Shadow felt like something formed beside Warble inside his heart, taking the shape of a huge armored minotaur with fire and chains dancing around it.

Seeing the image of the minotaur inside his head, Shadow remembered what Igor had said regarding his powers.

_"What's special about your powers is the fact that, unlike other Persona users, who can summon only one Persona, you have the ability to summon infinite Personas from your disposal. This power is called the Wild Card. It is like the number zero...Empty, yet holding infinite potential within"_

Shadow closed his eyes for a brief while, before opening them slowly. He then kept on walking behind his friends, towards the dorms.

* * *

_The next day_

"Ngh...Ugh..."

Naruko grunted at the rays of the sun waking her up from her sleep. She snuggled her face into something soft to block the sun rays from her face.

...

...

...

Wait.

Something soft?

Yanking her head up immediately, Naruko looked at what she was holding, only to find that it was a white soft pillow that she was hugging all the time. She then looked around, only to see herself in a beautiful room with the window right beside the soft bed she was sleeping on. On her side was Menma, sleeping while sitting on a chair with his hands crossed. Naruko smiled softly at her brother's sleeping form. She gently trailed her finger on his whisker marks that were on his cheeks, only for Menma to purr cutely in his sleep, to which she giggled at this. She then saw the door to her room opening slowly, which made her tense up, only to relax shortly after upon witnessing that it was Dragon wearing the standard female Kuoh school uniform.

"Oh! Good morning, Naruko-chan! How are you doing?" Dragon asked with a smile on her face. Naruko just rolled her shoulders and arms to flex them, only to gasp in surprise.

"Wow! I feel a lot better than ever! I have never felt like this before!" Naruko exclaimed.

"I think that's the result of you unlocking your Persona" Dragon answered.

"Oh! Persona! Now that you mention it, i remember skewering Mueller to his ankles. Tell me, is he dead?" Naruko asked.

"Uhh...No. He somehow regenerated from your attack at him, and fled" Dragon answered in a solemn tone.

"What? Oh, god. And here i thought i got him..." Naruko said pouting a little.

"C'mon, silly head. Time for the first day at school. Also, wake Menma-kun up" Dragon said, before giving Naruko her school uniform, then she headed towards the door.

"Wait, Dragon-chan" Naruko said causing the woman in question to stop and look at the blonde.

"Who carried me to that room?" Naruko asked, causing Dragon to giggle lightly.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" Naruko asked in confusion.

"It's that prince charming in black clothes. The one that you were drooling while starring at him. I think his name is Akira Kurusu-kun" Dragon said, causing Naruko to blush instantly and for steam to literally erupt from her ears.

"Hehehehe...Your rocking it, girl! A few steps and he will be yours~" Dragon said teasing her friend, before exiting her room.

After a few minutes, Naruko managed to regain her composure, before waking her brother up, to which he had to exit her room, and quickly changed to her school uniform, before heading to school.

* * *

_At Kuoh Academy_

"Everyone, I would like to present new students here" The teacher said ushering to Naruko, Menma, Kokoro, Accel, Lucy, Dragon, Shiki, Misogi, and Tamamo, to which all the males were starring wide-eyed at the females, and some females of the class were blushing at the sight of the males.

"My name is Naruko Izayoi. Nice to meet you!"

"Name's Menma Uzumaki. Please take care of me!"

"Kokoro Mitsume. Pleasure is mine..."

"Accelerator. You can call me Accel"

"Lucy Diclonius"

"Dragon! I have no surname!"

"Shiki Ryougi..."

"Misogi Kumagawa! Nice to meet you all!"

"Tamamo-no-Mae! I look forward getting along with you all!"

The nine students of the Great 12 introduced themselves to the class. They then saw Akira, Ann, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Junpei, Chidori and Yukari smiling at them. The teacher then ushered to the newcomers to sit down at their desks. Naruko sat between Ann and Chie, where Ann was sitting in front of Akira. Menma sat between Junpei and Yosuke, where Yosuke sat in front of Yu, and Junpei sat beside Chidori, who sat beside Yukiko. Kokoro and Accel sat beside Chidori and Yukari, and the rest sat behind them beside each other.

* * *

_2 Hours later, After class_

"Never thought that school was boring like that" Naruko said resting her cheek on her hand with a bored look on her face.

"Well, you have to pull through, sis" Menma said chuckling.

"Well, we haven't introduced ourselves. The others are in other classes, so i think we should introduce ourselves" Ann said.

"I will start. Name's Chie Satonaka! Nice to meet' cha!" Chie said cheerfully.

"Yukiko Amagi" Yukiko said with a calm smile on her face.

"Yukari Takeba. I look forward to getting along with you guys!" Yukari said smiling.

"Ann Takamaki. Pleasure's mine" Ann said smiling.

"Chidori Yoshino..." Chidori introduced herself with a monotone voice.

"Yosuke Hanamura! I'm your man here!" Yosuke said flashing a toothy grin.

"Junpei Iori! The ace detective of the generation!" Junpei said smirking.

"Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you" Yu said with a calm smile and a calm tone in his voice.

"Akira Kurusu. I hope we all get along" Akira said smiling calmly.

Naruko, on the other hand, was looking at Akira with wide eyes and a small line of drool running down her lips. Menma noticed this and followed his sister's line of sight, before sweatdropping.

"Uh...Sis..." Menma tried to speak.

"Akira..." Naruko called, ignoring her brother, and gaining Akira's attention.

"Yes, Izayoi-san?" Akira asked politely.

"Please call me Naruko...And...Can i call you Aki Aki...?" Naruko asked.

"...Eh?" Akira could only raise an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

_After school, in the Occult Research Club_

The 4 group of fighters were currently present inside the room of the Occult Research Club, where Rias, Sona and their Peerages, including Issei Hyoudou himself, who Rias resurrected as her Pawn the last night, were currently sitting in.

"Whoa! Prez! Who are those people?! And what are they doing here?!" Issei asked in excitement, focusing his sight on the girl's breasts, especially Naruko's and Dragon's, who happened to be the largest ones in the group.

"They are rather valuable guests, Issei" Rias answered.

"We're not your stuff, ya know" Accel said scratching his head.

"Okay, since everyone's here-" Sona was about to commence her speech, but was cut off by Naruko.

"Wait a minute. Where's Shadow?" She asked.

"Come to think of it, i haven't seen him since yesterday's night" Jean said.

"He told me that`he will be seeing something" Menma said.

"Well, i think we can start it without him, then we will fill him with it later when he returns" Kokoro said.

"Huh? Are you sure? Your not worried about him?" Junpei asked in confusion.

"Heh. Heck no. That's Shadow we're talking about. He is our leader, and we trust him blindly. Don't worry about it" Jean said smiling.

"Okay. Let's commence. From what i have heard, you guys can use entities called Personas, not to mention other supernatural abilities. Am i right?" Sona asked.

"Yup" Menma was the one to answer.

"And as for the group that had recently arrived to the school, you guys are the same, right?" Sona asked.

"Well, why don't we explain it more?" Kokoro asked.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"We're humans, but at the same time, we're not" Jean said.

"Uh...I don't think we get what you mean..." Akeno said chuckling with everyone sweatdropping at this.

"Well, we have been given our powers through a mysterious entity, who claimed that we were pawns in a game that would decide the fate of the world, and then he unlocked our Birth Abilities" Naruko said.

"Huh? Birth Abilities?" Ryuji asked in confusion.

"We will get to that later. Anyways, aside from unlocking those Birth Abilities, he infused the concepts of life into us" Naruko said.

"Concepts of life?" Sona asked.

"There are several concepts in life, and each concept gives a supernatural power to the one holding it when given enough willpower to activate it. Ours, however, are different. Our own are called the Aspects of Death" Menma explained.

"I take it that they are the most powerful, yet dangerous ones of concepts" Rias inquired.

"Correct. Unlike other concepts, the Aspects of Death are linked directly to our Birth Abilities, which in turn makes them the strongest. However, if we violate them, we enter into a maniacal state of anger and madness that not even reasoning would be able to snap us out of it" Kokoro said.

"And what are your Aspects of Death?" Chidori asked, causing every occupant in the room to perk at the members of the Great 12 in interest.

"Guts" Naruko said.

"Sacrifice" Menma said.

"Pride" Jean said.

"Destruction" Dragon said.

"Gluttony" Blue said.

"Madness" Accel said.

"Nonexistence" Misogi said.

"Mentality Breakdown" Kokoro said.

"Bloodlust" Shiki said.

"Fear" Lucy said.

"Greed" Tamamo said.

"What about Shadow-san's own Aspect of Death?" Ken asked, causing the members of the Great 12 to look at each other with anxious looks on their faces, which caused everyone present in the room to opt looks of confusion.

"What?" Sona asked.

"Well, to explain it bluntly, Shadow's Aspect of Death is the combination of our own 11 Aspects in one" Naruko said.

"What would it be?" Yu asked.

"Wrath" Kokoro asked.

"Oh, so he's angry like all the time?" Saiji asked.

"Well, it's not like that. It's that he's extremely short-tempered and easily provoked. But that's a good sign, 'cause the more he's angry, the more he gets stronger. Not to mention that since his Aspect of Death is the combination of all of ours, which means that he has all of our powers and abilities, and that he can get stronger the more we become stronger as well" Naruko said.

"Wow! That way too OP!" Issei said.

"I inquire on the fact that you guys are effectively immortals, since those Aspects of Death are concepts that should be in this world for it to function. Right?" Sona asked.

"Well spotted, Sitiri-san" Menma said.

"Okay. What are the special properties that concepts could give you other than being immortals?" Yukari asked.

Menma just stood in front of them, created one of his short swords in his hand, and stabbed himself right in the heart.

"What the hell?!" Saiji said in shock.

"Are you insane?!" Issei said in shock as well.

"Hey. Chill out, guys. i'm okay" Menma said taking out the short sword from his chest, and the wound instantly healed itself the moment he took out the short sword.

"Whoa! It healed away!" Yukari said in shock.

"I wouldn't have believed it if i haven't seen it with my own eyes" Ryuji said with wide eyes.

"You see, Menma is the embodiment of Sacrifice, so he has to enter to save a person that would take a hit from an enemy, and for that, he has a healing factor that allows him to regenerate being erased out of existence as long as a small part of his soul still lingers. Not to mention that this is actually the lowest degree of regeneration he has. He is still trying to achieve the highest degree of his healing factor" Naruko explained.

"Dude...This is wicked..." Junpei said.

"I can't believe my eyes..." Mitsuru whispered with wide eyes.

"And there's more to it, but we will get to it later on" Naruko said.

"Okay. You have explained those concepts thing. What about the term Birth Ability?" Sona asked.

"A Birth Ability is a symbol of someone's powers and existence. You gain it through either immense trauma or immense willpower, which gives you a special power exclusive to yourself only. Birth Abilities are based on your own personality and your ambitions in life" Menma explained.

"So anyone could have a Birth Ability?" Aigis was the one to ask.

"Well, yes. Anyone can gain a Birth Ability. Though there are some exceptions where someone can gain several Birth Abilities. An example of that is Shadow" Naruko said.

"Whoa! How many Birth Abilities does this dude has?!" Junpei asked in shock.

"If memory serves, he has around 3 of them, aside from the ones that we, his companions have, as well as the ones that he copies using one of his own three Birth Abilities" Menma answered.

"Wow! He really is OP!" Issei said in amazement.

"Tell me about it..." Naruko said.

"But aside of that, you guys are Persona users. 2 of you have already unlocked their Personas and the others are sure to go" Akira said to the Great 12.

"Not to mention your super badass abilities as well" Ryuji added.

"I can unlock your Birth Abilities as well, guys" Menma said.

"For real?!" Ryuji asked in shock.

"Alright! Now this is gonna be even more cooler!" Junpei exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce the others to them!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Kanji Tatsumi"

"Rise Kujikawa"

"Naoto Shirogane"

"Teddie!"

"Mitsuru Kirijo"

"Aigis"

"Fuuka Yamagishi"

"Ken Amada"

"Akihiko Sanada"

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru barked.

"He says: My name is Koromaru" Aigis translated.

"Ryuji Sakamato"

"Yusuke Kitagawa"

"Makoto Nijima"

"Futaba Sakura"

"Haru Okumura"

"Morgana"

"Whoa! A talking cat!" Blue said in amazement.

"I'm NOT a cat! I'm Morgana!" Morgana yelled in anger, only for Naruko to yank him swiftly, before hugging him tightly, burying the poor Morgana into her rather oversized ample breasts.

"Okay. Aside from Naruko's fetish for cute things, can we inquire on some stuff?" Kokoro asked.

"Go ahead" Sona said.

"First of all, we would like to know what is the Dark Hour? And why does it even exist?" Kokoro asked, targeting her question to the Persona users.

"The Dark Hour is a Phenomena that takes place at midnight, and serves as the 25th hour of the day. Once it takes place, non-Persona users are transmogrified into coffins and remember nothing that happens during the Dark Hour once they awaken. Because of this, the general public is unaware of its existence" Mitsuru explained.

"But we Devils weren't turned into coffins yesterday. Why's that?" Rias asked.

"I think that's because that just because your not a Persona user doesn't mean that you can be transmogrified into coffins. Being turned into a coffin or not solely depends on the spiritual pressure and essence which will enable a person to withstand the effects of the Dark Hour, allowing them to function in it" Kokoro stated.

"I believe that is the case. Well clarified, Kokoro-san" Mitsuru said.

"Sooo...Those who are not humans, or those who possess enough ego are capable of awakening a Persona, right?" Jean asked.

"Correct" Mitsuru simply answered.

"That still didn't answer my question. Why does the Dark Hour exist? And how did it came into existence in the first place?" Kokoro asked.

"It was the result of my own group. The Kirijo group. Before the occurrence of the Dark Hour 10 years ago, the Kirijo Group discovered the existence of the Shadows. Upon realizing that they had the property to manipulate time and space, the group decided to perform experiments on them to refine and acquire their powers. Their project was carried out in the man-made Port Island, where a laboratory was built for such a purpose. During the course of conducting the research, the Kirijo Group collected Shadows en masse and found out the prophecy of The Fall, or the end of the world. Accepting death as a deliverance and following the wishes of their employer, the senior scientists began rejuvenating Death, the appriser of Nyx to descend on humanity to bring about the advent of The Fall" Mitsuru explained clutching her arm with a distressed look on her face, before taking a deep breath, continuing her explanation.

"During the final stages of Death's rejuvenation however, one of the senior researchers named Eiichiro Takeba, who happens to be Yukari's father, opposed the efforts to initiate the The Fall, interrupting the experiment. As a result, Death was forcefully separated into thirteen distinct Shadows, each bearing their respective arcana, with the thirteenth shadow Death in an incomplete state" Mitsuru explained.

"What happened to those thirteen Shadows?" Accel asked.

"The fragmented Shadows went berserk, destroying the lab and everyone within it. This in turn, made a significant impact on the time continuum, creating the Dark Hour. A tower soon emerged from the ruins of the lab. This was Tartarus, considered as the lair of Shadows" Mitsuru answered.

"What happened to that tower?" Lucy asked.

"It was destroyed by two friends of ours, whom sacrificed themselves to prevent the Fall and erase the Dark Hour, and that was by preventing the malicious gods Nyx and Erebus to connect to each other, which would have caused the destruction of the entire existence" Mitsuru explained.

"What did he do to prevent Nyx and Erebus to connect?" This time, it was Sona who asked.

"They used a power called the Universe Arcana, which allowed them to use the Great Seal, which costed them their souls. Their willpower was so great that they survived without their souls for a whole month, before they died" Mitsuru said, causing the members of SEES to grimace and opt sorrowful and pained looks on their faces.

"I see, but what would happen if there was a way to kill Nyx and Erebus?" Naruko asked.

"We can't. Nyx is the personification of Death incarnate, and Death itself is a concept, which in turn, makes Nyx immortal. Erebus, on the other hand, is the personification of the malice of the accumulated collective unconsciousness, which in turn means that he will keep on existing as long as there is malice and negative emotions in the world" Fuuka explained.

"The what happens if there was a way to bend the rules of existence to just make it so that they are not even existent?"

At that question, everyone turned their head to the voice, only to see that it was Shadow, standing with his arms crossed, leaning on the wall.

"F-For how long where you here...? I haven't even felt your presence..." Rias asked Shadow.

"I was here ever since miss redhead over there explained the phenomena called the Dark Hour" Shadow simply answered.

"What did you mean with bending the rules of existence?" Mitsuru asked.

"Oh! We haven't told you about Shadow's first Birth Ability?! Oh silly us!" Naruko said in a creepy cheerful manner that didn't fit the current mood they were in.

"Huh?! Whaddya mean?!" Ryuji asked.

"Shadow has the ability to control all kinds of concepts, causalities, probabilities, laws, and physics. Not even that, but he can also create new ones as well" Naruko answered, causing every occupant to widen their eyes in shock and disbelief, while looking at Shadow.

"For Real?!" Ryuji voiced out loudly.

"I told you that he's way too OP!" Issei voiced out as well.

"Anyways, this is my own opinion. If you don't agree with it, then i don't mind leaving an innocent youngster strapped into a door that holds two beings that would have erased the entire existence on a 5-dimensional domain" Shadow said before slowly walking outside the club room, leaving the awestruck group of fighters and the Devils behind.

"Geez! What the hell is wrong with this bastard?! Why is he so harsh?!" Issei asked in anger from Shadow's behavior.

"Please everyone. Forgive Shadow's behavior. That's just his way of telling you that he will help" Naruko said.

"His eyes...I can tell that he had it rough in his life..." Akihiko said.

"You really have no idea how much crap he went through" Menma said.

"Okay. Let's end it here. Thank you all for sharing these valuable information with us. I hope we all get along well" Sona said, causing everyone to nod.

"Okay. You all may take your leave" Sona said before everyone walked outside the Occult Research Club room.

"Um...Before you go..." Rias said walking to Akira.

"Yes...?" Akira said with a flat look on his face.

"You guys are the Phantom Thieves, right?" Rias asked.

"Uh...Yes? Why?" Akira asked.

"Can i have your autograph?!" Rias said with a comical glint in her eyes.

Not only the Phantom Thieves sweatdropped at this, but also the other 3 group of human fighters.

* * *

_2 Hours later. At the street_

"God! I can't believe that this bastard was so impolite!"

"It's just the way he is. Don't worry about it. He may not seem like it, but he is so kind"

Menma was walking with the still pissed Issei on both Naruko and Rias' orders, since they didn't want him to be targeted again by Fallen Angels.

The two quickly took a liking to each other, since they both were 24/7 perverts. The difference, however, was that Menma knew his limits, and wasn't as pervert as Issei. That didn't block the fact that Menma introduced Issei to the series of Icha Icha Paradise, specifically the uncensored versions of it, which Jiraiya gave to Menma as a goodbye gift.

Menma raised his head to the sky with a warm smile on his face. Sure, this old man was as pervert as Issei, and he was unbearable at times, but deep down inside, he was a man that had a heart of gold. He was the only one that helped them in their journey in the Elemental Nations. He even promised to take care of his mother and even try to get her to them.

He never ever thought that his grandfather was far more better than his father.

"Hey, man. Are you with me?" Issei asked waving his hand in front of Menma's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes? What is it, Issei?" Menma asked.

"I was telling you how much a cruel bastard is Shadow" Issei said.

"Dude. I already told ya. He's-"

"Hawa!"

"?!"

Before Menma could finish his answer to Issei, the yelp of young woman sounded beside the deck they were sitting on. Both looked at their side, only to see a petite young woman with long sun kissed blonde hair, green eyes and a green nun outfit was worn on her body.

But what Menma and Issei were focused was the fact that her butt was positioned right in front of them, revealing her white panties right in front of the faces of both males.

The reaction was expected from Issei's side as the brown haired male's nose exploded in blood, while Menma was able to hold his nose bleed by pinching his nose tightly.

"Aw...Why did i trip...?" The girl whimpered while adjusting herself to sit on the ground, which also failed to hide her panty shot from the two perverts. This snapped Menma out of his daze, before he stood up and extended his hand to the small nun.

"Are you okay?" Menma asked.

"Uh...Yes. Thank you very much..." The nun said, still whimpering from the fall.

"Oh! Your suitcase...God...That's dangerous..." Menma said looking at the case which had her undergarments popped out of it.

"Oh my!" The nun said.

"Here. Let me help you" Menma said, before looking at Issei, only to sweatdrop upon witnessing the brunette lying emotionlessly in a pool of his own blood face first on the ground. The white haired youth sighed at this, before kneeling down to get several pieces of clothes. The first piece that got in his hand, however, was a pair of white panties. Menma held the panties in his hands, staring at the piece of cloth, only for the small nun to blush at this heavily with comical tears building on her eyes, before she zoomed with supernatural speeds past Menma, snatching the pair of panties from his hands before rushing at her suitcase, and shuffling all of her stuff inside the suitcase.

"I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!" She apologized repeatedly before she tripped on her knees, revealing her panty-clad butt to Menma, to which he wasn't ready this time, and his nose bursted in blood at this. The nun then stood in front of Menma, smiling while blushing at the white head.

"Ah...You saw a bad side of me..." She said.

_"On the contrary, it's so good that it's burned deeply into my eyes and brain!" _Menma thought with a perverted grin on his face.

"Oh my god! Your bleeding!" The nun said to Menma.

"Eh...It's no big deal" Menma said back.

"I remember having a tissue in my pack" The nun said, before taking out a white tissue, and handing it to Menma, to which he took to wipe the blood off his nose.

"Um...Are you travelling?" Menma asked.

"No. I've been appointed to the church in this city, but i have got lost on the way" The nun answered.

"Oh. I see. Your not from here then. This means that your not used to the language around here, i see" Menma said.

"Oh, yes" The nun answered.

"Well, if your looking for a church, then i know where it is. Would you like me to help?" Menma asked, causing the nun's eyes to shine brightly, and for her to grab the cross dangling on her neck.

"Really?! The lord really points the way!" The nun said brightly, making Menma smile at this gently. Both of them suddenly heard a pained cough from behind, causing them to look at Issei, who coughed out blood in a comical manner, before clutching his throat.

"Is something wrong with him?" The nun asked.

"Uh...It's nothing. He's a little sick" Menma said.

_"Hmm...It seems that divine items and prayers are poisonous to Devils...These things sure are dangerous indeed...I'm glad that i'm not a Devil..."_ Menma thought, before turning his attention to the young blonde nun.

"Anyways, let's go. We shall show you to the church" Menma said.

"I have to go home...I think i have lost lots of blood lately...See ya tomorrow, Menma" Issei said before walking slowly away.

"It seems that he's hurt..." The nun said in worry.

"Don't worry about it. He will be fine. By the way, my name is Menma Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" Menma said giving the nun a toothy grin, which caused her to blush slightly.

"A-Asia Argento...Nice to meet you too, Menma-san..." She said stuttering a little.

Suddenly, she stopped upon witnessing a little boy on the ground, clutching his knee that was bleeding while crying his eyes out. She rushed towards him and knelt to see the injury.

"Are you okay? A boy shouldn't be crying over something like this" Asia said before positioning her palms in front of the injury. Not a second later, the boy's injured knee was surrounded by green light, and the injury rapidly vanished from the boy's knee.

"There! Your injuries are healed! You should be fine now!" Asia said smiling at the small boy. Menma then saw a woman running towards them, which Menma presumed to be true, which indeed turned out to be so, as the woman took the boy in her arms, hugging him happily.

"He was injured, so i just helped him" Asia said smiling.

However, the woman just gave her a look of disgust, before walking away with the boy, saying nothing in return.

"What the...?" Menma was stunned at this.

"It's okay. It's nothing" Asia said smiling at Menma.

However, Menma was no beginner when it came to human's emotions. He knew it from first hand experience, and he knew that right in front of him stood an extremely hurt girl, whose heart was assaulted several times by the several glares and looks of discrimination of that of others around her.

"Hey. Let's make our way to the church" Menma said, snapping Asia out of her solemn look, which was immediately turned into a smile.

"Yeah! Let's!" She said cheerfully before both of them continued their walk to the church.

"By the way, this power of healing..." Menma said.

"Oh yes. It's my power of healing. It's an amazing power granted to me by God" Asia answered with a smile on her face, before both continued on walking in silence. After a few minutes, they reached a rather huge white church.

"Ah! This is it! I'm so glad!" Asia exclaimed in happiness clasping her hands together.

"Well...I will take my leave now. See ya" Menma said before turning tails and started to walk away, only for Asia to jump and grasp his arm with both of her petite hands.

"Please wait!" Asia said.

"Huh? What's up?" Menma asked.

"You have helped me when no one else didn't. You should let me repay you in kind" Asia said with puppy dog eyes glinting in front of Menma.

_"Shit! I can't refuse an offer from those eyes! I have to head out of here and quick before i succumb!"_ Menma thought, before opting a slight grin on his face.

"Uh...I'm really sorry, but i'm in a hurry. Maybe we can meet again later?" Menma asked, which caused Asia to smile brightly at this.

"Yes! I hope to see you again, Menma-san!" She said in excitement, before she saw Menma running away from her, which made her wave to him.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

"Phew...Okay. I think i'm out now. I have to find Issei and make sure he's okay" Menma said to himself before he started walking, only to hear someone, particularly a girl call for his name.

"Menma-san! Wait!" The familiar voice yelled to Menma, making the white haired boy look behind him, only to see Yukari running towards him.

"Oh! Yukari-san! What's up?" Menma asked.

"I have been looking all over for you to give you this" Yukari said, before taking out something from her pocket and showing it to Menma.

It was something that looked like a model gun, which was pitch black in color, and had writings carved in red on the two sides of its barrel which said 'Great 12'. Menma took the item from Yukari, and inspected it.

"Uh...You ran with ragged breath to give me a gun...?" Menma asked in confusion.

"That's not a gun. That's an Evoker. It will allow you to summon your Persona once you unlock it, which will be easier than slamming your palm into your heart. I have given each one of your teammates one of those, save for Shadow-san, as he wasn't there. So i gave his own to Naruko-san since she told me that she will give it to him if she sees him" Yukari said.

"Oh. I see" Menma said.

"Well, i have to return to the dorms now. Are you coming?" Yukari asked.

"Eh...I think i will stroll around to see around the town so i could get used to it" Menma said.

"Okay then. Good night" Yukari said before walking away, only to gasp before reaching for her pocket and pulled out a smartphone, before turning around and giving it to Menma.

"I almost forgot. Take this as well. This is a smartphone, which will allow you to call us if we are far away. I have installed all of the numbers of all of us, as well as the other Persona users and your teammates, since we have given your teammates phones as well, sans Shadow-san for course" Yukari said.

"Oh...Ok...Thanks...I suppose..." Menma said, not knowing what to say.

"Well, i have gotta go. Good night" Yukari said before turning tails and walked away from Menma, who stood there silent for a couple of seconds, before sighing, pocketing both his Evoker and phone in the pockets of his trench coat, and walking away as well.

* * *

_1 Hour later_

After one hour of strolling around the town, Menma knew several stuff regarding the new life they are in.

There are places called convenience stores, which sell several goods that he has never seen before in his life, but what differs is that unlike the Elemental Nations, the country of Japan worked with a currency called Yen, and he had only his enormous amounts of savings of Ryo. When asking one of the workers in a convenience store, he told him about a place called a bank, which would allow others to change foreign currencies into Yen. So he just unsealed all of his savings, and went to change the currency from Ryo to Yen, to which the bankers inside the bank were shocked as they had just discovered that one Ryo is equal to 200 Yen, and by so far, Menma had savings from his bounty hunting in the Elemental Nations worth of 10 million Ryo, which in turn meant that he had around 2 billion Yen, making him officially a millionaire. Everyone in the bank was completely awestruck at this amount of money, and they were even more shocked when Menma said that he wanted to take this money with him home. And after some arguments and desperate persuasions from the bank manager for Menma to invest his money in the bank which went to downright refusal, Menma got out of the bank with a case that holds 2 billion Yen in it, before he used a seal on it to teleport it to his room via the seal that he placed in his room in the dorms.

When he exited the bank, it was already 11:00 PM. He then heard a weird ring that came from his pocket, before putting his hand in it, only to find that what was ringing was his phone. Curiously, he pressed the green button, which in turn caused it to stop ringing, before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, bro! Whatcha' doin'?" Naruko's voice sounded from the phone.

"Oh! Hey, Naruko! How are you..." Menma trailed in his speech.

"Oh! Yuka-chan told me how to use the phone! So i thought of trying it out to give you a call! It's so cool, ya know!" Naruko said.

"Uh...Yeah...Is that what you want, sis?" Menma asked.

"Oh yes! That's all i wanted! Make sure you come back before the Dark Hour! See ya!" She said before the line was cut.

Menma sighed at this, before starting to walk home, only to see someone running towards him. He immediately recognized who was that.

"Takamaki-san? What are you doing here at this late hour?" Menma asked.

"Everyone, including Otsutsuki-kun are inside the dorms now, with you being the only one left. Your sister said that we should not worry about it, but i was worried. So i went out to see you. Are you alright?" Ann asked trying to take her breath from running too much.

"Uh...Yes. I'm fine. Don't sweat it" Menma said.

Suddenly, Ann witnessed Menma gasp, before whipping his head over to a certain house, dashing off to it shortly after.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ann called to the white haired male, running behind him.

* * *

_At the house_

If there was a word to describe the situation Issei was in, then it would be...Problematic.

Right in front of him was mad corrupted priest, who had just slashed his back with a light saber, and shot his right leg with a bullet infused with holy energy, and he was sitting on the floor, doubling in pain.

"Hah?! What's wrong, shitty Devil?! Already out of fuel?! KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Freed laughed manically.

"Damn you!" Issei spat his words at Freed.

"TIME TO DIE, SHITTY DEVIL!" Freed yelled before raising his light saber, preparing to kill Issei with it.

_"Fuck! I'm gonna die!"_ Issei thought before closing his eyes, waiting for his inevitable demise...

"NO!"

"?!"

Issei opened his eyes slowly, only to see Asia standing between him and Freed, where her upper nun clothes were sliced in half, nearly making her upper half naked if it wasn't for the fact that she held the two halves of her clothes to hide her modesty.

"Huh?! Are you an idiot?! You could have been chopped in half, you idiot!" Freed yelled at Asia.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this to Menma-san's friend?!" Asia asked.

"Eh?! Bah! 'Cause he's a Devil!" Freed answered sticking his tongue out like a mad man.

"What?! This person...Is a Devil...?" Asia asked in shock.

"Well, sooner or later, he will be turned into a similar work of art like that!" Freed said pointing to the corpse that was pinned on the wall, which was drenching in blood. Not a moment later an Asia held a hand on her mouth with tears building on the corners of her eyes and her face became pale from horror.

"What is it, Asia-chan?! Is that your first time seeing a corpse?! Well, you ought to get used to it, since this is our way of work!" Freed said.

"This bastard!" Issei hissed at Freed.

"That's how we work! If we don't cut them down, we will never be able to complete our job. Now, Asia-chan. Hurry up and set up the barrier, okay?" Freed demanded from Asia, to which the girl responded by positioning herself in front of Issei in the form of protection, which made a tick mark form on Freed's forehead.

"We can't just do this just because this person was lead astray by the Devil! Despite being a Devil, i can feel goodness in him! Father Freed, please let this person go! This is wrong!" Asia said with tears flowing freely from her eyes, which caused Freed to lash at her, hitting her with the handle of his gun on her head, knocking her on the ground.

"Asia!"

"?!"

The one who called was not Issei, but it was Menma, who had just arrived witnessing Freed knocking Asia off her feet, followed by Ann, who stared at her surroundings in shock and disgust.

"Ah?! What's that?! More shitty Devils?! Or it's just shitty Devil worshippers?!" Freed asked with disgust on his face.

Menma, on the other hand, was seeing red right in front of his eyes. His friend, as well as the kind girl he had just seen today were about to be killed by some kind of a mad man! This guy was going to steal everything from him! Just like everyone else that tricked and discriminated him and his friends.

He doesn't want this to happen anymore! Not to him! Not to anyone else!

**[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]**

...

...

...

_**"You kept me waiting for a long while"**_

Suddenly, Menma gasped, his eyes then turning dark golden, before he started clutching his head with both hands, and soon afterwards, he sunk to his knees, gripping his head, before banging it to the floor.

"Guh! A...Augh!" He gasped in pain.

"Menma!" Issei called.

"Menma-san!" Asia called for the white haired boy as well.

"No way! He's gonna...!" Ann trailed in her speech, knowing fully well what was going to happen next.

**_"Your discriminated...Humiliated...Discarded...Loathed...Thrown Away...And for what? Nothing..."_**

Menma rolled slightly on the ground, still screaming in pain while clutching his head with both hands.

**_"But despite that, you remained as positive as ever, and deep inside your heart, you wanted that to never happen to either you, or those who are around you..."_**

"Hah?! What's wrong with that guy?! Is he going mad?!" Freed asked no one in particular.

_**"You seek power to change all of this, correct? The let us form a contract"**_

Menma's wails started to get even louder.

"Damn! So noisy! If your just feeling pain, i can release you from it!" Freed said before brandishing his light saber once again, walking slowly towards Menma's pained form.

**_"Since your name has been disgraced already, why not don the armor and start the war? The other you that exists within desires it thus..."_**

"No! Don't hurt Menma-san!" Asia exclaimed before desperately grasping Freed's leg to stop him from advancing towards Menma, to which Freed kicked her in the face, sending her flying away and knocking her unconscious, leaving also a nasty bruise on her cheek.

"Shitty nun! After Mr. Whittie here is done, you and the shitty Devil are next!" Freed said with an angry look on his face.

**_"I Am Thou...Thou Art I..."_**

"Now, time to finish my business, and break my world record of killings" Freed said with a mad grin on his face, before proceeding to walk to Menma, to which he was stopped by Ann, who was now in her Phantom Thief outfit, brandishing her whip at the mad priest.

"I won't let you touch him!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth.

**_"There's no turning back..."_**

"Oh well. I suppose your gonna be the first one to die, bitch!" Freed cackled before raising his blade above his head.

**_"The blade of rebellion is yours henceforth!"_**

Menma stopped screaming and suddenly gasped, still on all fours, raising his head to the sky as if it was a ritual, before his head hung down, shadowing his face.

"DIE!" Freed yelled before bringing down his sword towards Ann, to which the Phantom Thief was ready...

...Only for the blade to stop upon hitting something solid.

"Huh?" Ann just gasped as she saw Menma right in front of her, blocking Freed's light saber with the frame of his Evoker, with his head still hung low. The white head then pushed Freed away from him, before he raised his head, showing a fierce glare of anger plastered on Menma's face. He then slowly raised his Evoker to the right side of his head, positioning the muzzle to said body part, with his index finger on the trigger, inches from firing.

"Huh?! Now your mad?! Are you just gonna kill yourself?!" Freed asked in annoyance, having been bothered from killing.

Menma, in response, didn't say anything. He just pulled the trigger with one swift pull to the trigger, causing something like an ethereal blue card to blow out of Menma's left head side, shattering like glass while floating in midair, before said ethereal card got sucked back to his head, yanking his head to the right side. Menma then groaned in pain, before throwing his head to the skies.

"Augh...GH...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Menma's roar echoed through the sky, causing a blue pillar of energy to rise to the heavens, blowing the ceiling of the house he was in, with said pillar rising to the heavens, splitting the clouds in the process. The pillar disappeared after a couple of seconds, revealing Menma, with a new figure behind him.

**[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]**

It was a male samurai twice the height of Menma, with pale skin, dull red eyes, long waist-length black hair, a red tattoo-like slash mark that traveled vertically on his left eye, a red samurai armor with a black chest plate that had the name 'Yoshitsune' written in red kanji in the center of the plate, yellow spikes-like decorations located on the shoulder guards, arm guards, and shin guards, white pants that had several star drawings on it, white short socks, a black long hat with a red kanji mark on it in a red circle located at the end of the hat's length, and two red katana sheaths strapped to both sides of his waist. Finally, on each hand there was a katana, with the left one held in a reverse grip.

The man flashed a calm smile at Freed, to which the corrupted priest gasped in fear for the first time ever since showing his face in the picture.

"What the...?!" Freed asked in shock and disbelief.

"Unbelievable..." Ann whispered while staring in awe at Menma and his Persona.

Menma, on the other hand, was closing his eyes ever since the display, before opening them, showing a fiery glare of rage directed towards Freed.

"Ya know, People ain't cheap toys the likes of you can toy with, you scumbag..." Menma spat his words at Freed as if they were venom, to which Freed just shivered in fear at this.

"People like you stole everything from the likes of me. They destroyed them. Now...It's your turn!" Menma yelled.

"Bastard!" Freed could only say.

"I have had enough of you...Nothing can stop me now!" Menma said before smirking, creating his two short swords, Kansho and Bakuya in his hands, before calling out.

"Let's go, Yoshitsune!"

**[Persona 3 OST: Mass Destruction]**

And just after he said that, the house blew up in a massive explosion, before several oversized blades that towered over skyscrapers erupted from the ground, and with it flew Freed, Ann, Issei and Asia, where Menma caught Asia while in mid air, with Yoshitsune hoisting him on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Asia?" Menma asked the nun.

"Uh...Menma-san...What are you?" Asia asked, which made Menma smirk.

"I will tell you later. For now, let's just take this bastard down!" Menma exclaimed, before he witnessed some winged humanoids with black wings flying straight at Menma.

"What are those?" Menma asked.

"Those are Fallen Angels. Be careful. They're strong" Asia answered.

"Issei!" Menma called to his airborne friend, before he stood on Yoshitsune's shoulder, holding Asia with one arm above his head.

"...Huh?" Asia could only opt a confused look on her face.

"Asia" Menma called to the blonde nun.

"Yes, Menma-san?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her back.

"Um...Yes, i do" Asia answered, which made Menma's smirk become bigger.

"Good" He said.

And before Asia could question his intent, he threw the small nun towards Issei, to which she screamed with tears streaming from her eyes in a comical manner, to which Issei gasped at this, before summoning his Sacred Gear on his left arm, before catching Asia in his arms.

"Asia! Please heal the injuries of my friend!" Menma called to Issei, before he positioned his attention to Ann, who found her footing on one of the sword's flat sides.

"Takamaki-san! Provide shelter for Issei and Asia while i take care of Freed!" Menma called to Ann, which made the Phantom Thief nod, before she ran towards Issei and Asia, catching them in the air, before landing on the flat side of one of the huge blades. She then noticed dozens of Fallen Angels swarming around her with spears of light in their hands, which made her brandish her whip, and then she ripped her red panther-shaped mask off her face.

**_"Carmen!"_**

Once she proclaimed this, Carmen came in her full glory behind Ann, before she took a puff of her cigar, confusing the Fallen Angels at this act. And before they knew it, Carmen released a huge smokescreen from her mouth after pulling the cigar out of her lips, blinding the Fallen Angels around her. Everything seemed silent for a short while from the perspective of the Fallen Angels, before a pair of eyes glowed in red for a split second, and before any one could react from the side of the Fallen Angels, several whip lashes connected to each single wing of several out of the dozens of the Fallen Angels, and each time the whip connected, it encased the wing in ice, flash freezing it instantly.

The Fallen Angels who got struck screamed in horror as they fell from the sky like ducks that got hit by a shotgun from a duck hunter, where they desperately tried to claw on the ice encasing their wings but to no avail, and they didn't even live for long, as they fell on a big bed of normal sized blades located at the bottom of the ruins of the house that used to be in the place of the blade carnage, impaling their bodies in a merciless way, which killed them instantly upon them falling on the bed of blades.

The rest of the Fallen Angels, on the other hand, were able to maneuver through Ann's whip lashes, before they used their wings to blow away the smoke, which succeeded, only to see Ann shielding both Asia and Issei, where Issei was healed by Asia. The Fallen Angels prepared their spears of light, and aimed them towards Ann, before throwing them towards the Phantom Thief, who just smirked at this despite the danger of being skewered apart.

"Carmen! _**Maragidyne!**_" She exclaimed before Carmen casually waved the heart-shaped minion in her left hand, an at this moment, several pillars of fire erupted from the ground, with each one targeting each Fallen Angel remaining. The Fallen Angels' screams were silenced by the fire gradually scorching their bodies and even their ashes, leaving nothing behind to remember them with as well, with the fire pillars destroying the spears of light targeted at Ann as well.

"Wow...This is amazing!" Issei could only watch wide-eyed at the display, where from a few 100 meters, Menma was witnessing the scene while sitting on Yoshitsune's shoulder.

"Heh...Way to go, tiger! It seems that i'm not needed here, but i think i'm needed in another place" Menma said before looking to his side, only to see Freed dashing downwards at the huge blade towards Menma, who commanded Yoshitsune to fly towards the maniac priest, and once they were a few meters away, Menma jumped off Yoshitsune's shoulder, before slamming Kansho at Freed's light saber, clashing against him. The two then continued their clash, with Menma parrying all of Freed's blows with his two short swords. Freed then found an opening, taking out a gun and pointing it at Menma, and was about to shoot Menma's head, but Yoshitsune hurried to his master's side, hitting the gun with the pummel of his reverse-gripped sword, knocking it away from Freed's hand and sending it falling towards the bed of swords.

Freed cursed at this, and that actually distracted him, which allowed Menma to hit his right cheek with the pummel of Bakuya, causing the corrupted priest to stagger away, before Menma followed his assault with an ax kick to the same right cheek, causing Freed to lose balance, and fall off the huge sword, falling towards the bed of blades, but he was lucky, as he managed to grab on one of the blunt sides of the giant blades on the lower tier of the other larger blades, causing Menma to curse at this, before he commanded Yoshitsune to fly and attack Freed while he's immobile.

"Yoshitsune! _**Brave Blade!**_" Menma exclaimed, causing the right blade of Yoshitsune to glow in white energy, and when the Persona reached Freed who was still hanging on the blade for dear life, Yoshitsune slashed horizontally, causing a huge energy arc to be released from the blade, flying through several huge blades, slicing them several times with one swing of his sword. The energy arc, however, didn't hit Freed, but blew away all of the huge blades around the one Freed was clinging to, causing them to be blown to pieces and sending said pieces flying to the air.

"Hah! Ya missed me, ya dobe!" Freed smirked at Menma, who simply smirked in return, much to the priest's confusion. Menma just held his index finger up, pointing to the sky, which in turn made Freed look up.

Which the priest regretted doing so.

Right above Freed was a rain of huge shards of sharp steel which was the result of Yoshitsune's attack at the huge blades, to which said blades immediately rained mercilessly on Freed, stabbing him in various areas: The arms, the hands, the palms, the legs, the feet, the eyes, the face, the cheeks, the stomach, the torso and even his groin.

After 5 minutes of steel mercilessly raining down on Freed, the assault of sharp metal rain stopped, leaving Freed, or what remained of him desperately clinging to the huge metal blade, with all what remained of said priest was his right arm that was clinging by a thread to the huge blade, his head which was bloodied from hair to chin and his torso that was pierced by metal. Menma just commanded Yoshitsune to fly towards Freed's clinging form, before he stood on the Persona's shoulder, and gave a gentle push to Freed's bloodied remains, making it fall towards the bottom of the ruins of the house, and directly towards the bed of swords which had multiple corpses of the Fallen Angels with it.

Freed didn't even release a last breath as he met his demise upon falling on the bed of swords.

**[End Music]**

* * *

_At the same time. In Kuoh's school dorms_

Shadow was sitting silently on his bed, with no signs of sleep apparent on his face.

Ever since being imprisoned in Konoha's underground secret lab, and having gruesome experiments done on him by Mueller, Shadow never slept at all, except in the day of his birthday, since this was the day where he was placed in the lab, as well as being the day where he witnessed the death of his parents on the hands of Minato Namikaze, which happened right in the middle of the village.

And despite that, Shadow never understood why did his parents die with smiles on their faces.

He cursed their positiveness from the deepest part of his heart. If they had never been positive like this, then they would have never died. They would have been beside him right now, preventing him from taking this bath that was filled of infinite amounts of bloodshed.

If only they-

"Kuh?!"

Suddenly, the black haired youngster gasped, experiencing the familiar feeling where he was granted the ability to summon Asterius after Naruko unlocked her Persona, where the same voice echoed inside his head once again.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath..."**_

_**"It shall be the oath that breaketh the yoke of thy heart..."**_

_**"Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of the Tower...Granting thee infinite power..."**_

_**"Thou shalt be bestowed with using Orpheus Telos, the ultimate form of the Tower Arcana..."**_

Shadow's heart suddenly felt lighter as something started to form within his depths of his soul, which took the form of a male, mechanical humanoid figure, with an oversized silver lyre attached to its back, and a dull red jumpsuit that covered its torso, where everything in his body making him look more like a robot, save for his head, which was more human in nature, with shoulder length blonde hair, light pale skin and glowing light blue eyes with no sclera and no irises.

Shadow released a breath he didn't know he was holding, before he looked at the window that was beside the bed in his room.

"Menma..." He whispered.

* * *

_Back with Menma, Issei, Asia and Ann_

"Man! That was totally wicked! I didn't know that you were that badass!"

"I have never seen something like this in my whole life..."

Issei and Ann showered Menma with praises after seeing the battle that he had with Freed, as well as his Persona being unlocked.

It has been a few minutes ever since the fight against Freed and the army of Fallen Angels were done. It was a total carnage to say the least, with blades of steel sporting everywhere from where the house was originally built and intact, with the armies of Fallen Angels that weren't scorched by Ann's Persona being impaled in the bed of blades that was on the ground alongside Freed's remains, which was in the middle of all the carnage.

Menma then noticed Asia staring at him on the side with a shocked look on her face, before realization struck him at the fact that the poor innocent girl had just seen him killing several beings, as well as Freed in what seemed to be cold blood.

"Asia, i-Guh?!" Menma started speaking to the little nun, before he suddenly sunk to his knees, with his body aching heavily.

"What...Is that...? I can't tire...I'm the concept of Sacrifice..." Menma thought.

"Menma! Are you alright, bud?!" Issei asked in worry, rushing to the side of his friend.

"Don't worry. This is the backlash of unlocking a Persona for the first time. I experienced it as well. He just needs some rest" Ann assured, which made Menma remember when Naruko fell unconscious after unlocking her Persona, despite the fact that she had limitless stamina due to her status as a conceptual entity.

Suddenly, a red pentagram formed in front of the four individuals on the floor, before Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba appeared in a flash of red where the pentagram was.

"My my. It seems that there was a lot of mess here" Rias said, trying to desperately hide her shock behind her smile, but the cold sweat that dripped from her forehead completely ruined her facade.

"I'm sorry we were late, Ise-kun. Are you okay?" Kiba asked smiling gently.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks to Menma and Ann-Senpai. You should have seen them! They were really amazing!" Issei exclaimed in excitement, causing Kiba to chuckle, Akeno to smile silently, Koneko to stare emotionlessly at him, and Rias to sweatdrop at him, before the red head sighed, moved to Issei's side and touch his face gently with both her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Issei. I didn't place the account of having a priest and an army of Fallen Angels. Forgive me" Rias said to Issei with concern plastered on her face.

"I hate to break the lovey dovey atmosphere here, but it seems that we have got company" Ann said, making everyone look at the direction where the Phantom Thief was looking at, only to see an army of Fallen Angels and exorcists charging at them with spears of light and light sabers respectively. Rias pulled Issei to her side, before going towards Akeno, Kiba and Koneko, before a red pentagram shone under their feet.

"Wait, Buchou! We can't leave Menma, Asia and Ann-senpai here!" Issei said to Rias.

"Sorry, Issei, but we can't teleport non-Devils with us" Rias said.

"But..." Issei tried to protest, but Menma raced him to it.

"Hey, bud! I will be alright! I die hard, ya know! Don't worry! Takamaki-san and i will handle this with a bang!" Menma exclaimed, flashing a toothy grin at his friend, to which Issei opened his mouth, trying to say something to protest at this, only for the words to refuse coming out, before he himself opted a smile on his face.

"Okay! You better keep your promise, pal!" Issei said before the pentagram shone brightly, before the Occult Research Club members vanished in a flash of red.

"Okay...What about ending this with a bang...?" Ann asked with a deadpan look on her face targeted to Menma's kneeling form.

"I just said that so they won't be worried about us..." Menma asked through ragged breath.

Asia, on the other hand, watched everything transpiring in front of her in silence, before she ran and stood in front of both Menma and Ann, confusing both Persona users.

"Asia? What are you doing?" Menma asked the nun.

"Menma-san, Ann-san. You two must go. I will stay here" Asia said.

"What the heck are you saying?! We can't just leave you here!" Menma exclaimed with a loud voice.

"Don't worry. They won't do any harm to me. They need me after all" The nun said before tears started building on the corner of her eyes, with a gentle smile appearing on her face. She then stood face to face with Menma.

"Menma-san...We have to meet again..." She said through her tears and smile, which made Menma opt a worried and horrified look on his face, before Ann grabbed him and threw his arm above her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Asia-chan! We won't leave you! We will come back for you!" Ann exclaimed before she jumped high in the sky, with Menma looking at Asia's form disappearing gradually as both he and Ann ascended to the sky even more. He then gritted his teeth, before shouting.

"ASIA! I WILL COME TO SAVE YOU! PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

_A few minutes later. In Kuoh school dorms_

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DID YOU THROW YOURSELF INTO?!"

Naruko scolded her twin brother harshly, to which Menma just stayed silent, with a saddened look on his face, where the 4 groups of human fighters were gathered.

"Menma. Dude. What happened there? Did Mueller attack you?" Jean asked calmly, where Tamamo and Dragon were trying to calm Naruko down.

"I...Couldn't save her..." Menma just whispered.

"Menma..." Ann whispered with a sad tone apparent in her voice.

"That's okay. What's important now is the fact that your okay" Ryuji said.

"Not to mention that you have unlocked your Persona, which is amazing, bro!" Junpei said flashing a toothy grin, trying to lighten the mood. After a few minutes, Naruko started to calm down, before she looked at Menma.

"I'm sorry, bro. But we are all in constant danger, ya know. I have to be worried about you. Forgive me for shouting at you" Naruko said gently to Menma, to which the white head didn't pay it any mind, before he silently stood up from his seat, and proceeded to exit the large hall in the school dorms, heading straight to his room.

"Uh...Is he gonna be alright?" Aigis asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Jean said before walking towards where Menma went.

"I will go to check on him as well, guys. Good night" Blue said before following Jean.

"Okay, everyone. Bedtime now. Go to your rooms. We have school and college tomorrow" Mitsuru called, causing everyone to immediately depart to their rooms, calling it a day.

* * *

_The next day. After school. 02:00 PM_

After finishing the school, Menma told everyone that he wanted to be alone, and went ahead to a restaurant to eat lunch all by himself. He then took out his burger, and just sat with his solemn look plastered on his face.

_"She said that we will meet again, right...? Then...Why am i...?"_ Menma trailed in his thoughts, before dropping the burger in his hands lightly on the table, and used both his hands to slap the cheeks of his face lightly.

_"Damnit, Menma! Snap out of it! Your causing trouble to yourself and the others around you! Have some confidence in people!"_ Menma thought once again, before going back to his burger. He was about to take a bite from it, until he saw a familiar figure from the glass frame of the restaurant.

"Eh?! Asia?!" He said to himself in surprise, before storming out of the restaurant, calling to Asia, who turned around and saw him running to her with a smile on her face.

"Menma-san?!" She said in shock.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Both Menma and Asia had a very long, yet funny day.

First, they ate hamburgers at the restaurant, where Asia showed complete shock upon knowing that burgers can be eaten with hands, not by knives and forks. Next, they went to the game center, where Menma won a Ratchu-kun doll for Asia, and despite the fact that it costed him half the portion of money he placed in his wallet from his huge savings, Asia's happy smile directed at his face while hugging the stuffed animal made Menma completely forget about the money problem. Afterwards, a girl became interested in Asia's nun outfit, thinking that she was cosplaying just like, making her switch her clothes with a cat-like one, where the little poor Asia only wore a white short shirt, with nothing to hide her lower modesty but her own white panties, alongside black cat ears, to which caused a huge amounts of blood to erupt from Menma's nose, and for Asia to be completely flustered at this. She couldn't, however, change the outfit at time, as Menma dragged her into a photo booth, taking various pictures together, where she was shy at first, but started to get along with the mood, and smiled with Menma in the photos, enjoying herself even more.

"Whoa...I have never ever had so much fun as today" Menma voiced out.

"Yeah! Me too!" Asia said cheerfully with a cute smile on her face.

"Hah...Never ever thought that i could see these days again...Not that i saw them in the first place" Menma said.

"Huh? How's that?" Asia asked.

"Eh...I will tell you about it later. Anyways, this power of yours...This healing power...I take it that this is a Sacred Gear?" Menma asked.

"Yes. This Sacred Gear has the ability to heal any kind of wounds" Asia answered.

"Well, that's indeed a cool power of yours" Menma said.

"Um...Menma-san?" Asia asked, seemingly hesitant to speak.

"Yes? What's up, Asia?" Menma asked back.

"What was...That power you used back then to create so many swords? Was it a Sacred Gear?" Asia asked.

"Oh! That one! This is my Birth Ability!" Menma answered.

"Birth Ability?" Asia asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

"A Birth Ability exists inside each and every single one of us. Be it human, Devils, and even animals. A Birth Ability is a special power which represents everything about its user, where their deepest desires is fueled in it. Some abilities involve the increase of the potential of someone, like having a high adaptability to magic or any other kind of power source. Mine is called **The Tracer**. This ability consists of three processes: Structural Analysis, Reinforcement and Projection. Structural Analysis allows me to analyze an item's structure, Reinforcement allows me to fill in the gaps in the object with magical energy to improve any of the object's qualities. This works not as a matter of making objects "stronger" or "tougher", but by making them "more effective". For example, a bike would become faster, a knife would become sharper, armor would become tougher, and by reinforcing my eyes, i can see farther and with greater detail. The last process is Projection. This is a high-level magical skill that allows for the materialization of physical objects from magical energy using one's imagination. It is generally seen as a useless spell, as objects created from Projection are extremely fragile and disappear as soon as the user loses focus, but this is where the unique type of my own Projection comes" Menma explained.

"And that is...?" Asia asked, waiting for the answer.

"It's Tracing, which is a type of Projection which allows me to replicate not only the shape of an object, but its magical properties, forging processes, and age, but there's a catch: To trace and reproduce something, i must see it first, and it can even extend to the point where i can also able to copy the skills and physical abilities of the user of said skills and abilities by only seeing it. And due to my limitless stamina, i can project weapons that are higher in power and effectiveness than the original ones, but to tell you the truth, i'm mostly skilled in the projection of swords due to "Sword" being my Origin and Elemental Affinity" Menma explained once again.

"So...Your a fighter and a supporter at the same time?" Asia asked.

"...Yeah. You can say that, Asia...Uh...Say, what about your Sacred Gear? How did you get it?" Menma answered before asking a question, which caused Asia's smile to vanish, before her face opted a sad look, and soon, she started sobbing with tears running down her eyes.

"Asia?! Why are you crying?! I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have asked you about something personal!" Menma panicked upon seeing Asia crying.

"No...It's not Menma-san's fault. This just brings back bad memories..." She said.

"Huh? Like what?" Menma asked, before witnessing Asia taking a deep breath, and then she started talking again.

"After i was born, my parents abandoned me, and it was the orphanage in the church that raised me. When i received this power, i had just turned eight. After the church found out about my power, they treated me as a saint and worshiped me. I used this power to heal many sick people, and they were all cured because of it. The rumors started to spread everywhere, so people would come to the church seeking aid, with the church protecting me heavily and treating me well. I thanked the Almighty God who gave me this power to help others, and my heart was filled with appreciation, but since i'm a saint, people would look at me differently and i started to feel lonely. But one day, i met a mortally wounded Devil who was being hunted by an Exorcist, and i used my power to save him, and that Devil killed the Exorcist that was coming for him and fled. This caused the church to see that i have committed a grave sin for helping a Devil. People who worshiped me as a saint now called me a demonic girl, and eventually i was expelled from the church. Then a Fallen Angel found me and took me in..." Asia finished her story.

"God damnit! I hate those discriminating bastards!" Menma hissed in anger, before he watched more tears flowing down from Asia's eyes.

"Menma-san..." Asia said, not knowing what to say else.

"Well, i guess it's my turn now" Menma said, his mood flipping an 180 degree to his cheerful one.

"Huh?" Asia asked in both confusion and surprise. Confusion because she didn't know what Menma was talking about, and Shock because his mood just flipped very quickly.

"Don't you remember? You asked me to tell you what am i. Well, to tell you the truth, it's a very long story, but-" Menma was about to complete his story, but Asia threw her body on his own, wrapping her arms around his waist, to which Menma had to suppress his nosebleed by pinching his nose hard.

"Uh...Asia? What are you doing?" Menma asked, still clutching his nose.

"Menma-san...I...I don't want to know what are you...To me, Menma-san is Menma-san...I can tell that you have suffered a lot in your life, and it was as bad, if not worse than mine. So...I already know you now...As a friend..." Asia said smiling at Menma, who stopped clutching his nose, before looking at Asia in shock.

_"Come to think of it, Haruno didn't call me by my name...She only called me Uzumaki-chan..."_ Menma thought before smiling gently at Asia.

"Asia..." He started to say.

"My my. What inevitable scene i have seen here"

"?!"

Menma was interrupted by the voice of a female. Said voice belonged to a female winged Fallen Angel. Said Angel had long black hair that reached to her waist, slender body, and violet eyes. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. The Fallen Angel descended lightly to the ground on her feet, smiling at both Menma and Asia in a calm, but menacing way. Menma stoo

"Raynare-sama?" Asia asked.

"Raynare...?" Menma repeated the name in confusion.

"My my...I had reports that someone killed Freed and half of our army of the Fallen Angels. I take it that it was you, right?" Raynare asked with a calm smile, sending her question to Menma.

"Yeah? So?" Menma asked while glaring at the Fallen Angel.

"I heard that you killed them all by summoning Yoshitsune, the ancient general of the Minamoto clan. How fascinating this power is. I would love to yank it out of your body right now, but i have to take what belongs to me" Raynare said before averting her sight to Asia.

"Come on, Asia. Let's go. Don't waste me time even more" Raynare said sternly. At this, Asia hugged Menma's arm tightly, with tears building on her the corners of her eyes.

"No...I don't want to help you...Killing people...And also me..." Asia said shivering in fear.

"To us, your existence is a must. You do understand that, right?" Raynare asked.

"Hey! Cut the crap! You saw her refusal, bitch! Don't act so smoothly as if she is yours!" Menma yelled at the Fallen Angel.

"Who are you calling a bitch, you shitty piece of human trash?" Raynare asked darkly, hissing her question to the conceptual human.

"You heard me, birdie! I won't let you take her!" Menma yelled back at her, and before he knew it, Raynare's dark look vanished almost instantly, before she placed a hand on her mouth, chuckling, and soon, the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, which confused Menma and Asia.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Menma asked.

"You...Ahahahahaha...You just remind me of my first boyfriend, who had the Sacred Gear...Before i killed him...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raynare bursted out in laughter at this, where Menma's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief as pieces started to come together in his mind, before he soon realized it.

This woman...Is the one that Issei knew as Yuma Amano...The one who tricked him in order to kill him due to him possessing the Sacred Gear.

"You...Bitch!" Menma hissed.

"Huh?" Raynare stopped laughing upon hearing Menma throw a curse on her.

"Your the one who killed Issei!" Menma exclaimed, causing Asia to gasp in shock.

"Yes! Do you happen to be the friend of this wretched bastard?" Raynare asked with her sickly sweet smile on her face.

"I will make sure to skewer you here!" Menma roared before summoning Kansho and Bakuya to his hands.

"Oh! Is that a Sacred Gear? I suppose i have to kill someone else now" She said before forming a spear of light in her hand, positioning it in the form of a throw.

"Time to die..." She whispered.

"Wait! Don't!" Asia yelled, causing both Menma and Raynare to look at her.

"Raynare-sama...I understand...I will go with you..." Asia said, causing Menma's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

"What?! Asia! What are you saying?!" Menma yelled at the blonde nun, who walked slowly towards Raynare, but not before flashing a gentle smile to Menma.

"Menma-san...I really had so much fun today...But this is goodbye..." Asia said, before reaching Raynare, who touched her face gently, but with her creepy smile still intact.

"Asia! What in the world are you doing?!" Menma yelled.

"Menma-san...I already acknowledge you as a friend...Your a kindhearted person who got hurt a lot, and suffered a lot in his life. I can tell that by looking at your face...Thank you very much...For accepting me as well..." Asia said, trying to fight the tears from coming to her eyes.

"But i can defeat her! She won't take a sweat!" Menma said, worried that he would lose her.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Asia yelled, causing Menma to recoil a little back in shock, having witnessed Asia yell for the first time.

"YOU GOT HURT IN YOUR LIFE A LOT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT AGAIN! YOUR A GOOD PERSON WHO WAS FORCED IN THIS PATH OF JEOPARDY! YOU SHOULD LIVE NORMALLY! PLEASE, MENMA-SAN! PROMISE ME! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T FIGHT AGAIN! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T GET HURT AGAIN!" Asia yelled, the tears now freely flowing down from her eyes.

"Asia..." Menma's whispered with his face becoming pale.

"That's good...After today's ceremony, your pain and suffering will all completely disappear" Raynare said smiling.

"Ceremony? What the hell are you going to do to Asia?!" Menma yelled at Raynare, only for the Fallen Angel to chuckle at this.

"Your life is spared, human. If you get in the way, i will kill you...Farewell...Menma-kun..." Raynare said before disappearing in thin air, with Asia in her hands, to which caused Menma to fall to his knees.

"What the hell...She...Doesn't want me...To get hurt...?" He whispered, only for tears to start flowing from his eyes.

"Nobody...Nobody...Has...Ever said that...To me..." He whispered.

"I see this is rather troublesome"

"?!"

The familiar voice caused Menma to look behind him, only to see Naruko, Junpei, Ryuji and Issei behind him.

"What...?" Menma whispered.

"Dude...No man should cry, ya know..." Junpei said smirking.

"You seem to have been attached to this girl a lot...Wasn't that the nun you lead to the church the other day, as well as the one who you saved from that priest douche?" Issei asked.

"Get up, bro. We will save this chick. I have brought those three with me specifically for this" Naruko said.

"What do you mean by 'I brought those three with me'?!" Ryuji asked, clearly annoyed by Naruko's statement, to which she brushed off.

"Now then, don't cry, bro. We will save her...No matter what" Naruko said giving her hand to Menma, to which the white head stared at it for a couple of seconds, before brushing his eyes from the tears, and taking his sister's hand, with a resolved look on his face.

"Yeah. Let's" He said, causing Naruko and the other three males to smirk at this.

* * *

_In front of the church. Dark Hour_

It's now past midnight, and the Dark Hour was active, with the whole world being dark green and the blood covering the floor, as well as several coffins sticking around the streets of Kuoh town. At that moment, however, Menma, Naruko, Ryuji, Junpei and Issei were in front of the church where Asia was kidnapped. On behalf of Rias' orders, however, Kiba and Koneko accompanied them, where Issei remembered when Rias explained the specialties of a Pawn out of all the Evil Pieces.

Apparently, the Pawn, much like in normal chess, has the unique ability called Promotion, which would allow a Pawn to evolve in power, becoming either a Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Queen, but a Pawn can't promote to a King. Despite that, it was still something that is rather useful, thought each Promotion depends solely on the stamina of its user, but there is another catch: To use Promotion, A Pawn must be inside the enemy territory to promote.

And ironically, the church was one of the best places for Devils as an enemy territory.

"Okay. Issei and i will go inside. The rest of you guys will be outside to make sure there are no reinforcements ahead" Menma said.

"Uh...Okay?" Ryuji said, confused at Menma's orders.

"Don't worry about me and Issei. We will save Asia and get out. I just want you guys to be out to make sure there is no traps headed for us" Menma said.

"Okay, bro. Just give them hell!" Naruko exclaimed giving her brother a thumbs up, before he and Issei went inside the church. Menma summoned Kansho and Bakuya to his hands, before swinging Kansho at the lock of the church door, breaking it, which opened the door to them, making them proceed inside the church. They kept on advancing until they reached the church prayer hall, only to see a group of men wearing white priest cloaks, with light sabers and guns in their hands.

"Halt, Devils! We shall not let you pass!" One of the exorcists exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this!" Menma exclaimed before Kanshou and Bakuya disappeared from his hands.

**"Trace On!"** He exclaimed before something huge appeared in his hands. It was a huge axe sword, which was made of rock, and it was around 1.5 times taller than Menma himself. The axe had a round handle, which acted as a hilt and a guard at the same time, with a small white cloth wrapped around the handle, and the sharp ending being jagged and sharpened to act as the sharp side of the axe sword.

Menma hoisted the axe-sword with one arm above his head, glaring at the exorcists.

"Charge!" The leader of the exorcists exclaimed before the group of exorcists charged at both Menma and Issei.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei exclaimed before the Boosted Gear gauntlet appeared on his hand.

**"BOOST!"** The gauntlet echoed.

An exorcist lashed his light saber at Menma, only for the white head to swing his axe sword with only one hand at the exorcist, sending him flying away to the wall beside him. Menma then swung his axe sword at another exorcist, sending him flying to another one, knocking them all to a wall, crashing said wall in the process.

With Issei, he had already boosted 5 times, and entered the Rook Promotion. He then uppercut a exorcist to the ceiling of the church, sending him flying outside the church. He then delivered an axe kick to another exorcist in front of him, knocking him off his feet. Another exorcist tried shooting him with his light bullets infused gun, only for Issei to spin around and deliver a roundhouse kick to said exorcist, knocking the gun off his hand, before punching him with his Sacred Gear arm, sending the exorcist crashing through some of the chairs of the church hall.

"Time for some gal!" Menma exclaimed before the axe sword disappeared from his hands, before a black bow appeared in his hands, and then, a silver, drill-like mini sword appeared in one of his hand, before it turned into a yellow glowing rod. He then placed it on the bow and took aim.

**"Caladobolg!" **He roared before releasing the arrow, causing an explosion in the front wall that sent the rest of the exorcists flying away, which in turn blew down the statue in the front, revealing a row of stair that led underground.

"Menma! There's a secret passage!" Issei informed his friend.

"I can feel Asia's essence, as well as that Raynare. We must hurry up before something bad happens to Asia! Let's go, Issei!" Menma said to his friend before the two took the stairs to the underground passage. It took a minute for them to reach their destination, but once they reached it, they saw a completely naked Raynare, with Asia tied in the form of a cross into what looked like a glowing ritual altar.

"Asia!" Menma called Asia, who opened her eyes weakly, before looking at Menma and Issei.

"Menma...San..." She whispered weakly, seemingly drained of power.

"This is a heart warming meeting, but your too late..." Raynare said with a mock smile.

"Don't worry, Asia! We're here to save you!" Menma said.

"Yuma-chan...?" Issei trailed in shock.

"She said she knew her. If you want to take the kill, then be my guest" Menma said.

"The ceremony is about to end after all..." Raynare said before a strange symbol appeared above her breasts, with the same symbol appearing on the same area of Asia's, causing her to scream in pain.

"ASIA!" Menma yelled for the nun.

Suddenly, several exorcists came from the shadows of the side of the ritual room, jumping at both Menma and Issei.

"Tch!" Menma clicked his tongue before extending his arm and opening his palm, causing a sword to appear in his hand, where said sword had the handle of a light saber, and the blade was made of solid ice with ice spikes protuding from the sides of the blade.

"CHEW ON THIS!" Menma yelled before swing the sword in a circular motion, causing a wave of ice to emerge from the blade, and when the ice wave came in contact with the exorcists, they immediately turned into human-sized ice blocks, and fell on the ground, which in turn caused them to shatter apart upon contact with the ground, before their blood slowly smeared the ground, leaking from their frozen parts.

"Boy...Now that is brute..." Issei added his two cents.

"AHHHHHHH!" Asia screamed in pain even more as a silver ring covered in green aura in the form of a sphere emerged from her chest.

"Yes! This is the power that i have always wanted! If i have this Sacred Gear, then i will be loved!" Raynare exclaimed with a smile on her face, before catching the sphere in her hands, pushing it inside her chest, wincing in pain with her cheeks flushed.

"It's...Coming inside...!" She winced, before the sphere with the ring entering inside her literally. She then stopped moaning, before breathing a couple of heavy breaths, then she started laughing.

"Yes! I've got it! The ultimate power! With this, i can make those who made fun of me eat their words!" Raynare exclaimed.

Suddenly, a wall on the side, exploded, sending disperse flying away, only for Naruko and surprisingly Akira in his Phantom Thief outfit to enter the alter from the hole.

"Bro!" Naruko called.

"Naruko!" Menma called back.

"Naruko-san? What are you and Akira-senpai doing here?" Issei asked.

"He kinda followed me here, but that's not what i'm here for! Konoha ANBU ninja are showering around the church, and Ryuji, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan and Junpei are fighting them alone!" Naruko exclaimed, causing Menma's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?! This is bad!" Menma exclaimed in shock.

"They told me to help you and Issei, and Aki Aki offered to help me as well. Don't worry, they're doing fine out there" Naruko said, before sucker punching a priest that came swinging his light saber at her. She then took out her Evoker, positioned it in front of her forehead, and aimed at her left forehead side.

_**"Persona!"**_ She exclaimed, shooting herself with the Evoker, causing Arcueid to appear behind her in a flash of blue. Akira also ripped his mask off his face, causing Arsene to manifest itself behind him.

_**"Arsene!"**_ He called out his Persona's name.

"Let's do this, Aki Aki!" Naruko exclaimed, before looking at Menma.

"We will take care of this! Menma, help Asia-chan!" Naruko called for her brother before entering the carnage, punching those in front of her, with Akira slashing with his knife and shooting with his handgun.

"I will help them, too! I'm gonna give you cover, so go and save Asia-san!" Issei said to his friend before charging head on to aid Naruko and Akira. Menma then ran to the ritual alter, as he saw Asia falling off of it, but he reached her falling form in time before she could fall on the ground, catching her bridal style in his arms.

"Is it fine? Saying your final parting words?" Raynare asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Asia!" Menma called, causing Asia to look at Menma weakly.

"Menma-san..." She whispered.

"Hang on! It's going to be alright!" Menma called.

"It's no use" Menma turned his face immediately towards Raynare upon hearing her saying those words.

"Do you know what happens to those who have their Sacred Gears taken out of them? They die" She said darkly before taking out her clothes, and started to change in front of Menma, who glared at her with immense amounts of killing intents. If looks could kill, then Raynare would have been dead right now.

"Then return the Sacred Gear to her!" Menma demanded from the Fallen Angel, which caused Raynare to burst out in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! I can't return the Sacred Gear! Just to get this i even made plans tricking my superiors!" She exclaimed, before looking at Menma.

"I will destroy you as well and leave no proof. Okay?" She said to Menma, which caused the white head's glare at her increase in malice and killing intent.

"Menma!" Issei's voice reached Menma, but all his sight was solely focused on Raynare, where Issei came to the side of his friend, before looking at the Fallen Angel in front of him, and he himself opted a glare as well.

"Issei-kun! Now i can take both of you down!" Raynare exclaimed.

"You...Bitch!" Issei spat.

"Issei-kun...It doesn't how you glare or curse me. In the end, the results are the same...Heh, you know...It was fun for me, right? The time i spent with you...After all, i was your first girlfriend...Just looking at you, you were totally innocent...A boy that knows nothing about women is so much fun to toy with..." Raynare said putting on her clothes.

"Back then, i decided that i would cherish you..." Issei muttered with his eyes being shadowed by his hair.

"Issei..." Menma whispered sadly, feeling sorry for his friend.

"Your sure protected me back then...Whenever i was in trouble, you would show up by my side in order to protect me so i wouldn't get hurt...Didn't you even realize that i was pretending to be weak on purpose? Because your panicked face...Was so interesting" Raynare said finishing dressing up.

"RAYNARE!" Issei yelled out the Fallen Angel's true name.

"AHAHAHAHA! Don't speak my name so easily, you rotten shitty Devil!" Raynare exclaimed with a sickly sweet smile that completely contradicted the dark mood that was present in the place.

"M-Menma...San..." Asia gasped, seemingly trying to breath.

At this moment, the side of the wall bursted open, only to reveal Kiba and Koneko.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!" Issei called out.

"Hyoudou-kun! Uzumaki-kun! We will give you cover! You should escape now!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I won't let you escape" Raynare said creating a spear of light in her hand.

"You two go ahead of us! We will take care of this!" Kiba said to Menma and Issei.

"No! I will come with you guys!" Issei exclaimed coming to Kiba and Koneko's side, before looking at Menma.

"Menma! You go and take Asia-san somewhere safe! We will handle this!" Issei said to his friend.

"But-" Menma started to say, only to get interrupted by Kiba.

"Don't worry about us! Just go!" Kiba yelled, only for Menma to look at the three Devils for a couple of seconds, before he opted a firm look on his face, and nodded. He then carried Asia bridal style, and left to outside the underground passage, returning to the church hall. He then placed her gently on one of the benches, before standing up.

"Wait for me Asia...I will go bring it back to you right now!" He exclaimed before making his way back to the underground passage, only for Asia to weakly catch his hand, stopping him.

"Even if it's just for a short while...I'm glad that i became friends with you...I'm so happy..." Asia managed to whisper, which caused Menma's face to pale at this, before desperately putting up a pale smile.

"W...What are you saying...? We're friends, ya know...I won't let you go..." Menma managed to whisper.

"If...If i'm born again...Would you...*sniff*...Would you...Become my friend again...?" Asia asked starting to cry, with tears streaming down her pale face.

"Hahaha...What are you talking about...? We'll always be friends...We will go to other places to play again...We will never miss...Any good moment..." Menma said, and afterwards, he couldn't fight the tears anymore, as they streamed down his face.

"We will always be friends! I will introduce you to my sister Naruko! She might be a little tough from the outside, but she is really a good person! I will even introduce you to the rest of the bunch, including Jean and Blue. Those two are my best friends! They make be a little of lewd idiots, but they are extremely kind when you know them! They will definitely become your friends! We all are going to have fun together! That's why-" Menma couldn't finish his sentence as Asia mustered what remained of her strength to lean towards Menma, gently touching his cheek.

"I'm glad...You cried for me...I don't need...Anything else...Thank you..."

"?!"

After saying this sentence, Asia's face fell limb to her side, drenched in Menma's tears. Her eyes closed, with tears on their corners.

At this instant, Menma's eyes widened. His heart froze, refusing to beat as if responding to his emotions. The world felt like spinning around from his perspective. Everything inside his head shattered like glass. He didn't even feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Why...Why..." He began to mutter.

"Why does someone like her has to be hurt like that? Why do the people that i love have to leave me like this? Why does she, out of all the people don't have to experience happiness? Why...Why...WHY...?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Menma stared to yell, throwing his head to the sky.

"Nobody...Nobody..."

At this, he started gripping his hair, his grip being so hard it threatened to tear the hair off his head.

_**"nOBoDy HaS eVeR sAcRiFiCeD HiMsElF fOr mE bEfOrE!"**_

His yell reached the skies, echoing throughout the whole town, with black aura starting to rise around Menma, and the white head falling to his knees, his hair shadowing his eyes, where he gritted his teeth so hard that blood literally poured from between the gaps of his teeth, his nails dug into his head so hard his head bled, and tears seemed to not stop streaming down his face.

"Heh...What a sight to behold..."

"?!"

The voice was familiar to Menma. It was the voice of Mueller, who entered the church slowly from its broken door, and on his side was a tall blonde man that looked just like Menma, but older. He was wearing a blue ninja jumpsuit, with a dark green vest on it, below a white cloak lined with red flames-like design on the back, where between said design laid the word 'Hokage' in kanji.

That was Minato Namikaze, Menma's and Naruko's father...

...And the one that was responsible for Shadow's misery, as well as Menma and Naruko's own.

"Menma...My son...It's good to see you again..." Minato whispered with a light evil smirk on his face, with Mueller smirking smugly. However, Menma didn't respond. He just kept his latter position, with his mouth and head seeming to never stop bleeding or run out of blood, and his eyes seeming to not run out of tears, with his eyes still being shadowed by his hair.

"Minato-sama...It seems that he broke...We can finally take him" Mueller said, before several tentacles bursted from the ground behind Mueller, heading towards Menma at neck-breaking speeds, and before this could happen...

"Bro!"

"?!"

Minato and Mueller were startled when Naurko's voice was heard, before Arcuied appeared in between Menma and the tentacles heading for him. The Persona then used her claws, raising it above her head, and in a swift motion, she sliced them into pieces, before they fell on the ground, causing them to evaporate. Arcueid then disappeared afterwards, leaving Naruko in front of both Mueller and her former father.

"My...Naruko...It's been years, my daughter..." Minato said.

"Shut up! I'm not your daughter! And your not my father!" Naruko literally spat the words, which in turn made a tick mark appear on Minato's forehead.

"Mueller...I believe that we won't need them alive for those...Experiments that would improve the power of our village, right?" Minato asked, which made Mueller's smirk grow even further.

"Absolutely, Minato-sama" The mad scientist answered.

"Very well. Bring them alive or dead...Though i would suggest bringing them within an inch of their life...I want to discipline them..." Minato said.

"Very well, Minato-sama. I was going to taste my latest experiment after all" Mueller said before raising his hand above his head, snapping his fingers afterwards, which caused a huge earthquake to appear, to which Naruko and the others inside and outside the church, no...The entire town...Nay...The whole existence, to shake violently, before a huge emission of light appeared behind Mueller's back, with the light causing Naruko to shield her eyes from it to prevent it from blinding her. The light then died after a couple of seconds, which caused Naruko to place her arm down to look at what happened, only for her eyes to widen in a mix of shock, horror, disbelief and fear.

Right in front of her, levitating, was a man that was barefooted, and had a metallic-like frame around his slender body, which had nothing to cover it but a simple white loincloth that was held to his left shoulder by a string, with said loincloth having a huge golden cross drawn on the lower and longer part of the loincloth that covered the lower part of the body, with two long, dark yellow sashes dangling from his waist. His body was also decorated with several golden crosses, which were located at the elbows, chest, feet, and knees. He also had short golden blonde hair that was hairstyled in an English way, as well as thick, blonde eyebrows, golden eyelashes and light blue eyes that seemed to be void of any emotions. His appearance was completed with the pair of angelic, but at the same time, metallic wings that were behind his back.

Naruko could only mutter one thing in a whisper.

"Metatron...?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT! I RESURRECTED METATRON, THE AVATAR OF YHVH! BUT THIS TIME, I HAVE ADDED AN INGREDIENT!" Mueller yelled before snapping his fingers once again, causing Metatron's chest to open, revealing two naked women that had their arms and legs sticking to the insides of Metatron, which was something akin to a black void. Both women were light skinned, with one of them having long red hair, while the other had green hair.

"Mom?! Auntie Lewis?!" Naruko yelled in shock upon seeing this.

"Those two were the perfect ingredients for causing Metatron to ascend to the same level of YHVH himself! Imagine the fact that we have right now a 10-dimensional being as our weapon! _**KUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" Mueller laughed manically, throwing his head to the sky, with Minato simply smirkng evilly at both Naruko and Menma, before Kushina and Lewis were once again absorbed inside Metatron, before his chest closed once again.

Suddenly, a white flash appeared for an instant, and in the second one, Shadow appeared beside Naruko.

"Shadow?" Naruko asked, where said male had his eyes widened dangerously in absolute fury. In fact, fury was not even the proper word to describe it, with pitch black aura dancing around his form furiously.

"I sensed the signal of Minato's Chakra, as well as Menma's power raging, which means that the rule of his Aspect of Death was violated, so i came in here" Shadow hissed his words, before taking out Murasama, pointing it at Minato.

"Minato...I will rip you apart...Here and now..." Shadow said from between his gritted teeth. At that, Menma stopped gripping his head and clenching his teeth, before he started to slowly ascend to his feet, with his hair still shadowing his face.

"All what this girl wanted...Was to have friends...Even thought this girl just wanted to live a normal life...You took all that away from her...You fuckers..." Menma whispered, which caused Naruko to look at Asia's emotionless body that was lying on the bench, which in turn made her wide her eyes in shock, before using one hand to cover her mouth, where Shadow looked as well, and gritted his teeth even more in anger upon witnessing the sight of the dead girl in front of him, with tears being frozen on the corners of her eyes.

"You took everything from her...You destroyed her...Now...It's your turn..." Menma said, before his raised his head, only for the tears to scatter away from his eyes, replaced by a look of pure fury. And at the same time, Shadow, Naruko and Menma raised their arms, pointing their pointer finger at both Mueller and Minato, saying the same phrase at the same time.

**_"WE WILL ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING!"_**

"Enough of this! Mueller! Dispose of them! Just leave the bodies for experiments!" Minato yelled before walking slowly outside the church.

"Your not going anywhere!" Naruko roared before rushing towards Minato, but Metatron flew in front of her, blocking her path.

"Your not going anywhere, Naruko-chan. It's time for all of you to die. Metatron...If you will please..." Mueller whispered before Metatron spread his wings to his side, glaring at the three youngsters in front of him.

"Menma! Naruko! Summon your Personas!" Shadow yelled before taking out his Evoker from his pocket, with Menma and Naruko doing the same. The three took aim and fired.

_**"Warble!"**_

_**"Arcuied!**_

_**"Yoshitsune!"**_

The three called out the names of their Personas, before the respective Personas appeared in three flashes of blue behind their respective summoners.

"Now then, to prevent a destruction on a 10-dimensional scale, why don't we do it in another place?" Shadow asked before extending his arm, apparently not waiting for an answer.

_**"Chaos Control!"**_

"?!"

And just like that, Menma, Naruko, Shadow, Mueller, Metatron, and the three Personas of the three youngsters disappeared in an instant flash of white.

* * *

_Outer Space_

The flashes of white appeared once again in outer space, revealing Naruko, Menma and Shadow on a side, and Mueller and Metatron on the other side.

"What...?" Mueller muttered out.

"We're in outer space. We don't the world to be destroyed from this battle, you know" Naruko said.

"I see...Quite convenient...I don't want my test subjects to be destroyed you know..." Mueller said, his arrogant and disgusting smirk never leaving him.

The three youngsters entered their respective fighting stances. Menma summoned Kansho and Bakuya to his hand, Naruko raised her fists in front of her, and Shadow held Murasama in both hands, gripping on the hilt tightly that his knuckles became white, with the blade cackling red lightning, shining furiously.

Mueller just kept on smirking arrogantly, with Metatron spreading his wings to his side at their widest.

It has been clear now...

Only one side was going to pull it out alive...

* * *

**And Done!**

**God! A chapter that has more than 22 K words! And I even ended it with a cliffhanger! Just how much evil can get?!**

**Now,for all of you, ye, Shadow is the Wildcard of this story, and 2 Ultimate Personas are already in his disposal. I will just list them with their arcanas, so have no worries:**

**Initial: Warble.**

**Fool: ?**

**Lovers: ?**

**Chariot: Asterios.**

**Hanged Man: ?**

**Hermit: ?**

**Magician: ?**

**Justice: ?**

**Judgement: ?**

**Strength: ?**

**Tower: Orpheus Telos.**

**Fortune: ?**

**Emperor: ?**

**Empress: ?**

**Priestess: ?**

**Aeon: ?**

**Sun: ?**

**Star: ?**

**Death: ?**

**Moon: ?**

**Hierophant: ?**

**Temperance: ?**

**Devil: ?**

**Hunger: ?**

**That's the first issue.**

**Second issue: I will introduce the harem in the next chapter.**

**Third issue: Yes. I'm pairing Asia with Menma, since I have seen most, if not all of the fanfics here pair Issei with Asia, so I have decided to snatch some women from Issei's harem and add them to another group.**

**Now, with that being over, let's say our parting words!**

**Next Chapter: The Fight Against the strongest Angel.**

**Until Next Time And Next Chapter!**

**Jude Warble, Out!**


	3. Against The Voice Of Fake Divinity

**Hey everyone. Long time no see. It's your pal, Jude Warble!**

**Now, to start off, i will show the list of pairings:**

**Akira x Naruko x Futaba x Lavenza**

**Shadow x Dragon x Hana x Sona x Minako**

**Menma x Asia x Yukari x Ann X Chie**

**Jean x Haru x Tamamo**

**Blue x Makoto x Ravel**

**Yu x Yukiko x Rise x Marie**

**Kanji x Naoto**

**Minato x Elizabeth**

**Accel x Kokoro**

**Misogi x Shiki**

**That's it for now! I may add some more in the near future!**

**And now, without further ado, i will leave with the story. As always, Stay Breezy!**

* * *

_In the church_

Issei, Koneko and Kiba were having a hard time with Raynare.

Every time they harm her, she would use the Twilight Healing to heal all her wounds in an instant. And right now, the three of them were on the ground, panting heavily and coughing due to the light circulating inside their bodies.

"What's the matter? Out of fuel? You guys are seriously all talk but no muscle" Raynare said with a mocking smirk.

"You bitch!" Issei yelled at the Fallen Angel.

"See? Your all talk! You just couldn't even help your friend when he was in need! You could have helped him to save the girl, but you were useless! See it now?! That's how it works! To be strong means to be useful! And your not! And that's why your weak!" Raynare exclaimed with an evil smirk on her face.

This made Issei stand on his feet, ignoring the pain in his ankles, before he glared at Raynare.

"I know...That's why...I can't forgive you...Or me who wasn't able to help Menma when he was in need of me..." His glare hardened even more, leaking out a great amount of killing intent.

"Give her back...! **_GIVE THE FRIEND OF MY FRIEND BACK!_**" He yelled before his Boosted Gear arm suddenly morphed, before his hand sported red claws, with the large circular green jewel located on the back of the palm of the gauntlet glowing intensely.

Issei then dashed at Raynare, his right arm extended for a punch, only for Raynare to sidestep it and trip Issei, before piercing his calf with a light spear, to which Issei gritted his teeth in pain at this, before yanking it out. He then stood on his feet slowly, only to fall on one knee afterwards, coughing hard in pain.

"Well, i'm surprised that you pulled my light spear out of your leg, but the light circulating inside your body, which means that your gonna die at anytime now~" Raynare exclaimed with a sing-song tone in her voice.

Issei soon fell to his hands, his tears refusing to stop dripping from his eyes.

"God...No...I'm a Devil, so...Maou-sama...Please...Give me the strength...Give me the strength...For just one round..." Issei hissed from behind his teeth, before his gauntlet glowed once again.

**"BOOST!"** The gauntlet roared, before Issei forced himself to stand on his feet, which shocked Raynare greatly.

"Impossible! How can you even move?!" Raynare exclaimed.

"I WILL FINISH THIS!"

**_"EXPLOSION!"_**

"?!"

The gauntlet then roared once again, before Issei charged with neck breaking speeds at Raynare, who reacted to this by creating a light spear in panic and throwing it at Issei, only for said Devil to back slap it away. Issei then dashed at Raynare, before catching her arm, rearing his Boosted Gear arm backwards.

"No! Let me go! I'm the supreme!" Raynare exclaimed in horror.

"FLY AWAY, SHITTY ANGEL!" Issei yelled before punching Raynare in the face, causing blood to burst from both her cheek and mouth, before she was sent crashing into a wall, losing conscious afterwards.

* * *

_At the same time. Outer Space_

"I'm really surprised that you three are here, and trying to fight the Voice of God out of all things...You guys are either too stupid or too reckless...Either way, your all gonna die here..." Mueller said to the three youngsters in front of him, who glared at him.

"Hmph...Yeah, right. Like your one to talk...You yourself picked up opponents that are bigger than you, you sick bastard" Naruko hissed.

"Heh...Naruko-chan...You won't say those word when your dead meat...METATRON! KILL THEM!" Mueller exclaimed before Metatron obeyed and flew straight towards the three youngsters.

Shadow appeared in front of both of them, before Warble intercepted Metatron's charge, blocking his arm that was extended in a punch with his scythe. Yoshitsune took this chance, and swung his sword at Metatron, only for the metallic angel to dodge it by pushing Warble away and retreating backwards. However, he didn't notice Arcueid, who appeared beside him and punched him in the face, causing him to stagger a bit to the side. Warble then swung his scythe at Metatron, hitting him with the blunt edge of the scythe to his other side, causing Metatron to stagger once again. Yoshitsune was the next to attack, hitting Metatron square in the face with the hilt of his reverse caught sword, causing Metatron to spin a few violent spins in the space, before regaining his stance. There was no dents on his metal frame, and not even a few scratches as a result from the hits the Personas gave to the metallic angels.

"KUAHAHAHAHA! You haven't made a single dent on Metatron! You guys are just lame pieces of bullcrap!" Mueller laughed manically at what seemed to be desperate efforts from Naruko, Menma and Shadow, only for said three to just smirk at the mad short scientist.

"Huh? What's so funny, you brats?" Mueller asked a little annoyed.

"Oh nothing. We were just testing if our casual blows would make anything, and to find out if you were just bluffing about Metatron being a 10-dimensional existence" Naruko said, causing Mueller's face to twist into that of shock.

"Wha...?! You mean...You were holding back?!" Mueller asked in shock and disbelief.

"Time to go all out, baby!" Menma exclaimed, before black symbols started to appear on the bodies of the three youngsters, taking the shape of black lines that traveled along the lengths of their bodies. The lines started to glow in purple for a few seconds, before the glowing faded, and the lines faded from the bodies along with it. The three youngsters had their eyes widened in pure anger, with dark red aura starting to swirl around each one of them.

"This is your end, Mueller..." Menma whispered before the three charged with their Personas following them. Mueller gasped in shock at this, before Metatron appeared in front of him in the form of protection. Yoshitsune slashed with his left sword, only for Metatron to block it with his arm. Arcuied took the chance of this struggle, and brandished its claws, before slashing at Metatron's face, and this time, she managed to leave 5 scars on his metallic face, causing Metatron to recoil away as if it had emotions and felt shock upon being hurt.

"What?!" Mueller expressed shock at this.

"Warble! **_Agidyne!_**" Shadow proclaimed, which made Warble spin his scythe in front of him, before a huge white fire beam blasted from the center of the scythe's spinning towards Metatron, to which Arcueid and Yoshitsune moved aside to prevent being burnt by the fire beam. The fire beam came in contact with Metatron, engulfing him with fire.

"Damnit! Metatron! **_Magarudyne!_**" Mueller ordered in panic, before huge pillars of wind appeared instantly around Metatron, in an attempt to blow away the fire, but to no avail, much to Mueller's shock.

"What?! How can this be?!" Mueller yelled in shock and disbelief.

"Damnit! We have to take this thing down, boys! And quick!" Naruko exclaimed while being shielded by Arcueid from the hurricanes that were surrounding them.

"Got any ideas?! 'Cause this is Metatron being amped to YHVH'S level!" Menma called to his sister.

"I can take care of this!" Shadow called to his two friends.

"How?!" Menma asked.

"Just give me cover!" Shadow stated, before glaring at Metatron, who was stuck in the flames.

_"I hope this works, because if it didn't, then...I don't know what will..."_ He thought.

* * *

_At the same time. Earth_

Ryuji and Junpei were having an annoying time with the ninjas of Konoha outside. To both of them, they were absolutely nothing, but it became a little difficult when Mueller's minions, alongside Shadows, attacked them. That's when the rest of the other 4 teams showed up with Rias and Akeno.

"You guys sure have your hands full" Rias mentioned.

"You have no idea..." Junpei inquired.

"Man! It's like there's no end to them!" Ryuji said in annoyance.

"Retreat! Minato-sama says to retreat!" A ninja's voice could be heard, before the army of ninja's surrounding the church started to decrease, where several of them would either disappear in a puff of smoke, or jump from tree to the other, making distance between them and the 4 group of young fighters.

"What's up? Can't stand the heat? I guess we were too much for them" Ryuji said.

"No. It's not because of that" Kokoro said looking at her iPad.

"What is 'that'?" Mitsuru asked.

Kokoro didn't answer. She just raised her arm to the sky, pointing towards it, only for the group to look up, but to see nothing.

"I don't see anything, Koko-chan" Dragon said.

"There's a fight in the sky...And Naruko, Shadow and Menma are fighting in it..." Kokoro said.

"I suppose that's why we couldn't sense their presence at the church" Misogi said.

"Then that means that we should take care of the rest inside and outside the church" Accel said.

"Let's go then. Akira is already inside" Yu said, before he and everyone else rushed inside the church.

* * *

_At the same time. Outer Space_

"Okay! I will give you cover!" Menma exclaimed before ordering Yoshitsune to charge towards the hurricanes at Metatron, which Mueller noticed, before giving orders to the metallic angel.

"Metatron! **_Megdiolaon!_**" Mueller yelled before a light blue orb appeared between Metatron's giant hand. The ball then enlarged to become 10 times his own size, before he threw it at Yoshitsune.

"Like i would let you!" Naruko exclaimed, before ordering Arcueid to step in front of Yoshitsune.

"Arcueid!..."

Naruko started calling to her Persona, before giving her command.

**_"Blood Sisters!"_**

And just as Naruko proclaimed this new attack, a huge meteorite appeared out of nowhere, descending towards Metatron's **_Megdiolaon_**. Mueller just narrowed his eyes on the approaching meteorite, before his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"That's...! That's the moon!" Mueller gasped in shock.

"Only a replica, bitch!" Naruko exclaimed with a smirk.

The moon replica collided with the sphere of the magical energy. The moon replica started to crack under the pressure of the power of the **_Megdiolaon_**, and it wasn't too long until the moon replica blew up in a blue fiery explosion. However, the moon replica did its job to cancel out the ball of the Almighty magical energy.

"Shadow! Whatever plan that you have, you should do it! And now!" Menma yelled to his friend.

Shadow, on the other hand, was thinking about what Igor told him yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback. Around the time after Menma unlocked his Persona_

"Fusion Spells?" Shadow asked in his usual cold tone.

"Why yes. Fusion Spells, unlike normal Persona spells, require the combined powers of 2 specific Personas in your disposal, and they are even more effective and powerful than normal Persona spells" Igor said with his wide smile.

"Why are you telling me this right now? You could have told me from the beginning" Shadow asked.

"Well, i decided to tell you this when you unlocked two compatible Personas that can execute a Fusion Spell, and you have two compatible Personas now, namely Warble and Orpheus Telos" Igor answered.

"I see" Shadow simply answered.

"Oh! Which reminds me. Here, hold on to this" Igor said before snapping his fingers, causing a glow to appear in Shadow's right pocket. Putting his hand inside his pocket, the black haired youngster took out his hand to reveal a simple velvet blue key with a mask that had its left side being dark blue and the right side being white with a hue of light blue.

"This is the Velvet Key. This will allow you to enter the Velvet Room at anytime you want without Master Igor summoning you. Don't lose it, okay?" Hana said to Shadow.

"Now, that is all for now. I hope we get to see you again" Igor said, which caused Shadow to stand up from his seat.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Hana said causing Shadow to avert his gaze to her.

"Remember: The bonds that you make are your true power. Never lose sight of it" She said with a smile, before the Velvet Room was engulfed in a blinding light.

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Okay. Time to try it. It's now or never" Shadow muttered before raising his Evoker to his head and shot.

**_"Orpheus Telos!"_**

With that declaration, Orpheus Telos appeared in a torrent of blue flames beside Warble.

"What? Another Persona?" Menma asked no one in particular.

"Menma! Naruko! Hold Metatron in his place! Don't let him move!" Shadow called for his two friends, making them nod, before they commanded both Yoshitsune and Arcueid respectively to charge at Metatron. Arcueid swung her right claw at Metatron's metallic face, only for said angel to duck underneath it and was about to punch Arcueid in the stomach, only for Yoshitsune to appear and use his two swords to block Metatron's punch that was aimed to Arcueid. Yoshitsune then pushed Metatron away from both him and Arcueid, before Arcueid rushed in and punched Metatron square in the left cheek, this time, however, it left a nasty and edible dent on Metatron's metallic face. Yoshitsune followed with his left sword, swinging it at Metatron, where the sword managed to pierce the metal frame of the mighty angel, before Yoshitsune moved the sword downwards, causing it to travel from his right shoulder and down to the left side of the metallic angel's waist, slicing the lower left part of Metatron's white loincloth, leaving a long and huge gash in Metatron's metallic frame, to which the angel showed no signs of discomfort, before the three youngster heard Mueller yell.

"Metatron! **_God Hand!_**" Mueller exclaimed, before a yellow building-sized mechanical arm appeared out of nowhere above the heads of Metatron, Arcueid and Yoshitsune. Shadow saw this and called for Naruko.

"Naruko! I want you to make sure he can't move!" Shadow called, which made Naruko look at him, before smirking micheviously afterwards.

"On it!" She exclaimed before taking a deep breath, and declaring out loud.

**"Sun Authority: Capricon!" **She exclaimed before a light blue lining glowed around her body, before the same lining appeared on Arcueid, who proceeded to clutch Metatron's head in a Sleeper Hold. The God's Hand attack descended towards them, only for Menma to be a second faster.

**"Trace On: Rho Aias!" **He declared before a giant light purple flower with seven petals appeared above both Metatron and Arcueid, blocking the mechanical fist. It took a few seconds of resisting against the magical shield, but in the end, the God's Hand ceased its assault, before disappearing in a white puff of smoke.

"Yoshitsune! **_Brave Blade!_**" Menma exclaimed before Yoshitsune's two blades glowed white. The Persona then speed blitzed Metatron's restrained form, appearing right behind him with his back facing that of the metallic angel. At first, nothing happened, but after a sec, Metatron's mettalic arms were swiftly sliced from his shoulders, where the arms themselves were sliced into bits that scattered throughout the space, which made Mueller opt a look of utter horror.

"Now, Shadow!" Naruko yelled for her friend, before Shadow gave a mental command for both Warble and Orpheus Telos, to which Warble brandished his scythe in his hands, and Orpheus Telos did the same for his harp.

"Warble! Orpheus Telos!..."

The moment he called out the names of his Personas, the blade of Warble's scythe glowed blue in color, while Orpheus Telos' harp glowed red.

**_"Melody of the Grimoire!"_**

**[Death Note OST - Opening 1 (Full)]**

Warble swung his scythe, and Orpheus Telos ran his hand on the strings of his harp. A single music note flew out of the harp, and Warble's scythe swing sliced said note in half. For an instant, nothing happened, and then, the sliced note started to glow intensely white, before comprising into a small ball of light.

"Naruko! Menma! Cover your ears!" Shadow called for his two friends, to which the two did so.

And at that instant, the marble-sized ball of light expanded, covering the whole space in white blinding light, before a high buzz sound filled the place, to which caused Mueller to clutch his ears in agony, where Naruko and Menma were doing the same, albeit they weren't in pain as they were prepared for it. Shadow on the other hand, was just staring at the effects of the attack at both Mueller and Metatron without covering his ears.

The attack did effect Metatron, as his metallic frame was cracking under the pressure of the vibration, which made Shadow smirk at this.

"Orpheus Telos! **_Thunder Reign!_**" Shadow roared in the overwhelming sound of his attack, which the Persona of the Tower Arcana heard, and ran its hand on his harp, which caused a white thin pole with two wings sticking to its side appeared out of nowhere, stabbing Metatron in the chest area, piercing it easily, before electricity started to erupt violently from the pole, electrocuting the metallic angel, which made Metatron flail as if he was in pain.

"_I was right. Metatron is weak to Electric-type attacks. Time to end this now!_" Shadow thought before unsheathing his sword, dismissing his two Personas, and then he charged towards Metatron, who was stunned in his place due to the effects of the Thunder Reign attack. The Melody of the Grimoire faded the moment Shadow dismissed his Personas, which made Mueller look in front of him, and for Naruko and Menma to pull their hands off their ears. Mueller was still in pain as a result from Shadow's Fusion Spell, but he still saw Shadow charging at Metatron's crippled form.

"Metatron! Counter his attack!" Mueller yelled for Metatron, but said metallic angel couldn't move due to the stunning effects of the Thunder Reign attack on him, which made Mueller yell maniacally for Metatron, but to no avail. Shadow then neared Metatron, before using Murasama, with red lightning dancing along the length of its blade, to slice a huge gash in Metatron's chest, which made Metatron struggle slightly, and was able to move his arms towards Shadow in an attempt to grab said youngster to prevent him from damaging him even more, but he was countered by Menma, who jumped above Shadow, and delivered a drop kick to Metatron's metallic face, causing said face to dent even more in the front, and for the metallic nose to shatter apart, and fall from Metatron's face, with this attack making Metatron stagger back a little bit as well. Menma then rushed towards Metatron, before using his hands to open up the gash Shadow made on the metallic angel's chest, with greenish blue veins starting to appear around his whole body, glowing alongside the length of his arms, face, and legs.

"Metatron! **_Megidola!_**" Mueller roared before Metatron's eyes started to glow crimson red, which made Menma gasp at this.

"Like hell we will let you!" Naruko yelled before she and Shadow rushed to Menma's aid, with Shadow sheathing his sword, appearing on Metatron's right side, with Naruko appearing on the left side.

**"Sun Authority: Aries!"** Naruko roared before her body was covered by a red outlining. She raised her fist, which was then covered in what looked like molten lava rocks. On the other side, Shadow's left leg was covered in bright yellow energy, and both declared their attacks.

**"Titan Fist!"**

**"Energy Kick!"**

"?!"

Once Naruko's fist made contact with Metatron's large metallic face, a gigantic version of Naruko's fist the size of said metallic head appeared in an instant, punching Metatron with a molten lava rocks-like fist to his left cheek, causing it to explode apart, with Shadow's left leg, while being normal in size and not gigantic like Naruko's fist, was strong enough to cause Metatron's right cheek to turn into molten scrap, with the two attacks completely obliterating Metatron's head, where Mueller was watching in complete shock and disbelief.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE!" Mueller yelled.

While he was yelling, Menma, Naruko and Shadow were busy using all of their combined strength to rip Metatron's chest, to which they were progressing slowly, and when both Lewis and Kushina were in their view, Naruko and Shadow yelled for Menma.

"Menma! Go! Now!" Shadow yelled for his friend.

"Do it, Menma! Save Auntie Lewis and mom!" Naruko yelled her command, which made Menma nod firmly, before peeking inside the gap of Metatron, which held the naked forms of both Lewis and Kushina in what looked like a black void, with their arms and legs completely submerged in it, where only their torsos, chests and heads were the only thing sticking out. Menma then opened his hand and extended his arm, causing a rope to appear in his hand, before he threw it towards the two females, and with some kind of unexplained phenomena, the rope wrapped itself around both unconscious females, before Menma pulled on the rope, but both Lewis and Kushina won't budge from their places no matter how hard Menma pulled.

"Damnit! It's no use!" Menma said from behind his gritted teeth.

"I will help you, bro!"

"Let me help as well!"

"?!"

And before Menma could even know it, Naruko and Shadow were right next to him, grasping the rope with both hands each. He then looked at both of them, with Naruko smirking at him, and Shadow having a glare on his face.

"Let do this! Together!" Naruko exclaimed which made Shadow nod firmly.

"Right!" Menma said back, before flashing a toothy grin, before the three youngsters pulled on the rope holding their two mothers with all of their might.

**_"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

The roars of the three youngsters sounded throughout the entire space, shaking the entire cosmos. The stars exploded, the galaxies ruptured apart, the nebula and other celestial bodies blew up just from the roar. It was like a fireworks festival, but on a universal scale.

All the while Mueller was watching in complete disbelief where the impossible was happening.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD THIS BE?! IT'S A GOD! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT A GOD! THAT'S COMPLETELY PREPOSTEROUS!" Mueller yelled in a mixture of fury, shock and horror.

And with one mighty yank, Kushina and Lewis popped out of the remains of Metatron, landing right in both Menma and Naruko's arms respectively.

The three youngsters backed away from Metatron's remains, before Shadow extended both of his arms, where a crimson red glow appeared around his opened palms.

**_"Chaos..."_**

The glow became even larger. The entire existence started to shake up to the Velvet Room itself, to which made Igor and Hana look at it through a screen viewed in the aquarium, where two other females and one male who were dressing like Hana, albeit different in some details regarding the outfit, were standing behind Igor as well, namely Lavenza, Margret, and Theodore respectively.

While all of them were watching in pure amazement, Igor's smile was widening, threatening to split his face in half.

On Earth, the four group of fighters were watching from a large screen that Kokoro projected from her iPad, where each and everyone of them were watching in a mix of shock and excitement apparent on their faces.

Even the gloomy Shiki and the monotone Lucy and Chidori were smirking excitedly.

"Beat him down with a bang, buddies!" Ryuji exclaimed in excitement.

"Take the fucker out!" Junpei roared.

"Show 'em what ya made of!" Yosuke shot his two cents.

* * *

_Back in space_

The glow on Shadow's hands became even more bright and more redder, before he yelled out the final word of his attack.

**_"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!"_**

His roar echoed, with the large red beam of energy blasting from his hands towards Metatron's remains, and once it reached it, it started to immediately vanish, and fortunately for Mueller, he was able to fly away from the direction of the beam before it could obliterate him out of existence. The beam kept travelling, before hitting several galaxies, around 25 galaxies were sub-atomized in the wake of the beam, before it dispersed after two minutes from being fired.

Silence was the only thing that screamed for a couple of minutes, until...

"Let's go home, Shadow"

"?!"

Naruko's gentle voice, alongside her gentle touch on her friend's shoulder, caused him to look at her face that held a gentle smile while it carried Lewis under the other free arm. Shadow looked at her, before looking at Menma, both with blank looks, before nodding firmly. They all didn't notice Mueller falling from the orbit of space due to Metatron's protection and aura being gone, which was the thing that made him stabilized and safe in space.

**_"Sun Authority: Aquarius"_** Naruko whispered before light blue outlining covered the three youngsters alongside both Lewis and Kushina, before they all disappeared from space in a light blue light.

**[Music End]**

* * *

_On Earth_

Naruko, Shadow and Menma appeared in a flash of light blue inside the church, and not shortly after their arrival were they approached by their other friends and the other group of fighters.

"Wow! Now that was rockin' it!" Ryuji said grinning.

"You guys were beating the heck out of it!" Yosuke added.

"Never thought that brats like you could be that strong" Akihiko said smiling.

"I'm only 2 years younger than you..." Shadow said coldly, to which it made everyone shiver at this as if the temperature dropped down all of a sudden.

"Hey. Where's Mueller?" Jean asked.

"We haven't seen him. I think he's falling from space right now" Menma said.

And as if one cue, Mueller fell on the ground behind them, causing a small crater to form, where Mueller's head got stuck in the concrete, before several tendrils burst from the ground, taking Mueller with it underneath the ground, disappearing from view.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna see the bastard again" Kanji said grumbling.

"Yeah. It just gives me the shivers" Chie followed.

"Well Well Well. What do we have here?"

"?!"

At this, everyone inside the church looked behind them, only to see Rias and Akeno walking slowly to them with smiles on their faces.

"To fight Fallen Angels is one thing, but fight and defeat Metatron? I really can have you guys in my Peerage" Rias said.

"Fat chance, Ketchup Head" Shadow instantly said with a flat face, causing Rias' eyebrow to twitch rapidly, with Akeno desperately trying to hold herself from bursting out in laughter.

"My. My. It's seems that you guys have laid waste to the church" Akeno said trying to dismiss her laughter at Shadow's snarky nickname to Rias.

"Umm...Will this be a trouble?" Issei asked.

"Well, the church is an enemy territory, so entering it is considered a problem for us Devils. What do you think will happen if it's destroyed?" Rias answered Issei's question with a question of her own in a tone of sarcastic obviousness, before kneeling down to his sitting form, before stroking his hair, which made Issei opt a comical cute puppy face.

"Well, i already knew that you can defeat Fallen Angels. Ise. As expected from my cute servant~" She said, which caused everyone to sweatdrop at this.

"Your babying him so much..." Menma said, where Misogi chuckled at this out of nowhere.

"President...I have retrieved it..." Koneko said in a monotone voice while dragging Raynare to the others from one of her wings.

_"...Retrieved it...?!"_ Issei and Menma thought at the same time.

"For the time being, shall we wake her up? Akeno. If you may, please" Rias said, which caused Akeno to generate a floating puddle of water, before splashing it on Raynare's face, causing her to gasp and open her eyes immediately.

"Good day to you" Rias said, which caused Raynare to back away slightly in fear.

"You think you have defeated me, but soon backups will arrive-" Raynare started to say, only for Rias to interrupt her.

"They're not coming. Fallen Angels Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt. I erased them all" Rias said.

"Your lying!" Raynare yelled with fear apparent on her face, before she witnessed Rias holding three black feathers in her hand, which caused her to stare in shock and disbelief.

"You recognize these, right? Once i heard that you, alongside Dohnaseek, were the ones that attacked Ise, i went to your comrades for a little chat" Rias said.

"After greeting them, they spilled it immediately, that your plan was an independent action" Akeno said chuckling lightly.

_"...Greeting them...?"_ Issei and Menma thought with a slight shiver rising up their spines, where an image of Akeno opting a sadistic smirk with lightning cackling around her hand appeared in their heads.

"Rias-Buchou owns the Power of Destruction. Even among the young Devils, she is a genius" Kiba said.

"She is also called 'The Crimson Haired Princess Of Ruin'" Akeno added with a smile.

_"What a dangerous sounding name!"_ Issei, Junpei, Ryuji, Yosuke and Menma thought at the same time.

"Your own downfall was due to the fact that you overlooked Ise's Sacred Gear: The Boosted Gear, Crimson Dragon Emperor Gauntlet, which gives the user the ability to double their powers every ten seconds. Once mastered, it can even butcher gods" Rias said.

"Tough words for a small non-shelled nut like you" Shadow scoffed, which caused Rias to sweatdrop at Shadow's remark, which made Menma, who was holding the unconscious Kushina in his arms while covering her with his red overcoat, lean towards Naruko, who was holding the unconscious Lewis in her arms while covering her with Shadow's black jacket.

"Is it me, or Shadow has became more...Normal?" Menma whispered into his sister's ear.

"I get you. It's hasn't been long, but he sure looks a little more lively" Naruko said back.

"Now, time for you to disappear" Rias muttered darkly to Raynare.

"What?!" Raynare yelled in horror and fear.

"Naturally, i will also recover that Sacred Gear as well" Rias said ignoring Raynare's yell.

"This isn't a joke! This healing power is for lord Azazel and lord Shyamazar!" Raynare yelled.

"It's good to live for love, but yours is a tainted one" Rias said, which caused Rayanare to shift her gaze to Issei.

"Issei-kun! Save me! This Devil is going to kill me! I do like you a lot! I love you! That's why let's defeat this Devil together! Issei-Kun! Issei-kun! Issei-kun!" She kept on repeating Issei's name while pleading for him to save her, to which Issei shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes, and look, only to see that it was Menma.

"Once the Fallen falls, they forget completely who they were. Sacrifices done for the sake of self-benefit are what marks scoundrels from heroes" Menma said calmly.

"Buchou...I'm at my limit...I'll leave it to you..." Issei whispered loud enough for Rias to hear, before turning around to not see what will befall the Fallen Angel. Rias merely responded by creating a large dark crimson red ball made out of the Power of Destruction in one hand.

"Don't try to sway my cute servant! Turn to ashes!" Rias exclaimed before throwing the energy ball at Raynare, who didn't have time to scream as her flesh was stripped away, followed by the bones that crumbled to nothing. All that was left of her was some feathers, which scattered over the space of the church.

"Goodbye...My love..." Issei muttered.

Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed the inside of the church, before it faded as soon as it came, only to reveal a familiar figure.

"Metatron?! What the hell?! Haven't we finished him off?!" Menma asked in shock, with everyone taking a fighting stance.

However, and much to everyone's confusion and shock, Metatron landed on his feet and knelt to Shadow, who still looked at him with a cold face.

**_"O' Child Of Man. You Have Defeated I, Metatron, The Voice Of God, And For That, I Shalt Give You Thy Strength To Support Thine Own Future..."_** Metatron's voice echoed with an ungodly tone, where Shadow was still looking with his same cold voice.

**_"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thy Name Is Metatron...The Power Of The Chancellor Of Heaven Shall Become Thy Mask And Striketh Down The Army Of Darkness..."_**

"?!"

And just as he said that, Metatron's huge form was surrounded by the same white blinding light, before it disappeared once again, revealing what appeared to be a velvet blue card, which was glowing velvet blue, before said card flew to Shadow, who extended his hand to it, causing it to float above his opened palm, before it disappeared instantly, and suddenly, Shadow heard the same mysterious voice that echoed in his head when he had both Asterius and Orpheus Telos

**_"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."_**

**_"It Shalt Be The Key That Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."_**

**_"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Sun. Granting Thee Infinite Power..."_**

**_"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Metatron, The Ultimate Form Of The Sun Arcana..."_**

And after the chant of the voice faded from Shadow's head, the image of Metatron appeared inside Shadow's head, before it faded after a couple of seconds. He then breathed out, before looking around him at the shocked faces. He was about to speak, only to gasp as the mysterious voice once again rang inside his head.

**_"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."_**

**_"It Shalt Be The Key That Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."_**

**_"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Hierophant. Granting Thee Infinite Power..."_**

**_"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Daisoujou, The Ultimate Form Of The Hierophant Arcana..."_**

And once the voice vanished, another image appeared inside Shadow's head. It was that of a skeleton that was wearing yellow monk robes with a green sash, a very long yellow hat with green cloth strands dangling from it, and a purple bead chain in one of his hands.

Shadow was completely confused. He knows the reason behind Metatron and the Sun Arcana, but why Daisoujou and the Heirophant Arcana?

He would sure have a talk with Igor about this.

Shadow then noticed his companions, alongside the Devils, were looking at him with completely wide eyes and comical shock apparent on their faces, to which he stared coldly and emotionlessly at it, before blinking and saying one word.

"What?"

* * *

_The Next Day. At the Occult Research Club_

After what happened in the church, things had taken a good sharp turn.

Asia was resurrected back to life by Rias, who used her second Bishop piece to bring her back as a Devil serving in her Peerage, with Issei being her senior Devil. However, Menma threatened his best friend not to make any kind of kinky moves on Asia, or else he will personally castrate him.

Asia, on the other hand, decided to move to the school dorms, and inside Menma's room as well, to which it shocked everyone that they decided to keep an eye on Menma, much to the white head's dismay for the distrust of his friends towards him.

Kushina and Lewis have just recovered, and their joy was so overwhelming, up to the extent that their huge breasts, that were second only to Naruko's, threatened to squeeze Naruko, Menma and Shadow to death. Not that Shadow minded it, though, as he was in the embrace of his mother, albeit he was still his cold self.

And right now, Issei, Rias and Asia were talking together, waiting for the other member of the ORC to come.

"Issei-san. Is your leg okay?" Asia asked Issei.

"Yeah. Thanks to your healing powers, Asia" Issei answered.

"I will be glad to help Menma-san's friends" Asia said smiling gently.

"My My. I think that i won't be envied by others when i spoil you, Ise" Rias said smiling teasingly at the brunette.

"It seems that you guys are having fun"

"?!"

And out of the corners of their eyes, Menma, wearing the Kuoh school uniform, was standing on the door, leaning on the door frame with his arms folded together, alongside a small smile on his face.

"Menma-san!" Asia exclaimed happily, before running towards him, with a bright smile on her face.

"Menma-kun, Asia will be in your and Issei's class. She also seems to be attracted to you so much, so i will ask you to take care of her as well" Rias said, which caused both Menma and Asia to blush immediately at this.

"Menma-san...I know i may not look good, but it's all right, since i'm not as pretty as the other girls around you..." She muttered with a comical cute sad face, before clasping her hands together in a prayer.

"No! Not good! Not good! I can't think of such things! Dear lord! Please forgive my sinful hear-PYA!" Asia started to pray for God, before suddenly being stunned as if she was struck by lightning, before clutching her head.

"Ouch...I suddenly have a headache..." She said rubbing her sore head.

"That's obvious. Devils would take damage if they pray to God. Even my head is throbbing too" Rias said rubbing her temples.

"I see...So because i'm a Devil that i can't pray to God anymore..." Asia said in a whimper tone.

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked, only for Asia to opt a bright smile.

"No. Not at all. This was a chance for me to be with Menma-san, so no matter what form i take, if i can be with Menma-san, then i'm happy. Thank you very much" She said, which caused Menma to opt a shocked look on his face, coupled with the shadiest pink of a blush appearing on his face.

"I see. Then if that's the case, then it's fine. From no on, you will be working as my servant" Rias said.

"Understood! I will do my best!" Asia exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey Asia. That uniform..." Menma said, having noticed that Asia was wearing the female Kuoh school uniform.

"Does it look good...?" She asked smiling, before spinning around, causing the short skirt of her uniform to get blown lightly by the air, which gave Menma a good view of her white panties, to which it caused him to immediately grasp her hands in between his own hands.

"It's great! Let's take a picture for keepsake!" Menma exclaimed, with a comical excited look on his face, and steam was literally blowing from his nostrils.

"Keepsake...?" Asia asked in confusion.

"By the way, Menma-kun. Asia will be with Ise in class, since both are 2nd Years, but you can visit her in breaks if you want, you know, since your a 3rd Year, you know" Rias said.

"Oh..." Menma said, slightly sad.

"Don't worry, bud! I will take care of her!" Issei exclaimed with a grin to his friend.

"I'm more worried when you said the 'Take care of her' part..." Menma said, causing Rias to chuckle at this.

"Don't worry. We're in the same dorm room, Menma-san" Asia said with a gentle smile on her face.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE IN THE SAME ROOM?!" Issei yelled in complete shock.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea! Asia wanted it! And if Asia wants something, then i will do it to her!" Menma said buffing his chest a little bit, of pride.

"DID I SENSE A SHRED OF PRIDE HERE?!"

"?!"

And as if on cue, the embodiment of pride, Jean, blasted a hole in the wall on the room, with a comical angry look on his face.

"Whoa...That was fast..." Issei said.

"I just fixed that..." Rias said sinking to her knees with a comical small black cloud appearing above her head with raindrops falling on her head.

"He had such amazing speed! I couldn't even see his blur!" Kiba said coming into the club room, followed by Koneko and Akeno.

"Okay. Since everyone's here, including Menma-kun and by surprise, Jean-kun, we must celebrate!" Rias exclaimed before snapping her fingers, causing a huge cake with white whipping cream and strawberries on it to appear on the table.

"It's good to make things like this once in a while. Am i right? Since we had a new member, i decided to bake a cake, so let's eat" Rias said, which in turn caused everyone, including the now calmed down Jean, who Menma managed to calm down, to look at the cake in delight. However, the delight was cut short when Issei zoomed, grabbed the cake and started dancing like an idiot.

"It's handmade by Buchou! Yay!" Issei exclaimed.

"That's because we had leftover flour!" Rias said.

"Please cut it fast..." Koneko said.

"Did somebody said cake?!"

"?!"

And just like that, Futaba and Blue, who were drooling, had entered the club room, followed by the SEES, the Investigation Team, the Phantom Thieves, and the rest of the Great 12, including Shadow, as well as Lewis and Kushina, where both were wearing plain pink shirts with long sleeves and black skirts.

"You must be Rias-chan" Kushina said, causing Rias to bow politely to both her and Lewis.

"Miss Kushina Uzumaki and Miss Lewis Otsutsuki. It's a real honor to meet the mothers of the children that defeated Metatron himself" Rias said.

"Who are you calling children, Ketchup Head?" Shadow asked in his monotone voice, causing Rias to sweatdrop, and for Akeno to try to desperately suppress her laughter.

"Well, i'm just glad that i'm here with my son, my adorable and cold Shadow-chan~" Lewis said hugging Shadow's head from behind in between her E-cups breasts, where said male had his eyes in the form of comical black dots, not even trying to struggle against his mother's grip on his neck.

"Okay! With the introductions out of the way, let's eat! It's been a long while ever since i ate something!" Kushina roared before everyone starting to dig in. Issei, on his part, gave Kiba a candle on his plate, where Kiba commented on the fact that he was too cruel, with Issei was just sticking out his tongue like an iguana at the blonde Knight.

All the while where Rias was looking at them with what appeared to be a sad look on her face.

* * *

_The next day. Early in the morning_

"65...66...67...68..."

"Even faster! Menma-kun is doing it at a faster pace than you!"

"91...92...93...94...95..."

Up early in the morning, we find Rias, alongside Asia, Naruko, Blue, Issei and Menma, all dressed in red sports jerseys, where Issei, Menma and Blue doing push-ups, with Rias sitting on Issei's back, Asia sitting on Menma's back, and Naruko sitting on Blue's back, where Menma was actually the fastest one in them, with Blue being around 2 push-ups behind him, and Issei was around 30 or more behind the former two.

"_It's really tough...But having her butt pressing on my back sure is great...!_" Issei thought, before he yelped in surprise after Rias slapped his butt.

"Your hips' movements are indecent. Clear your mind from the lewd thoughts" Rias scolded her Pawn.

"Sorry we are late!"

"?!"

And right while they were talking, Ann, Makoto, Futaba, Yukari, Yusuke and Chie were jogging towards them, all wearing the same red sport jersey.

"Hey guys! Your here to train?" Chie asked with a bright smile.

"Yup! We're training with the guys!" Naruko answered with a bright smile.

"Don't you mean 'Training the guys'?" Blue asked in a tone of sarcasm, before he fell off his push-up posture upon witnessing Naruko slamming her fist beside him into the ground, creating a foot ball-sized crater on the ground, which caused Menma's face to pale at this.

"Oh my, Blue-kun. You sure are funny" Naruko said with a smile that showed that Blue would be dead should he say anything offending to Naruko again.

"Cool! We're here to train too, as well as put Futaba-chan into shape!" Ann said.

"Ugh...Why did i have to come here? I don't wanna train..." Futaba said rubbing her sore eyes from sleep, swaying lightly.

"I don't mind you girls taking me with you, but why did you bring me with you in the first place?" Yusuke asked.

"Because you need to work your body as well, Yusuke-kun, as well as the fact that your the best replacement for Jean-kun, since he decided to help Haru and Tamamo on teaching them how to cook. He said that he will whip out a 'glorious breakfast' to us, or that's what he said..." Chie said sweatdropping at the blonde's words.

"Well, it's Jean that we're talking about. He loves to show himself as a king. He's the Death Aspect of Pride after all" Menma said with a chuckle.

"I also came here to hone my skills in aikido, since i don't want to slack off in it" Makoto added.

"Wow...You are an aikido fighter?" Blue asked.

"Yes, i am. Why are you asking?" Makoto asked in confusion.

"Well, i created a version of mine called Neo-Aikido, which is an enhanced version of the original aikido" Blue said, which in turn picked Makoto's interest.

"Wow...Can you tell me about it?" Makoto asked, which made Naruko smile, before she stood up from Blue's back, causing him to stand in front of Makoto, before talking to her.

This made Makoto blush lightly. She had noticed that Blue was taller than her with about 11 cm or so, and despite the jersey and the sweat that was coming from his body, his muscles were apparent to her view judging by the posture of his body, and his smell was that of chocolate. Her mind started to become filled with weird thoughts about the guy in front of her. No way...Is she...

"Hey...Earth to Makoto-san"

"?!"

She was then snapped out of her thoughts when Blue was just done with his speech, before he called for her.

"Are you okay? Your face is red. You seem to have a fever or something" Blue said before putting his hand on Makoto's forehead, which caused the blush of said brunette to become even redder, which caused Naruko and Ann to chuckle at how dense Blue was.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Makoto yelled before sucker punching Blue in the face, causing said male's face to burst in blood immediately as a result from the punch connecting to his face, falling on his back immediately on the ground.

"Blue. Are you okay, bud?" Menma asked his friend, who had comical swirls on his eyes, with blood oozing from his nose.

"...I'm...Hungry..." Blue muttered.

"Yup. He's fine" Naruko said bluntly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Makoto said, which caused Blue to stand up immediately, wiping the blood off his nose, and shaking his head from dizziness.

"No! It's okay! It's nothing!" Blue said waving his hands while chuckling.

"Hey, everyone. It's break time. Afterwards, we are the next to train!" Ann exclaimed happily, before there was a grumbling sound that came from all of the stomachs of the youngsters that were in the field of the training.

"I think that none of us had breakfast, right?" Blue asked, which caused everyone around him to nod. The rescue, however, came in the shape of a basket that nudged Menma on the top of his head, which caused the white head to look behind him, only to see Kushina, in her normal attire (The one that she is wearing in Shippuden) holding a basket of fresh food in her hand, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my dear fighters. Come and eat. It's Kushina's Special" She said, which caused everyone, to zoom towards the basket filled with food, smelling its addicting odor, where Blue was drooling waterfalls from his mouth.

"Wow! Miss Kushina! It's looks so delicious! Your really a great chief!" Asia exclaimed with a smile on her face, which caused Kushina to blink for a second, before stars appeared on the female red head's eyes, before she grabbed the little blonde Devil, kissing her cheeks before cuddling her in a comical fashion.

"Oh, Asia-chan! Your so cute! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed while cuddling the little former nun.

"Wow! Kusheina-shan's food ish the beshet!" Blue said with his face stuffed with food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Menma scolded his friend.

"I hope you all enjoy it! Haru-chan and Jean-kun helped me make it after all! They sure are born chefs!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Menma-san, here" Asia said, before she poured some coffee for Menma in a cup from her own bottle, to which she gave the cup for the white head, who took a sip from the coffee, before flashing a toothy grin at Asia.

"Wow, Asia! That's great! You sure are gonna be a great wife!" Menma said, causing Asia to blush heavily, before waving her hand at Menma.

"No way, Menma-san! Your so funny!" Asia exclaimed, to which caused Kushina and Naruko to grin at this. It was then when Ann noticed Rias wearing a gloomy face in the middle of the ruckus.

"Rias-chan, what's wrong?" Ann asked, which caused Rias to snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? It's nothing" Rias said before standing up.

"Okay. After 5 minutes, we're gonna continue training. So step it up, everyone" Naruko said, to which caused the others to nod.

* * *

_At the same time. In the Velvet Room_

Shadow opened his own eyes, before immediately standing up from the velvet blue coach that he was sleeping on. He then walked to Igor's office, only to see said person sitting on his office desk, with Hana and the rest of the Velvet Room Denizens, alongside a new individual.

Said individual was a man, who had dark brown eyes, long dark brown hair tied into a pony tail, and a slightly tan skin. His outfit consisted of a black turtleneck shirt and black pants fastened by a belt, with a white porcelain mask that had an orange butterfly wing that looked 3-D in nature on the left side of his mask, where the bottom right side of his mask exposes his face. The man stood beside in front of Igor, facing Shadow.

"I see. That must be our newest guest" The man said.

"Yes. Indeed, he is, Master" Igor said.

"Welcome, Shadow Otsutsuki. I assume that you are wondering lots of things. Well, can you wait for the others to come?" The man said smiling slightly at Shadow's cold face, who decided not to say anything. Though he wanted to ask about the 'others' who will come here.

And as if one cue, he got his answer when three familiar faces appeared in the Velvet Room, who were shocked upon seeing the face of Shadow.

"Kurusu? Narukami? Aigis? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked both Akira and Yu, who were equally shocked to see him.

"We were gonna ask the same thing" Yu said.

"What's going on here? Who are those new people? And what is Shadow doing here?" Akira asked.

"I shall answer all of these questions" The masked man said, before bowing to the four Wild Cards.

"Let me introduce myself first. My name is Philemon, the one who created the Velvet Room, and also a being that exists within the realm of the consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls. Additionally, i'm the one who awakened in all of you and your friends the ability to summon Personas, as well as the one who branded you four with the power of the Wild Card" Philemon introduced himself.

"Why did you summon us here?" Shadow immediately asked with his monotone face.

"My Master wishes to speak with you four of an urgent matter" Igor answered, which caused the four Wild Cards to look at Igor for a second, before shifting their gazes towards Philemon, silently ushering him to continue speaking.

"Well, to begin with, Akira Kurusu, Yu Narukami, Aigis, i shall introduce you to another Wild Card: Shadow Otsutsuki. He is our newest guest" Philemon said.

"Why did you summon us here?" Shadow asked again, patience apparently starting to evaporate from his facial features if the scowl on his face was not a proof of it.

"Well, okay. I suppose your a pretty straightforward person" Philemon said, which caused Shadow to growl in annoyance from Philemon's apparent attempts to stroll time.

"Okay. I have summoned you here for an urgent matter. It's about other Wild Cards as yourselves, namely two" Philemon said, and Shadow could clearly see Aigis' face twisted in slight sadness.

"Their names are Minato and Minako Arisato. Those two have been locked within the Sea Of Souls in the Collective Unconsciousness inside the Great Seal to prevent Nyx and Erebus from merging together, which would bring destruction to this existence as we know it" Philemon explained.

"So?" Shadow simply asked.

"So we want you four to unite your powers together to save both of them" Philemon answered.

"You could have done it without me, you know" Shadow asked.

"Well, your unique powers are the thing that i assume to be the only way to save those two, so we were waiting for a guest like you" Philemon said.

"..." Shadow simply started coldly at Philemon, which caused the entity to shiver slightly despite maintaining his small smile, before he continued.

"Now that you have heard my request, i shall introduce you to the other Velvet Room Denizens" Philemon said looking at the Velvet Room Denizens, giving them a silent signal to introduce themselves.

"My name is Margret. I will be glad to assist you" Margret introduced herself.

"My name is Theodore. I'm pleased to meet you" Theodore bowed politely.

"My name is Lavenza. I will assist you with everything i can" Lavenza said blushing lightly when her eyes met Akira's.

"My name is Hana. I'm the newest addition to the Velvet Room Siblings. Pleasure to meet you all" Hana said smiling brightly.

"There's one other Velvet Room Denizen that is currently in pursuit for a way to free Minato and Minako Arisato, so she abandoned her duties in the Velvet Room for this sake" Igor said.

"Now, for the matter that you have in hand, Shadow Otsutsuki. You wanted to know why did you gain access to your Ultimate Personas of each Arcana, right?" Philemon asked, to which Shadow nodded without showing any signs of shock for how Philemon knew about his question.

"I suppose Igor and Hana has told you, but i will tell you. The power of the Wild Card symbolizes the number zero, yet it holds infinite possibilities. It allows you to summon infinite amounts of Personas. But the Wild Card's power and potential solely depends on the bonds that you create with the people who are around you. You have established bonds with your own team, the Great 12 before you even unlock the power of Persona, and even formed unbreakable bonds with each one of them, which is why once one of your teammates of the Great 12 unlocks his Persona, you gain the Ultimate Persona of their own Arcana, with the exception of a few, of course. However, there is also an Ultimate Persona for each one of your friends, and to unlock it, you have to help them across their own problems in life, so they can unlock their true potential" Philemon explained.

"I can understand the Sun Arcana after defeating Metatron, but what about the Hierophant Arcana?" Shadow asked.

"The Hierophant Arcana is that of a parental figure that is occasionally tied with a troublesome point in their past, and for the owner of this Arcana, it's your mother, Lewis Otsutsuki" Philemon answered, which caused Shadow's face to twist into that of a shocked one, which in turn, shocked Akira, Yu, Aigis and Hana.

"I assume that your surprised. That's to be expected. It's your parent after all, so the bond between both of you has been maxed ever since your birth" Philemon said, where Shadow's face turned into that of his cold one once again, before nodding calmly to Philemon.

"Do you have any other questions?" Philemon asked.

"Yes. Are there any other Wild Cards other than the ones here and on the Great Seal?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. There is one actually. His name is Goro Akechi" Philemon answered.

"And where is he?" Shadow asked again. This question, in turn, caused Akira to tense up upon hearing Akechi's name.

"If i say so myself, he is with an interesting company" Philemon answered.

"Can you tell us where is he?" Akira asked.

"That's up for you to know. Now, our time is up unfortunately, but fear not. We shall see each other soon" Philemon said before snapping his fingers, causing bright blinding light to engulf the entire Velvet Room.

* * *

_A few hours later. In the school dorms_

The four groups of fighters were sitting together in one large room, having breakfast together, before attempting to head for school.

Despite the fact that today was a weekend, the group took an interest in the Devils, and that while they were neutral, they were pretty much on good terms with them. It won't hurt to see the ORC and the Student Council's activities.

"Hey. I haven't seen Issei-kun. Where is he?" Jean asked.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. He's ahead of us" Menma said chuckling lightly.

The reason for this was the fact that Menma was called by Issei last night after their raid on the church, before they would sleep, telling him that Rias had just teleported inside his room, grabbed his hand, led said limb to her breasts, and asked him to take her virginity. Something that made him extremely jealous, but also made him use all of his strength to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter when he heard that a Devil that went by the name of Grayfia Lucifage stopped them from the intimate course where Issei was about to graduate to adulthood.

It didn't make Menma sleep from the effort of preventing himself from bursting out in laughter from his friend's bad luck.

"What's wrong? It looks like your gonna burst out in laughter" Blue said to Menma.

"Oh nothing. Thought of something funny" Menma said.

"Well, i suppose i should give some of this food to Issei-kun. I think he hasn't eaten a penny ever since the morning" Jean said placing some food in a plate.

"I will go with you, Jeannie!" Tamamo jumped towards Jean, hugging his arm, where a comical heart floated above her head, causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

"Jeez...This girl reminds me of you, Rise" Yukiko said, causing Rise to extend her tongue to Yukiko like a child.

"Okay, Jean-kun. Then i shall go too with both you and Tamamo-chan" Haru said standing up from the table.

"Okay. Use this to teleport to the school" Menma said while munching some food in his mouth, before extending his hand to Jean, giving him some sort of tailsman, with several kanji written on it.

"That's a teleportation tailsman. This will allow you to teleport to the school immediately, since i have linked it to the school. Just channel Chakra into it. You can use Chakra, you know" Menma said before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Thanks, man. Well, off we go then!" Jean said before taking Haru's hand gently with his free left hand, to which she blushed slightly at, while Tamamo was burying his other right hand in between her breasts, before he channeled Chakra into it, disappearing in a white flash afterwards.

* * *

_Inside Kuoh Academy_

Issei's pale face was not from fatigue.

It was from the intense night that was ruined last night.

He was so close! So freaking close! So close from having his virginity taken away by one of the hottest women that he would have seen in his life! Only for a beauty Devil to barge in, call him a person of lowly birth, and snatch his opportunity to adulthood.

It didn't even help that Menma was close to death from holding in his laughter at him.

"Hey there, Issei-kun!"

"?!"

Turning around to find the source of the voice, he saw Jean, Haru and Tamamo walking towards him.

"Oh...Jean-san, Haru-san, Tamamo-senpai..." Issei muttered.

"What's wrong? You look awfully deep down in the dumps" Jean asked with concern apparent in his tone.

"Well...It's nothing...Don't worry-"

"ISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"

"?!"

And right before he could finish or comprehend who shouted his name, Issei was clothesline-d by Matsuda from the back of his neck, and by Motohama from his throat, with both slamming their arms at said areas at the same time, causing Issei to cough out saliva and for his oxygen supply to get instantly knocked away from his lungs. They then caught Issei by the collar of his uniform, shaking his comically knocked out form in anger.

"Issei, you bastard!" Motohama shouted.

"Don't fuck with us! What the hell was that?! No matter how you look at it, that was the final boss in manga stories! Mil-tan, my ass!" Matsuda yelled.

"Also, why was he wearing a goth loli outfit?! He was scary as hell!" Motohama said.

_"I see...I have underestimated the powers of Mil-tan..." _Issei thought.

"Also you said that he will bring some friends! Copies of Mil-tan appeared in front of us! It was so scary we thought we were gonna die!" Motohama yelled in fear.

_"...I don't want to see the series of Mil-tan..." _Issei thought shivering slightly while thimking of several copies of Mil-tan in the form of 2-D graphics, with a bar saying 'Wild Mil-tan Appeared' appearing on the lowest part of the picture insidehis thoughts.

"They kept talking about the magical world! The magical world of Serbina! I don't know anything aboit that!" Matsuda yelled.

"Apparently, to defeat a dark leecher, you have to obtain a powder that can be created from a flower that only blossoms in nighttime...No matter how you look at it...Mil-tan's punch would have been more effective..." Motohama said adjusting his glasses.

"Good...You now know how to defeat a dark leecher when you see it...Bye" Issei said smirking at his two perverted friends, before turning tail and started to walk away. However, it wasn't that simple, as Matsuda and Motohama caught Issei by his legs, before placing each of his shoulders on one of their own each, and slammed themselves into the ground, causing pain to course through Issei's spine.

All the while Tamamo was rolling on the ground from laughter, Haru giggling, and Jean was clutching his sides in pain from the huge amounts of laughter that escaped his mouth.

After the laughable display, Issei, alongside Haru, Jean and Tamamo, walked to the ORC club room together, only for Jean to gasp upon reaching the door.

"What's wrong, Jean-kun?" Haru asked the blonde.

"This...Aura..." Jean gulped, before opening the door, only to be greeted by the sight of the members of the ORC alongside Grafiya, who was standing silently beside Rias. A new individual, however, was what picked the attention of Issei, Jean, Haru and Tamamo.

It was a male, who was taller than Rias. He was blonde with brown eyes, and was wearing a brownish red gentleman suit, but without the tie.

"Umm...I think we entered in the wrong time..." Jean said.

"Huh? Who are those? Humans? Your inviting humans here, Rias?" The man asked, scoffing.

"That's none of your buisness, Riser. And i already told you to get outta here" Rias said calmly, but one could see the suppressed rage behind her words.

"Oh, come on, Rias. Don't be so harsh on me. Your gonna be my wife after all" Riser said stroking Rias'cheek, to which she backed away slightly from him in disgust.

"W-Wife?!" Issei blurted out in shock.

"That's Riser Phenex-sama, a High-class Devil from the Phenex Clan, and he is Rias Gremory-sama's fiance and future husband" Grafiya said.

"What the hell?! Buchou, what in the world is this?!" Issei gelled in anger.

"And who the fuck are you?" Riser asked scoffing at Issei.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's Pawn!" Issei exclaimed.

"Oh...Whatever..." Riser said mockingly.

"Buchou! This can't be real, right?!" Issei yelled out.

"Issei-kun is right, Rias-chan. You, as a woman, have the right to marry whoever your heart deserve, not some man who forces himself on you!" Haru exclaimed.

"Yeah! A chicken wimp like him does not deserve you!" Tamamo threw her two cents, which caused Riser to growl in anger at what the two ladies said about him, where Jean was as silent as ever, with his blonde hair shadowing his eyes, and an angry scowl adorning his mouth.

"Bitches! You have no fucking right to shove your boobs into this! This is a matter between Devils, not humans!" Riser yelled out.

"Don't you have a shred of pride?"

"?!"

Everyone turned around, only to see that it was Jean that whispered these words, where said blonde was wearing an angry scowl with cold dead eyes on his face, glaring daggers at Riser.

Tamamo flinched at this. She was the one that spent time with Jean the most, and she already knows that look. It was the look that Jean opted whenever his Aspect of Death was violated.

Back in the battle inside the church, Menma's Aspect of Death was violated when Asia died, but he was able muster his mental strength to suppress himself from going out of control during the fight against Metatron.

Which was something that wasn't available for the blonde boy standing here.

"The fuck you just said, you shitty human?!" Riser roared in anger at Jean.

"A mere mongrel like you who doesn't have a shred of pride don't deserve to get married with Rias" Jean said sneering at Riser, having forgotten the 'san' suffix from Rias' name, which in turn gave everyone, including Grafiya, but excluding Riser, the accurate impression that Jean was completely pissed off.

**[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]**

"Damn human! I will make you eat your words!" Riser roared in anger, before creating a fire ball in his hand, and threw it at Jean, who stood in his place without moving.

But...

"?!"

...The fire ball never connected.

And the reason was a figure standing behind Jean that blocked the fire ball with the back of its hand.

It was a male, albeit with a feminine face, with golden eyes, slightly tan skin, and waist length green hair. His outfit consisted of a simple white tunic, with chains sporting from his sleeves.

"Augh?!" Jean suddenly gasped, before grapping his head with one hand, sinking to one of his knees.

"Jeannie!" Tamamo called out in worry.

"Jean-kun!" Haru followed.

_**"I see that you have finally made your mind, my fated, dear king..."**_

"Whoa! It can talk?!" Issei gasped upon hearing the figure talking while looking down at Jean, where the green haired figure was around twice Jean's height.

_**"Freedom to you must stem from rebellion..."**_

"What is this...Power...?" Grafiya whispered with wide eyes.

_**"And for you to obtain victory in this rebellion you must not err..."**_

Everyone in the room was staring in awe and disbelief at the figure, who was ignoring them in the favour of talking to Jean, who was still on one of his knees, clutching his head with one of his hands.

_**"And now that you know the steps, pray tell me: Who will you rebel against?"**_

At that question, the green haired figure waited for Jean's answer, falling silent.

"My heart is set...Unbound by the chains of heaven and fate...Tempted by fire...You should know..." The blonde teen whispered before yanking his head upwards, showing that his eyes changed to dull golden with black dots on them, to which Riser flinched and took a step back.

_**"Excellent! Brilliant! Marvelous! That gaze! Now we can finally finish our contract!"**_

As the Persona said these words, Jean slowly supported himself to his feet.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I..."**_

A golden aura started to slowly swirl around Jean and his soon to be Persona, before said aura started to swirl violentely and rapidly, increasing its pace.

_**"Let us impark your departure to your crowning ceremony...With a glorious rebellion!"**_

The golden aura burst apart, before several golden circular portals appeared around Jean and his Persona, before swords, blades, spears, arrows and tridents sported from each portal, all pointing at Riser.

"By the name of Maou-sama!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"You unprideful mongrel...Beings like you do not deserve to be called kings...The fates of others...Are not yours to decide" Jean spat his words at Riser as if they were venom, which made Riser grit his teeth in anger, before fire burst out of his body, surrounding him.

"A mere shitty human like you dares to mock me!" Riser roared, to which it made Jean smirk smugly at him, before a golden portal appeared at his right side. He placed his hand in it, before taking out and English styled sword that looked like a plain sword, but the aura around it said otherwise, and it actually caused the Devils, sans Riser to back away from Jean, who pointed the sword at the Phenex Devil.

"That's...Gram! Impossible!" Grafiya's emotionless and calm state shattered apart like glass upon witnessing the sword in Jean's hand, where said blonde paid no attention to them, only focusing on his opponent.

"Chain 'em to the heavens, Enkidu!"

* * *

_At the same time. In the school dorms_

"So? What do you guys think? I'm in if your gonna ask me for my opinion"

"We have been through hell, so i don'tmind. Besides, those two are friends of Kirijo-san and Aigis-san as well"

"Thank you two for your consideration on this matter"

"..."

Following the visit of the four Wild Cards to the Velvet Room, multiple questions rolled in all of their minds, like who is Philemon? Where is Akechi? What is this interesting group that he was with?

However, they decided to place all of those questions aside, prefering to discuss the most important matter of all: Saving both Minato and Minako Arisato from Nyx and Erebus.

While Akira and Yu sounded their agreement for saving the two Wild Cards locked in the Great Seal, with Aigis having already made her agreement, and thanked Akira and Yu for giving their support, Shadow just stayed silent, which made the two high scholars and the android to look at him, to which he blinked while staring quielty at them with his cold gaze.

"What?" Shadow asked, breaking the short silence.

"Are you in this with us?" Yu asked.

Shadow didn't answer. He just shifted his gaze on the glass of water that was present in front of him on the table, witnessing his reflection on the transparent liquid.

It wasn't a choice. It was more like an order. He was always ordered around, from the day that he was placed in the laboratory in Konoha. Add to the fact that Minato knows where are they thanks to Mueller who stalked them all the way to Japan.

He knew that iyt will mever be easy, but he wished he could take a breather from this never ending massacre. His life was already ruined and he was forced to a path that he didn't want to cross or follow.

It was ironic. It was as if someone was toying with him, controlling him behind the shadows, pulling the strings of his fate.

And yet, there it is. Another life ruining decision.

If he agreed, he will move into the same path once again, the path of bloodshed, but this time, it will be with two gods, something that even hated, since to Shadow, a god is an entity that cannot be seen, let alone touched or even killed, so how come those beings can be called gods? He had no idea.

In addition, while Nyx and Erebus are absolutely nothing, since Nyx herself was weakened as a result of the Great Seal, and Erebus himself was way weaker than Nyx in her prime, it still came in mind whether he should help or not, since if he refused to help, he would harm the feelings of the SEES, since those two were their friends, and they will be happy for it if Minato and Minako returned to them.

...

...

...

...Screw that. He already knows the answer to that question even before he could ask it for himself.

"Okay...I will help in this..."

His reply caused Akira, Yu and Aigis to smile, and for Aigis to rush and hug him, which caused the eyes of the black haired hybrid to widen in surprise.

"Thank you so much, Shadow-san..." Aigis said, hugging the shell shocked Shadow, who recovered from his shock as quick as possible, before slowly returing the hug, patting Aigis lightly on her metallic back.

"No biggie..." He replied calmly before Aigis broke the hug.

"Okay. Before we departure to this mission, we must discuss tactics and-"

"Kuh!"

"?!"

Akira stopoed midway in his speech upon hearing a gasp coming out from Shadow's mouth, which caused the three Wild Cards to look at him, where Shadow was hearing the mysyerious voice ringing inside his mind.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key That Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Emperor. Granting Thee Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Baal, The Ultimate Form Of The Emperor Arcana..."**_

And after the chant ended, the image of a cross between a human and an orange fish wearing a greek styled white cloth while holding a golden cup in his hand appeared in Shadow's mind, before vanishing shortly after.

"What is it? Another Persona?" Yu asked, which made Shadow nod slowly.

"I think i know who unlocked his Persona" Shadow said before standing up, causing the other three Wild Cards to do the same, before he made haste outside the dorms, with the other three following him suit.

* * *

_Back in Kuoh Academy_

"That's enough!"

"?!"

Grafiya's sudden outburst shocked everyone, and while Riser was shaken like a leaf from the KI directed to him and his human opponent, Jean just scoffed at what he thought of as a pathetic amount of demonic energy, but decided to comply since he had too much of a headache right now. Snapping his fingers, all of the weapons retracted, the golden portals disappeared, and Enkidu disappeared in a small burst of blue flames, but Gram was still in his hand.

"I suggest that you two stop this outburst, or else i will have to intrtvene...For the sake of Lucifer-sama..." Grafiya said darkly while glaring at both Jean and Riser, with the latter shivering and the former scowling at the silver haired woman.

"What's going on?"

"?!"

The owner of the phrase was none other than Shadow, who was accompanied by Akira, who was in his Phantom Thief attire with Paradise Lost in one of his hands, Yu, who was donning his Yasogami High School outfit, with the Totsuka Blade in his hands, and Aigis, who was branishing her finger guns, pointing her right hand fingers towards Riser.

"Huh? More shitty humans? Great" Riser scoffed.

"Riser. I suggest thst you don't clash with them, especially the red eyed young man" Rias said.

"Huh? And why is that? He looks like a normal human to me" Riser said.

"That's because this young man is Shadow Kreutz Aensland, son of the Gear Maker and the Succubus Gunner. Flesh and meat right in front of you" Rias said, which caused Grafiya's eyes to widen in disbelief, where Riser gagged in shock at this.

"The Succubus Gunner?! You mean this guy is aunt Lewis' son?! No fucking way!" Riser yelled.

"It is, Mr. Ramen Phillips" Shadow said coldly, which immediately caused Issei to burst out in laughter, with Akeno, Asia, Rias, and Kiba desperately holding their mouths to suppress their laughter.

Even Grafiya and Koneko were placing their hands on their mouths, with tears building on the corners of their eyes.

"It's Riser Phenex, you shitty bastard!" Riser yelled, and was aboutto throw a fire ball at Shadow, but Jean raced him, and stabbed Gram right in the empty space above Riser's shoulder, causing him to halt, and cold sweat started to run down his face.

"I suggest that you accept Rias-san's warning, Chicken" Jean said darkly, which caused Riser to calm down, and for his flames to subside.

"Sirzechs-sama and Lord Gremory have taken Rias-Ojou-sama's refusal into consideration, and they offered to settle the matters with a Rating Game should it escalate to her refusal" Grafiya said calmly.

"I see. That will be a piece of cake to me!" Riser exclaimed buffing his chest arrogantly.

"Okay! I agree! A chance like that won't come again!" Rias said with a new found confidence.

"Seriously? Can you say that with those stray Devils as your Peerage? Ha! Excluding your queen, none of them are even a match to my cute servants! Here! I will show you!" Riser exclaimed before snapping his fingers, causing an orange magic circle to appear, before a group of 15 girls of various heights, shapes and hair colors appeared in a flash in the club room.

"Those are my cute servants! Feast your eyes!" Riser exclaimed proudly.

"Pathetic..."

"Weak..."

"Wimpy..."

"Low power levels..."

"?!"

Those were the respective replies of Shadow, Akira, Yu and Aigis, who answered with completely cold and calm looks on their faces, which caused the 15 girls to gasp in shock, with a vein popping on Riser's forehead.

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOUR AUNT LEWIS' SON! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ARE DEAD MEAT!" Riser yelled out before unleashing a fire ball towards the four Wild Cards.

However...

"?!"

The sound of gunshot, followed by the dispersion of the fire ball that was aimed towards the 4 Wild Cards. Shadow stared coldly behind him, only to see a huge hole in the door of the club room, with smoke coming out out. However, what was more interesting was the figure behind the hole.

"Lewis-san!" Rias exclaimed.

"Huh. I already knew something was off when i first felt the magic outburst" Lewis said, holding a huge white pistol that was more like a hatchet cannon in one hand, with steam coming out of the muzzle.

As for her outfit, it changed drastically. She was wearing a black jacket with pink stripes, a butterfly tying her ponytail, a pair of glasses with a reddish-orange frame, which was missing the upper frame part, a black skirt with a white rose motif and many straps, and matching black gloves and stockings.

"Mom?" Shadow muttered coldly.

"Lewis-dono?" Grafiya whispered with wide eyes, to which it caught Lewis' attention, before she smiled with a gasp.

"Grafy-chan!" She exclaimed before she appeared in a burst of neck breaking speeds in front of Grafiya, lifting the Devil in a bone crushing hug, where Grafiya tried to struggle out of her grip but to no avail. A few seconds later, Lewis released her grip from the silver haired Devil, making her use the wall as a support to steady her feet on the ground, while trying to take her breath.

"Long time no see, Grafy-chan! How are you doing?!" Lewis asked Grafiya, who forced a small smile on her face.

"I'm okay, Lewis-dono. It's been a long time since we last seen each other" Grafiya said.

"Hey! Have you gotten married? Let me guess: It's Sirzechs-chan, right?" Lewis asked with a teasing stare directed towards Grafiya, who blushed slightly, confirming Lewis' answer, whuch made the green haired woman bounce like a child who just received candy.

"YES! I WON! THE OLD GEEZER OWES ME 1000 BUCKS!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Why do i feel that we have been thrown in the dust?" Shadow whispered calmly to no one in particular, watching the scene in front of him with a blank look on his face.

"What's going on?"

"?!"

And to make the club room even more crowded, Sona, alongside her Peerage entrred the room. However, it didn't take even a second for Sona to see who was here, and she gasped with tears building in the corner of her eyes.

"M-Miss Lewis?!" She gasped.

"Sona-chan!" And with another display of speed, Lewis zoomed towards Sona, and hugged the Devil tightly for a few seconds, before releasing her, which made Sona cough out for breath.

"Tough as always, Miss Lewis..." Sona said gasping for breath.

"I really missed you so much, Sona-chan! How is Sera-chan doing?!" Lewis kept on pummling Sona with questions, where the young female was just focusing on staring at Lewis with tears streaming down her eyes.

"She will be happy to see you again!" Sona exclaimed with a smile that completely contradicted her calm behaviour.

"Oh! I see that you have met my son!" Lewis exclaimed pointing with her eyes at Shadow.

"You son?!" Sona exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Your Son?!" Her Peerage exclaimed afterwards in shock.

"YOUR SON?!" Riser's Peerage followed suit afterwards.

"Yup! That's Shadow, my little man!" She said wrapping and arm around Shadow, who was 5 cm taller than her, with Shadow maintaining his ever lasting cold look on his face.

"I will reveal...Her true form..." Akira muttered with his glasses being foggy, and his face held a comical blush, nearing Lewis from behind, only to receive an elbow to the stomach from Shadow, causing the leader of the Phantom Thieves to hunch over, falling to his knees, while clutching his stomach in pain.

"Hyoudou-san is crying there" Aigis said pointing at Issei, who was producung comical tears from his eyes, while gritting his teeth at Riser.

"Oi. Rias. This Servant-kun is weeping out loudly while looking at me..." Riser said to Rias, who clutched her head.

"Yeah, because this boy's dream is to make a harem, so he really envies you..." Rias muttered.

"Disgusting..." Was the reply of a blonde midget female who was wearing a pink dress, with blue eyes and a fair skin, with her hair styled in two long drills.

"Yubellena...Come here..." Riser ushered to a purple haired woman in his Peerage, who stepped towards Riser...Before they started kissing each other, making everyone gasp at this. Riser then groped her breasts and fondled them while smirking teasingly at Issei.

"You can't do this in your entire life, low class Devil-kun" Riser chuckled at the brunette Devil.

"Shut up! A man like you doesn't deserve Buchou! After you and Buchou get married, you will still make out with other women! This is disgusting!" Issei roared in anger.

At the corner, however, Shadow slightly gasped before clutching his head, to which Lewis was the only one to notice, tending to Shadow silently.

After a few seconds, Shadow raised his head, with a completely angry look on his face, with his glare directed at Riser.

"Issei!"

"?!"

Shadow calling Issei's name caused everyone to fall silent and look at the red eyed youngster, who walked silently to Issei, before standing in front of him. He the raised his pointr finger of his right hand towards him, before flicking his forehead, and suddenly, Issei heard a ring inside his head, before he suddenly sunk to his knees shortly afterwards.

"What the..?" Jean blurted out.

"What have you...?" Issei managed to gasp.

"You will find out soon enough...In the heat of the battle that is..." Shadow said before he ushered to the other three Wild Cards to leave this room, and without any other word, the four Wild Cards left the club room, leaving the Devils, Jean, Haru, Tamamo and Lewis in an air completely filled with awkwardness.

"What in the 72 Pillars had just happened,..?"

Riser's question got no answer at all.

* * *

_A few hours later. At the school dorms_

"So, Rias-chan and her Peerage are contending against a guy in a Rating Game?"

"What's a Rating Game anyways?"

Those were the respective questions of both Naruko and Lucy, where the former responded with coldness in her voice, and the latter responding with innocent confusion in her voice, where Rias, Sona, the Peerages of both King Devils, and the four group of fighters were gathered in the center hall of the school dorms, including the four Wild Cards in the group.

As for the matter of their discussion, it was about the Rating Game Rias and her Peerage was going to take against Riser. It wasn't a laughable matter, because this was a Phenex, a true immortal, unlike other Devils, who only have a longer lifespan than the normal humans.

Not to mention the fact that he had a healing factor that made him near invincible. It's thanks to this that he was able to win 8 out of 10 Rating Games, only losing on purpose out of pity for his opponents, which give him a lot of experience...

"Hold up" Shiki voiced out, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it, Shiki-san?" Sona asked.

"Isn't it stupid and ridiculous?" Shiki asked.

"I agree with Shiki. You guys are talking about Riser as if he was a strong opponent, but it's stupid to think about that if his powers only consist of fire manipulation, immortality and a strong degree of regeneration. If i say so myself, he is extremely weak. Even Kokoro can defeat him singlehandedly" Lucy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kokoro asked with a cold tone, but one could visibly see the anger apparent in her voice, annoyed from Lucy's comment.

"Kokoro and Lucy's childish picking aside, Shiki is right. Riser can be simply defeated based on two steps: Conversing your stamina, and beating her to a pulp" Accel voiced out his opinion.

"Accel. You just said 'Her'. Riser is a male" Misogi said chuckling nervously.

"I meant it. A bastard like him is a She-male, not a true man" Accel said.

"Issei" Shadow called out to the Pawn.

"Yes, Shadow-san?" Issei asked slightly shivering from the cold tone.

"Are you familiar wkth the Tarot Cards?" Shadow asked.

"Uh...To be honest, i only heard about it" Issei answered.

"The Tarot Cards are cards that symbolizes a person's personality and traits" Asia answered.

"Close enough, but to us Persona users, it's another story. The Tarot Card deck are divided into Arcanas. Each Arcana symbolizes its wielder and their Persona. Each one of us here that holds a Persona is symbolized by his own Arcana. For example, my Arcana is the Fool. It's empty, just like the number 0, yet filled with infinite possibilities. Each living being, including animals, have a Tarot Arcana, and Devils are no exception" Shadow explained.

"Um...Sorry, but what does have to do with me?" Issei said causing Shadow to put his hand in his pocket before taking it out eventually, revealing the Tarot Card of the Fool in it, before placing the card in Issei's hand.

"You will find out soon enough. Just remember: All that is required is self faith, sacrifice, blood and a huge amount of rage" Shadow said, before standing up, dirrcting his gaze to Rias, who flinched at this.

"Ketchup Head, you don't mind us helping you in your training, do you?" Shadow asked.

"Eh?" Naruko blurted out.

"Yu, Aigis, Akira and myself will be available for 5 days only. You were given 10 days, correct? We will assist you in half of the period, before the others will take over. Okay?" Shadow said, causing Rias to merely nod, shivering from Shadow's cold tone that sent chills up her spine.

"I suppose we can make an exception" Mitsuru said with a smale smile.

"I don't see any harm in it!" Yu said with a warm smile.

"I think this will be a good idea to raise the spirits, considering the fact that we haven't done anything entertaining ever since the battle at the church" Akira said, before seeing Naruuko jumping to her feet from the coach, causing her huge breasts to bounce in the air.

"I'm cool with it! It's settled then! Prepare for the tort-i mean training, guys!" Naruko said with an extremely odd cheerful smile, which brought a dense atmosphere behind it.

For some reason, Rias and her Peerage couldn't shake the fact that they may die before entrring their first Rating Game.

* * *

**And Done!**

**Wow! It took me a lot of time to finish this, because i'm writing on the tablet.**

**Now, about the pairings. I'm planning on adding Kasumi in Akira's pairings, but i'm still waiting for Persona 5 Royal, and also for that, i won't write off Akechi as a dead person, since i wrote him alive, and depending on Persona 5 Royal, i will write his past where whether he died or was still alive.**

**Now, for Shadow's Ultimate Persona list:**

**Initial: Warble.**

**Fool: ?**

**Lovers: ?**

**Chariot: Asterios.**

**Hanged Man: ?**

**Hermit: ?**

**Magician: ?**

**Justice: ?**

**Judgement: ?**

**Strength: ?**

**Tower: Orpheus Telos.**

**Fortune: ?**

**Emperor: Baal**

**Empress: ?**

**Priestess: ?**

**Aeon: ?**

**Sun: Metatron**

**Star: ?**

**Death: ?**

**Moon: ?**

**Hierophant: Daisoujou**

**Temperance: ?**

**Devil: ?**

**Hunger: ?**

**Faith: ?**

**Consultant: ?**

**Next Chapter: The Rating Game, and the battle against Nyx and Erebus. (I'm skipping the training period)**

**Until Next Time And Next Chapter!**

**Jude Warble, Out!**


	4. The Birth Of The Independent Godslayer

**Hey everyone. Long time no see. It's your pal, Jude Warble!**

**Now, to start off, i will answer the replies:**

**Chima Tigon: No. Issei is an essential character in this fanfic, and he will make debut in around half of this chapter.**

**Guest: On second thought, i will put Yukari in Minato's pairings, but i can't put Aigis since she is an android**

**Now, i will show the list of pairings:**

**Akira x Naruko x Futaba x Lavenza**

**Shadow x Dragon x Hana x Sona x Serafall**

**Menma x Asia x Ann X Chie**

**Jean x Haru x Tamamo**

**Blue x Makoto x Ravel**

**Yu x Yukiko x Rise x Marie**

**Kanji x Naoto**

**Minato x Elizabeth x Yukari**

**Accel x Kokoro**

**Misogi x Shiki**

**That's it for now! I may add some more in the near future!**

**And now, without further ado, i will leave with the story. As always, Stay Breezy!**

* * *

_10 days later_

The first 5 days of training passed away like a breeze of wind.

In those 5 days, the 4 group of fighters trained Rias and her Peerage to the bone, with Shadow taking Issei for himself to train him on some kind of power that he didn't want the others to know about.

Secret touch...Or that's what both Akira and Naruko thought.

On another side, due to her impressive affinity of magic, Asia was trained on magic spells used by Personas, which were taught to her by Futaba, Rise and Fuuka, with Kokoro helping Asia on how to converse her mana for each magic spell, as well as some spiritual training to expand her mana reserves. While it's impossible for Devils to unlock Personas, it was still possible for them to use the same magic spells as the spiritual entities, since both Personas and Devils solely rely on mana for spells, so it wasn't impossible at all.

Moving on, Kiba was training under the guidance of Menma and Mitsuru for swordsman practice, where Menma discovered the young Devil's Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, which allows him to create swords in a similar fashion as Menma's Tracing skills, and all that Menma had to do was to add a new set of arsenal to Kiba's inventory, as well as teaching him some Persona sword skills.

On another side, Koneko was trained in her physicality by Naruko, Dragon, Chie, Kanji, Ryuji, Akihiko and Aigis, who happened to be the power houses of the 4 group of fighters. They recognized Koneko's strength as a Rook to be completely great and nigh-unparalleled, where teaching her Physical-type skills was the final touch.

On another hand, Rias and Akeno were the most powerful in them all, with their magic power being even higher than that of Asia. Surprisingly enough, the ones who took care of training them were Yu, Naoto, Jean and Akira, where Jean and Yu happened to know several types of Lightning type magic spells for Akeno, and Naoto and Akira knew how to use several types of Curse type magic spells suited for Rias.

The rest of the others either cooked food for them, or monitored them do they won't slack off training.

When Naruko said torture, she wasn't kidding at all...

After the first 5 days passed, The 4 Wild Cards in the huge team of human fighters departed to a buisness of their own that they didn't tell anyone about, which made Issei's training shift to those that are around him, where he learned a new move: Dragon Shot, which was strong enough to obliterate a large town, if not a small city judging by both the huge hole it made in a mountain, as well as Kokoro's and Accel's calculations.

Surprisingly enough, the ones that had it easy during their training with Issei were Naoto, Makoto and Lewis, where the latter suggested that Issei should have some kind of weapon and she recommended a gun. Ironically enough, Issei should the experience of a pro while wielding a revolver, being capable of rapid gun shots and accurate bullseye on each target, being able to hit several areas that not even the most professional of snipers could even hope to aim at.

When hearing that, Koneko stated that his excellency in gunslinging was due to him doing perverted stuff with his fingers, which caused Lewis to burst out in laughter.

Now, after intense training, Rias' Peerage ws ready for the battle, waiting in the ORC club room in Kuoh Academy. Their first ever Rating Game.

Kiba was fastening his arm guards, Koneko was reading a book about cats while wearing red fingerless boxer gloves given to her by Akihiko, Akeno and Rias were drinking tea, and Asia and Issei were silently sitting on the coach, with 10 minutes left on the beginning of the Rating Game.

[Everyone. Can you hear me?]

"?!"

Kokoro's voice rang in the heads of the Devils.

[This thing is working, right?]

[All comminucations seems to be fine]

[Alright! We're in the game!]

Came the respective voices of Rise, Fuuka and Futaba inside the Devils' heads shortly after Kokoro's.

"Yeah! Loud and clear!" Rias called a little loudly.

[Okay. We will monitor your status. By no means we are to help you since these are the rules. However we will inform you on your own status in the battlefield, such as your stamina, health, and your mana degree. Be aware of that] Kokoro said.

[By the way, Asia-chan. Magical spells made by Devils won't affect the activation of any magic spell you would cast, since the Persona magic is a magic of the ancient gods in various mythologies, so it's on a higher calibur than that of the ordinary magic spells] Fuuka informed the former nun.

[In addition to this, you can normally cast offensive magic spells of High level, but if you casted only one magic spell of Severe level, your mana reserves will be completely delepted, so be careful. Use the Severe level spell as a last resort if you were forced to] Rise said.

"Roger that" Rias called out, before Grafiya appeared with a blast of red light with the Gremory teleportation circle.

"Ojou-sama. I would like to inform you that it's only 1 minute before the start of the Rating Game, as well as the fact that your father, Gremory-sama, Sirzechs-sama and the entire Underworld will be overviewing the match" Grafiya said.

"Seriously?! The entire Underworld?!" Issei asked in shock.

"With the exception of the Makai Realm, of course" Grafiya said.

"What's the Makai Realm?" Issei asked.

"I will explain later, Ise" Rias answered.

"Oh! Which reminds me. Buchou, you told me that you had another Bishop other than Asia, who is it? And where are they?" Issei asked, causing Kiba and Koneko to give him serious silent stares.

"Yeah. About that, my other Bishop cannot attend this match with us for reasons that i will explain later as well" Rias said, before a huge white magical circle appeared around Rias and her Peerage.

"The Rating Game shall start now. Good luch Ojou-sama" Grafiya said before disappearing in a flash of red light, before the white light became even brighter, only to disappear instantly shortly after.

"Huh? We're still at the school. Did the teleportation fail?" Issei asked in confusion.

[Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Grafiya from the Gremory household. Today's battlefield will be a replica of Kuoh Academy, the school Rias-sama is attending, and i will be the referee of this match] Grafiya's voice could be heard in the speakers.

"Alright. Let's commence. Kiba and Koneko will set traps around the place. Akeno will set a mist barrier aound the place. Riser's territory is the new building beside the forest area, so he will be able to detect us if we occupied the playgrounds, so i suggest occupying the gym, as it's very likely that he will send a Rook to this area, as taking down the dangerous pieces bit by bit will be benefiting for us" Rias said, causing Kiba and Koneko to head out with sets of bombs and booby traps in hand, where Akeno climbed to the roof of the school building to create a mist barrier around the building. Issei and Asia just stayed in their places, with Issei sitting beside Rias, and Asia standing behind them in the coach.

"Issei. You told me that after your training with Shadow, you felt an immense power flow inside you, right?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. He also told me something really weird. And that i can promote at anytime without entering an enemy territory, or without permission from you, Buchou" Issei said, shocking Rias.

"What?! How did he train you?!" Rias asked in shock.

"He just touched my forehead for 10 hours everyday for 5 days, but the moment he touches my forehead with his finger, i feel a great flow of power swirling inside me, and it's increasing every second. It's as if the 10 seconds time limit multiplyer is erased from the Boosted Gear, and it isn't affecting me negatively at all. I don't feel my body breaking. Actually, every second passes, i feel as if i'm infinitely reborning" Issei said, shocking Rias even more, which even made her puzzled. She then placed a hand on Issei's forehead, concentrating on finding the source of power inside him, only to yank her hand away, gasping in shock afterwards.

_"His powers...They are increasing by the second...! Also, all the seals on his Pawn powers are unlocked...! Shadow...What have you done...?!"_ Rias thought in complete shock and disbelief, only to shake it off afterwards.

_"No! There is no time to think about that...It's in our advantage...We will definitely defeat Riser with this power...!"_ Rias thought with newfound confidence, before she stood up from the couch, startling Issei.

"Okay! Issei, you will meet up with Koneko in the gym! Confront the enemy head on should they appear in the gym!" Rias exclaimed, causing the Pawn to stand up immediately.

"Yes, Buchou!" Issei exclaimed before dashing outside the club room.

"Asia! You stay with me on standby! Your healing abilities are our only line of life here!" Rias said to Asia.

"Yes, Buchou!" Asia said back.

* * *

_5 minutes later. At the gym_

"Come out, Riss Gremory's Peerage members!" Xuelan exclaimed to both Koneko and Issei, who were hiding behind curtains, with Mira, Ile and Nel on her sides., which made Koneko and Issei come out of their hiding places.

"Demolishiment Time~!" Both Ile and Nel exclaimed in an oddly cheerful tone that contradicted the sight of them holding two huge chainsaws in their hands.

And with that, the battle begun.

**[Persona 5 OST: Break In To Break Out]**

While Koneko and Xuelan were locked up in a deadly chain of thrown fists, Issei was casually dodging the attacks of the three Pawns attacking him with chainsaws. Surprisingly for Issei, he felt that his body was lighter than a feather while moving. He then ducked to avoid Mira swinging her staff at him, before yanking said staff from her, snapping it in half with a karate chop and delivering an axe kick to her ribs, knocking her on her butt. Ile and Nel attempted to attack him from behind, but he was faster, and he jumped up so high, backflipping and landing behind the two twin Pawns, before taking out his black revolver, and then pointed said weapon at the twins.

_**"Brave Blade!" **_Issei called out before pulling the trigger, shooting out six blades that somehow came out of the barrel of the revolver, before said blades traveled at blinding speeds, with three blades stabbing each one of the two chainsaws, causing said instrument to blow up in both Ile and Nel, blinding them with the smoke that erupted from the chainsaws. This gave Issei the chance to charge at the twin Pawns. Rearing his fist back with a battle cry, Issei focused the strength of his arm into his elbow, before using said strength to throw a punch at Nel's face, sending her flying away with an amount of force that broke the sound barrier, shattering the wooden ground below Issei's feet, and sending the small green haired Pawn crashing into the wall and flying outside the gym, leaving an edible hole on the wall, which caused Issei to stare agape at the sight, before looking at his palm, which was coiled to punch the Pawn away in awe...

[Riser Phenex-sama 1 Pawn has retired]

...However, he didn't have enough time to admire his newfound strength, as Ile used the broken form of her chainsaw to strike Issei, who was faster than her, reacting quickly by pointing his black revolver at Ile's face.

_**"Kouga!" **_He called out, before pulling the trigger, causing a football-sized ball of bright yellow light to shot out from the gun, hitting Ile dead square in the face, causing the Devil to fall on the ground immediately, wailing in pain as her face was burning by the Bless magic spell.

"Koneko-chan! Throw the Rook to me!" Issei called out, which caused Koneko to immediately comply, punching Xuelan dead square in the face, breaking her nose and causing it to burst in blood in the process, before pulling the chinese-like Devil by the hair, causing her to yelp in pain, before the white haired Rook threw her towards Issei, who boosted himself with his Sacred Gear 10 times in an instant, before forming a crimson marble of magic in his palm.

_**"Dragon Shot!" **_He roared before releasing a huge energy beam from the magic marble, engulfing Xuelan in the beam of magic energy, muffling her screams as another wall of the gym was completely oblitrrated. When the beam subsided, Xuelan fell on the ground, with smoke rising from her motionless body, before she disappeared in a flash of white light.

[Riser-sama's 1 Rook has retired]

"Alright!" Issei exclaimed with a smirk, with Koneko staring at him with wide eyes, to which the Pawn noticed, and looked back at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked the white haired Rook.

"Issei-senpai...You were...Cool..." Koneko muttered out in shock, which made Issei grin sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

His grin was soon replaced by a serious look, before he spun around, and delivered a punch to Mira's face, who had just stood on the ground, and didn't even have time to do anything. He then caught her by her blue hair, causing her to scream in pain, before pulling her towards him, and hitting her face with the handle of the gun on the right cheek, causing a nasty bruise to appear on said cheek, and Koneko, in her shock, could swear that she heard something snap with a nasty voice. She then saw Issei pointing his revolver to Mira's forehead.

_**"Agi!" **_He yelled, unleashing a small fire ball the size of a football at Mira's face, causing her to scream in pain. However, he wasn't done yet, as he caught Mira again by the hair, before brutally giving her a merciless combo of punches and kicks, where the blue haired Pawn was left defensless in the brutal and merciless wake of Issei's deadly assault, where Koneko was watching all of this with wide eyes that threatened to pop out of their sockets. She then saw Issei finishing the combo with a low kick that tripped Mira to the air off her feet, before he jumped in the air such that he was above Mira's airbourne form, and pointed his revolver at her.

_**"Megido!" **_He exclaimed before firing a football sized purple Almighty magic ball at Mira, hitting her in the abdomen, before she was sent rocketing down to the ground, and ince she reached it, a small explosion erupted, causing a huge smokescreen. When the smokescreen faded, however, a huge hole in the floor of the gym, but Mira was nowhere to be found.

[Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Pawn has retired]

Koneko couldn't describe her shock right now. Was that the perverted Issei, who would suck in almost everything? Sure, looks could deceive, but not to this extent.

"Koneko-chan! Behind you!"

"?!"

Snapping out from her shock, Koneko spun in time to punch Ile, who had just stood on her feet, causing the green haired Pawn to stagger back a few steps in pain and for the white haired Rook to gasp at her action. She had just reacted due to Issei's warning and she didn't mean to do that.

"Koneko-chan! Focus!" Issei called out to her, causing her to snap out of her shock, before, she focused her magic energy to her right fist, before rearing her right arm back.

_**"Megaton Raid!" **_She called out before punching Ile in the stomach, with the punch being so strong it caused Ile's inner organs to burst inside her body, causing her eyes to nearly fly out of their sockets, and for blood to burst from her mouth, before she was sent flying through the wall that Issei made with his Dragon Shot, sending her toppling away, before she disappeared in whitelight.

[Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Pawn has retired]

"Wow..." Koneko said looking at her fist in amazement from the strength that the Physical type spell packed.

[Ise! Koneko! Are you finished?!] Rias called from her earpiece.

"Yes, Buchou! Koneko-chan and i took down 3 Pawns and 1 Rook that were occupying the gym!" Issei answered.

[Good! Now go aid Kiba!] Rias called out her order, making Issei and Koneko look at each other, before nodding, and proceeded to rush outside of the gym, only to witness the sight of Akeno and Yubellena striking down each other with lightning and fire respectively. Issei looked at this, before running towards the flying Devils, positioning himself right below Yubellena, before pointing hus revolver at the ground.

_**"Deathbound!" **_He exclaimed before shooting a magic bullet at the ground, causing a black circular pool to form on the spot where Issei shot the bullet, before several lanky black arms erupted from the pool, clutching Yubellena, restraining her in midair.

"What is this?!" Yubellena yelled in shock.

"Now, Akeno-san! Blow that bitch up!" Issei roared to Akeno, who complied immediately, before lightning cackled in her arms, before shooting towards the sky. Akeno just smiled calmly at Yubellena's restrained form, before declaring her magic spell in a whisper.

_**"Thunder Reign..."**_

"?!"

And right as Akeno whispered this, a white pole with wings fell from the sky and stabbed itself below Yubellena on the ground, before a huge thunder bolt the size of a meteor struck Yubellena, causing her to scream loudly in pain, with Akeno keeping the Lightning magic spell active for a full minute, before dispelling it, causing the thunder boltto disappear, leaving an unconscious Yubellena to fall on the ground from the sky with Issei's _**Deathbound**_ spell vanishing the moment the thunder bolt connected with Riser's Queen, before the party witnessed Yubellena's airbourne body that had smoke emitting from her body disappear in white light.

[Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Queen has retired]

"Hah! Take that, Ramen Philips!" Issei exclaimed with a confident grin, calling out Riser with the nickname that Shadow gave to the Phenex.

[Riser Phenex-sama's 3 Pawns had retired]

"My my. That must be Kiba-kun. Ufufufu..." Akeno chuckled with a calm smile on her face.

[Well, so far so good. Issei-kun is doing very well. The same goes for all of you, guys] Rise said in the Devil's minds.

[Keep on conversing your stamina, everyone. Victory is going to get served to your hands on a plate of gold if you kept up on this pace] Futaba called out.

[Issei. According to the readings here, you seem to have infinite amounts of magic. This phenomena can be discussed later, but i would recommend youto use your most powerful spell against Riser. Just remember that i have told you that] Kokoro said.

[Everyone. Try conversing your stamina. Aside from Issei-kun, the moves that Akeno-chan and Koneko-chan used take a huge amount of mana. Try to be careful while disturbuting your mana on the magic spells] Fuuka said.

[Good job, everyone! Now go and aid Kiba! He is fighting a huge group on his own] Rias called out from her earpiece to Issei, Koneko and Akeno, before said three Devils rushed towards where Kiba was in the playgrounds, only to find said Knight contending against Carmine, one of Riser's two Knights, whose fire coated sword was clashing against Kiba's Light Eraser sword. Issei was about to interfere, only to dodge to his side as a punch came from Isabelle, Riser's second Rook, aiming for his face. He then jumped away from her, before placing hus Sacred Gear arm onto his mouth, with his eyes still locked on the Rook in front of him.

"Promotion: Rook" He whispered, before feeling the strength rise up in his body. He then charged with a battle cry towards Isabelle, who had no time to react to Issei's unimaginable speed (Despite the fact that he promited to a Rook, which would make him slower) as the Pawn delivered a hook to her face, causing droplets of blood to spill from her now swollen cheek. Issei didn't waste any time, and began to deliver a brutal series of punches to Isabelle, hitting her in every singe place in her body, and causing nasty snap sounds to echo throughout the battlefield, where Riser's Rook couldn't even scream in pain as Issei's merciless assault left no chance for her to do so. Issei then finished the combo with an uppercut, causing Isabelle to get knocked off her feet. He then mentally cancelled his Promotion, before wiping out his revolver from his holster, pointing it at the immobile Isabelle lying on the ground.

_**"One-Shot Kill!" **_He declared before pulling the trigger, and thr moment he did so, a yellow bundle of energy the size of a small building, and shaped into a rocket emerged from the muzzle, hitting Isabelle head on, causing the Rook to wail in pain, before the energy rocket blew up in a small explosion, leaving a crater that can fit a building behind, but there was nothing that remained from Riser's second Rook.

[Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Rook has retired]

"Okay! Like Shadow-sensei said to me: Never waste any time!" Issei exclaimed with vigor, before silently whispering underneath his Boosted Gear arm.

"Promotion: Knight" He whispered before strength returned to him once again. This time, however, the strength came to his feet, before he charged at both Kiba and Carmine, who were engaging in a deadlock.

"Kiba! Spell! Now!" Issei called out to his friend, before he pushed Carmine off him. He then manifested his Light Eraser Sword once again, as it was broken by Carmine's own fire sword, before charging at Riser's Knight.

_**"Vorpal Blade!" **_Kiba declared out loud, before passing behind behind Carmine in a blast of blinding speeds. Not a second later and thin lines of swords slashes started to gleam around Carmine's body, causing her to gasp in pain at this. Issei took this opportunity, and punched Carmine away, knocking her off her feet. Following that, Issei opted a perverted grin on his face.

"And as Shadow-sensei said: Use everything effective you have in your disposal against your enemy, even if it's shameful!" He exclaimed before holding his Boosted Gear arm above his head, with his thumb and middle fingers positioned in a finger snap.

_**"Dress Break!"**_

"?!"

And once Issei snapped his fingers, Carmine's armor plates started to crack, and her clothes started to rip itself off her body, and not a second later, she was completely naked, just like the day she was born. It took a few seconds for everyone in the battlefield to process what had just happened, including Carmine herself.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Carmine yelled in embarassement, closing her legs on her lower region, and hugging her chest to hide her breasts, with tears streaming down from her eyes, glaring at Issei with gritted teeth.

"Monster! Pervert! Lust incarnate! Your a woman's worst enemy!" Riser's Knight kept on throwing insults.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How did you like my special-super-duper-for-striping-women's-clothes-instantly-special move?! Yeah, that's right! My sensei taught me how to transfer magical energy to an object, before causing said portion of magic to erupt from afar, instsntly destroying all women's clothes! This is my own special move: Dress Break!" Issei exclaimed with his nostrils leaking two streams of blood, while grinning at Carmine.

[Hold on! Does Shadow-kun even said that?! He doesn't look to me like that type of person!] Rise roared in anger, causing the heads of Rias' Peerage to hurt badly.

[...Shadow is not a pervert, but if it's for victory, he will do anything even if it means embarrassing himself...] Kokoro muttered with her tone carrying slight annoyance.

"Okay! Now for the finisher!" Issei exclaimed, before a crimson magic energy marble appeared in his Boosted Gear palm.

_**"Dragon Shot!" **_Issei roared, shooting a crimson beam of energy from his palm at Carmine, engulfing her, and causing her to disappear instantly, leaving path of destruction carved in the wake of Issei's energy beam.

[Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Knight has retired]

"Hah! Take that!" Issei exclaimed with a confident grin.

"This technique is really cruel, but at least it's effective, right?" Kiba said to Akeno and Koneko chuckling nervously, where Koneko had a blank look on her face, and Akeno was chuckling.

"Hey, Pawn-kun"

"?!"

The voice that was calling for Issei happened to be Riser's remaining Peerage members: Ravel, Ni, Li, Mihae and Siris, where Issei and his companions were on the other side.

"Ni! Li! Take down the Pawn! Mihae! Siris! Take down the Rook and Knight!" Ravel ordered.

"My. My. Then who i'm going to fight?" Akeno asked with a slight smile.

"Watch us, Akeno-senpai! We will rock them hard!" Issei exclaimed charging head on, with his Knight Promotion still on. Ni tried to delivr a kick to his leg, only for Issei to sidestep the kick, before delivering a roundhouse kick to Ni's face, causing her to stagger back a little. Issei then ducked underneath a kick from Li, before punching her in the stomach. He then took out his revolver, aiming it at Li's face.

_**"Bufula!" **_He exclaimed before shooting a ball of misty ice, and once it made contact with Ni's face, it encased her entire head in a block of ice, causing the cat girl Devil to clutch her head from the freezing feeling that resulted from the block of ice encasing her skull.

On the other side, Koneko and Kiba were fairing very well. The blonde Devil was able to fend off easily with Siris, producing a fire sword in hand, and an ice sword in the other hand. He used his fire sword to easily slice through Siris' staff, before stabbing his right arm with the ice sword. He then jumped back a little away from Siris.

_**"Sword's Dance!" **_He roared causing a set of 10 English styled swords to appear in the air above Siris. Kiba raised his sword, before bringing it down, causing the swords to descend on Siris, stabbing her in various area: 3 swords in the chest, 3 swords in the abdomen and 1 sword in each limb, before Siris fell to her knees, disappearing in a burst of white light shortly after.

[Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Knight has retired]

Grafiya's voice in the mics showed shock in the announcement.

On the other hand, Koneko was beating Mihae down to a pulp, brutalizing Riser's Bishop with a series of merciless punches, before taking her by the neck and delivering a choke slam to her. She then pulled Mihae by the hair to her feet, not giving the Devil time to recover, before suplexing her to the ground, cratering the concrete.

"Koneko-chan! Kiba! Time for a finisher!" Issei called out, making Kiba jog towards Issei, and for Koneko to lift Mihae by the hair, where the Devil was barely standing on her feet. Koneko then punched Mihae towards Ni, who was still recovering from Issei's kick, before the Bishop collided with the Pawn, causing both to get knocked down on the ground once again. Issei then placed his Boosted Gear hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Kiba! Use your Sacred Gear!" Issei told Kiba.

"Alright!" Kiba said back before stabbing his sword on the ground. At that moment, Issei's Boosted Gear gauntlet shone with green light.

**"Boosted Gear: Second** **Liberation!"**

"?!"

And just as the sound of the Red Dragon Emperor echoed from the gauntlet, the green light immediately disappeared, before revealing that the gauntlet changed in shape. It was now dark crimson in color, with its scales increasing, the claws became even sharper and longer in each finger, and two long yellow protusions emerged from the area just above the elbow. Issei smirked at this, before concentrating magic power towards Kiba.

**"Sword Birth!"**

**"Transfer!"**

"?!"

Those were the respective voices of both Kiba and the Red Dragon Emperor, before a bed of swords suddenly erupted from the ground, stabbing Riser's 2 Pawns and Bishop in several areas of their bodies, restraining them in their places.

"Koneko-chan! Now!" Issei called out before Koneko jumped from behind them, with her fist reared back in midair, with said limb swirling with white magic energy

_**"Sledgehammer!" **_She exclaimed before a building-sized sledgehammer appeared above both her companions and their impaled opponents. Koneko then swung her fist downwards, causing the sledgehammer to descend upon the 2 Pawns and Bishop, crushing the three female Devils instantly.

[Riser Phenex-sama's 2 Pawns and 1 Bishop has retired]

"Alright! That takes care of all of Riser's Peerage sans only one!" Issei said bumping fists with both Kiba and Koneko.

**[End Music]**

"Okay! I suppose that your the only one left!" Issei exclaimed with a smirk, cracking his knuckles menacingly, causing Ravel to flinch in fear.

"Wha?! I won't fight! I will just watch from the sides! But know this! Riser-Onii-sama is a Phenex! An immortal! You have no chance of defeating him! Besides, the battle is over when the King falls! And Onii-sama is fighting Rias-sama right now! Look!" Ravel yelled at Rias' Peerage, pointing at the roof of the school building, only to see Riser already on the roof trading blows with Rias. This made Rias' Peerage ignore Ravel and run towards the school building to aid Rias.

"Hey! You have no chance of winning! Why don't you instead spend the remaining time talking with me where it's safe?!" Ravel yelled, which caused Issei to stop in his tracks, which caused Kiba and Koneko to stop and look at their partner, where Akeno had already flew to the roof to assist Rias in fighting Riser. Issei then spun around, glaring angrily at Ravel, before extending his right arm that didn't have the Boosted Gear gauntlet towards the Bishop, causing said Devil to take a step back unconsciously.

"Go talk to yourself. Come any closer and i will strip all of you clothes off" Issei said in calm anger, causing Ravel to blush slightly before hugging herself, which made Issei resume running, followed by Kiba and Koneko in tow.

"Don't say that i didn't warn you!" Ravel yelled but got no answer.

Rias' Peerage then reached the roof after 2 minutes, causing Riser, Rias and Asia to look at them.

"Buchou! Rias Gremory-sama's Peerage reporting for duty!" Issei called out.

"Issei-san! Everyone!" Asia called out in a happy tone.

"Everyone! Your here!" Rias exclaimed with a smile.

"Tch. To think that pests like you would defeat even Yubellena. It seems that i have underestimated you" Riser said grunting.

"Your not taking Buchou from us! We will defeat you, Riser! Immortal or not, your going down!" Issei exclaimed at Riser, making said Devil growl in anger, before flames bursted around him, and two wings made out fire and shaped into that of a bird sported from his back.

"Don't grt too cocky, you pesky little low class Devil! Just because you and your shitty companions defeated my Peerage doesn't mean that you could defeat me! I will show you all! I will incinerate all of you into ashes right in front of Rias' eyes!" Riser roared in anger, ascending to the air slowly, which made Rias and her Peerage glare at him, with each one of them entering their fighting stances, either reading their weapons or magic.

And in one voice, all of them proclaimed in confidence and vigor.

"Bring It On!"

* * *

_At the same time/During the beginning of the Rating Game. In the Collective Unconsciousness_

It took 5 days for Philemon to open a portal to the Collective Unconsciousness.

At that time, for the past 5 days, the four Wild Cards had their training inside the Velvet Room. They wanted to be in top condition for their fight.

Each one of them had his own thought for the upcoming battle.

Yu Narukami was accidently dragged to this crisis of world destruction, being chosen by Izanami alongside Tohru Adachi and Taro Namatame in order to see whether the world is worth getting destroyed and shroudded in eternal fog that would cover the whole world in lies forever. He saw several people that soon became his friends there, and even managed to save them from getting killed by their own hidden ego, only for him to cooperate with them against Izanami herself to save the whole world from destruction. However, Yu felt that this time is not like everytime. They were not going to fight one, but two gods that would threaten to destroy the whole world for real and good to save two fellow Wild Cards. Nevertheless, Yu chose this willingly because he thought of Minato and Minako's friends, imagining himself in the places of the latter two, and imagining what would be the state of his friends, his uncle, his parents and Nanako. He wouldn't let this go. This must end now.

Akira Kurusu was a normal kid, who just tried to save a woman from being rapped by a rotten drunk politician, only for said politician to frame him of assault, giving him a criminal record he did not deserve, causing him to spend a year worth of probation in Shinjuku, where he attended Shibuya Academy. There, he met his friends one by one, saved others that later joined him on his journey to change rotten adults' hearts for the sake of having a peaceful world. He suffered from betrayal and even near-death situations. He had weapons pointed at his face, but he never fret. He just glared at the face of death, so for him, this was nothing, since he would literally fight Death itself. They had to defeat this thing to save not only Minato and Minako Arisato, but also the whole world that once discriminated him.

Aigis was happy and worried at the same time. Happy because she was going to finally save two of the most precious people in her life, and worried because she might put both herself and the people that are helping her in trouble and they might die in the process, but it was a 1 in a million opportunity, and the fact that they were chosen for this specific mission means that both Philemon and Igor are trusting the fact that they can and will win, but she couldn't shake that feeling of danger at all. Nevertheless, she must do her best, even if it means that she will die. She can't back down from it now. She will save them, no matter what it takes.

Shadow Otsutsuki knew what it means to die, since he suffered from the worst kind of death: Dying while alive. So this was no exceptiom at all. He even took the name of the creator of Ninjutsu out of both respect and thebelief that 'Shadow Kreutz Aensland' died 15 years ago, but to be dragged into this never ending hellish abyss is worse than death for him. After escsping Konoha, he realized that the only way to feel alive was to have a goal in life, and when the Great 12 were formed and he was appointed as their leader due to being the strongest out of the group, he soon realized his goal in life: Make a family, and a huge one at that. He sat the goal of gathering too much people and making them trust him to form bonds that will never ever break, but the problem was that he ws afraid. He didn't know what was he afraid of. Be it death before achieving his goal, or that others around him won't trust hum, he had no idea, and that's why this mission to kill those so called gods will be the perfect and golden opportunity for him to know the answer to his fears. He will kill Death with his bare hands, even if it means to break all the laws behind it. Well...Aftr all, he is the Lawbreaker.

5 days later, there they are, right in front of the Great Seal, where Nyx is sealed, with Minato and Minako's petrified form being glued to the door inside the realm of souls, where it felt that they were floating in space, where innumerable amounts of stars gathered underneath their feet.

"According to Igor, Nyx is sealed inside this door, and Erebus would try every once and then to break the seal" Yu said.

"So this means that Erebus will be showing anytime soon" Akira said.

"That right, Kurusu-san. We have to be on our guards" Agis said.

"..." Shadow remained silent as ever.

Suddenly, a huge black portal appeared, and out of it came a black long arm the size of a mountain, reaching for the petrified forms of Minato and Minako. The figure was revealed to be a double headed bull-dog hybrid, with red glowing eyes and huge white horns. It was pulling on the petrified forms of Minako and Minato, trying to yank them out to break the Great Seal and reach Nyx.

"It doesn't look that strong at all..." Shadow muttered to himself.

"This thing is the manifestion of the malice of countless masses...Should it connect to Nyx, it will result in The Fall..." Aigis said.

"This means we have to finish it off before going against Nyx, right?" Akira inquired.

"Nyx is not an evil being. It's just that Minato and Minako-san wanted to seal her off Erebus so they won't merge together to bring forth The Fall on the world. Also, even if we defeat Erebus, he will reform after a year, since his existence solely depends on the malice of the infinite masses, since he is made out of them. There is no way we can kill it" Aigis said a little sad.

"I have a plan of disopsing of both him and Nyx. We just have to beat both of them down to the ground" Shadow said.

Okay. Just don't forget about it" Yu said, taking out the Totsuka Blade from his sheath that was strapped to his left hip, with Akira wiping out Paradise Lost, and Aigis preparing her cannons, where Shadow unsheathed Murasama with said sword cackling red lightning and glowing crimson in color.

"It's now or never! Let's take this fucker down!" Shadow exclaimed, before taking out his Evoker, however, once he took it out of his pocket and pulled its trigger to his head, it shattered apart into pieces.

"What?" Shadow asked himself in confusion.

"Otsutsuki-san's powers are so strong the Evoker can't handle it" Aigis said.

"Okay. It's not that tough anyway" Shadow said shrugging his shoulders, before his right palm was surrounded with blue ethereal flames, with the kanji of 'Fool' appearing in black colored writings on his palm.

"Okay, everyone! Our opponentsvare self proclaimed gods! They will bring ruin to our world! It's time we show them the power of humans!" Shadow exclaimed out loud.

Akira gripped his silver butterfly mask with his red gloved right hand, Yu manifested a blue ethereal card with the drawing of the Fool on it, Aigis' Evoker bandanna shone blue in color, and Shadow positioned his right hand to his heart.

_**"Satanael!"**_

_**"Izanagi-no-Okami!"**_

_**"Messiah!"**_

_**"Warble!"**_

Akira ripped his mask off his face.

Yu crushed the ethereal card with his hand.

Aigis' bandanna emitted a glass breaking sound.

Shadow slammed his blue flames infused palm to his chest.

And once those actions were done, out came the form of Satan when he was an archangel, the true form of the creation deity of Japan, the awaited messenger, and the King of Grimoires respectively.

"Time to take you down!" Shadow exclaimed, with Erebus shifting his aim at them, before lunging at the 4 Wild Cards.

**[Persona 5 OST: Blooming Villian]**

Akira commanded Satanael to attack, causing the archangel to punch Erebus in it's right head. Izanagi-no-Okami followed, swinging its spear at the other head, before Messiah used its coffin half to slam one of Erebus' four legs, causing the black monster to stumble down, before Warble swing its scythe at its other leg, slicing it, however the beast didn't roar in pain. It just seemed that his roar was actually that of anger, before a stream of fire shot at Satanael's face, causing Akira to grip his face and scream in pain as the burning sensation stung his face severly. Erebus then stabbed Izanagi-no-Okami with one of its horns, making Yu gasp while clutching his stomach before spitting out blood from his mouth, falling to one knee in pain. The abonimation then pushed Messiah away, before spitting out lightning from its other head at Aigis' Persona, causing electricity to course through the android herself, before she fell to her knees with smoke erupting from her. Followed by regenerating its torn limb before slamming it at Warble, before Shadow's forehead started to leak out streams of blood.

_"What...? These attacks of his affect the soul as well?! So thst means that my Die Ewgkeit protection method will be useless..."_ Shadow thought gritting his teeth.

"Normal attacks will make little progress to this abonimation! We have to think to attack using magic spells!" Yu called out, to which Akira nodded back.

"Satanael! _**Riot Gun!**_" Akira exclaimed before Satanael aimed its long gun at Erebus' head, before shooting out several bullets in the shape of thunder streams at the head of the black minster, causing it to get knocked back.

"Izanagi-no-Okami! _**Megidolaon!**_" Yu roared out, causing the creation deity to spin its double headed spear in front of it, making a white glow appear on the center of the circle in the middle of the spear, before a blast of energy emerged from the circle colliding with Erebus' other head, causing it to roar in anger, before it swung its huge arm at the Personas, but Aigis saw this, and commanded Messiah to block it to prevent the abonimation from harming them. Messiah then pushed Erebus away, causing it to stumble back.

"Messiah! _**God's Hand!**_" Aigis exclaimed before Messiah released a small smoke bundle from its hands, before a mechanical building sized yellow rocket shaped as a fist rocketed towards Erebus' body, slamming so hard into it that the abonimation got knocked off its feet with a hard thud on the space ground. It then roared in anger.

_**"Lawbreaker!"**_

"?!"

Shadow's palm erupted in white light, before it faded after a couple of seconds.

"Now! Kill it with all you got!" Shadow roared to his companions.

"Roger!" Akira exclaimed before he made Satanael point its pistol at Erebus.

"Behold The Truth!" Yu yelled, before Izanagi-no-Okami spun its spear in front of it, causing lightnung to cackle around the center circle in the spear.

"Time to finish this! Commencing Final Annihialation Mode!" Aigis ezclaimed before Messiah's palms formed a white orb of white light in between it.

_**"Sinful Shell!"**_

_**"Myriad Truths!"**_

_**"Judgement Of The Scorned!"**_

Satanael fired a building sized bullet from its gun, Izanagi-no-Okami fired a gigantic lightning bolt from golden circle in its spear, and Messiah fired the orb of light inits palms. Once those three attacks made contact with Erebus, the abonimation's roars were muffled by the blinding light as if said light was blocking sound itself, before the explosion traveled to the Great Seal, causing the petrification around both Minato and Minako to crack at a rapid rzte, before it completely crumbled apart, revealing their stark naked bodies, before they both fell to the ground, only for Aigis to catch them, before the blinding light traveled to the edges of the Collective Unconscioysness, encasing the infinite realm of infinite souls in complete whiteness.

...

...

...

Aftr a few minutes, four pairs of eyes opened, only to reveal that both Erebus and the door holding the Great Seal were nowhere to be found, but only one thing stood out in all of this other than the fact that Aigis was holding both Minato and Minako in her arms.

Nyx was floating in front of thrm in her full glory and true form: A nebula sized gigantic egg with white wings.

"That's Nyx?!" Akira asked in shock, before gasping out, and falling to his knees before gasping out for breath, with Yu following his example shortly after, and Aigis falling to her knees with smoke rising from her body, only having the enough amount of strength to hold Minato and Minako in her arms.

"Shit! Those lsst attacks took a tool on us!" Akira growled.

"But how?! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Yu called out with a tired tone.

"That's because Nyx's influence is so strong as the concept of death it steals away our life and magical energies!" Aigis answered with smoke increasing out of her body.

"..." Shadow was the only one standing with absolutely no signs of fatigue apparent on him, staring silently at Nyx, who seemed to be glaring at him.

"I got this" Shadow said before opening his palm in front of Nyx.

**"Chaos Control!"**

"?!" And just as he said this out loud, Shadow, alongside Nyx, disappeared with a flash of light from the infinite realm of souls, causing the three Wild Cards to blink in surprise.

"What in the world had just happened...?"

Akira's whispered question got no answer at all.

* * *

_At the same time. In the Rating Game_

"Bring It On!"

**[Persona 5 OST: Rivers In The Desert]**

Issei began the clash by charging forward, prompting Riser to create a huge fire ball and aim it at Issei, only for the Pawn to dodge with neck breaking speeds to his side.

"Promotion: Queen!" Issei declared out loud, feeling the power roar intensely inside of him, before he charged towards Riser, aiming his right fist at him, but Riser blocked it with one of his fire wings, with the burn rising to Issei's fist, but Issei didn't seem to feel any pain at all, before he took the chance by wiping out his black revolver and aimed it at Riser.

_**"Panta Rhei!" **_He called out before pulling the trigger, causing a mini tornado to burst from the muzzle, shooting Riser away from the team, knocking him off the air and into the ground.

"Everyone! Boost is on the way!" Asia exclaimed before her hands had rainbow colored light dancing around them.

_**"Heat Riser!" **_She called out before orange, blue and green lights danced around each and every single member of Rias' Peerage. Issei, in response, readied his Boosted Gear.

**"Transfer!" **The gauntlet roared before the trio of lights shone intensely around each one of Issei's companions. He then took out his revolver, before aiming it at Riser once again.

_**"Megidola!" **_He roared before shooting out a purple orb of Almight energy the size of a football, to which Riser manifested his fire wings once again to block it. Unfortunately for the Phenex, the magic orb exploded on the wings, but he then started to roar in pain so suddenly following the explosion of the magic orb.

"WHAT'S THAT?! DIVINE MAGIC?!" Riser yelled in anger and pain together, where his tantrum gave Koneko the chance to get close to his guard, her fist is brimming with white light-shaped magic energy.

_**"Skull Cracker!" **_She called out loudly with her monotone voice, before her fist found its way to Riser's face square on, and just as the name of the attack applied, Riser felt his skull shatter under the pressure of Koneko's punch, which made him stagger back a little, and once he regained his composure, he found that his vision got blurry, seeing an afterimage of everthing around him, which made him open for Kiba's assault.

_**"Heat Wave!" **_He called out, before slamming his sword into the ground, causing an orange wave of energy to travel around the roof, and to Riser, and once it made contact with him, he ws blown away off his feet to the air, where Issei jumped into the air, spinning above Riser's vulenrable airbourne form, before delivering an aerial round house kick to Riser's abdomen, causing Riser to cough out blood violently, before he was sent rocketing towards the roof once again, cracking the roof in the process. Rias then charged her palms with magical energy afterwards.

_**"Mudoon!" **_She exclaimed before dark red energy balls appeared in the air above Rias, before mercilessly pummeling down the doned Riser, causing the crater to widen underneath Riser's body. After this merciless assault was over, Akeno charged her hands with electricity with a sweet smile on her face.

_**"Ziodyne!" **_She exclaimed before shooting a huge stream of lightning from her hands, causing Riser to scream in pain as he was electrocuted with Akeno's magic attack. After a minute or so, Akeno stopped her assault, and the lightning vanished. Riser, who the smoke was emitting from his body, was having all of his injuries healed up on a rapid pace, before he stood up smirking.

"Ha! Give it up, Rias! Even with the combined efforts of you and your worthless pests, you can never hope of defeating me!" Riser exclaimed with his grin growing even more, only to see Koneko jumping up high into the air above him, staring down at the Phenex with her calm and cold look on her face.

"You talk too much..." She muttered before charging her fist with magic energy.

_**"God's Hand!" **_She exclaimed, before a huge mechanical yellow arm with rocket boosters appeared above Koneko's head, causing Riser to release an unconscious 'Eh?' from his mouth, before witnessing Koneko swing her arm down, causing the mechanical arm to descend towards Riser, crushing him underneath it, before it blew through the crater, rocketing towards the lower floors of the buildings, creating holes in the roofs and floors of each floor in the school building, before the arm flew outside and into the sky, before Riser coated his body with fire, and roared out loudly, pushing the mechanical arm away, and causing it to disappear in a poof of white smoke.

"Asia! Now!" Rias called out, making the former nun nod, before raising her hands towards Riser's direction.

_**"Debilitate!"**_

"?!"

And just as Asia roared this out, a huge black ball ungulfed Riser, before three smallers orbs of light of orange, purple and green colors appeared and spun at a high rate, before the black ball shrunk at a rapid pace, seemingly became absorbed inside Riser, before it disappeared completely. The next thing Riser knew was that he felt his power being drained of him, and he felt like fainting on the spot while in mid air. This gave the chamce to the others, as Koneko grabbed Issei by the legs, before spinning him in the air, causing the Pawn to scream out comically, before he was thrown towards Riser by Rias' Rook, positioning his Sacred Gear arm towards the Phenex's face, before punching him so hard that Riser's head felt like it would fly off his shoulders, having felt even more pain for some reason.

However, the Phenex had no time for thinking about that, as he witnessed Issei jump on his shoulders, before positioning himself behind Riser's back, wrapping both feet around his waist before catching Riser's neck with his right arm, and wrapped his left arm around his head, clutching Riser in a powerful sleeper hold, where Riser tried to claw Issei away, but to no avail, as his strength felt like it was leaving him, and his movements were sluggish and slow, and add to the fact that his vision was blurry as well, which made things even more difficult.

"Buchou! Now!"

"?!"

Hearing Issei's roar ring inside his ears, Riser looked with blurry eyes where Rias was, only to see her preparing a huge magic ball of the Power of Destruction in both hands above her head. This time, the ball was around 3 to 4 times larger than Rias.

Seeing this, Riser tried to desperately free himself from Issei's grip, even to the point of clawing in his clothes, but not even his fire, which was weakly emittied from his hands, wasn't even hot, and it didn't do any harm to Issei, who quickly let go of Riser, jumping into the air, where Riser looked behind him, only to see the airbourne Issei giving Riser the finger with a cocky grin before taking out his revolver, aiming it at Riser, who looked in front of him, only to see that Rias was preparing to throw the enormous ball of Devil magic energy.

"Checkmate, motherfucker!" Issei roared out at Riser.

_**"Extingushed Star!"**_

_**"Megidolaon!"**_

"?!"

And just as they yelled their respective attacks, Rias threw her magic ball, and Issei pulled the trigger. The ball of the Power of Destruction crashed into Riser first, attracting him to it like a manget, burning his flesh, and causing him to scream in pain as the magic ball dug into his flesh like saw blades. Issei's magic bullet came shortly after, and just as it came on contact with Riser's back, it explded into a huge magical dome of Almighty magic, around the same size of Rias' _**Extinguished Star**_.

[Whoa...This is amazing...] Rise whispered.

[This potency of Issei's magic...It's strong enough to sub-atomize all of Tokyo...] Kokoro muttered with shock apparent in her voice.

Back into stage, Riser's screams were soon muffled by the dual blasts of magic that cornered him from both sides, before Rias' magical ball exploded shortly after, engulfing the entire battlefield in a blast of blinding light afterwards.

Not a few seconds later, and the light faded, and with it, appeared a 15 m crater, completely sub-atomized into the ground. Other than that, all the buildings of the replica of Kuoh Academy was good and well, but there was nothing that remained of the Devil known as Riser Phenex.

[Riser Phenex-sama has been defeated. Checkmate. The Winner is Rias Gremory-sama]

**[End Music]**

Grafiya's voice echoed from the mics as Issei landed on his feet from the air, before jumping into the air, fist bumped above his head.

"Alright!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yeas!" Asia said with tears falling from her eyes with a bright smile on her face, before she and Akeno hugged each other. Koneko revealed the slightest of smiles on her face for the first time ever, Kiba smiled brightly at Issei, flashing a thumbs up to the Pawn, and Rias was smiling warmly at Issei from the top of the building.

"THANK YOU! SHADOW-SENSEI! YOU HAVE KEPT YOUR PROMISE TO ME AND MADE ME THE STRONGEST DEVIL IN EXISTENCE!" Issei yelled out to the sky of the pocket dimension they were in.

"ALL HAIL SHADOW!" Rias exclaimed throwing her fist into the air.

"YEAH!" Her other Perrage members followed her suit.

* * *

_Before the final blow in the Rating Game. Unknown Place_

A void of whitness.

Complete emptiness.

Shut off the entire reality.

And in a blink, the silence in this void died down, after a flash of white that didn't even seem to appear due to the whitness inside the void appeared, revealing Shadow, with Nyx at the opposing side. Shadow glared at his opponent with cold sweat running down his face, feeling the intensity of the powers of the goddess of death. Nevertheless, he managed to calm himself down a little, taking a deep breath in, and then out, before taking out his blue flames-infused right palm, before slamming it into his heart.

_**"Warble!" **_He exclaimed making Warble appeared in a quick burst of flames.

**[Naruto AMV: Bury Me Alive]**

"Warble! _**Shadow Hound!**_" Shadow called out, before millions and millions of floating golden circular saws appeared above Nyx. Warble pointed the shaft of his scythe at the goddess, before the army of circular saws rocketed towards Nyx, stabbing every single corner of the egg shaped deity, only for a shockwave to get released from Nyx, blowing away the saws, which caused Shadow to shield himself with his arm, where one of the huge circular saws found itself embedded into his raised arm, causing him to hiss in pain. He then bit his tongue before dismissing Warble. He then placed his palm to his heat once again.

_**"Baal!" **_He roared out, before Baal appeared behind him, with Nyx remaining silent.

"Baal! **Ayamur!**" Shadow exclaimed, before Baal extended his arm towards Nyx, before three huge energy slash waves traveled towards the goddess of death, only for Nyx to swat the slashs casually with her wings, before it shot a thin red laser from one top of its egg shaped body, with said laser shooting straight through Baal's chest, causing the brother of Anat to open his mouth in a silent scream, before it disappeared in a small burst of blue flames, leaving Shadow, who clutched his chest in pain, before falling to his knees, coughing out blood. Nyx's attack are capable of directly attacking the soul just like Erebus' attacks, so his Die Ewgkeit's defensive mechanisms cannot protect him at all.

Clicking his tongue to try to ignore the feeling of pain, Shadow slammed his palm into his heart once again.

_**"Daisoujou!"**_ Shadow roared before the skeletal monk appeared behind Shadow.

"Daisoujou! _**Samsara!**_" Shadow roared with his teeth covered in blood, pointing at Nyx's silent form, before a circle of yellow light appeared underneath Nyx, followed by 3 huge bright yellow tailsman that were floating around Nyx, standing vertically in the air, before it started to spin slowly, then it increased in its pace of rotation gradually in time until the three floating tailsman around Nyx started to appear as nothing more than a blur, and after a few seconds, the circle started to glow intensely in bright golden yellow light, before everything exploded in a bundle of golden yellow tailsman, leaving a huge smokescreen that surrounded Nyx. Shadow waited in silence while with Daisoujou behind him silent as ever. The silence screamed for a couple of seconds, before suddenly, a huge shock wave blew away the smokescreen, only for the reason about it to be Nyx, who flapped her wings to scatter the smokescreen away, and for millions of black feathers to scatter around Nyx's enormous form, before the feathers aimed themselves with some kind of unseen force towards Shadow, before they rocketed towards both Shadow and Daisoujou, stabbing both the Persona and its owner mercilessly, pelting them with sharp black feathers. Daisoujou disappeared after being pelted with enough feathers, leaving Shadow alone, who had just turned into a pin cushion, having been stabbed in literally every single area in his body.

**[Stop Music]**

The black haired boy fell to his knees, his powers completely fading away. Normally, he has infinite stamina, but due to having his soul attacked several times brutally, he was now in a near death situation. The last thing he saw was a glowing crimson red orb that was around Nyx's size floating above her, before said orb descending slowly, touching the floor, engulfing the entire void of whitness in crimson blinding light..

* * *

_Unknown Place_

...

...

...

Darkness...

Silence...

Fear...

Horror...

Despair...

Those were the only things he felt...

Instead of only once, he died a million times in a day...

He called for help...He screamed, cried, wailed until he throat gave up on him...

And yet...Nothing...

"?!"

Shadow snapped his eyes, looking at his surroundings, only to find himself in a desert at nighttime, where no clouds and no moon were even found in the sky. Only stars danced in the sea of infinite blue.

Narrowing his eyes in front of him, Shadow saw a source of orange light, which he assumed to be a camp fire, with someone sitting on a log close to it. Pushing his legs into the sand, Shadow made haste towards the fire, and after a minute, he managed to reach the camp, and once he saw who was sitting, he was completely stunned.

It was a man of average build, pure white hair, a youthful face and blue eyes, with a wing-shaped eyepatch over his right eye, an inverted red cross design on his bangs, and what appear to be pointy red ears, similar to those of a youkai. His outfit consisted of a baggy white cloak with a red insigna on the middle, alongside two black belts on each shoulder and a black belt around his waist.

Shadow could only say one word.

"Father...?"

"Hello, son. Why don't you have a seat?" Asuka asked Shadow, pointing at the log beside him. Still in shock, Shadow silently complied, and sat on the log, gazing silently on the fire, not making any kind of eye contact with Asuka.

"I suppose your wondering what's going on right now"

Asuka's phrase made Shadow shift his gaze from the fire to him to see him smiling calmly while gazing on the fire.

"Long story short: Your dead, or to be more frank, your in between life and death. Your in a realm of nothingness that exists between life and the afterlife" Asuka answered.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Me refusing to die has lead me here. In truth, i didn't want to leave your mother, or you, or your little sister" Asuka said.

"What? Little sister?" Shadow asked in slight shock.

"Yes. She is the spitting image of your mother. You will know her when you see her" Asuka smiled at Shadow while answering, which made Shadow lower his head until his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Why did you have to be so foolish?" Shadow muttered.

"Hm?" Asuka hummed in confusion, which promoted Shadow to stand up, anger blazing in his eyes, with tears of blood running down them, glaring at Asuka.

"You could have lived! But you chose to die! Your foolish sense of justice is what made me what i am right now! I'm no longer an ordinary being! I'm a monster! A freak! Why did you do this to me?! Why?!" Shadow yelled at Asuka, whose smile faded at that, staring sadly at Shadow, who was gritting his teeth with his bloody tears streaming down his face.

"I...Held a huge burden on my shoulders. I'm actually a man from another dimension that is parallel to yours. I made creatures called Gears in hope of using technology with magic in order to defend from invasions and wars that could land on my hometown" Asuka said averting his gaze from Shadow.

"Wars can never ever make you acheive peace" Shadow muttered spitting his words out of his mouth like venom.

"And i knew that the hard way. I used my best friend and his lover, and turned both of them into Gears. My friend sought out to kill me and his lover that was turned into a monster, but he couldn't. In the end, i had nothing left here, so i traveled to another dimensiin, where i met your mother, and we fell in love with each other, before we took refuge in Konoha. I gave them informations about Gears and created them for the village. But then i knew about the corruption of the village when you were about 3 years old, and your sister, Alice, was still in her mother's womb. That's where you saw us completely humiliated, before witnessing something that you should have never seen: Blood" Asuka explained, before gazing at the fire with a sad look onnhis face. Shadow just stood thrre, silently staring at his white haired father for a couple of seconds, before sitting on the log once again, gazing at the fire in silence.

"I'm really sorry, Shadow. I was the one that is responsible for your agony. I made crisis in my previous world, and i wanted to do it better in another world, but all i bring in my wake is disaster. Forgive, my son" Asuka said with his sad gaze directed at the fire. It was at this moment that Shadow stood up, used his arm to wipe the bloody tears that stained both his eyes and face, and looked blankly and coldly at Asuka, promoting the white haired youthful-shaped adult to look at his son in confusion.

"Father. Your the one that brought me to this world, so don't ask for forgivness. I'mthe one who should be sorry for yelling at you like that. If anything, i should thank you, because i met lots of wonderful people because of this crisis. Also, your not a crisis maker, your a Star. Our Star" Shadow said causing Asuka's eyes to widen in shock, before a warm smile cracked into his lips, before he stood up, facing the emotionless and cold face of Shadow.

"Thank you. Thank you, Shadow. Thank you for making Lewis a mother, and thank you...For making me a father" Asuka said, before suddenly, Shadow gasped, before mysterious voice rang inside his head.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key To Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Star, Granting Thee Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Samsara Lucifer, The Ultimate Form Of The Star Arcana..."**_

And after the chant ended, the picture of a man with brownish orange hair wearing a blue gentleman suit with 10 wings sporting from his back, with the left 5 wings being that of a black bat's wings, and the right 5 wings being that of a golden angel feathrrly wings appeared in Shadow's mind, before vanishing shortly after.

"Are you alright, Shadow?" Asuka asked in worry.

"I'm fine. But i see now why did i come here: To meet you. To find answers to things inside of me. Thank you, father" Shadow said, but this time, it was not with a cold face.

It was with a small and gentle smile.

"THANK YOU! SHADOW-SENSEI!"

"?!"

Hearing the familiar voice yelling his name, Shadow looked in the fire as the voice came from there, only to see a bubble above the fire, where it showed Issei pumping his fist into the air, with a victory grin on his face.

"Hyoudou-kun...You have won..." Shadow muttered.

"THANK YOU! SHADOW-SENSEI! YOU HAVE KEPT YOUR PROMISE TO ME AND MADE ME THE STRONGEST DEVIL IN EXISTENCE!"

At this, Shadow's eyes widened in disbelief. He finally heard it.

He was needed. People wanted him.

"ALL HAIL SHADOW!"

"YEAH!"

Rias and her Peerage soon followed after, praising and hailing Shadow, whose smile increased by the second, until it became a huge and gentle smile.

"See my son? Even The Wrath himself, The Root Of All Sins, can smile" Asuka said with a smile.

Suddenly, Shadow's body started to shine in green color, causing him to gasp.

"What's happening?" Shadow asked.

"My dear son, you are a concept that is essential to this world. You can't die, but you couldn't get out of here, because all that you needed was a little push of will" Asuka said smiling, before witnessing Shadow opt a sad look on his face.

"So, i will never be seeing you again?" Shadow asked, which made Asuka smile warmly at him, before placing his hand on Shadow's head, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Don't say that. I will never be leaving your side. I will always be beside you. Always supporting you. No matter which path you take, i will support you in it. Now go. Go to the people you made bonds with. Go to the people that needs you and you need them...And never leave their side" Asuka said, where his motivational speech made Shadow's bright, and almost child-like smile return to his lips.

"Thanks...Father..." Shadow whispered before the green light glowed even more, and with a flash, Shadow disappeared from the realm of nothingness.

Which in turn left Asuka, all alone once again.

But honestly, he didn't mind it at all. He was thinking right now of going to the afterlife, the Collective Unconsciousness, and leave this realm, now that his message to his beloved son was received and acknowledged.

His body was then starting to glow white, before he started turning into white glittering dust, with his body from his legs started to turn into said glitter, all while he was staring into the sky of the realm devoid of life, smiling gently.

Not a minute after that, Asuka closed his eyes, and completely turned into white shining dust, which ascended to the night sky of the realm of nothingness, departing to the afterlife.

* * *

_The void of whitness_

**[Nightcore OST: My Demons]**

He snapped his eyes open.

His wounds healed instantly.

He pushed himself slowly up from the ground.

He stood up straight, glaring at the embodiment of death.

His right palm burst into blue flames with the kanji of 'Star' appearing on it, before slamming it into his heart.

_**"Samsara Lucifer!"**_

And just like that, the First Fallen Angel, and the Morning Star, came into life in a burst of blue flames, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face.

Nyx reacted to this by releasing a shock wave from her form, but said shockwave was easily swatted away by one of Samsara Lucifer's wings. Shadow then charged towards Nyx, unsheathing Murasama in a rapid and fluid motion, which caused the blood red blade to glow intensely, before crimson lightning started to cackle around it violentely. Nyx reacted to this by flapping its wings, causing a raid of feathers to rain down at Shadow like missiles, to which Samsara Lucifer reacted to by blocking it with his wings, coiling them around both himself and Shadow for protection. Nyx, seemingly growing angry from this, shot a thin red laser from her body at Shadow, to which Shadow stopped his running and blocked it with the blade of his sword. And with a vigor roar, he swatted away the laser, reflecting it back to its shooter, hitting Nyx dead on, and causing a crack to appear on her egg-like body frame. This seemed to make the goddess of death even more angry, before a crimson orb of light appeared above Nyx, but this time it was twice her size, before it fell slowly like how a meteor falls on Earth. Shadow simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before snapping his eyes open at Nyx.

"Samsara Lucifer!..."

Hearing his summoner call for his name, the Persona spread his 10 wings to his side, spreading his arms in the same manner as well.

_**"Morning Star!"**_

A thin circle appeared in between Samsara Lucifer's hands, before a blue thin beam shot from it towards the crimson orb of Death. The two attacks struggled for dominance. Each one of the two attacks stuck in a semmingly never ending deadlock. And after a couple of minutes worth of struggle, the two attacks exploded, causing a massive smokescreen that obstructed the view of the two opposing sides. For a few seconds, silence was the only thing that s reamed, and even Nyx seemed to be waiting, until suddenly, Shadow burst out from the smokescreen, inches away from Nyx, with his sword raised with both hands above his head, glowing intensely red, before a red saber beam that towered over the form of the goddess of death erupted from Shadow's Murasama.

Roaring out loud, Shadow declared his attack.

**"Ittoryodan: Genmurei!"**

Shadow swung his sword downwards, causing a crimson energy arc to fly towards Nyx and pass her at blinding speeds. Shadow landed onnthe ground, looking at Nyx with anticipation. At first, nothing happened, but after a couple of seconds, A line traveled vertcally on Nyx's giant egg-shaped body...Before she got split in half, and the halves slowly parted away from each other. Suddenly, Shadow heard a voice echoing around the void of whitness.

_**"Child of hybrid...You have managed to defeat me without the mysterious power that you used to defeat Erebus...But you must know that...You have just walked a path...Where there is no turning back...People desire Death...And maybe i won't return...But there will be...Harbringers...Of Death...That will...Come..."**_

And just as Nyx muttered these final words, her form begun shining with white blinding light, encasing the entire void of whitness, where Shadow covered his eyes to shield himself from the light.

* * *

_In The Velvet Room_

**[Persona 5 OST: Hymn Of The Soul]**

It took him a few seconds to blink his eyes, before gazing on the familiar ceiling of the velvet blue room.

Shadow sat up from his sleeping position on the velvet blue coach he was sleeping on, only to see Igor and the Velvet Room Denizens sans Hana avaliable, with Philemon, Hana, and his fellow three Wild Cards were nowhere to be found.

"What is it, Igor? And where are the others?" Shadow asked.

"Before i answer these questions, i would love to congratulate you on defeating Nyx, and saving your two fellow Wild Cards. With this, your mission is done, but your journey is far from over" Igor said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"This brings me to your earlier question. Your three Wild Card fellows have returned safely with Minato and Minako Arisato. I have already told them that i have something only you can achieve, and now the focus is solely on your path" Igor said.

"..." Shadow simply stayed silent, waiting for Igor's response.

Igor didn't say anything. He just snapped his fingers, showing 2 bubbles that showed 2 scenes in front of him.

"Now, pray tell me: Which one will you choose first?" Igor asked.

"The left one" Shadow answered immediatrly, having seen the image of a certain swirl on a headband.

Getting close to the bubble, Shadow begun to see and listen to the conversation.

"Now, today we want to discuss something" A bandaged man that was close to a mummy said.

"About what?" Hiruzen asked, knowing the answer to it already, if Minato's smirk was any evidence. Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed to tense at it as well.

"It's about the hybrid freak and the Kyuubi whore" The bandaged man said coldly. It was at this time where Tsunade stood up from her seat and slammed both hands angrily on the table.

"You have crossed the line right now, Danzo!" Tsunade yelled in anger, to which Danzo just waved it off before continuing his speech.

"Anyways, as i was saying, i think it's time for Konoha to get both its loyal weapon and its Jinchuuriki back" Danzo said. This time, it was Hiruzen's turn to slam his hands on the table, and to stand up.

"This is completely insane! You have aleady ruined the lives of these children! What else do you want?! Let them live and leave them alone!" Hiruzen roared.

"They were already citizens from Konoha. I didn't give them permissions to run from the village. Besides, the Akatsuki may reach them before us, so we have to make our haste" Minato said with a cold and calm smile. This made Hiruzen grit his teeth in anger.

"Listen Minato! Listen all of you! If anyone dares to get close to these children, i will personally stand in their way!" Hiruzen roared causing gasps to fill the council room.

"Me too! I can't let my two grandchildren live in a crisis because of their foolish father!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Me as well! I officially quit my job as a spy for Konoha, and i shall departure to where my granchildren are!" Jiraiya exclaimed as well.

"Very well. You may go, but know this: Once you go there, you all shall be considered as enemies" Minato said crossing his arms, before witnessing three of Konoha's eldery ninja retreat angrily from the council room.

"Okay. With that being said, i shall dispatch the fresh teams of our elite Genin" Minato said snapping his fingers, causing 4 giant poofs of smoke to appear in the room. And in their place was Asuma Sarutobi with Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akemichi, and Shikamaru Nara, Yuuhi Kunerai with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and his white dog Akamaru, and Shino Aburame, Maito Gai with Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten, and Kakashi Hatake and Yamato with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai Shimura and Mito Namikaze, who happened to be a very beautiful woman with long red hair, fair skin and ocean blue eyes.

"Okay. Now you all know your mission: Retrieve the hybrid freak and my daughter" Minato said, earning a collective 'Yes, sir!' from the 4 Genin teams.

"Minato-sama. If i may inquire, what about Menma-kun? Shouldn't we retrieve him as well?" Kakashi asked which made Minato scoff, before saying only one phrase.

"I have no need of such useless garbage as him. He is not my son"

This reply caused Kakashi, Kunerai, Yamato, Asuma, and Gai to widen their eyes in shock and disbelief.

No wonder they left this village.

"Okay. You may leave now" Minato said, making the Genin teams and their teachers head to the door of the council room.

"Mito. Sasuke. Wait here please" Minato called, causing the addressed two to stop in their tracks. Minato then knelt down on his knee, addressing Mito with a warm smile on his face.

"Listen to me, Mito. Your brother Menma is no longer himself. He is completely corrupted by that hybrid freak. So what i need you to do is to kill both of those two, since the moment that i stepped foot into this cursed place, and Menma was lost. I xouldn't save him at all, but your sister Naruko has shown promise. She was still hanging from that freak's control. I want you to save her as well, my dear daughter. Do not fret at all, and don't hesitate. Got it?" Minato asked his daughter, to which she nodded with tears building on her eyes.

"Yes, father. I will do as i am told" Mito whispered.

"Okay. You may go" Minato said, making Mito head outside the council room. Once she was out, Minato addressed Sasuke.

"The Uchiha Masacrre had just left you as the last survivor, Sasuke. This means that you must have wives for you to rebuild your clan. Once you capture Naruko, she's all yours, and just then, the Uchiha clan will rise again and even stronger than before, but before that, i want you to break Menma right in front of her eyes. You get me?" Minato said, causing Sasuke to opt a dirty smirk on his face.

"Yes. Thank you, Hokage-sama" Sasuke said before heading out.

The bubble that held this footage then shrunk until it disappeared.

All the while Shadow was glaring at this, his anger rising up, but suddenly, he hunched over, clutching his sides in pain, before coughing out blood.

"W-What is...this...?" Shadow managed to gasp.

"I can say that this is the result of you suppressing your Incubus side. I already know about you being a hybrid of a human, an Incubus and a Gear. And this process is natural, since you were suppressing your Incubus side unconsciously, it was just waiting for the chance to evolve, which will in turn weaken you for a considerable amount of time" Igor explaimed.

"B-But..." Shadow managed to say before coughing out more blood.

"Once your Incubus powers evolve, you will become even more stronger, even more stronger than the current creator god of the Amala Network. Nevertheless, by defeating Nyx, you have became a new existence: A Godslayer, and an independent one at that" Igor said.

"What are you...Talking about...?" Shadow gsped out, before coughing even more blood.

"Which brings us to the second sight" Igor said pointing at the second image bubble on his right, before he commanded it to fly to Shadow, who wasn't able to move from the pain.

Shadow looked at the bubble with focus and attention despite his pained state.

A man was walking in the streets of Kuoh town at night. Said man had long dark hair in a ponytail, sharp green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was wielding a gray gauntlet and a katana. His outfit consisted of a dark navy blue jacket with white stripes, a light top, a brown belt, white pants with shin guards, white boots and a white scarf.

"My my. What does a samurai from the parallel universe of the Amala Network doing here?"

"?!"

The man swiftly turned around and drew his katana out, only to see that it was Hana, who was standing with her right hand on her hip, and a small smile on her face.

"Who are you? I can sense a powerful essence from you that is equal, if not exceeds mine" The man asked gritting his teeth, only for Hana to bow politely to him.

"My name is Hana, one of the Denizens of the Velvet Room, a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Flynn. Or should i say: Pawn of Creator Nanashi?" Hana introduced herself before smirking at Flynn and standing up straight.

"I am glad to be of use to Creator Nanashi. And i'm simply following his orders, and my orders is to find and eliminate Shadow Otsutsuki, since he will pose a threat to my master should he reach his full power" Flynn said, causing Hana to close her eyes, humming to herself with the same smile on her face ever plastered.

"I see. Well, in that case..." Hana trailed before raising her opened right palm, before it burst into blue flames with the kanji of 'Fiend' written on her palm, before she clenched her fist, with the sound glass breaking following after.

_**"Mother Harlot!"**_

Exclaiming the name of the mother of all abonimations, Hana had Mother Harlot in her full glory behind her: A gigantic, 12 feet red-colored dog with 6 heads, with the skeleton of a woman wearing a red noble lady dress with a golden cup held in her right hand sitting on the dog.

"...I shall be your opponent" Hana finished her speech, smirking at Flynn, who readied his katana for battle.

The bubble then begun to shrunj before disappearing away. Only then that Shadow hunched over to the ground once again, clutching his sides in pain while coughing out even more blood.

"As for you, my dear guest, you will be sent to a safe place while all of those events transpire" Igor said.

"Wha?! I cant! I...Must be...With them...They need...Me...Ugh...*Cough*" Shadow managed to gasp, coughingn out more blood.

"The only thing you have to worry about is your own self, my dear guest. Do not worry. Your friends might not be as strong as you, but i'm sure thst they are more than enough to this challenge. Umtil then, i shall bid you my farewell, and wish for you to return safely and healthy" Igor said before a blinding white light engulfed the Velvet Room.

* * *

_The Underworld. A few minutes after the end of the Rating Game_

"Woot! That was terrific! Never thought Rias-chan would win! Issei-chan was so cool as well!"

Those were the words of a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes, along with a huge set of E-cups that completely contradicted her child-like body appearance and her short height of 160 cm while dressed in a pink magical girl outfit that did very little to hide her important parts.

Serafall Leviathan was someone that loved to be carefree and ongoing, never loving to be in one place, always looking for multiple possibilities for fun, and the Rating Game of Rias vs Riser was off the roof. Not to her only, but to the entire Underworld.

She also heard Issei Hyoudou, Rias' Pawn, talking about a man called Shadow, and thst he called him Sensei.

How she would trade everything to meet this young man...

"Omph?!

"?!"

And when she was swimming inside her thoughts, something fell on Serafall, knocking her off her feet, and causing her to land face first on the ground. Shaking hrr head, she shoved away the thing that fell on her and looked at it...

"Huh?"

...Only to find that it wasn't a thing, but it was a person.

It was a male with silked black hair that had red stripes on some hair strands, wearing what looked like a bike gangster outfit with odd looking shoes lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh my...He seems to be hurt" Serafall stated, forgetting about the fact that a man just fell on her from the sky.

"Okay. I suppose he needs some care. Up you go~" She said in a sing song voice, before hoisting the unconscious man on her shoulder with one arm with unimaginable strength.

Unknown to Serafall, that was actually the man she wanted to meet.

Now, from a side, Shadow was thrown into the Underworld, from another side, Konoha is making another invasion against Shadow's friends, and on the third and final side, A Godslayer turned god was literally declaring war at the parallel universe Shadow was in.

What will happen next...?

* * *

**And Done!**

**Woot! Around more than 14 k words in this chapter! Not thst i'm surprised. That's the least i can write.**

**Now, to list Shadow's Ultimate Personas:**

**Initial: Warble.**

**Fool: ?**

**Lovers: ?**

**Chariot: Asterios.**

**Hanged Man: ?**

**Hermit: ?**

**Magician: ?**

**Justice: ?**

**Judgement: ?**

**Strength: ?**

**Tower: Orpheus Telos.**

**Fortune: ?**

**Emperor: Baal**

**Empress: ?**

**Priestess: ?**

**Aeon: ?**

**Sun: Metatron**

**Star: Samsara Lucifer**

**Death: ?**

**Moon: ?**

**Hierophant: Daisoujou**

**Temperance: ?**

**Devil: ?**

**Hunger: ?**

**Faith: ?**

**Consultant: ?**

**Next Chapter: Naruko and Menma vs Konoha 12, Hana vs Flynn, and Shadow's time in the Underworld.**

**Until Next Time And Next Chapter!**

**Jude Warble, Out!**


	5. My Justice

**Hey everyone. Long time no see. It's your pal, Jude Warble!**

**Now, to start off, i will answer the replies:**

**AnimeKing211: Yup. He is evil, indeed.**

**Now, i will show the list of pairings:**

**Akira x Naruko x Futaba x Lavenza**

**Shadow x Dragon x Hana x Sona x Serafall**

**Issei x Rias**

**Menma x Asia x Ann X Chie**

**Jean x Haru x Tamamo x Akeno**

**Blue x Makoto x Ravel**

**Yu x Yukiko x Rise x Marie**

**Kanji x Naoto**

**Minato x Elizabeth x Yukari**

**Accel x Kokoro**

**Misogi x Shiki**

**Note: I forgot to mention this, but Hana is actually a character from an 18+ fan game in called Re: Maid Ch. 1 featured in . Check the game out! (Though don't ever fall for the bad endings, because they are extremely sad).**

**That's it for now! I may add some more in the near future!**

**And now, without further ado, i will leave with the story. As always, Stay Breezy!**

* * *

_In the streets of Kuoh. Nighttime_

The atmosphere was extremely tense.

Hana stood with Mother Harlot behind her, with Flynn unsheathing his katana out, entering a swordsman stance.

"I shall give you your first and last warning. Do not interfere. Your not my target" Flynn said tightening his grip on his katana.

"And i shall give you your first and last warning. Do not try to fight Shadow Otsutsuki, because if you do, i will be the one to stand in your way" Hana said with a calm smile, which caused Flynn to close his in silence for a couple of seconds, before snapping them open.

"Then you left me no choice" He calmly said before charging at Hana.

"Your on!" She exclaimed before the seven heads of the beast of Mother Harlot roared out.

**[Persona 3 OST: Mass Destruction]**

"Mother Harlot! _**Mabufudyne!" **_Hana exclaimed pointing at the charging Flynn, before hundreds of ice stars gathered around Mother Harlot, before they were launched towards Flynn, who proceeded to dodge or slice through each of them with his katana. He then neared Hana, about to cut her horizontally in half, only for one of Mother Harlot's beast heads to catch the katana in its mouth, preventing Flynn from slicing Hana in half. This gave Hana the chance to deliver a roundhouse kick to Flynn's face, causing the former Samurai to stagger away, leaving his grip from his katana. Hana dismissed Mother Harlot, catching Flynn's katana in her hands as it fell, before her palm held the kanji for 'Tyrant' on it, with blue flames surrounding it. She then clenched her fist with the sound of glass breaking following immediately.

_**"Lucifuge!" **_She roared before a huge purple creature with long horns on its forehead, wearing green priest ropes while holding a golden book, appeared behind her. Wasting no time, Hana declared her attack.

"Lucifage! _**Mazanadyne!" **_She exclaimed before green light started to surround the area Flynn was standing on, before it suddenly exploded into a huge hurricane, surrounding Flynn. The hurricane died after a couple of minutes, with Hana waiting with heated breath for the results, only to gain her answer when Flynn charged from the smokescreen resulted from the hurricane made by Lucifuge, catching Hana off guard, before delivering a punch to her face with his gauntlet, knocking her away several feet, to which made Lucifuge catch her with his free hand to prevent her from flying away. Flynn's attack, however, knocked his katana from Hana's hands, which made Flynn retrieve it once again, before he proceeded with his own attack.

_**"Thunder Gods"**_

"?!"

Whispering his attack while pointing his katana to the sky, several thunderclouds appeared around both Flynn and Hana, before thunder strikes proceeded to strike down on the latter, to which Lucifuge proceeded to protect its own master. Unfortunately, Lucifuge could take too much, since he is weak to electricity, before he disappeared in blue flames after tanking the attacks for Hana, to which Hana raised her palm once again, bearing the kanji of 'Tyrant' on it, before clenching her fist once again.

_**"Beelzebub!" **_She called out before a humanoid fly holding a can with several skulls on it appeared behund Hana.

"Beelzebub! _**Demonic Decree!**_" She called out, before several trees appeared around Flynn, with his feet stuck in what looked like red quick sand, before a building sized sickle appeared out of thin air, and it swung itself at Flynn. However, once the sickle touched Flynn, it shattered apart, shocking Hana to the core, where the shock was enough for Flynn to break from Hana's trap, before stabbing his katana to the ground.

_**"Deadly Wind!" **_He roared out, before a hurricane found itself instantly engulfing both Hana and Beelzebub, slicing them apart mercilessly, before Beelzebub disappeared in a burst of blue flames shortly afterwards, and the hurricane disappeared after a couple of seconds, dropping Hana to the ground, who had several cuts all around her body, with pieces of her dress being tattered. Nevertheless, she slowly stood to her feet, panting heavily while glaring at Flynn.

"I'm not done yet" She muttered before her hand was engulfed once again in blue flames with the kanji of 'Fallen' appeared in her palm, before she clenched her fist.

_**"Adramalech!"**_ She roared before a cross between a human, a horse and a peacock appeared behind Hana.

"Adramalech! _**Hellish Brand!**_" She roared before Adramalech had fire gathered around his hands, before he unleashed it in the form of a fiery deadly beam towards Flynn, who reacted by pointing his katana at the fire beam.

_**"Ice Age!" **_He roared out before the floor of the battlefield was instantly encased in ice, before several ice thorns sported out of the floor, and the fire beam started to freeze, before being frozen completely, before reaching Flynn, causing Hana to grit his teeth. She then dismissed Adramalech, before the kanji in her palm changed to 'Megami' before she clenched her fist.

_**"Cleopatra!"** _She exclaimed before a beautiful woman with blonde hair and revealing royal looking Egyptian woman outfit with multitude of snakes replacing her righ arm appeared behind Hana, who could swear that she saw Flynn smirking arrogantly at her.

"Are you foolish? I can completely nullify Light and Darkness magic. You can't hurt me" Flynn said causing Hana to opt a smirk of her own, confusing the former Samurai.

"Well, yeah. I know that. I noticed that you can resist all kind of elemental magic, while nullifying Light and Darkness, since you hold the essence of Masakado, but thrre is still the fact that you hold no affinity to Physical and Gun attacks, but what you don't about Cleopatra..." Hana stopped her speech, before giving Cleopatra her command.

"Cleopatra! _**Mediarahan!**_" The Velvet Room Denizen exclaimed before Cleopatra waved her hands, causing white light to engulf Hana, before her wounds, alongside her clothes were both healed and fixed respectively, returning her to top condition. She then prepared her next command.

"Cleopatra! _**Dazzle Ray!" **_Hana called out before a golden beam of light got shot from Cleopatra's hands, traveling towards Flynn, who held his head high.

However, much to his shock, surprise and disbelief, the beam of light pierced through his chest, causing blood to gush out from Flynn's mouth with huge amounts, with a football sized hole being formed in the fomer Samurai's chest, before he fell to one of his knees.

"Wha...?!" Flynn gasped out.

"...Cleopatra, in particular, has two certain passive skills. The first one is Adaptive Tactics, which allows her to change her weaknesses in a random pace once her weakness is exploited, and the second one, is called Light Pierce, which allows Cleopatra to bypass Light magic resistance and immunity, which is how i was able to make a hole in your chest" Hana said smirking, which caused Flynn to grit his bloody teeth.

"Now, it's time to finish this!" Hana exclaimed with newfound vigor, before dismissing Cleopatra, and holding her hand out, showing the kanji of 'Tyrant' in her palm, before clenching her fist.

_**"Tensei Lucifer!"**_

Exclaiming this out, Lucifer came in his full glory behind Hana. This time, however, that was a different version of Lucifer. Instead of demonic wings or angelic wings, he had the appearance of a tall, bald, black man, who was wearing a golden yellow jumpsuit with golden yellow boots, with his left arm being larger than his right, and it was bloated as if it had a huge tumor in it, along with veins crawling around it.

"Now time for you to disappear!" Hana roared out, causing Tensei Lucifer to flash a wicked smile at Flynn.

"Tensei Lucifer!..."

She began to call out her demon, before declaring her attack.

_**"Evil Shine!"**_

Calling out her command, Tensei Lucifer raised its huge left arm, forming a huge golden sphere of light 3 times his height, before throwing it towards Flynn, who closed his eyes, awaiting his death...

...But it didn't come, as Flynn was suddenly teleported away from the battlefield moments before the sphere of light could make contact with him, wher said sphere made contact with the ground, causing a huge explosion of golden light that engulfed the entirety of Kuoh town, before fading after a few seconds. Hana then looked at the place where her opponent stood, before clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"Man...He ran away..." She said before sighing.

"Well, what's done is done. Time to report back to Master Igor" Hana said before snapping her fingers, causing a velvet blue door to appear in front of her out of thin air, before the door opened, which made Hana dismiss Tensei Lucifer, before entering through the door. Once she walked through the door, said door closed behind her before disappearing in thin air just like how it appeared.

**[End Music]**

* * *

_Inside the dorms of Kuoh Academy_

"What do you mean he disappeared?!"

This was the triple response, or rather the yell of Naruko, Dragon and Lewis to both Akira and Yu, who recoiled from the collective yells of worry and frustration coming from the 3 females.

After retrieving Minato and Minako, the SEES were completely overjoyed, even Junpei was acting like a whiny damsel in distress, crying rivers while hugging both Minato and Minako, who woke up shortly after entering the dorms.

However, this joy was soon replaced with shock and worry the moment Lewis asked about the whereabouts of Shadow, to which the boys replied that he somehow vanished with Nyx, and when they asked Igor, his smile just increased that it threatened to split his face in half.

"You guys said that he and Nyx disappeared in a flash, right?" Marie asked voicing out her opinion.

"Yeah? So?" Yu asked in confusion.

"So if we were able to track Nyx's signal, then maybe we can find Shadow's own signal" Marie suggested.

"That's a great idea, Marie-chan! Do it now!" Lewis exclaimed, impatience clear on her face.

"I'm originally Izanagi-no-Mikoto, so i am one of the embodiments of the Collective Unconsciousness, so i can connect to it to see Nyx there" Marie said before closing her eyes, trying to find Nyx's life signal, with everyone waiting around Marie with held breaths. Not a few seconds later and Marie opened her eyes in complete shock and disbelief.

"Marie! What is it, Marie?!" Yu yelled for one of his lovers.

"I...I can't find Nyx's signal at all. It's gone. She's dead..." Marie whispered shocking everyone around her.

"What about Shadow?" Yu asked.

"I can't find his signal either" Marie answered in a whisper.

"Do you think that...Otsutsuki-senpai is..." Yukari trailed in her words, fearing to blurt it out.

"Nah. He's alive and kicking. Don't worry about him. He will be fine" Menma said casually.

"What's wrong with you?! That's your friend! Aren't you worried about him?!" Furious, Chie yelled out glaring at both Naruko and Menma.

"We won't be lying if we told you that we are worried about him, but Shadow had told us to never be worried about him. Besides, he had been in worse situations, and he still kicked out of it in one piece" Menma said.

"Your just gonna brush it off like this?! He's your childhood friend! Won't you try to find him?! Just what kind of friends are you?!" This time, it was Yukari's time to burst in fury at Menma's face.

"We just can't do anything regarding this case. It's out of our hands. I swear if i was able to do anything, i would have done it. But Shadow himself will tell me not to do anything" Menma said calmly to Yukari. However, still frustrated, Yukari's anger caused her to say a phrase that was the last straw for the white haired teen.

"Of course you can't do anything! It's because your useless!"

"?!"

This phrase made Menma open his mouth, but the words couldn't come out from the shock.

"Honestly! I think the Aspect of Sacrifice suits you! It's better to sacrifice someone like you who doesn't care about his friends! People like you have no right or reason to live!"

Yukari's second insult made Menma's blood run cold in his veins, and his heart felt like it stopped. The feeling that he was expressing right now was the same when Asia died in front of his eyes back in the church...

...No. It was even worse.

"Yuka-chan! Stop it!" Naruko yelled out as Asia came by Menma's side, trying to comfort him, where Menma's hair was shadowing his eyes.

"Stop this! Please!" Naruko said, with her voice being choked a little bit, with tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what have you done?" Accel said, slight anger apparent on his voice.

"Menma-san!"

"?!"

Directing their attention towards Asia's yell for Menma, the group of human fighters looked, only to find out that Menma was walking in a quick pace outside the dorms in silence, not even responding to Asia calling for him.

"I will go talk to him" Naruko said before running towards where Menma headed.

"Wait for me, Naruko-san!" Asia called out, before running after Naruko.

"Yukari. Why did you do this?" Mitsuru asked with gentleness and calmness in her voice.

"He is cruel! He is just abandoning his friend just like that! Isn't that disgusting?! How come can he call himself a friend of Shadow-san?!" Yukari yelled out furiously.

"Still, it's never like that. It was an unreasonable stat of anger from you. Just like a brat throwing a fit" Ryuji said.

"Sakamato-senpai is right, Takeba-senpai. If anything, you should have just listened even more to his reasons regarding his reply" Naoto said calmly.

"But..." Yukari tried to say anything, but her brain refused to produce a response.

"You owe him an apology, Yuka-tan" Junpei said.

"You also owe Uzu-kun an apology, Chie-chan" Teddie said to Chie, who hung her head without saying anything.

"Ya know, Menma actually suffers from PTSD" Jean said, making everyone direct their eyes towards the blonde boy.

"This all started when his father kicked him from the clan alongside Naruko. Both of them just spent their time in the streets. Then, Menma met a girl called Sakura Haruno when he was 13, and she told him that she is in love with him. They kept on dating for a year, until one day, she tricked him and told him that she never loved him, while humiliating him in front of lots of people. Needless to say, the shock was big on him, but surprisingly, he just smiled it off, and broke up with her. Still, this made him suffer mentally, since she called him useless and a sacrifical pawn, where Menma decided to work hard for his own sake so that people would want him around. It was really heart breaking for him, and whay Takeba-san did was the last straw" Jean explained, making everyone in the dorms opt grim looks on their faces.

"Everyone. I think i know what is preventing us from detecting Shadow" Lewis said completely changing the topic, and making everyone look at her. She grew silent for a few seconds, before saying only one phrase.

"His Incubus heritage is overwritting his existence"

* * *

_Outside the school dorms. At the park of Kuoh Town. Nighttime_

"Menma-san!" Asia called out for Menma, looking right and left for him.

"Bro!" Naruko called out as well, helping Asia in her search. Not a moment later, and they found Menma sitting on a bench with his head hung down.

"Menma-san!" Asia said smiling while running towards Menma, with Naruko following soon after. They looked at him in silence for a few seconds, where he didn't lift up his head to look at them, before they sat in silence beside him on the bench. Asia on the right and Naruko on the left. Both girls sat in sildnce for a couple of minutes, before Menma broke the silence.

"I...I wanted to be useful. I wanted people to look at me well. I didn't want to be a hindrance...But..." Menma trailed in his speech, which made Asia place her hand gently on his, making Menma whio his head towards the former nun, only to see her smiling warmly at him.

"Menma-san...Your not useless. I know that. That face of yours...It says that you have accomplished a lot by youself. Never lose faith in yourself at all, Menma-san" Asia said, making Naruko smile at this gently, before hooking Menma's neck by wrapping her arm around her, yanking Menma with absurd physical strength, shoving Menma's head in between her abnormally huge K-cups breasts, before catching the white head's head with both hands, causing Menma to comically flail his arms ariund in a futile attempt to escape suffocation from Naruko's knockers.

"Aw come on! What's with the sullen mode?! This ain't my Bro that i know! Cheer up!" Naruko exclaimed, while Asia was smiling gently at both brother and sister.

"What a great union you have here..."

"?!"

Right in front of Naruko, Menma and Asia stood the Konoha 13 with their Jonin teachers behind them. This made Naruko and Menma jump to their feet instantly, with Naruko entering a close combat fighting stance, and Menma creating Kansho and Bakuya in his hands, with both glaring daggers at the Genin teams in front of them.

"Asia! Stay back!" Menma called for the former nun, who was already hiding right behind Menma before he called out for her.

"Focus on support, Asia-chan" Naruko said.

"R-Right!" Asia said.

"Well, Uzumaki-kun. It's been a while. Tell me. Are you still the naive useless stupid idiot that i left before he decided to betray the village?" Sakura asked flashing a mocking smile at Menma, who gritted his teeth at response at the pink head, only for Asia to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him look at her, smiling gently at him, before smiling gently at the former nun, who then stepped in front of Menma, glaring towards the group.

"Menma-san is not a useless person! He's a hard worker that is willing to put his life on the line for the people he love and care about! He saved me from death, so i owe him my life!" Asia exclaimed in an oddly brave tone that contradicted her calm tone.

"Ha! Whaddya know? He is so long gone to the hybrid freak that he started brainwashing others! How sick!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hmph. That dobe is mine" Sasuke said unsheathing his sword, before pointing it at Menma.

"Sis...Don't worry. We will save you. Bro...I really wished that it won't come to this...I will release you from your agony...And that abonimation...I swear i will kill it to avenge you!" Mito said spitting the last part like a venom..

"What?! Shadow ain't a freak! Shadow ain't an abonimation! He is the only one who stood with us when the whole village treated us like trash! When our so-called father kicked us out of our clans! If anything, Minato Namikaze is the real abonimation! And all of you are just mindless pawns of his who can't think for themselves!" Naruko yelled out, completely pissed off as their enemies were badmouthing her childhood friend.

"They are so far gone. This wretched abonimation had already replaced their brains with filth" Neji said coldly, before he activated his Byakugan, causing veins to spread around the corners of his eyes. He then looked at both Naruko and Menma, only to smirk shortly after.

"They don't seem to have any Chakra reserves, but they have something shaped as a sphere inside of them, but it seems to be dull and weak. This will be an easy mission. I don't understand why they are enlisted as SSS-Rank threats in the Bingo Book..." Neji said.

"Little girl, please step back. We don't want you to get in harm's way" Kiba said to Asia, brandishing his claws, while Akamaru entered a fighting stance, growling at Naruko and Menma.

"Please. Step out of the way. We don't want you to be injured" Hinata said to Asia in concern.

"Bro...Sis...Please forgive me..." Mito muttered out, taking out her nagnita, before entering a fighting stance with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please stop this! This is wrong! You shouldn't fight! Please!" Asia called out, clasping her hands in the shape of prayer, begging for the Konoha ninjas to stop.

"As much as it pains me, but this is who it is. Sorry, kids, but orders are orders" Asuma said finishing his cigar, before dropping its remains on the grass, stepping on it shortly after with his heel.

"We can't ignore Hokage-sama's orders. His orders are absolute. Forgive us, but your Konoha's property, so we are tasked to take you with us back to the village" Kunerai said calmly.

"I know that it's unyouthful, but this is how a ninja should be. Forgive us, kids, but this is the time to show you how unyouthful imprudence could be" Gai said before entering his Taijutsu stance, with the other teams following shortly after, except for Kakashi, who simply looked at Menma in a relaxed state.

"Menma" He called out to Menma, causing the white head to look at him.

"Remember when i told you that one day, we might meet as enemies? I suppose that this is the day" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-san..." Menma whispered in slight sadness, before witnessing Kakashi whipping out a kunai from his pouch, before raising his headband from his left eye, revealing a Sharingan with three tomoes in it.

"Now...Come at me with the intent to kill, and don't hold back" Kakashi said.

"Time to end this, you filth!" Sakura exclaimed with a smirk, where Kakashi was seen visibly disgusted from this, before focusing his sight once again on the three in front of them.

Suddenly, a purple transparent dome appeared around Asia in the shapeof a seven petal rose, isolating her from the outside world.

"Menma-san!" Asia said in worry.

"Don't worry, Asia. I have placed you within the protection of one of my Broken Phantasm, **Rho Aias**. This will protect you from anything in this battle. After all...Your my precious friend" Menma said smiling at Asia, to which the former nun blushed pink at this, before puffing her cheeks in annoyance. Then she raised her arm towards Naruko and Menma.

_**"Luster Candy!" **_She exclaimed before orange, blue and green lights swirled rapidly around both brother and sister in the same fashion as electrons around nucleus, before it got absorbed inside both Naruko and Menma, where said two felt their powers skyrocket way above the roof from the buff given to both of thrm by Asia, which caused Naruko and Menma to look at her in surprise.

"Menma-san. I will have you know that i'm not some damsel in distress you have to save everytime. I will help both of you from the sides" Asia said with a determined look on his face, causing Menma to blush slightly with a shade of pink appearing on his cheeks, with Naruko grinning at this, before both of them turned to their enemies, with confident grins on their faces. Naruko cracked her knuckles, and Menma twirled her short swords.

"Let's rock!"

**[Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST: It Has To Be This Way]**

"First move takes the win!" Sakura exclaimed, before she, Rock Lee, Gai, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Choji chargd towards Naruko.

**"Sun Authority: Aries!" **Naruko exclaimed, before blood red light lined her own body, before disappearing shortly after, and she herself charged at them.

At the same time, Sasuke, Sai, Mito, Kakashi, Asuma, Tenten and Yamato charged towards Menma, where Kunerai, Shikamaru, Shino and Ino stayed back watching.

With Naruko, She punched forward, prompting Sakura to dodge, before trying to punch her in the stomach, only to fail as Naruko caught her hand and punched her square in the face, causing the Haruno's nose to burst in blood, where she opened her mouth in silent scream, stageering away from Naruko.

**"Primary Lotus!"**

"?!"

Instincts kicking in, Naruko whipped her head to the side to find Lee flying towards her with his right foot positioned in a drop kick and green chakra was swirling around him.

Naruko's response? She just grinned at this.

"Impressive. But still..." She trailed in hr speech, before catching Lee's leg before it could connect with her, since he was the first one to reach her with his attack, before using both hands to twist Lee's leg easily breaking it in the process, and prompting Lee to scream in pain, before she caught his broken foot with one hand, spun Lee in the air for a few seconds, before slamming him into the ground, making a crater that fitted Lee himself. She then looked in front of her to see Sakura wiping the blood off her broken nose, glaring with hatred at Naruko.

"You bitch! She roared before rearing her fist back, intrnding on punching Naruko in the face, only for the female blonde to yank Lee from his man-sized crater from the ground and position him in front of her, using him as a meat shield. Sakura's anger, combined with Naruko speed that was used to retrieve Lee from the ground and use him to take Sakura's punch, however, didn't give Sakura the time to consider the fact that she was going to harm an ally of hers.

**"Cherry Blossom Clash!" **The Haruno roared, throwing her Chakra-infused fist, but instead of hitting Naruko, Sakura punched Lee square in the face, causing his face to burst immediately in blood, which in turn made her recoil in shock from hitting her own ally. This gave Naruko the time to channel some Aura to her fist.

**"Dynamic Punch!" **She exclaimed before her fist started to glow dark orange in color, before she threw it at Sakura's stomach, and once it conected, Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her eyes and her mouth opened up to make her spit a huge amounts of blood as her organs felt like bursting apart from the power of the punch, where said power created a shock wave behind Naruko's target, causing the land behind Sakura to be gouged out from the shock wave resulted from the backlash of Naruko's punch. Combine that with Asia's buff and the effects surely had brought Sakura to a near death state.

**"Fang Over Fang!" **Kiba exclaimed as he and Akamaru spun together like a drill, traveling towards Naruko, who just reacted by using Sakura as a meat shield, where Kiba hit her square in the torso, drilling into said body part, causing Sakura to scream in pain, before Naruko caught his drilling form and slammed both Kiba and Akamaru to the ground, causing both of them to faint immediately above the crater resulted from Naruko's immense strength. She then caught Sakura's mangled form by the hair, before tossing it towards Choji, who was charging towards her, causingbthe Akemichi to catch the bloodied form of Sakura, before he witnessed Naruko jump into the air, before delivering a Superman Punch to Choji's face, causing all of his teeth to be sent flying away from his mouth as if they were fired from a machine gun, before delivered a series of brutal combo of punches to both Choji and Sakura, breaking Choji's ribs and crushing Sakura's face, leaving a nasty dark purple bruise on both of Sakura's cheeks, before she jumped back, dodging a **Gentle Fist **from Neji, before Hinata joined in, delivering a twin **Gentle Fist **strikes to Naruko, but once their palms touched Naruko's abdomen, Neji and Hinata's palms, alongside their arms, broke instantly, making both of them scream in pain, shock and horror, which in turn gave Naruko the chance to channel Aura into both of her fists.

**"Souketsu!"**

"?!"

Throwing both her arms with her fists clenched tightly, Naruko slammed each fistinto the abdomens of both Neji and Hinata, causing both of them to spit out blood at the same time, having both of their ribcages completely obliterated, before being sent flying away, crashing into a tree, causing said tree to get yanked from its roots, where said tree cushioned the flight of Hyugas, who were knocked out cold from the physical power.

"Woot! I didn't even need my Persona! In fact, my Sun Authority was even not needed in this. All of this was a piece of cake!" Naruko exclaimed.

**"Dynamic Entry!" **Gai exclaimed before flying towards Naruko with his foot extended, to which Naruko dodged casually to the side. She then saw Gai standing with his face being blood red with veins visible around his forehead, with green Chakra swirling around him.

"To think that you would be youthful enoughbto pose a threat to me to the extent that i was forced to open the Seventh Gate. You may be the enemy, but i will never forget your name until the end of time" Gai said, to which it made Naruko sweatdrop at this.

"Please, stop being so dramatic" She said before witnessing Gai dashing towards her with neck breaking speed, creating a sonic boom behind him. He then had his fists coated in what seemed to be fire.

**"Asakujaku!" **He roared before delivering a series of rapid fiery punches to Naruko, with each punch creating a thunderous boom, but Naruko casually dodged all of them, before she caught one of Gai's punches, and proceeded to judo flip him, slamming him so hard to create a huge crater. She then backed away from Gai, who burst up to the sky from the crater he was in, before opening both palms towards Naruko while in mid air.

**"Hirodora!"** Gai roared before the white head of a blue eyed tiger was sent roaring towards Naruko from Gai's hands, who looked at it with a blank and bored look on her face, before she slapped it away once it came close to her, shocking Gai to the core, where said ninja witnessed his attack by blown away by a backhand slap, before slamming into the ground, creating a huge crater. This shock was able to distract him long enough for Naruko to deliver a powerful punch to Gai's stomach, making him spit out saliva, before falling to his knees, and falling face first to the ground with the Seventh Gate being forcibly dispelled, unconscious.

"Okay. Now that this is done, time to help Bro" Naruko said before running towards where Menma and Asia were, only to stop upon seeing Shino unleashing bugs on the shield surrounding Asia, and Asia herself seemed to be silent. She then looked at the supporting side of the ninjas, only to see Kunerai holding an unconscious Ino in her arms, with Shino unleashing even more bugs on the **Rho Aias****.**

Clicking her tongue, Naruko cracked the knuckles of her right fist before aiming her right fist to the ground.

**"Quake Shock!"** She roared out before slamming her fist into the ground, causing the legs of both Kunerai and Shino to get buried immediately into the ground through violently fragmented area of the earth beneath the feet of the two ninja. She then ran towards both of thrm, before delivering a punch to each one of her two trapped opponents, knocking them out cold. She then went to Ino, before placing one ogpf her hands gently on her forehead.

**"Sun Authority: Cancer"**

"?!"

Just as Naruko muttered these words, Ino's eyes snapped open, before she screamed in complete pain, only to be silenced when Naruko elbowed her square in the face, breaking her nose in the same fashion as Sakura, knocking the Yamanaka out cold. Naruko then looked at Asia, only to see the former nun regainung her conscious slowly, which made Naruko release a sigh of relief, before she settled on watching Menma fighting from her spot to keep an eye on the Konoha ninjas in case they woke up.

At the same time with Menma, he was entering a dead lock with Sasuke, who was pressing his electricity-amped sword against his two short swords. He was then forced to push out of the way as Asuma slashed at him with his Chakra blades. He then avoided several wood bullets from Yamato, before swatting away several kunais and shurikens that came out from Tenten's scrolls. He was then forced to block a downwards slash from Mito's nagnita, before pushing her away from him. Sai then took out tanto and slashed at Menma, who stabbed Kansho in the ground, causing a bed of swords to erupt from the ground, blocking Sai's attack, which made Sai drop his tanto before taking out a brush and and an empty scroll, drawing something on it at neck breaking speeds, before a white and black bird with a drawing like animation movements came out from the scroll, before colliding with Menma's bed of swords, erupting into a fiery explosion, taking down the bed of swords with him and creating a smokescreen which obstructed the views of the Konoha Team, before several arrows of light came souring towards the Konoha Team from the smoke, hitting Sai in both arms and legs, making him grunt in pain before falling on the ground, completely immobile.

Menma then burst from the smoke, along with a hand-crafted sword that was crimson scarlet from hilt to blade, where the blade was a little curved from the area between the hilt and the start of the blade. He then pointed the sword at his opponents, before charging towards Sasuke, with his sword bursting into fire upon clashing with Sasuke's lightning coated blade, before pushing the Uchiha away from him, and slashing horizontally in the air creating a fire ark, to which Sasuke dodged by ducking underneath it.

"Now, Shikamaru!" Menma could hear Kakashi yell before he saw himself unable to move. He then looked underneath him, only to see that a black huge circle was around his legs, preventing him from moving, before he looked from the corner of his eyes, only to see Shikamaru with a hand sign while sitting in one knee, glaring at Menma.

"Shadow Stitching Jutsu, huh?" Menma muttered in annoyance.

_**"Amrita!" **_Asia called out before green light danced around Menma for a second, before the shadow binding was forcibly sucked from Shikamaru, causing him to fall on all fours.

"Impossible!" Shikamaru exclaimed in shock.

**"Fire Style: Burning Ash!"**

"?!"

And just after Menma was free of Shikamaru's binding shadow,, Asuma blew a cloud of smoke on Menma, before slamming both of his arm blades together, creating a small spark that got caught in the smoke, causing it to erupt into a fiery explosion.

"Menma-san!" Asia called out in worry and horror.

"I'm okay!" Menma called out from the smoke resulted from the blast, before the smoke faded, revealing that his right arm have been blown away, a huge hole found itself in his chest and the left side of his head was blown off alongside a brain part, which caused Asia to gasp in horror, covering her mouth with both hands with wide eyes in horror and shock...Before she saw the wounds and the missing parts regenerate in a second, vanishing as if they were nowhere to be found. Menma then turned around to face Asia, smiling gently.

"I'm okay, Asia. Do not worry" Menma said, before Asia calmed down after a couple of seconds, before she gasped once again, causing Menma to travel alongside her line of sight, only to end up turning around to see Kakashi with his right hand encased in lightning, and Asuma's blades were elongated with Chakra, and both were coming towards him.

**"Lightning Blade!"**

**"Super Chakra Blade!"**

Both roared out, which made Menma tighten his grip on the crimson sword in his hand, before stabbing it into the ground.

**"Aestus Estus!" **He roared out, causing a ring of flames to appear around him, blocking out both of the Jonin's attacks as they struggled for dominance against the fire ring created by Menma.

"Asia! Now!" Menma called out for the former nun.

_**"Mabufula!"**_

"?!"

Just as Asia proclaimed her magical attack, two light blue orbs formed above Menma, before they fired themselves towards both Kakashi and Asuma, encasing both their torsos and arms in a block of ice, causing both of thrm to recoil back, before Naruko ran towards both of them from Asuma's side with her fist glowing orange.

**"Titan Fist!"**

"?!"

Just as Naruko's fist was thrown, a huge yellow ethereal fist three times the size of Naruko came soaring from her own fist towards both Kakashi and Asuma, shattering the ice blocks encasing both of them and sending them flying away, burying them along the ground to create a path of destruction, before the ethereal fist faded, leaving two unconscious Jonins on the ground.

"Whoa! Made it by a hair!" Naruko exclaimed to her brother, causing both him and Asia to smile at her, before they saw their two remaining opponents: Mito on the left and Sasuke on the right. Mito was having a light blue swirling ball in her right hand, while Sasuke was having his left hand encased in lightning.

"Climax, huh?" Naruko asked before moving to stand at Menma's right side.

"Can't argue about that" Menma simply answered, with the two simply looking at their opponents, before both Mito and Sasuke ran towards both Naruko and Menma at the same time, with the two looking impassive as ever.

_**"Debilitate!"**_

"?!"

Moments before their attacks would connect, a black sphere with an orange orb, a blue orb and a green orb spinning around it appeared around both Mito and Sasuke for a second before disappearing, causing their running to become even slower and sluggish, and even their Chakra attacks became even dimmer. Nevertheless, they still threw both of their arms towards their opponents.

**"Chidori!"**

**"Rasengan!"**

"Foolish..."

"?!"

Right before attacks could connect, Naruko caught Mito's arm, with Menma catching Sasuke's own arm. At thst moment, Mito's face was streaming with tears while looking somberly at her sister, with Sasuke glaring daggers at Menma.

"Sis...Please...If your still there, then please...I want to save you...From this monster...I don't wanna lose you...Like Mom and Menma..." Mito said between sobs, causing Naruko's face to darken at this, tightening her grip at Mito's arm, causing the girl to wince in pain.

"I'm going to cripple you, so you can see your own sister being fucked in front of your eyes before killing you" Sasuke whispered to Menma with a dirty smirk, which made Menma's face darken as well, before bluish green glowing veins crawled all around Menma's body, with the white head tightening his grip on Sasuke's arm.

"GET OUTTA OUR LIVES!"

"?!"

And just they yelled this at the same time, Naruko and Menma increased their gripping force, twisting the arms of both Mito and Sasuke broken in one swift motion, causing both ninjas to scream in pain, recoiling away, with their Chakra attacks disappearing in the wind due to no Chakra supporting them. This gave Naruko the chance to attack. Her palms both engulfed in light blue Aura.

**"Gentle Fist Crumble!"**

"?!"

Naruko threw both palms, one to each one of her two opoonents, and just as she did so, multiple needle-like strikes started to hit every single spot of their body, specifically their Chakra points, before finally settling down after a couple of seconds, before both Mito and Sasuke fell to their knees, falling face first on the ground shortly after.

**[End Music]**

"Okay. We're done here..." Menma said letting out a sigh of relief, before snapping his fingers, causing **Rho Aias **to disappear from around Asia by bursting into purple dust. Once it did so, Asia ran towards Menma with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Menma-san!"

"?!"

Menma had absolutely no time to react as Asia slammed her head like a rocket right into his stomach, knocking off the oxygen supply from his lungs.

Not that he needed to breathe though, but that's not the point right now.

Menma was knocked on the floor alongside Asia, who sobbed on his torso while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Menma-saaaaaan...! I thought...I thought that you were going to die...! Please don't do that again..." Asia said between sobs with tears raining down from her eyes, which made Menma opt a gentle smile before patting Asia's head gently.

"It's alright, Asia. I'm okay. Please don't cry. I'm not gonna die, not anytime. I will stay here to protect you" Menma said gently, before Asia looked at him while sobbing for a couple of seconds, before wiping off her tears, and opted a smile accompanied with a blush on her face.

"Oh?! This is awesome! I have to go tell mom!" Naruko exclaimed in odd happiness.

"Huh? Why's that?" Menma asked before witnessing Naruko zoom away.

"To tell her that she's gonna be a grandmother!" Naruko yelled.

Menma just sighed at this.

"Seriously, this girl..." He said.

Suddenly, he saw a cirxulat black portal that opened in the sky, before several people fell from it, which made both Menma and Asia look at them, standing up straight.

The first was a woman in her mid twenties. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red leather jacket with a tan cloak, red short shorts, a dark red belt with several shotgun shells, black stockings, red knee protectors, black high-heeled boots and lime green rimless sunglasses.

The second was a woman as well, and if Menma could accurately guess, she was around 15 at most. She had beautiful black long hair, gray eyes and a slightly tan skin. Her outfit consisted of a blue shirt, a short blue skirt, a white military belt with multiple pockets, black elbow bracers, blue combat boots, a white leather military hat with the belt left dangling on both sides of her face, and white goggles on the top of the hat.

The third one was a woman also. She had short cut brown hair, light skin, and reddish-brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt, white shorts, a blue jacket that she was wearing on her shoulders, white knee bracers, white boots, a red kerchief around her neck, and minimal makeup (red eyeliner and red nail polish). She was also wearing a white mechanical gauntlet on her left arm and a katana strapped to her left hip.

The fourth person was a male, around the same age as the second woman. He had short messy dark gray hair, blue eyes, slightly pointed ears, and tan complexion. His outfit consisted of a dark gray suit with white collar shirt, black striped tie, yellow jacket with black sleeves and yellow trimm along the sleeves and black pants with black classic shoes.

The fifth person was a male as well, who was around 18, the same age as Shadow. He had silked back brown hair and hazel eyes. His outfit consisted of what looked like a white preist outfit along with white combat boots and a white mechanical gauntlet on his left arm, just like the third woman, along with a spear that had a a zigzag head. For some reason, Menma felt like that he have seen this spear before.

The sixth and the last person...Or figure, appeared to be a male in Menma's and Asia's eyes, having a pompadur hair style with brown eyes, with the abnormality being that his small body was entirely a green floating blop that almost reminded Menma of the slimes that he and his friends from the Great 12 fought during their time in the Elemental Nations if it wasnt for the fact that it attained a human form.

"Where are we?" The black haired girl asked in confusion.

"This pretty much looks like Tokyo, but it seems...Peaceful" The blonde woman said.

"Last thing i remember...Nanashi betrayed all of us and sided with Dagda to overwrite the universe using the Cosmic Egg. We then fought him, but we all died. Last thing i saw was him telling me that he is sorry, before he stabbed his sword to my heart" The brown haired woman said, nearly spitting her words as if they were venom.

"What?! No way! Nanashi would never do that!" The black haired girl yelled in shock.

"That's how it went out, Asahi. I'm sorry" The blonde woman said with a somber tone.

"Who would have ever thought that this kid would do that?" The green lump asked with gritted teeth.

"I trusted him as our leader...I thought that he would understand me since he himself is a non-human..." The gray haired young boy said while staring sadly at the ground.

"That's what happens when a man aligns himself with a god...Curse you, Dagda" The brown haired man said gritting his teeth in silent anger.

All the while where Menma and Asia were silently listening.

"Uh...Everyone, we have company it seems" The green humanoid lump said to his companions, making all of them look at both Menma and Asia, which made Asia flinch at this, before hiding behind Menma, who blinked at the party who gazed at him silently.

"Hey, kid. Can you tell us where are we?" The blonde woman asked with a smile, targeting the question at Menma.

"This is Kuoh Town in Tokyo, Japan" Menma answered in a simple tone.

"Kuoh Town? That's weird. Tokyo is supposed to be swarming with demons and angels alike. Unless Nanashi managed to overwrite the universe" The brown haired woman said.

"Overwriting the universe? Demons? Angels?" Menma asked in confusion.

"Sorry. We are just mumbling to ourselves" The brown haired woman said chuckling lightly.

"I don't know about that. I have seen things similar to that" Menma said.

"What do you mean?" The black haired young girl asked.

"First, i have to show my manners. My name is Menma Uzumaki, and this is my friend, Asia Argento. Pleasure is all ours" Menma said bowing politely to the foregin group, with Asia following suit.

"My name is Nozomi. Nice to meet you" The blonde woman said with a smile.

"My name is Asahi. Nice to meet you as well" The black haired young girl said.

"Name's Hallelujah. Pleasure to meet you" The young boy with gray hair said.

"Name's Gaston..." The man with a spear said with a scowl.

"My name is Isabeau. Pleasure to meet you" The brown haired woman introduced herself.

"My name is Navarre, but i think it would be unnecessary, since you win't be able to see me" The green lump introduced himself.

"Huh? Whaddya mean by that? I can see you crystal clear" Menma said.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Navarre exclaimed in shock.

"Wait. You can see Navarre?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup. I can see him. I think that he's a ghost, right?" Menma asked.

"Well, that's true, but how did you...?" Hallelujah trailed in his question.

"Wait! Is that Gungnir? The spear of Odin?" Menma asked nearing Gaston while gazing at his spear with a comical drool line traveling down his lips, causing the newcomers to sweatdrop at this.

"Uhh...Yes? But how do you know that?" Gaston asked, before Menma wiped his drool and composed himself, before coughing in his hand.

"Okay. Before we drift off the topic on how you guys came out from a weird portal from the sky, i think i have a theory: You guys are from another dimension parallel to this one. That's the only explanation i have regarding your case, considering the fact that Isabeau-san said that you guys died, and that would indicate that you were revived and then sent to this universe. Is everyone following?" Menma explained his theory to the newcomers, causing them to bounder their brains around said theory.

"Actually, i think your right. There's no other explanation to it" Nozomi said.

Suddenly, another person appeared in a flash of red, making Asia yelp in surprise, hiding behind Menma. The figure that appeared, however, shocked Menma.

It was a tall woman who was wearing a brown tight jumpsuit, with white poreclain-like face, black eyes, and black long hair with a crown of flowers above her head, finished with a red cape and a long bronze colored staff that had three luck leaves on top of it.

"Hello, child of man. My name is-"

"DANU!"

"?!"

And right before Danu could introduce herself, Menma hugged her staff with comical sobbing and tears, causing the other humans and ghost to sweatdrop, and for Asia to chuckle nervously.

"Who doesn't know Danu, the mother goddess of nature?!" Menma asked in his sobbing.

"Uh...Okay. Anyways, it appears to me that you know the situation here. Would you mind leading the way for us?" Danu asked calmly.

"Sure, ma'am. Menma Uzumaki at your service! Please follow me!" Menma said bowing to Danu, who nodded at this, before disappearing in the same fashion as she came.

"Um...Mister Menma" Asahi called for Menma.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What was happening here? It appears to me as if a fight was going on, and why there are people thrown around the park?" Asahi asked pointing to both the craters and the Genin teams of Konoha, who were unconscious and out cold.

"Oh! That made me forget!" Menma exclaimed before pulling his right sleeve up, revealing a strange black marking on his right arm. He channeled some of his Mana into it, before a puff of white smoke came out, revealing a large scroll in his hand after the smoke disappeared. He then opened the scroll on the ground, before channeling Mana i to it, causing the bodies of the Konoha 13 to disappear in consecutive puffs of smoke, before Menma rolled the scroll and it disappeared inside the black mark on his right arm in a small white puff of smoke. He then pulled down his sleeve, and clapped his hands together from the dust, before turning around to see the stupfied faces of the newcomers, even Asia was dumbstruck. Realizing what just happened, Menma chuckled while scratching the back of his head with a toothy grin on his face.

"I will explain that as well. But now, let's go somewhere safe. Shall we?"

* * *

_Inside the school dorms_

"Hmm...I see. Everything is clear now"

Gaston simply said crossing his arms while closing his eyes.

After everyone shared their opinions regarding the case they were in, as well as sharing the info regarding Devils, demons, gods, and several other mythological figures in both of the two parallel universes, they found out that Personas is the equivalent of Demons in the parallel world that the newcomers came from, where while Persona users can summon their Personas from within themselves, Demon summoners can summon Demons and gods from various mythologies from a phone app called the Demon Summoning App, where the origins of said app was unknown.

On the other side, the issue of being from a parallel universe was confirmed once Navarre mentioned the fact that a person named Toki, who seemed to be one of his own friends, wasn't with them once they set foot here in this dimension, only for Danu to theorize that Nanashi may have ressurected Toki to become his goddess to rule over the new universe, cementing the fact that Dagda is no more, and that YHVH was slain at the hands of Nanashi.

"Boy...All this talking about gods and parallel worlds has made my head blow up..." Ann said rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"This is really twisted and wicked. Still, i can't believe that this guy killed his frirnds to become a god!" Yosuke yelled out.

"There must be a reason why he followed that Dagda's orders. I mean, since he created a world free of gods, then that means that Dagda himself is no more. Add to the fact that you guys are still alive. Doesn't that mean that he returned you back to life and sent you here due to the fact that he felt guilty about killing you guys, right?" Chie voiced out her opinion, causing everyone present in the dorm's hall to look at her, making her flinch at their stares.

"What's wrong?! I was just saying what first came on my mind! Nothing else!" Chie said once again.

"I think Miss Chie is right. Nanashi is my childhood friend, and he would never abandon his friends" Asahi called out.

"That's not important right now. What's important right now is what to do now" Gaston said.

"Well, we can take care of this. For now, i think you guys wanna hit the hsy, right?" Naruko asked with a smile, where her breasts bounced slightly from just moving her head, which caused Gaston, Ryuji and Junpei's noses to slightly bleed, Akira and Hallelujah to blush deeply, and for the others, sans the obvious exception of Kokoro, Accel, Lucy, Chidori and Shiki to laugh at this.

"Huh? Gasty-chan. You nose is bleeding" Naruko asked in innocent confusion, causing Gaston to flinch at the nickname given to him, and for Hallelujah and Nozomi to burst out in laughter at this. Even Danu couldn't supress her giggling.

"Okay. There are lots of vacant rooms here in the dorms. I will talk to the school council president about this" Kokoro said not taking her eye off her iPad while tapping at it with her finger.

"Okay. Time to hit the hay. Let's escort our new guests to their rooms and call it a day" Menma said before ushering to the demon summoners to follow him, guiding rpthem to their rooms.

All the while where Lewis was completely silent.

_"Please, Shadow...Return safe, my dear son..." _She thought.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

A pair of blood red eyes opened themselves, only to see greyish white space.

Shadow sat up slowly, before looking around him with an impassive look on his face, seeing trees, grass and flowers, but what was weird about all of this was the fact that everything was greyish white in color, as if someone drew all of this with just their pencil.

"I see your awake"

"?!"

Shadow wiped his head to his right side, only to see a man wearing that had short grey hair and was wearing glasses that completely hid his eyes. He was wearing a red buisness suit and was sitting on a modern electronic wheelchair. On his side was a small girl that had black hair with black eyes, and was wearing a white dress, with a wheel in her hand, and she was barefooted.

"Welcome" The man said.

"Who are you? And where am i" Shadow asked the man with a cold tone, to which the man smiled calmly.

"My name is Stephen. And your simply in a dream, where i took this chance to speak with you" Stephen said.

"Talk about what?" Shadow asked.

"You are one of the 4 messiahs, who are destined to save this universe. In order to understand this, you must listen to the story from the beginning" Stephen said.

"..." Shadow remained silent, where Stephen took this as a sign of confirmation for him to begin the story.

"This young child here is the Goddess of Tokyo. She exists in a parallel universe as the heart of Tokyo and her people. Unfortunately, this isn't her form, as she lost her powers when the people of Tokyo lost hope underneath the tyranny of YHVH, who released Merkabah and Lucifer to fight against each other, with humanity being the third faction in the center, and in the middle of that, came the Divine Powers, a group of gods that were on the hands of YHVH, the former god of the parallel universe. Merkabah sought to destroy humanity under YHVH's orders, Lucifer sought to led humanity against YHVH, where the Divine Powers sought to create a new universe of their own to overwrite the universe created by YHVH, where said universe will be for the gods only. However, a god or a demon can't kill one another. At best, they can seal each other away. That's why Merkabah, Lucifer and even the Divine Powers required the humans in their battle" Stephen explained.

"What makes humans so special than gods?" Shadow asked.

"Humans hold the power of Observation, an ability granted to them by The Axiom. By giving an answer to no answer, one can turn it into faith, and in turn, turn it into a truth. It only requires both immense willpower and the words to use this ability" Stephen explained.

"So...What happened to those three factions?" Shadow asked.

"Merkabah and Lucifer were defeated by the humans, namely under the hands of a godslayer under the name of Nanashi, who also defeated the Divine Powers, where the Divine Powers held Shesha, a giant snake that can absorb souls. And by absorbing enough souls, he can turn into the Cosmic Egg, which would hatch to a universe using the souls inside it. The godslayer was given orders by Dagda, who revived him from death, and asked him to chose from between his friends and creati g a universe devoid from gods. He chose the latter, which caused his friends to turn their backs on him and try to stop him, only to lose their lives for it. He then rose to defeat YHVH, which he succeded at, before claiming the right to take YHVH's place, giving life to all the humans he killed, including his friends, but he sent his friends to another universe, namely your universe, so he do not feel guilty about killing them, since he already resurrected all the humans in the old universe after overwriting it, and that's why the Goddess Of Tokyo is seeking you to dethrone Nanashi from his throne. Despite this being said, he is not a tyrant at all, but the Goddess Of Tokyo here was hasty and thought Nanashi erased all of humanity, not knowing that he revived all those souls back to life in the new universe" Stephen finished explaining.

"So, Let me get this straight: You want me to help you dethrone Nanashi so the Goddess Of Tokyo can regain her lost powers, despite the fact that if she returned right now to this other universe, she will gain all of her powers back? That's so stupid if your asking me. Not to mention the fact that i hate those false gods that i can see by my naked eye. In addition to this, if i may theorize it, but Nanashi happens to be one of the 4 messiahs alongside myself and another 2 people, right?" Shadow explained and asked, to which Stephen's smile just widened at this.

"Seriously? Gimme a break..." Shadow grunted rubbing his temples.

"I know this is hard on you, but what if i told you that out of the 2 other messiahs, one of them happens to be a Devil named Issei Hyoudou?" Stephen asked, whch made Shadow's head perk towards the man on the wheelchair.

"The last one is in the Underworld, and happens to be an entity called an Adminstrator. He was a former human, but became a god as well after defeating the former Adminstrator, Canpos" Stephen answered.

"..." Shadow remained silent, but he looked annoyed.

"I'm sure there are lots of questions within your mind, but they will have to wait for the time being. All you have to do is recover, then gather the 3 other messiahs, to take down the Greatest Evil" Stephen said.

"What is that 'Greatest Evil'?" Shadow asked.

"That will also have to wait. In time, you will find out soon enough..." Stephen said, before bright white light engulfed the entire area Shadow was in.

* * *

_The Underworld. Sitri Clan Mansion_

"Ugh..."

Grunting, Shadow slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his sore head. He felt like Naruko and Dragon punched him several times in the head. He then looked around with half opened eyes to see that he was sitting on a rather luxury bed, one that only the royals sleep on. His eyes then noticed a familiar symbol on one of the walls: A dark blue magical circle. Narrowing his eyes on the symbol, Shadow's eyes snapped open upon remembering it.

"The Sitri Clan symbol...Wait. Does this mean that i'm in the Underworld?" He muttered to himself, before noticing thst his whole body, mainly his torso, was completely covered in bandages. He also noticed that he was wearing light blue sleeping pajamas that were made out silk...Or so he thought.

Brushing this away, he found out that his sword was nowhere to be found, probably confiscated, and he also found out that his clothes were nowhere to be found as well. He could understand the confiscation of Murasama, but why his clothes?

Shurgging this off, he stood up from the bed, before slowly walking out of the room, his movements being limp due to his aching body from being weakened, which caused him to use the wall as a support. Walking slowly towards what seemed to be a great hall, Shadow found people dressed in royal nobles clothes, with the only exception being a beautiful young girl who was wearing what appeared to be a pink magical girl outfit. However, once Shadow's eyes laid upon her, they widened in surprise. He felt a throbbing pain in his chest, the same pain he felt when his eyes laid on Dragon for the first time, but this time it hurt even more for some reason. He also didn't notice his eyes flashing bright green for second before returning to their normal blood red color.

"Do you have any idea what have you done, Sitri-sama?!" One of the nobles yelled at a black haired man.

"This is completely irresponsible from even you, Leviathan-sama!" Another noble yelled at the girl with casual clothes, making her puff her cheeks childishly.

"And what's wrong with helping a wounded person?!" Searfall yelled back.

"I agree with Leviathan-sama" A man with royal clothes said. And from Shadow's own perspective, he looked like a male version of Rias, and beside him were two individuals: One being a male with shorter red hair, and a woman with brown hair that looked exactly like Rias. Shadow theorized in his head that they could be the Male Rias version's parents.

"Lucifer-sama! That man is a human-incubus hybrid! He's from thr Makai Realm, and judging by him being the last Incubus, i would say that he is the son of this abonimation called Lewis Aensland!" One of the nobles said. However, the moment he said so, he was met by the dark faces of Serafall, Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri, the male version of Rias, Grafiya and the parents of the male version of Rias, causing everyone in the room to flinch at this.

"You are not to say anything about Auntie Lewis!" Serafall yelled out.

"But she caused us so much trouble in the Underworld. The Succubus race is a cursed race that needs to be exterminated, or else, they will exterminate us!" The noble said.

"Aunt Lewis is the one who trained us, the Four Satans, and without her, we wouldn't have been in our current position!" The male version of Rias roared out, which caused his mother to place two gentle hands on both his right shoulder and right arm.

"Sirzechs, calm down" She said, which made Sirzechs close his tightly, before relaxing his KI emission.

"Okay. I have an idea" Another noble voiced out his opinion, which made both the Gremory and Sitri families grimace at this, feeling that something bad will go out, so they remained silent.

"My opinion is to whip out the memories of this hybrid, and use him as a loyal weapon to the Underworld..."

"?!"

The words rang inside Shadow's head.

_"...a loyal weapon..."_

His eyes widened in fear, his body shivered immensely, his feet felt like jelly, threatening to betray him.

He backed away from the Devils slowly, ignoring the uproar that came from Serafall, Sirzechs and their parents, before walking as fast as his tired body could hold him. He then drifted to the right side of a corner of the mansion, only to find that it was a dead end.

Shadow's fear escalated. All what he could do was to sit on the floor, breathing heavily with bloody sweat raining down like bullets from his body. He feared from the same fate he had once again. He didn't want this to happen to him again, but what could he do inthis state? He was so weak that he can't fight back.

Slowly, but surely, he started to close his eyes from the fatigue kicking once again in his body.

...

...

...

"Young child. Are you alright?"

"?!"

Snapping his eyes open from a voice that called him, Shadow looked in front of him to find a rather tall figure, around 2 meters tall standing in front of him. His body was split between left pitch black color and right pure white color with a huge collar-like extension coming out of the nape of his neck, with the collar's right white half being straight up and having a swirl art design ont, and the collar's left black half holding the same design, only without the swirl inscription on it and its end was pointy in the shape of a spike, with a pointy long black horn in the middle of his head shaped like lightning bolt, reminding Shadow of Zetsu from the Akatsuki. The man's right eye was ocean blue, while his left eye was blood red. His right side face held a straight firm look on it with what looked like white facial hair that made it look like as if he was from the ancient times of Rome, while his left side face held a wicked grin on it with the teeth visible. The right side of his body held beautiful swirl-shaped art inscriptions on it, while the left side of his body was jet black, scaly and jagged in nature. His right forearm sported a lightning bolt-shaped arm blade made out of ice with his right hand from the wrist and to the fingers was transparent light blue in color as if it was made out of thin ive, while his left forearm sported a curved black arm blade with his left hand being jet black and clawed from the wrist to the fingers. Finally, his left foot had a white shoe on it, while his left foot was bare with it being scaly and clawed in the same fashion as a dragon's foot in legends and tales.

Also, Shadow could feel the divine aura coming from him.

"W-Who are you...?" Shadow asked in tiredness more that of shock.

"Welcome, young child. My name is Zeus. I have specifically came to you, seeing you as a wandering soul who was thrown into the abyss of life. I came here to make a deal with you" Zeus said.

"A...Deal...?" Shadow asked panting heavily.

"Before i reveal this to you, i want you to answer this question: What is your Justice?" Zeus asked.

"My...Justice...?" Shadow gasped in confusion that wasn't apparent on his face from the fatigue.

"Yes. Your Justice" Zeus said.

Shadow used what little strength he had to pounder Zeus' question to hum. His justice...Was to live in peace, away from the carnage he was thrown into...No, his justice...Was that his friends, his family, would have the right to live peacefully. He didn't care about himself. He only cared that his friends are okay.

"My justice...Is to see my friends...Living peacefully...With no fighting...No discrimination...No suffering...No illusions...No fallacy...I don't care what happens tome...I just want my family...To be living in harmony..." Shadow muttered his answer, which made Zeus' two halves smile gently at Shadow, before he placed his right hand on Shadow's head, and the moment he did so, Shadow felt as if his body was drenched in cold water, clearing away the burning sensation that was eating him from the inside out, before his body cooled away gradually, making the black haired youth inhale a deep breath of relief, before taking it out, feeling as if he was born again. He then settled on sitting on the ground, looking at Zeus with fully opened eyes.

"So, what's your deal?" Shadow asked Zeus.

"I want you...To become my godslayer" Zeus answered.

"Excuse me?" Shadow asked immediately after.

"The young child who defeated Nyx, becoming an independent godslayer...This will make everyone seek you, so i, Zeus, the Symbol of Life, shall lead you towards victory against the Greatest Evil" Zeus answered.

"..." Shadow remained silent, staring coldly at Zeus, which made Zeus understand that he had scratched everything, but prefered to remain silent.

"Stephen sent you, right?" Shadow simply asked.

"No, the Goddess Of Tokyo did. She used what powers that remained in her little body to summon me from the void of nothingness, after the new Creator erased the concept of gods in his newly established universe" Zeus answered, referring to Nanashi, which made Shadow close his eyes, taking a few breaths in and out, before he opened his eyes, looking straight at Zeus.

"Okay. I accept your offer, Zeus. Give me the power to deny this destiny...To deny this fate...The fate...Thst would take who are precious to me away...Give me your power" Shadow exclaimed quietly, albeit with vigor and indomatible will backing up his claim, which made Zeus grin in excitrment and proudness.

"Then our contract is sealed. You are a Hanged Man...With unnatural Fortune...Who seeks Justice, not for himself, but to those around him...And for that, i shall lend you Strength...Move forward, Child of Hybrid...And never fret!"

"?!"

And just as Zeus exclaimed this, he was bathed in white blinding light, before transforming into a marble-sized orb of light. Said orb flew towards Shadow, before phasing towards his chest. The moment it did, Shadow heard the mysterious voice that always rang in his head everytime a Persona was unlocked.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key That Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Justice...Granting Thee Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Yaldabaoth...The Ultimate Form Of The Justice Arcana..."**_

After the poem was finished, the image of a huge golden mechnoid entity with huge wings at the end of its torso, along with 2 huge hexagonal boxes strapped on each side of its waist appeared inside Shadow's head before disappearing shortly after. He didn't have time to rest as the voice sang its poem once again in his head.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key That Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Hanged Man...Granting Thee Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Hades...The Ultimate Form Of The Hanged Man Arcana..."**_

The poem was finished, before the image of a mechanoid figure wearing a black and red gothic lolita outfit holding a cane that had around 3 skulls on its top appeared in Shadow's mind, before disappearing after a few seconds. Not a second later, the voice chanted once again.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key That Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Fortune...Granting Thee Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Ariadne...The Ultimate Form Of The Fortune Arcana..."**_

_Afterwards, the image of a mechnoid woman with flowing grey hair and wearing a grey silk dress appeared within Shadow's mind before disappearing as well. Not giving him time to breathe, Shadow grunted as the voice chanted its poem once again inside his head._

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key That Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Strength...Granting Thee Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Hercules...The Ultimate Form Of The Strength Arcana..."**_

And just like that, the image of a colossal, statue-like, black giant male, who was wearing nothing but a huge irish skirt fastened to his waist by a huge belt with a huge, rocky axe sword in his hands appeared inside Shadow's mind before disappearing as well after a few seconds. However he grunted in annoyance as the voice rang once again.

_"I swear i'm gonna kill Philemon and Igor for all of this headache that they are giving me..." _Shadow thought.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key That Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Death...Granting Thee Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Thanatos...The Ultimate Form Of The Death Arcana..."**_

And after the poem was over, the image of a man with a helmet-like head thst took the shape of a weird skull, wearing a blue cloak with white boats and gloves, along with a row of 8 coffins floating behind the figure to act as pseudo wings appeared inside Shadow's head before disappearing. However, this perked Shadow's attention, since Zeus mentioned only 'Hanged Man', 'Fortune', 'Justice' and 'Strength', but didn't mention 'Death' at all.

_"Probably because i defeated the concept of Death herself..." _Shadow thought. He then stood up on his feet, his mind finally focusing on the yelling on the other side. He then took a deep breath, before walking casually towards the noise, only to find Sirzechs and Serafall being barely held by hundreds of guards, Grafiya and their respective parents from skewering apart the nobles, who cowered in fear from the sight of the two angry Satans.

_[Pretty smooth, kid]_ Zeus said from inside Shadow's mind, and the human-incubus hybrid could imagine Zeus' stupid grinning face.

"Shut up" Shadow muttered before stretching his body, causing some bones to make crack and pop sounds.

"Man...Never thought my body was aching that much. Maybe because i didn't sleep for 15 years..." Shadow said while walking past the commotion made by the Devils, without them noticing his presence due to the fact that they were arguing to the point they didn't notice him. Zeus just rolled his eyes with a smirk at his godslayer.

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT AUNTIE LEWIS AND HER SON AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Serafall yelled from the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her eyes.

"WHOEVER HUMILIATES LEWIS AENSLAND AND HER FAMILY SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE GREMORY FAMILY! YOU GET IT?!" Sirzechs roared in ungodly anger, which made Shadow smirk, considering the fact that anger increases his power since he is the concept of Wrath in flesh, but still, he felt kinda sad that they were trying to defend him from-

Wait.

He smirked?

He changed...A lot...In only a few days...

"I wonder...What will happen to me...?" He muttered to himself, before headimg towards what seemed to be the kitchen. With comical half opened eyes, he searched his way through the drawers, only to find cream coffee, before taking some water from the tape, before the water flew from the tape's mouth and into his hand in the form of a huge puddle. He then increased its heat to make it boil while it's in midair, before placing it in a cup, along with some cream coffee powder, before taking out a sugar jar nearby, before he telekinetically held the jar, using Lucy's Vector arms ability, before pouring the sugar on his cup. Anothr arm took out a small spoon to stir the hot drink, before Shadow sat on a table and started drinking his cream coffe, with several other Vector arms preparing popcorn on a nearby oven. After a few minutes of silence, Shadow finished his coffee mug, before taking out the popcorn on a huge plate. He then went out, where the ruckus was, and sat on a sofa, watching Sirzechs and Serafall still being restrained by the guards from the nobles with an impassive look on his face. He silently sat with his legs crossed, while eating popcorn from the plate that was seated on his side on the sofa, and after a few minutes, he finished the popcorn and placed the empty plate aside. However, the ruckus did not end. Rolling his eyes from both annoyance and boredom, he stood up and lightly clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of everyone.

"T-The fiend! Restrain him!" One of the nobles yelled pointing at Shadow, which caused all the guards to surround him with their spears and swords pointed. All while Shadow was standing there, blinking with a cold look on his face.

"Seriously, you guys? I have been in front of you for 30 minutes, i drank coffee, ate popcorn, and watched this action show with light blue pajams that smells of a mix between strawberry bubblegum, mango juice, blueberry ice cream and white chocolate cake with almonds, but got bored of it and you make your debut to the show when it ended? How lame" Shadow said, before hearing a multitude of chuckles, only to see that the chuckling came from Sirzechs, his parents, Serafall, her parents and Grafiya.

"Shut up, fiend! Your now under the authority of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld! You will be a loyal weapon to us!" The noble said, before Shadow yawned in his face, before speaking.

"Can i have my clothes and sword, please?" He asked.

"We burned your clothes to prevent diseases from your kind to infect us, Incubus filth! We also took your weapon and gave it to our most elite soldiers!" Another noble yelled at Shadow grinning.

"..." Shadow just stared coldly at them, making them know that he didn't buy the latter one, albeit he seemed to buy the fact that his clothes were burnt.

"Okay. Can i have my sword, please?" Shadow asked calmly.

"Not a chance, asshole!" A noble yelled at Shadow. However, instead of standing impassively in his place, Shadow's eyes perked, and he scowled in annoyance, before he looked at his side, only to see that he brought the cover of the pot he that was used to make his popcorn to make sure to cover the popcorn with it so it won't get cold. He then moved and picked the pot cover in his hands and examined it.

"God...I really hate this word..." He muttered while looking at the pot cover, not yanking his eyes from it.

"Oh really?! Your an asshole! You mother is an asshole! The man who married your mother is an asshole! And all those that are from your friends and relatives are all assholes!" The noble yelled out once again, smirking at Shadow arrogantly, where Shadow had his hair shadowing his eyes, before he trailed his thumb all around the circular edge of the pot cover, causing several pieces of the metal to chip away just like as if he was sharpening a pencil. He then held the pot cover that now turned into a deadly metal saucer, before looking at the noble with narrowed eyes.

"Call me...'asshole'...One more time" He said to the noble, who smirked at this, where Sirzechs and Serafall, alongside their parents, smirked at this.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" Sirzechs said smiling to the noble, who waved his warning away.

"Assh-GAAAAHHH!"

And right before he could throw another curse, Shadow threw the saucer in his hands, which cleaved through the noble's right arm from the shoulder and down to the arm, before blood sported from it with huge amounts, making thr noble hold the stump that was his arm and scream in horror, with the saucer sticking itself into the wall behind the now squimming noble, where the other guards stared in horror at Shadow, who was still extending his arm in the throwing motion that he used to throw the saucer, while his eyes were closed. Suddenly, everyone watched as several marks appeared on both of Shadow's arms, specifically starting from the back of his hand and up to his forearm. Each hand and forearm had the same symbol: A three blade fan-like design with a dot in the center appearing on the back of each hand, before several intersecting arrows traveled along the length of both of his forearms, with the only exception being the color: The right arm mark color was ocean blue, while the left mark color was crimson red.

**AN: Think of the marks that Nanshi gained on his left arm after being reincarnated as Dadga's godslayer in SMT 4 Apocalypse, with the differences being that they would appear on both arms, with two different colors other than Nanashi's signature green mark color.**

Shadow then snapped his eyes open, showing that his right eye became ocean blue in color, while his left eye was glowing crimson red, glaring daggers at the nobles and guards.

"W-What is that?!" A guard asked shivering in fear.

"He's a monster! Just like his mother! Run away!" Another guard yelled before both the guards and nobles ran in a hysterical fit of fear outside the Sitri mansion. After a moment of silence, Shadow sighed before clapping his hands together as if clearing dust from them. He then noticed Sirzechs, Serafall, their parents and even Grafiya were looking with comical wide eyes on Shadow, who stared coldly at them, blinking a few times before muttering his famous question that he asks during these situations.

"What?"

* * *

_The Next Day. Kuoh Dorms. Morning_

The situation was completely...Scattered and sticky.

First, Shadow's disappearance of the party. Second, the demon summoners that came out of the parallel universe to this one, and now...

Now, two Exorcists, namely Xenovia Quartz and Irina Shidou, where the latter happened to be Issei's childhood friend, where she appeared as a boy in her child days.

And now, they were in front of the two exorcists, with the weird exception of Kanji, Dragon and Yusuke, where the two exorcists were holding what they proclaimed to be pieces of Excalibur, which made the blood of both Yuuto and Menma boil.

"Why the hell are you here?" Menma muttered out his question from between his gritted teeth.

"Soshi-kun, calm down" Kushina said trying to calm her son down.

"We have came here to inform you about the fact that out of the seven swords of Excalibur, two were stolen from the church. We can't seem to find them right now, but reports led us here, in Kuoh Town" Xenovia said.

"Yeah? So? What does that have to do with us?" Rias asked.

"We are just here to tell you not to mendle with us, and do not ally yourselves with the Fallen Angels as well. We, exorcists, want to fulfill our own role as Exorcists by heading our orders from the church" Irina answered.

"Wait a second here. You barge in here, sit with a group that has more than enough power to obliterate you, and all what your saying is that we shouldn't interfere?! What the heck?! That total BS!" Hallelujah voiced out his anger, glaring at the two exorcists, before his hair changed to pink color, his eyes became black with no irises and sclera, his face became pale white, with pinks veins running on the sides of his face, which shocked everyone in the room, especially the Devils and exorcists.

"That's...A Nephilim?!" Sona blurted out in shock.

"Hallelujah! Calm down!" Gaston called out, placing a hand oon the Nephilim's shoulder.

"What the hell is that?! Do you have any idea what are you doing right now?! You literally mocking and making fun of everyone here in this room! Cut out that shit, okay?!" Hallelujah roared out at the two female exorcists, who composed themselves, before standing up and walking away.

"We have given you our warning. Remember it" Xenovia said waving her hand casually behind her, where Irina gave out a smile to the Devils and the group of fighters as a form of silent apology, before both stopped upon witnessing the sight of Asia.

"Your Asia Argento, right?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes..." Asia said with little hesitance and fear. Xenovia then said something that she shouldn't have.

"I see. To align yourself with Devils and become one of them, you have truly earned the title of the witch..."

"YOU BITCH!"

"?!"

And right as the blue haired exorcist muttered these words to the former nun, Menma lost all of his nerves, and punched Xenovia in the face so hard she crashed into a stone wall, breaking said wall in the process. Everyone watched in utter shock, especially Naruko, since she knew that Menma was never the kind to let his nerves slip from him to the extent that he would punch someone in the face, let alone a girl.

"Menma-san?!" Asia said shock.

"To bring a broken and fake story about Excalibur being broken is one thing, but to humiliate my woman?! This is something i can never forgive!" Menma yelled out, to which it made Asia blush deeply at the 'my woman' part, where Naruko and Kusgina's faces twisted from shock to shit eating grins upon hearing the last part. The rest was in confusion regarding the fake Excalibur statement that Menma talked about.

"Fake?! What do you mean?!" Irina yelled out helping her friend to stand up.

"Excalibur is the pinnacle of all swords, woven by the stars. It was even given more blessing than that of the Spear of Rhongomynaid, where the word 'Beautiful' is simply tainting it. This sword is peerless, and it cannot be broken. Those swords that your trying to gather, as well as those two with you, are merely swords made by alchemy only. Since the original Excalibur was returned to the Lady of The Lake with Bedivere's hands where he got orders from Arthur Pendragon herself to do that" Menma explained.

"Wait a minute, buddy" Gaston called to Menma.

"Yes?" Menma asked.

"You just said 'Herself'. Arthur Pendragon is a male" Gaston said, which made Menma chuckle.

"Poor people who don't read history. You do realize that magic was used in that era? Heck, it's being used by us right now" Menma said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rias asked, with everyone looking at Menma with full attention, and Jean and Blue giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Okay. So due to the problems of not being able to produce a heir, Merlin, Artoria's father, used magecraft on Artoria to allow to produce semen for a certain, but unknown amount of time. During this period, she was enchanted by her sister, Morgan le Fay, who took some of Artoria's sperm, developed it within her own ovaries, and gave birth to the homunculus and complete clone of Artoria, Mordred" Menma explained.

"Prove it" Xenovia muttered.

"Excuse me?" Menma asked.

"Prove that those Excaliburs are false. Prove it" Xenovia said glaring at Menma straight in the face, where said male shrugged his shoulders, before holding his hand out, and once he did so, a sword instantly materialized in his hands. Its hilt was blue, its guard was shaped in a blue arc, and its long blade was golden in color, shining slightly.

"How dya like me now?" Menma asked smirking arrogantly.

"That's the true Excalibur! I saw in the books of history! It has to be it!" Asia exclaimed in awe, nearing towards the swords due to its beauty. Everyone, including the Devils, even were looking at the blade with bright eyes, admiring its beauty. However, all of them pouted once Menma made the sword disappear.

"Okay. You have proven your theory. Now give us the real Excalibur so that we can return it to the church for protection" Xenovia said.

"No way in hell this happening, Miss Seaweed Head! I ain't giving ya such a sacred relic! Also, don't you dare try to chance the subject! You owe Asia an apology!" Menma yelled.

"On my dead body" Xenovia said calmly while glaring at Menma who gritted his teeth.

"Okay. That's enough you two" Kushina said standing between both Xenovia and Menma.

"I'm gonna let this slip, because my mom said that, but there won't be a next time, Seaweed Head" Menma muttrred angrily at Xenovia, who scoffed before taking her leave with Irina, where the latter muttered an apology to Menma, before both of them left the school.

At that time, Kokoro's iPad made a ring, where she pressed on it with her finger, seeing it as a message. She read it carefully, before turning to Naruko.

"Naruko. It seems that Kanji, Yusuke and Dragon have company outside, and judging by the fact that he knew who we are, he seems to be seeking us" Kokoro said, before she yelped slightly in surprise as Naruko snatched her from the sofa with neck breaking speeds, before standing in front of everyone.

"Okay! You and i shall see it! Can't leave one lone female with two brutal men!" Naruko exclaimed in odd cheerfulness, before zooming towards the exit of the school while holding Kokoro under on of her arms, leaving the stupefied group of fighters and Devils alone.

* * *

_In the streets of Kuoh Town. With Yusuke, Kanji and Dragon_

"So, what do you three say? Care to join the Khaos Brigade?"

Kanji, Yusuke and Dragon all grunted at this at the same time...Especially Yusuke, since he was painting right now.

It all begun when Yusuke requested to paint a portrait of Dragon, to which the female happily accepted, and Kanji was to come with them since Yusuke saw that Kanji was able to neatly make extremely beautiful handcrafted pieces of art, so the blue haired artist requested him to come as well so he can pinpoint some mistakes in his drawing if there was.

And now, came a man by the name of Cao Cao, stating that he knows that they are a group of fighters that can summon entites of ancient times to aid them in their fights, and he gave them the invitation of joining the Khaos Brigade, but he was completely annoying and too persistant that not even ignoring him would do the trick of making him leave them alone.

Not to mention that for some reason, Dragon felt some malice aura coming out from him.

"Can you give me your answer right about...Now?" Cao Cao asked.

"Would you cut the shit already?!" Kanji yelled, having his patience being completely expired.

"Excuse me?" Cao Cao asked.

"I am really sick of you! What do you want from us?! Why do you want us to join your faction?!" Dragon yelled out her question in annoyance.

"The Khaos Brigade is a cult that consists of multiple factions formed of exorcists, angels, Fallen Angels and even Devils. And i'm asking you to join us. I can see that you were discriminated throughout your life, and we're gonna help you in that by waging another war against the three factions once again" Cao Cao explained. This, however, caused Dragon's blood to boil.

"What the hell are you saying?! You want to wage a war that would take so many lives just for your own selfish goals?! I would rather choke on my own breath on doing this! I'm not a killer!" Dragon yelled at Cao Cao's face.

"Yeah! What Dragon-san said! We are not killers! And we work independently! Such self-righteous offers are considered despicable! It's preposterous for us to accept to make a mindless massacre!" Yusuke was next in line to voice out her opinion, with Kanji only settling on glaring menacingly at Cao Cao.

"Then tell me, Last Dragon of Fantasies, Gaia, why do you still love that hybrid? Your own kind of Fantasy soughts to destroy the world, then why do you love those humans? Why do you fight with the, knowing that this hybrid will never see you or look at you?" Cao Cao asked, which caused Dragon's face to be twisted in horror. Not only because he discovered what she was and her true identity as Gaia, the Fantasy Dragon Empress, as well as the Last Fantasy in existence and the strongest dragon ever, but because due to the fact that he slapped the harsh truth of her never finding love in the world. She was in love with Shadow, but he couldn't see her feelings due to his past preventing him from feeling even love, and she didn't want to burden him with it.

Dragon's mind went blank. She solemnly stared at the ground, not hearing Yusuke and Kanji calling for her and not seeing Cao Cao smirk arrogantly.

...

...

...

**[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]**

_**"Are you going to give up just like thst...?"**_

"Guh?!...Augh...?!"

"?!"

Yusuke, Kanji and Cao Cao flinched upon seeing Dragon suddenly gasping, before clutching her head with both hands, with her eyes turning dark golden.

_**"To them...Your a fiend that should exist...Jeopardy and discrimination followed you despite that fact you wanted to blend in humans..."**_

Dragon's head felt like splitting in half, gripping her head tightly with clenched teeth, swaying right and left to shake off the migraine.

_**"And now...You face the truth of not being one with your true love...Such is the despicable words of humans to bring you down..."**_

"Is she...?" Kanji asked.

"Yes. I think so" Yusuke answered.

_**"However, with enough power, you will be able to show your true love to your beloved...Which forces me to make a contract with you...After all...The other you desires to be loved..."**_

"Gaaah!" Dragon yelled in pain even more.

**_"I Am Thou...Thou Art I..."_**

_**"You Salvation Is You Own Love...Once You Show Your Power...Your Love Will Shine!"**_

Dragon stopped shouting, before taking out her hands from her head, with her right hand having blue ethereal flames around it, with the kanji of 'Lovers' written on her palm, before glaring at Cao Cao with her now greenish blue reptilian slitted eyes, where said individual backed away in fear.

"Very well" She muttered before extending her arm to her side.

"Come, Kiara!" She exclaimed before slamming her palm to her heart, causing a pillar of blue fire to erupt around her, before disappearing shortly after, revealing a figure that towered over Dragon.

It was a woman that looked like that she was in her mid twenties, with F-cups breasts and flowing black hair shaped in twisting locks behind her with pink highlights, pure white skin, three vertical dots on her forehead and golden eyes. She was wearing a yellow long habit that was held into her head by her pink and black long horns that sported from the two sides of her head. Her outfit consisted of what looked like a 'white naked apron', which consisted of a revealing long white coat with belled sleeves and thigh high pink boots.

Cao Cao, Kanji and Yusuke looked at the figure, unconsciously drooling from the stunning figure of beauty right in front of them, with the Persona smiling at this.

It was when Dragon stomped on the ground hard enough to create a crater that fitted her leg that the boys came back to reality, wiping the drool quickly from their mouths.

**[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]**

"Your the last one to talk about love...You don't know anything about it...Vanish from my sight!" Dragon yelled the last part before Kiara released a wave darkness energy, hitting Cao Cao head on as the Darkness magical energy ate through the skin of his face and hands, gritting his teeth in pain, which made him jump backwards, as Yusuke and Kanji joined in, summoning both Goemon and Take-Mikazuchi respectively, with Yusuke in his Phantom Thief attire, brandishing his katana, and Kanji with a golden shield in his hand as his weapon.

"Seems that negotiation was a faliure. In that case, next time we meet, we will meet as enemies" Cao Cao simply said before disappearing in a black flash from in front of the three Persona users.

"It seems that we were late"

"?!"

The three turned around to see both Naruko and Kokoro in front of them, which made them relax before dismissing their Personas and weapons in Yusuke's and Kanji's cases, and battle attire in the case of Yusuke. However Dragon said only one remark.

"It seems we got ourselves in a sticky situation, right?"

* * *

_The Underworld. At the same time_

"So your Shadow Otsutsuki?! Unbeliveable!"

"..."

Serafall said in excitement, with Shadow looking at her in silence.

After his outfit was burnt down by the nobles, Serafall ordered the greatest of tailors to craft an outfit for Shadow. Right now, his new outfit consisted of a yellow half sleeved T-shirt, with a blue buttoned jacket that was opened to show the yellow T-shirt being worn above the T-shirt, with the sleeves being rolled up to just below the elbow, showing the red and blue markings on both of his forearms, finished with a pair of blue pants, with his katana being strapped to the left side of his waist.

**[Just talk to the chick, kid] **Zeus said to Shadow inside his mind, which caused Shadow to unconsciously roll his eyes, before eating a piece of his steak.

After realizing that he needs to stay in an area in order to control his Incubus heritage, Shadow decided that this place should be the Underworld. Not to mention that Nanshi is planning to take him down since he was one of the four messiahs, where he specifically was the messiah that the Goddess of Tokyo chose to dethrone Nanashi from the Creator throne of the Amala Network, the parallel universe to this universe he was in.

This was really annoying...To have such responsibilty thrown at him like th-

"Huh?"

"?!"

And just like that, the mysterious voice rang inside Shadow's head.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key That Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Lovers...Granting Thee Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Alice...The Ultimate Form Of The Lovers Arcana..."**_

Once the poem ended, the image of a young girl with blonde hair, golden eyes, pale white skin, a dark blue dress and black slippers appeared in Shadow's mind, before disappearing afterwards.

The Lovers? One of his friends unlocked their Persona. He guessed that it would be Dragon, since he actually realized how much she talks about 'Making Romance With Him One Of These Days', or that's what she says...

Blinking slightly, Shadow looked in front of him, only to see that Serafall, Sirzechs and Grafiya were looking at him with curious looks on their faces. Speaking of Grafiya, he told her that she, by any means, won't tell anyone of his comrades and friends, not even his mother, about the fact that he is in the Underworld, so that they won't be worried about him, or that no one here would hurt him. Grafiya was also the one that brought Shadow's Murasama back to him, and after telling them sbout his condition (But did not tell them the fact that he became a godslayer under the command of Zeus himself, as well as Stephen and the Goddess of Tokyo), Serafall and Sirzechs happily agreed to help him, placing him under their protection, with Serafall requesting that he would stay with her in the Sitri Mansion, to have a home of his while trying to master his Incubus training.

For some reason, he could see her drool at him...

Seeing that they were staring at him, he just stared coldly at them and asked.

"What?"

* * *

_In the Nanashi Universe. Above the Amala Network. On The Universe Parallel to this one_

Nanashi sat on his throne, with Toki sitting on his lap while snuggling into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck, and Flynn was kneeling down in front of his feet.

"Forgive me, master. I couldn't reach Shadow Otsutsuki. Someone so strong stood in my way" Flynn said.

"That's okay, Flynn. It's alright" Nanashi comforted his godslayer.

"If you would love to, i can go and slay him, Master" Toki said with a smile, which made Nanashi smile back at her, before pecking her on the lips.

"My dear queen, i won't just place you in harms way. He's so strong, so when the time comes, i will be his opponent. I won't make the same mistake as Krishna or YHVH" Nanashi said, before looking to the sky and muttered out.

"Yeah...Soon, Shadow Otsutsuki...Soon..."

* * *

**And Done!**

**Now, to list Shadow's Ultimate Personas:**

**Initial: Warble.**

**Fool: ?**

**Lovers: Alice**

**Chariot: Asterius.**

**Hanged Man: Hades**

**Hermit: ?**

**Magician: ?**

**Justice: Yaldabaoth**

**Judgement: ?**

**Strength: Hercules**

**Tower: Orpheus Telos.**

**Fortune: Ariadne**

**Emperor: Baal**

**Empress: ?**

**Priestess: ?**

**Aeon: ?**

**Sun: Metatron**

**Star: Samsara Lucifer**

**Death: Thanatos**

**Moon: ?**

**Hierophant: Daisoujou**

**Temperance: ?**

**Devil: ?**

**Hunger: ?**

**Faith: ?**

**Consultant: ?**

**Next Chapter: A 3 months timeskip, and the battle against Kokabiel**

**Until Next Time And Next Chapter!**

**Jude Warble, Out!**


	6. The Will Of Family

**Hey everyone. Long time no see. It's your pal, Jude Warble!**

**Now, to start off, i will answer the replies:**

**zero fullbuster: Yeah! Thank you for your support! Look forward to it, 'cause it's gonna be beyond the extreme!**

**Now, i will show the list of pairings:**

**Ren x Naruko x Futaba x Lavenza x Sumire**

**Shadow x Dragon x Hana x Sona x Serafall**

**Issei x Rias**

**Vali x Minako**

**Menma x Asia x Ann X Xenovia**

**Jean x Haru x Tamamo x Akeno**

**Blue x Makoto x Ravel**

**Yu x Yukiko x Rise x Marie x Margret**

**Kanji x Naoto**

**Minato x Elizabeth x Yukari**

**Accel x Kokoro**

**Misogi x Shiki**

**(Note: Yes. I decided to change Akira's name into Ren, because I realized that this was his Canon name, but I won't change Minato to Makoto, since we don't wannabe confused with 2 Makotos in the huge team).**

**That's it for now! I may add some more in the near future!**

**And now, without further ado, i will leave with the story. As always, Stay Breezy!**

* * *

_3 months later. The Velvet Room_

**[Persona 5 OST: Hymn Of The Soul]**

Opening his eyes to the velvet blue ceiling, Shadow sat up on the blue sofa.

It has been 3 months ever since Shadow defeated Nyx, and ever since he was thrown into the Underworld.

Lots of stuff happened during this period. Shadow was introduced to the Gremory family, he saw the Devil community around the Underworld, he found out about the Makai Realm, and thought of visiting it one day, and most importantly: His relationship with Serafall became that of love, as the woman actually declared her love to him. On his side, however, he was not so sure.

But somehow, when he starts thinking about Serafall and her figure, a weird nudge formed in his heart.

This made him remember what Dragon told him at their time when traveling around the Elemental nations.

* * *

_Flashback. 4 months ago. In The Elemental Nations_

In the night sky, the Great 12, sans Shadow and Dragon, were sleeping in tents they made in the middle of a forest. Shadow was gazing at the fire, while Dragon was looking at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"If you have something to say, then say it already" Shadow muttered, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Oh! Umm..." Dragon stuttered at her speech, trying to find the words to say to the black haired youth, who was waiting patiently while staring at the fire.

"Well, Shadow...If...If someone...A girl...Like myself...Told you that...That she holds feelings for someone...What do you think the boy's response will be?" Dragon asked.

"I don't know. It depends whether the boy would actually accept her feelings or not" Shadow answered, still gazing on the fire.

"What if i told you that this girl is me?" Dragon asked.

"Good for you" Shadow simply answered.

"What if he refused my feelings?" Dragon asked.

"Then your still the winner, since you have released what is within your heart" Shadow answered immediately.

"What if i told you that this guy is you?"

"?!"

This made Shadow whip his head towards her with wide eyes, looking at Dragon with surprise on his face, which made the Fantasy blush furiously at his look.

"What do you...?" Shadow trailed in his speech, not knowing what to say.

"Yes! I love you! You know about my existence as a Fantasy, yet you accepted me! That's why i love you! More than anything in this world!" Dragon exclaimed standing up from the log she was sitting on. Shadow, in response, held a somber look on her face, looking at the ground with his head being hug from his neck.

"Dragon...Why are you doing this?" Shadow asked.

"Because you touched me here" Dragon said pointing to the diamond strapped to the choker on her neck, where Shadow looked at her in confusion.

"What's up with that? I remember accidentally punching you there when we first met. You were trying to eat me and the others back then" Shadow said.

"This is my Reverse Scale. It symbolizes my identity as a dragon among Fantasies. I'm the last dragon in the Fantasies, and the strongest dragon. My true name is Gaia, the essence of knowledge, the Dragon of the Akashic Records. Once someone manages to hit the Reverse Scale of a dragon taking a human form with enough force the dragon would feel it, the dragon would be bound to the one that hit the Reverse Scale with a romantic bond, and that's why i am in love with you, because once you hit my Reverse Scale, i saw your past, and it was so horrible. My kind always depended on people that hit their Reverse Scale to fall in love with them, but i'm different. I love you, not out of sympathy, not due to the Reverse Scale system we dragons have, but because...Well...I can't describe it. I fell for you on first sight...I can't describe it really, but i love you...I love you so much, Shadow" Dragon said to a now stupefied Shadow, whose eyes were wide in shock and disbelief, before hanging his head down once again.

"Dragon...I...I don't know what to tell you. Please...Give me...Give me some time...I don't understand all of this...I'm sorry...I..." Shadow trailed in his speech, before he gasped when Dragon neared him and kissed his light cheek, causing him to feel a nudge inside his heart, before he looked at her in shock, where she was smiling gently.

"Shadow, i will wait, even if it's for eternity, i will wait for you" Dragon said, with Shadow being silent, with no answer due to the situation that happened right now.

"Hey...I don't mind if you have multiple women, as long as i'm from them. I don't mind sharing, okay?" She said blushing while looking away, which caused Shadow to sweatdrop at this weird claim.

"O..Okay..."

...Nevertheless, he gave his approval.

_Flashback End_

* * *

It was really weird at that day.

But now he understood it...A little.

Come to think of it, in the last 3 months he spent in the Underworld, he felt so...Changed. It didn't even help the fact that Serafall would always flirt with him. Every time she does so, his nose would bleed, and the nudge in his heart would increase every time. It was as if there was a desire within him that was screaming for him to 'claim and devour her', or those were the voices that he heard inside his head. He even could hear Zeus doubling in laughter from Shadow's thoughts.

Shrugging these thoughts off from his head for the time being, Shadow stood from the coach, walking towards Igor, who had Hana beside him, smiling towards him.

"Welcome, my dear guest. It has been 3 months ever since the last time we met. How are you doing?" Igor asked Shadow.

"Good. Actually, never ever felt that relaxed" Shadow said in a more relaxed tone rather than his cold one.

"While you were gone in the Underworld, Hana fought off the godslayer of the Amala Network Creator god. However, danger is still swarming around you. Be careful, young guest. I can feel evil would be reaching you soon, even here" Igor said, before Hana stepped forward, her hands folded behind her back with a smile on her face.

"I know this may be rough on you, but we will be always beside you, helping you on your journey" She said smiling gently, where Shadow nodded in response.

"Now, we have discovered something with your Social Links Forming" Igor said, which caused Shadow to look at him.

"Once you make a Bond, they would be automatically maxed, since your ability to break laws can even break the laws around your charisma that non-hostile individuals would instantly grow fond of you" Igor answered.

"Though it would take some time, right?" Shadow asked.

"Depending on the individual and their subconsciousness, yes" Igor answered.

"I see" Shadow simply said nodding.

"Well, it's time to be on your way. Return to the world now. Goodbye" Igor said, before bright white light shone around the Velvet Room.

**[End Music]**

* * *

_The Underworld. Sitri Clan Mansion_

Slowly opening his heterochroma eyes, Shadow gazed on the ceiling, only to meet Serafall's smiling face instead of it. He also felt something soft and a little stiff. Realizing that he was literally looking at Serafall, Shadow theorized that his head was on the Leviathan's lap, with his body being on the couch.

"You sure take your time in sleeping these days. That's weird considering the fact that you told me that you don't need sleep at all" Serafall said.

"I dunno. I feel like i have relaxed a lot, like a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders" Shadow answered, which made Serafall giggle at this.

"You know you get hotter every day, Shadow-chan?" She said to the black haired godslayer.

"Serafall" Shadow called the Devil's name with a straight face, with her stroking his hair.

"Tell me: Why do i feel i nudge inside my heart every time you talk to or flirt with me?" Shadow asked bluntly with a blank face, giving Serafall the indication that he had no clue about what were his words meaning.

"Well, Shadow-chan. That is called the nudge of love" Serafall answered.

"Nudge of love? I already got that nudge with Dragon, you know?" Shadow said.

"That's one of your comrades in your team, right?" Serafall asked, which made Shadow nod at this.

"She said stuff like that she loves me, and that she would wait for me and that she doesn't mind sharing me with other girls...Even someone like me who doesn't understand those things due to having been locked for 10 years inside an underground lab and having gruesome experiments being done on me, was already shocked at this" Shadow said.

"And what did you say to her?" Serafall asked with her usual smile, seemingly neither bothered nor upset with Shadow's words.

"I told her that i need some time to figure it out" Shadow simply answered, which made Serafall ponder in thought, before speaking to Shadow again, who was still resting his head on her lap.

"Have you ever tried, or even thought about releasing your Incubus side?" Shadow asked.

"Huh?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"I see that you were unconsciously suppressing you Incubus side, since your only emotions at that time were anger and hatred, but that's my speculation only" Serafall said.

"No. I think your right. The enotions of someone are what define them, so i suppose that the fault is mine" Shadow said closing his eyes, which caused Serafall to opt a wicked grin.

"Okay. Then how about forcibly waking up your Incubus side?" Serafall asked, which made Shadow open his eyes, where Serafall lifted his head gently off her feet and stood up, making Shadow sit up to look at Serafall, who stood in front of him.

"How so?" Shadow asked.

"Like this" Serafall said, before slowly lifting up her shirt, which made Shadow's cheeks flush pink, and for his eyes to widen slightly with each passing second where Serafall slowly was lifting up her shirt, before she lifted it up fully, showing her huge breasts that were clad in a pink bra, which caused Shadow's nose to leek out a stream of blood from one of his nostrils, which caused Serafall to giggle, only to stop giggling upon seeing both of Shadow's eyes shining brigh green, and were getting even more brighter by the second. She then decided to place her shirt on once again, which caused Shadow's eyes to turn to their heterochroma state once again, and for his cheeks to have the blush vanishing from her, where Shadow opted an annoyed look on his face.

"You really enjoy teasing me, right?" Shadow said with a blunt tone, which caused Serafall to giggle, before sitting beside him on the sofa, taking a handkerchief from a pocket in her skirt, and wiped off the blood on Shadow's nose.

"I think that what would make you control and understand your Incubus side is to unleash it. As you already know, Incubus and Succubus are pretty much like Devils, they feed on desires, with the exception that the desire of lust is actually their favourite, and you are no exception. Succubus were feared due to their supreme powers in comparison to that of Devils. You may not notice it, but your eyes turned bright green for a moment, and they were becoming brighter by the second, only stopping shining after i placed my shirt on. This is your Incubus desire of lust, the voice that tells you to 'claim and devour'. Get it?" Serafall explained, which made Shadow raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your suggesting something, right?" Shadow asked, knowing clearly what was the answer. His predictions were even cemented when he saw Serafall's cheeks becoming beat red, and she was fiddling with her fingers, making him opt a blank stare on his face.

"Serafall..." Shadow called for the Satan.

"What?" She asked, still having her cheeks flushed.

"Are you suggesting what i'm thinking of?" Shadow asked.

"Well...What would you expect from a woman that loves you...?"

"?!"

This made Shadow's eyes widen in surprise.

Did she just declare her feelings to him?

The nudge in Shadow's heart became even bigger as he clutched said area of his chest, wincing in pain, which made Serafall place her hand gently on his shoulder, opting a worried look on her face.

"Shadow-chan!" She called out in worry.

"I'm okay..." He whispered, feeling the nudge slowly fading away, before he took a deep breath to calm himself down, before staring at Serafall.

"Serafall...I..." Shadow trailed in his speech, trying to muster the words, but his brain failed to do so. Only for Serafall to catch his face in between her hands, smiling gently at him.

"I think i should be more blunt and straightforward" She said.

"What do you me-Mmph?!"

"?!"

And before he could complete his question, Serafall slammed her lips into his, locking both of them together. For a few seconds, his eyes were wide in surprise and shock, but they started to close slowly as Serafall inserted her tongue in his defenseless mouth, rolling her tongue around his, mixing their saliva together, with them being locked in this liplock for around a minute, making their cheeks become red, before Serafall broke the kiss, causing a trail of saliva to appear between their tongues, connected by it.

Both of them stared in silence in front of each other, with Shadow feeling butterfiles exploding in his stomach. He felt an urging desire bubbling inside him that he realized that he was holding for a very long time.

"Ummm...I'm sorry i shouldn't have-Mmph?!"

"?!"

She also began to ask, only for Shadow to slam his own lips this time into hers, taking the intiative, where Serafall fell on her back of the sofa, with Shadow being on top of her, locking his lips with her and Serafall coiled her arms around the back of his head and neck, deepening the kiss even more. After what seemed like hours, but it was actually minutes, Shadow broke the kiss, making a trail of saliva connect between their tongues once again. Srrafall looked at Shadow with flushed cheeks and a smile on her face while breathing heavily, with Shadow doing the same, but not without smiling. This kept on going for a couple of minutes until...

"Leviathan-sama!"

"?!"

The sound of a guard slamming the doors of the mansion open alerted both Shadow and Serafall, making them stand up immediately from the coach.

"What's going on?" Serafall asked the panicked guars. Only then did she hear the screaming outside.

"A terrifying...man...Killing..." The guard gasped, which made Shadow and Serafall zoom outside. After a few minutes, Serafall and Shadow reached the destination, only to find their enemy standing with his arms crossed in the middle of several Devil corpses.

It was a humanoid male figure, who had what looked like a brown armor all around his body with golden glowing dots all around it, alongside a golden belt that looked just like those in wrestling shows around his belt. His head looked like a brown skull, with his gnashed perly white teeth being visible, alongside bright glowing green eyes, a brownish red mohawk on his head, facial bushy hair of the same color, a blackish brown cape and long heel shoes.

Serafall covered her mouth with both hands and her eyes widened in horror upon seeing the corpses of so many Devils around the figure, with Shadow gritting his teeth in anger, glaring menacingly at the figure.

"Welcome, godslayer. I have been waiting for you" The figure said holding authority in his voice. It was at this moment that Zeus appeared in a flash in his full glory, causing Serafall to gasp in surprise and shock as the god of the Greek mythology was standing in full glory in front of her.

"Dagda. My dear old friend. It's been a long while, isn't it?" Zeus asked with a friendly tone that completely contradiced his serious glare.

"Ah. Zeus. I thought that you were erased and had returned to the Axiom with me" Dagda said.

"Thank Stephen for that" Zeus said before chuckling upon seeing a tick mark on Dagda's forehead, who cursed Stephrn in his mind, imagining the wheelchair man laughing mockingly at him.

"Damn that old fart of a transcendal human! Doesn't want this story to be over!" Dagda said in annoyance.

"Well, you were also revived by Nanashi, your former godslayer, to take me and my godslayer down, right?" Zeus asked while pointing at Shadow.

"Godslayer?!" Serafall gaped out.

"Godslayer?!" Sirzechs, Grafiya and the rest of Sirzechs' Peerage gaped out as well, having just arrived to the scene.

"GODSLAYER?!" The entire Underworld gaped out, causing Shadow to look around him, having been taken by surprise.

"Yeah. As much as i hate returning to this tangible shell, i owe the kid so much for fulfilling my dream of erasing gods and demons from the entire Amala Network. And now, he won't make the same mistake as YHVH, and he will finish off this godslayer of yours! But now, i'm doing him a favor by savoring all of this energy that he would waste on the asshole!" Dagda called out, making Shadow snap suddenly, as if something inside him was turned on. This caused everyone, including Zeus, but excluding Dagda to back away from Shadow, who glared at Dagda with his heterochroma eyes shining brightly.

And without a word, Shadow disappeared in a burst of speed Dagda himself couldn't comprehend, catching him off guard, before a punch found itself on his right cheek, before he was sent flying away, creating a sonic boom, before Shadow dashed towards the flying form of Dagda, creating another sonic boom from his leg stretch, which caused the earth behind his heels to get gouged out, causing dirt and sand to fly away into the sky, where the Devils of the Underworld were wearing frozen shocked looks on their faces, while Zeus laughed his lungs out.

"Take that, Dagda! THAT'S MY godslayer!" Zeus said puffing his chest proudly.

Gaining his footing to halt his forced flight, Dagda placed both of his hands in an 'X' position to block another one of Shadow's punches, before pushing him away. Shadow stood on his feet, before his slamming his palm into his chest.

_**"Metatron!" **_He roared out before Metatron in his full glory appeared behind Shadow in a burst of blue flames, radiating golden light that nearly made every Devil in the Underworld choke.

"Metatron! _**God's Hand!**_" Shadow roared out before a large mechanical yellow rocket arm descended from the sky towards Dagda, who countered it with his own attack.

_**"Power Punch!" **_He called out before punching his fist on the mechanical arm aimed for him, and after a few minutes of struggling, Dagda managed to shatter apart the mechanical rocket arm, causing its remains to scatter around, before disappearing in white puffs of smoke. Shadow took this chance, and extended his arm with his opened palm.

"Metatron! _**Megidolaon!**_" He exclaimed before a huge orb of light got fired from Metatron's palm, hitting Dagda dead on, causing a huge explosion to appear in the Underworld, where it looked like a second sun shining in Hell itself, where it created a huge smokescreen. And out of said smokescreen burst Dagda, before he and Shadow entered a deadlock of chains of combos of punches and kicks, neither of them having advantage on the other for the first few minutes. However, Shadow was soon proving to be faster, and was able to catch Dagda off guard, delivering a sucker punch to his face, causing a few of his teeth to break, which caused all the Devils to gasp in shock at this, with Serafall snickering and Zeus booming out in proud laughter. Metatron then disappeared in a burst of blue flames behind Shadow.

"Imbecile!" Dagda roared out, before trying to punch Shadow in the face, only for Shadow to dodge and intercept it with a palm strike to the chest, where his palm was glowing with yellow light. Not a moment later, and Dagda felt his powers fading.

"W-What was that?! I can't feel the flow of mana inside me!" Dagda called out, clutching his chest.

"That's my ability: **The Lawbreaker**. I simply negated the law of your connection to the Axiom, as well as the law that your a god, regressing you into an existence that is far weaker than a human being. How do you like it?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"Impossible! it can't be!" Dagda roared out.

"No use thinking about it!" Shadow exclaimed before disappearing in a burst of speed, appearing behind Dagda before wrapping his arms around both his head and neck, and with one casual yank, he snapped the former god's neck, causing him to open his eyes in shock, before Shadow threw Dagda on the floor, leaving a lifeless lump of meat on the floor. Shadow just scoffed at his pathetic form, before he raised his arm above his head.

_**"Thanatos!" **_Shadow exclaimed, causing Thanatos to appear behind him in a burst of blue flames. He then pointed his index finger to the sky, causing grayish white lines to gather above Thanatos finger before being compressed into a tennis ball-sized orb.

_**"Door Of Hades!" **_Shadow exclaimed before throwing the ball towards Dagda's dead body, and the moment it touched him, a huge grayish white explosion in the shape of a pillar appeared, where the pillar-shaped energy traveled to what beyond the sky, encasing it in a gray hue. After a couple of minutes, the explosion faded, but there was nothing that remained of the deity that was known as Dagda. Thanatos then disappeared shortly after in a burst of blue flames.

"Hmph. That was too easy. Didn't have to go all out against that pussy" Shadow scoffed, before turning around, only to see Serafall, Sirzechs, and the entire Devil community of the Underworld looking at Shadow with comical wide eyes, where the black haired youth just blinked coldly at them.

"What?"

* * *

_At the same time. Human World_

"Kokabiel?"

This was the question that came out from Naruko, directed towards Azazel, the head of the Fallen Angels.

The past 3 months were...exotic needless to say. Menma was still sealing the Konoha team in that scroll of his located inside his arm, Xenovia and Irina telling them about the raid to get back the fake Excaliburs, and the now the fact that Azazel, alongside Vali, the White Dragon Emperor himself were in the dorms right now, telling them about Kokabiel was the last thing the group of human fighter would have ever expected.

NOT TO MENTION he (Azazel) was literally on the story of making a huge house for them with several conditions. But that's not the issue right now.

"Yes. He betrayed me and decided to wage war. My guess is that he will come for you, Rias. He is a fight loving mad Fallen Angel, and he will do anything to wage another war" Azazel said.

"Hmph" Gaston blurted out.

"That aside, i was surprised that you didn't flinch upon seeing me, but then again, i know more than to speak to the people who defeated Metatron" Azazel said with a smirk while looking at both Naruko and Menma.

"Actually, we couldn't have done it without the help of Shadow, our friend" Menma said scratching the back of his head.

"Shadow? Where have i heard this name before?" Azazel asked.

"That's my son, Azazel" Lewis said with a deadpan expression on her face, which caused Azazel's face to twist into that of comical horror.

"WHAT THE HELL?! LEWIS-CHAN, YOU HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED?!" Azazel yelled from the top of his lungs, causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop at this.

"I have told you a thousands of times in the past, but you said that you refuse to accept this, while whining like a bitch" Lewis said shaking her head in disappointment.

"By the way, who is that Shadow?" Vali asked.

"Man...We can't even describe him to you...He is an extremely short tempered person, and an easily provoked one at that, but he still places himself in the line of danger for all of us" Issei said smiling.

"He cares about everyone around him, placing himself in danger's way, even if it means death. He is truly something else..." Sona said with a shade of a smile, causing everyone to look at her, making her blink.

"What?" Sona asked.

"She even got the 'What?' from Shadow..." Kokoro said with a cold stare on her face.

"I think she is fond of our pal..." Naruko said with a smirk, which caused Sona's face to blush furiously.

"Bullseye!" Menma exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys. It's not good to to tease a cute girl" Yosuke placed his two cents, before everyone, sans Kokoro, Lucy, Shiki, Accel and Vali laughed at this.

"Coffee's here, everyone!"

"?!"

The sound of Minako, followed by Haru and Tamamo, who were walking with trays that held coffee mugs in them, was heard by everyone in the dorms. Minako then placed the tray in her hands on the table, before taking a coffee mug from atop of it and gave it to Vali with a smile on her face, where Vali took the mug from her hands, before placing it on his mouth, only for his eyes to widen upon witnessing the sight of Minako's butt in front of him, releasing an unconscious hum from his mouth while fixating his eyes on Minako's round butt cheeks, where Azazel noticed him, and gave a shit-eating grin for this, while Minato noticed this as well, and a vein popped on his forehead.

"So, this Kokabiel would come for Rias and her Peerage anytime soon, right?" Ren asked Azazel, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. Anytime soon, so i suggest that you all be careful, but honestly, i shouldn't say this to you guys, since you are already way too strong for him" Azazel said, before Lewis placed her hand on one of his shoulders.

"So, what about that 'Huge House' thingy you said about, Azazel-chan?" Lewis asked the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"Well, i have come to realize that the school dorms would be too much for our human fighters, so i decided to make a huge house for you guys. Consider this a deal between us, okay?" Azazel said winking, which made Accel grunt. They then saw as Azazel took out several small books from his jacket pockets, before throwing one to each of Naruko, Menma and Jean, only throwing two to Dragon. Each one of the books held specific titles on them.

"Arcueid Brunestud?" Naruko said.

"Minamoto no Yoshitsune?" Menma said.

"Enkidu?" Jean said.

"Kiara Sessyion? Jude Warble?" Dragon said reading the titles of the two books in her hands.

"They were real figures, you know. I once met them all a long time ago. They were all unique in a different sense, especially Kiara" Azazel said giggling like a pervert after mentioning Kiara's name, only to receive a punch to the head from Lewis, forming a comical lump on his head.

"What do you mean by 'meeting them'?" Yu asked in confusion.

"All of the people i have met were either mythological or historical figures, like Izanagi, Arsene, Orpheus, Carmen, Io, Himiko, and so on..." Azazel answered.

"Your weird history story aside, we must prepare for that Kokabiel guy" Gaston said.

"Which leads me to the last thing that i want to tell you all" Azazel said with his face being serious, which gained the attention of everyone.

"What is it?" Lewis asked.

"God is dead. The christian god died in the last war between the three factions, which left Micheal in charge of stabilizing Heaven" Azazel said.

"I see. So Kokabiel is taking this chance to wage another war, right?" Nozomi asked with a grim look on her face, where Danu was humming inside of her, narrowing her eyes at Azazel.

"Indeed. He is taking this chance to wage war again, and this time, he plans on involving the Makai Realm in it" Azazel said, causing Lewis to gasp in shock.

"But...That means...Shadow is in danger!" Lewis called out in horror, causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean?! Shadow-sensei is in danger?!" Issei asked in shock.

"Indeed. Kokabiel is aiming for the strongest candidate to wreck the Makai Realm. Not even the combined efforts of Vincent, Catherine, Morrigan, Nen and Lewis would be able to stop Shadow-kun. He wants to get rid of those four, so he is planning to use Shadow-kun to destroy all four of them" Azazel said.

"It would be impossible for him to do anything against Shadow" Shiki said with a scoff.

"...That's right. It's completely illogical, considering the fact that Shadow is not the one to be swayed by foolish attempts" Kokoro said.

"Not to mention that out of us three, he was the only one that was holding back against Metatron..." Naruko said, causing everyone to gasp in shock and disbelief.

"WHAT?!" They all said at the same time.

"Yup. He wasn't even using 0.00000000000000000001% of his powers back then. His power charts are way off the roof" Menma said nodding his head slowly.

"SHADOW-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"?!"

Everyone turned around to see Lewis spinning in circles with a comical panicked look on her face. It took both Naruko and Kushina to restrain her into the ground, and everyone fell silent until she finally calmed down after a couple of minutes, where Gaston slammed the blunt end of the spear of Gungnir on the ground, gaining everyone's attention.

"I suggest that instead of all that blabbering, we are to get prepared for the fight against that Kokabiel" Lucy said, which made Misogi chuckle a little.

"You there! Is that the spear of Odin, Gungnir?!" Azazel asked in shock, before zooming towards Gaston, touching the spear of the norse god, before recoiling upon having a burn on the finger that touched the spear head.

"It indeed is, but how did you get it?" Azazel asked.

"We are from another dimension you see. A friend of ours happened to be a godslayer, but he turned on all of us, and killed us when we tried to stop him from having our old universe overwritten by another one that was devoid of gods, where humanity would have godlike powers instead, releasing it from the shackles of gods" Nozomi explained.

"I see. Considering the fact that the Odin of this universe is alive and kicking" Azazel said before smiling towards the group, clapping his hands together.

"Now, with that out of the way, i suggest that you guys start packing and get prepared to go to your new house" Azazel said with a goofy grin. He didn't see Kushina nearing Lewis, who was still calming down from her panic attack, whispering in her ear.

"Is he always like that?" Kushina asked in a whisper, which made Lewis roll her eyes.

"Believe me when i tell you. He is way even worse than that" Lewis whispered her answer, before opting a sad look on her face, looking at her mug of coffee which presented the reflection of her face.

_"Shadow...Alice...You two...Please be careful...And come to me safely..."_

* * *

_A few minutes later. In the Underworld_

"That was wicked! You just finished him off in a matter of seconds, Shadow-chan!"

"Hmph. He was nothing. He was a complete joke"

Serafall let out a 'Kyah!', which made Shadow roll his eyes.

After defeating Dagda, The nobles of the Underworld returned the issue of using the son of the Succubus Gunner as a loyal weapon to the Underworld, only to receive flat refusal from both Serafall and Sirzechs, who were supported by both of the Gremory and Sitri families. None of the persuades that came from the nobles were accepted, and soon they gave up on the subject after minutes when Serafall left shortly after to greet Shadow.

And now, both of them were alone, sitting on the coach inside the Sitri mansion.

Silence was screaming in a rather uncomfortable way around the two. Neither of them said a word, with Serafall blushing heavily, and even Shadow had a light pink blush on his two cheeks. The deadly choking silence was soon broken by Serafall.

"Shadow-chan...I meant it..." Serafall muttered.

"What? You...You love me...? But...Why...I mean, why me of all people...?" Shadow asked.

"Good question" Serafall answered with a small smile on her face.

"Huh?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"It's because in this dull world where i always doubt everyone and am forced to meet anyone around me with a cheerful personality...That i have seen a person that my heart is comfortable with and can trust..." Serafall said nearing her face from Shadow's, whose face had a deep red blush, with said blush increasing by the second. He was then caught off guard when Serafall wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his abdomen, which caused Shadow's body to heat up, with his eyes glowing bright green and increasing in glowing by the second.

"I know it seems iffy when a girl throws herself on a man that she had recently known, but...I was...Kinda attracted to you from the first time...Not because i see you as Shadow Otsutsuki, the son of the Succubus Gunner...But because...I see you as Shadow-chan...I was trembling with excitement that i would find that man of my dreams...You can say...It's love from first sight..." Serafall said still hugging Shadow, who at that time, felt the nudge in his heart increase, and the desire to pin Serafall to the ground and claim her increasing by the second. It was then when Serafall broke the straw by raising her eyes towards him, looking at him with gleaming gentle eyes, before muttering one phrase.

"Shadow-chan...I want you to take me now...I want you to be my first..."

* * *

**(Lemon Warning #1: Shadow x Serafall)**

At that, Shadow wasted no time, grabbing Serafall by the arms, with his eyes gleaming bright green, before slamming her on her back on the coach they were sitting on. Serafall showed no resistance as Shadow slammed his lips into hers, with the Leviathan closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Shadow's tongue ravishing her mouth, which made her moan inside his own mouth. She then gasped as she felt Shadow's hands on her chest, ripping apart her pink top, before tearing her black bra shortly after, causing her huge naked breasts to bounce freely in front of his face. Shadow himself was panting as if he was tired, with his eyes becoming glowing green orbs.

"It's so embarrassing...Just take it ea-NYAH?!"

Serafall moaned loudly as Shadow took her left breast in his mouth, biting roughly and greedily on the nipple, with his left hand squeezing the right breast and twisting it nipple. And despite the fact that there was no one in the mansion other than both her and the black haired teen that was munching on her melons, Serafall was desperately biting on her lower lip to suppress her moans, but to no avail, as the overload of both pleasure and pain was too much for her.

"Eek?!"

She then yelped as Shadow's free hand slipped into her shorts, and soon a finger found itself inside her pussy, before 2 other fingers joined it, with the three fingers playing inside Serafall's insides.

_"It feels so good when he messes with my insides like that...It's hitting all of the good spots..." _She thought before Shadow increased the pace of his fingers entering in and out her pussy, letting go of her breasts, releasing her nipple from his mouth, where said flesh part rose erect.

"S-Shadow-chan...! Take it...Take it easy...! I'm gonna cum like that...!" Serafall said, but Shadow's fingers just thrust even faster inside her honeycomb, with Serafall's moans becoming even faster and louder.

"I'm cumming!" She yelled before her juices burst from her vagina with huge amounts, tainting her shorts, panties and Shadow's hand up to the wrist, where said youth just took out his hand in silence, showing the panting Serafall her cum, before shoving said hand into her mouth, causing her to choke as she was forced to swallow her cum from his hands, but soon, she began on sucking his fingers, with Shadow watching with a blank look on his face, with his eyes glowing even more bright green.

Shadow then took out his hand from her mouth, before gently catching Serafall's head, causing her to get up, and drop to her knees on the floor, where was standing towering over her. Realizing what Shadow wanted, Serafall began to unzip his pants, before taking off both his pants and underpants, causing his dick to spring in full length, where said organ slammed itself into her right cheek, causing the Leviathan to opt a look of shock on her face.

_"It's...Too huge...! It's around 9 inches at the very least...! How can i put something like that in my mouth, let alone inside of me...?!" _Serafall thought in complete shock, but the shock was short lived, as it was replaced with a grin on Serafall's face, before she licked her lips hungrily. She then started to lick the length of Shadow's member, from the bottom and up to the tip, before she pressed the member with both her face and tongue on Shadow's abdomen, licking it up and down, causing her saliva to drip underneath Shadow's legs, before she took the tip inside her mouth, sucking slowly on it, causing the apathetic Shadow to shudder in pleasure, before Serafall took half of his dick inside her mouth, which made Shadow throw his head behind his back, moaning in pleasure, before Serafall started moving her head forwards and backwards, looking at the pleasure dominated Shadow with her eyes, before increasing the pace, popping her head at a rapid pace, causing loud slurping sounds to echo throughout the mansion.

And without any warning, Shadow groaned loudly as he felt his balls tighten, before a burst of hot cum erupted from his dick inside Serafall's mouth, causing the Devil's eyes to widen in surprise as she felt the hot cum wash up her throat, where she immediately released her mouth from his manhood, before coughing violently from being choked by the huge amount of cum that forced its way into her throat, which in turn caused several thick ropes of cum to shoot her face, breasts, hair and abdomen, to which she didn't care about as she was busy coughing.

After a minute of coughing, Serafall noticed the cum staining her upper body. Taking a few of it from atop of her breasts, she examined the sticky milky substance, before placing it inside her mouth, and swallowing it. To Serafall, it tasted sweet, yet sour, possibly due to the fact that Shadow loves to eat desserts more than anything. She then proceeded to swallow the cum scattered across her body, with Shadow standing still, motionless as ever, with his eyes glowing even more bright green. After a few seconds, Serafall finished drinking all of the cum on her upper body, except for the few that fell on her head, as it seeped and hardened on her long black hair. Serafall just smiled at this, before taking off her hair ties, causing her hair to flow behind her back and down to her waist. She then smiled at Shadow, staring at his blank stare that was directed at her, with his dick still being erect and at full length.

"How about we continue this in bed~?" She asked in a sing song tone, before she stood up, tip toeing away from Shadow, whose eyesight traveled towards her, before she looked at him, having tip toed inside the bed room in front of them, before entering the room, seductively ushering to Shadow to come to her with her finger, to which the man did, before he grabbed her and slammed her into the bed. He was about to lock lips with her once again, but she stopped him.

"This time, i want you to take care of another spot. Wait for me here" Serafall said, before standing up from the bed, such that she was facing the bed and her back was facing Shadow. She then bent her body into an inverted 'L', giving Shadow a view of her round butt, where said teen was drooling at her clothed butt, with his eyes glowing even brighter than light bulbs in midnight. He then witnessed Serafall slowly undressed from her skirt, dropping it on the ground, before tossing it aside with her leg. She then proceeded to take off her drenched black panties, giving Shadow a view of her lower lips, with her panties dangling from her legs right above the knees and below the thighs, with her still undressing slowly. This, however, caused Shadow to launch his face at her butt, instantly placing his tongue inside her pussy, causing her to gasp, before closing her eyes tightly, moaning in pleasure, while still standing in her arousing position.

"Shadow-chan...! W...Wait...!" She gasped between moans, but this didn't spare her from the merciless assault of Shadow's tongue against her honeycomb, which caused Serafall's feet to become jelly from the pleasure, causing her to fall on her face on the bed, with Shadow still twirling his tongue hungrily inside her, causing her to moan even louder in pleasure, clutching the bed sheets.

"Shadow-chan!...I...I'm gonna...Again...!" She gasped between her loud moans, before releasing one last loud moan, spraying her cum once again, but this time, she let it out on Shadow's face, where said male released her pussy and retracted his tongue, leaving the panting Serafall on the bed, who slowly turned around on the bed such that she was lying on her back, staring at Shadow who was towering over her with her glowing bright green eyes, with his raging dick twitching to enter into action. This made Serafall smile, before she opened her legs in front of Shadow, lifting them up by the thighs and up to her abdomen and breast, before muttering only one word.

"Fuck me"

At that word, Shadow instantly inserted his full length inside Serafall in one swift thrust, causing the Leviathan to yell from the top of her lungs with her eyes opened wide, and her torso arcing upwards, causing her breasts to bounce in the air, where Serafall's scream subsided, leaving her opening her mouth in a silent scream as blood started pouring from her now torn hymen. She then panted a few times, trying to adjust her hips around Shadow's dick, before she smiled slightly with her teary eyes at the groaning Shadow, whose eyes were glowing even more brighter of a green, with a look of lust adorning his face.

"Y-You can move now..." Serafall whispered.

Upon saying these words, Shadow thrust inside Serafall in a slightly rapid pace, causing the Devil to moan loudly, while closing her eyes tightly, with tears building on the corners of her eyes. Shadow, however, didn't stop, and kept on thrusting inside Serafall nonstop. He then took both of her arms in his hands, with her left arm in his right hand, and her right arm in his left hand, pulling them towards him such that her arms were positioned in an 'X' shaped position. This formation made Shadow's dick enter even more deeper inside Serafall, poking her womb in the process with his meat rod, which in turn caused Serafall's moans to become even louder, with her breasts bouncing up and down violently. And after a minute of pounding, Shadow's thrusts inside the Devil started to be even faster, which caused Serafall's moans to even get more louder and faster, with pain already have subsided, having been replaced by pleasure.

"Shadow-chan...Ngh...Hah...Hah...Shadow-chan...I think...I think i'm close..." Serafall gasped in between moans, which caused Shadow's thrusts to become even more faster and vicious, not even responding to Serafall's words.

"Inside...Come...Hah...Hah...Inside me...Shadow-chan..." She gasped, before Shadow delivered a few more fast thrusts, before giving one final thrust, inserting his dick at full length inside Serafall, before said female Devil widening her eyes in shock and surprise, throwing her head behind her and screaming out loud as a burst of cum entered her insides forcefully, with her cumming at the same time, causing her body to explode in a wave of pleasure, with her torso arcing upwards once again, causing Shadow to release her arms, before her body settled down once again on the bed, twitching rapidly in pleasure, before Shadow took out his dick slowly, causing a huge amount of his man milk to ooze out from Serafall's lower lips, forming into a puddle underneath both of them, with both panting heavily, and Serafall gradually stopping twitching with the more cum oozing from inside her, before settling on panting heavily in her sleep with her eyes half opened, with Shadow's dick still not stopping to fire out long ropes of thick cum from it, covering Serafall's face, abdomen, breasts and hair with it. His cum ropes soon stopped after a half minute, with Shadow's eyes starting to lose their bright green glow slowly, gradually returning to their heterochroma colored form. It took the Human-Incubus hybrid a few seconds of staring to register what just happened, before gasping in shock upon seeing the tired, cum-covered Serafall looking at him with half opened eyes while panting heavily.

"W-What...?!" Shadow whispered in shock, before slowly backing away from Serafall, before sinking to his knees, digging his head into the ground.

"Serafall...I...I'm so sorry...Please forgive me..." He whispered in sadness and shame, to which Serafall slowly used what remained of her strength to push herself on the bed to sit up, and even when she did so, her head was still wobbly and it felt that the world around her was spinning nonstop.

"Shadow-chan...That's...That's okay...I really...enjoyed myself...It's also my fault...I'm the one who urged your Incubus side in the first place...But i think...That it calmed down now..." Serafall said with a weak voice, before the remnants of her power vanished completely, causing her to collapse on her back on the bed once again, causing her ample breasts to bounce in the air. Hearing that, Shadow slowly raised his head and looked at Serafall, before standing up and walking towards the Leviathan, and upon staring at each others' eyes, Serafall smiled weakly at Shadow.

"I really enjoyed it...And now...Since you have came up again from being controlled by your Incubus side...Why don't we do it again this time...?" Serafall asked with a weak sly smile on her face. This caused Shadow's eye to roll and twitch, having felt the nudge inside his heart increase even more, before he suddenly caught Serafall's thighs in his hands, and rammed his still erect dick inside her pussy, causing Serafall to moan loudly at the sudden second entrance inside of her, before Shadow thrust inside of her at rapid speeds, ravaging the Devil mercilessly, where Serafall herself had her tongue extended outside her mouth, moaning loudly.

"Hah...Hah...Shadow-chan...Thrust deeper...Inside me...Hah..." Serafall gasped her words in between moans, with her breasts flying violently in the air with ever thrust. After a few more thrusts, Shadow took his member outside of Serafall, causing the Leviathan to groan in annoyance.

"Hey! Why did you stop?!" Serafall asked in annoyance.

"I think we should do it with another position" Shadow answered, before flipping Serafall in the bed, causing her to yelp in surprise, before Shadow positioned her standing on all fours on the bed, with her ass positioned in front of him.

"I see. So that what your planning. Okay. Just put it in already" Serafall said, before Shadow applied, entering her once again, causing Serafall to moan loudly once again, before Shadow thrust violently inside of her, causing her breasts to jiggle backwards and forwards, with Shadow bounding her mercilessly, causing her moans to become even louder. Suddenly, Serafall started to gasp in surprise.

_"My womb is slowly slipping to suck on his dick...If this continues...My mind will completely go blank...!" _She thought, before her womb started to suck on Shadow's member, sticking to it inside of Serafall in the process. The moment it did so, Serafall's jaws opened up wide and her tongue dangled from her mouth, alongside her eyes rolling to the back of her head, with her moans becoming even louder.

"Serafall...I'm gonna cum again..." Shadow said increasing his thrusts inside Serafall, but the Devil did not respond, as her mind was completely swimming in the sea of pleasure she fell into. After one final thrust, Shadow released a second load inside Serafall, causing the Leviathan to twitch rapidly, while releasing a long loud moan, before she fell on her face on the bed, panting heavily. At that time, however, Shadow gasped suddenly, clutching his head with one hand from the slight headache that coursed through his brain. And at the same time, flashes of several pictures, accompanied by voices of people started to appear inside Shadow's head.

_"NO! DON'T HURT MOMMY AND DADDY!"_

_"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF HYBRID SHIT!"_

_"Shadow...Live..."_

Tears started to stream down Shadow's eyes, with his left eye releasing tears of blood, while his right eye was releasing normal tears.

Shadow's face was twisted in complete shock and sadness, with the tears refusing to stop streaming down his face. He felt sadness, grief, anger and every single other negative emotions one could feel, but in the middle of the chain of raging emotions, he felt one specific odd emotion that he couldn't place his grasp on, but the only thing he knew about it was the fact that this emotion made him feel cozy and warm inside, up to the extent that the nudge in his heart increased that it started to feel extremely agonizing yet comfortable at the same time.

"Shadow...Chan..."

"?!"

Snapping him from his thoughts was Serafall, who used what little strength she had to lay on the bed on her back in order to face Shadow, staring weakly at him with a small weak smile. She then muttered only one phrase to Shadow, not knowing that this was the only thing that he needed.

"I love you..."

Upon hearing this phrase, Shadow gasped in shock.

That was it.

The phrase that held the solution to this warm feeling inside of him.

The name of this one warm emotion that he had felt for the first time ever in his life.

Happiness.

"SERAFALL!"

"?!"

And just after yelling her name, Shadow rammed his dick for the third time inside Serafall, causing her to gasp in both surprise and pleasure, before Shadow started to rock her hard, causing her to moan rapidly and loudly.

**[Stupid horny youngsters...All they think about is sex...] **Zeus said rolling his eyes, but Shadow did not seem to give him any attention.

"Serafall! I love you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Shadow yelled out while banging the Leviathan with his tears streaming even more down his face. Serafall just responded by wrapping both of her arms around Shadow's neck, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Shadow-chan...Hah...I...I love you too...Hah!" Serafall called out between moans. Unknown to both of them that the blood that was streaming from Shadow's left eye was soon replaced by normal tears, while Shadow was still banging Serafall non-stop, with the Leviathan's moans growing even louder.

"Serafall...I can't hold it anymore..." Shadow managed to say.

"Me neither, Shadow-chan! Hah... Let's...Hah...come together...Aha...Hah...I want...Hah...To have your...Hah...Child...Inside me...Hah...Aha..." Serafall managed to gasp in between moans, causing Shadow's thrusts to become even faster, and for Serafall's moans to become even more louder.

And with one final thrust, Shadow released his cum inside Serafall for the third time, causing the Leviathan to bury her head in Shadow's right shoulder, hugging his body tightly with both arms and feet and moaning loudly in his shoulder as the Human-Incubus hybrid's seed invaded Serafall's womb, filling it entirely to the brim.

After a full minute of silence, Shadow took out his now limb dick from inside Serafall, causing cum to slowly ooze from her lower lips, forming a puddle of cum underneath Serafall's body, with said Devil gasping for breath, having been exhausted from doing it 3 times in a row. Shadow threw himself by her side, lying on the bed beside her. After a few minutes, both lovers dragged themselves in the bed, before covering themselves with the bed sheets. The two then stayed silent, staring at the ceiling of the bedroom.

"Shadow-chan" Serafall called for her loved one, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Yes?" Shadow replied with a question, making Serafall look at him.

"I wanted to ask. What are the use of those golden bracelets around your wrists? We couldn't take them off when we changed you from your clothes when you arrived into the Underworld for the first time" Serafall said ushering to the bracelets around Shadow's wrists.

"Those are my power suppressors. I had them on ever since the day I was born. They seal off my full power, and my true form as well" Shadow answered, before narrowing his eyes in sadness while slightly hanging his head shortly after.

"Serafall. Would you...Hate me if I...Became something else...?" Shadow asked, not looking at Serafall in the eye, where said Leviathan blinked at him for a few seconds, before opting a gentle smile on her face,before hugging Shadow's naked torso with both her arms wrapping around said part tightly, pressing her D-cups breasts into it. She then looked up to Shadow with eyes that held pure gentleness, and a smile that seemed to hold the kindness and purity of the world in them.

"I don't care what do you become. To me your still Shadow-chan, and I will always love you no matter what you become" Serafall answered, which surprised Shadow, before both of them locked lips in a passionate kiss, embracing each other tightly as if their lives depended on it.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Shadow felt the mysterious voice speaking inside of his mind once again.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key To Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Moon...Granting Thee...Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Tsukuyomi...The Ultimate Form Of The Moon Arcana..."**_

After the infamous poem ended, A gladiator figure with a red and black clock wielding a sword that seemed to be made out of black fire appeared inside Shadow's mind, before vanishing shortly after.

Shadow just blinked at this, and sweatdropped mentally. He had just unlocked a Persona through sex. What the crude?

At the same time, however, a black crystal appeared floating in front of both Shadow and Serafall, which shocked the latter and confused the former.

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"That's...Hell Ice...The strongest form of ice manipulation...So it's true..." Serafall muttered.

"What is true?" Shadow asked once again.

"Unlike Succubus, Incubus obtains power and skills from those they mate, as well as grant them new powers as well. Shadow-chan, you have just made me one of the strongest magic users ever! This ice type is unbreakable and invincible. And you also can use it as well!" Serafall exclaimed in excitement, completely forgetting about the fatigue that was downing on her. On the other hand, Shadow sighed out.

Life sure is full of surprises.

**(Lemon End)**

* * *

_A few hours later_

After taking a quick bath together and cleaning up the mess they caused, Shadow told Serafall that he had some business to do in the streets of the Underworld. He soon walked to the streets, seeing several Devils smiling at him, and waving as well. This made him blink in confusion and surprise, as he wasn't used to being treated good in his life at the very least. Nevertheless, it was really soothing and warm feeling. He wished this feeling would last forever.

Not that anything lasts forever...It's just how the world works. None of us will ever understand God.

Shaking these thoughts off, Shadow's senses alerted him of the presence of an incredible source of power coming from an alley. It felt as if it was a copy of himself, but something seemed off about it.

It was filled with grief, sadness and despair.

Shadow was no beginner when it came to these specific emotions. He already knew about them firsthand. After all, he experienced all of them for 15 years ever since the age of 3.

Taking a deep breath, Shadow walked slowly inside the alley, with his right hand tapping on the hilt of Murasama. He then reached the source of malice energy, only to blink upon seeing said source.

It was a boy, around his age if he had to say, albeit shorter than him with 10 cm. He had short wavy black hair, ocean blue eyes and a fair skin. His outfit consisted of a blue and white striped turtleneck shirt, a hoodie with long rabbit-like ears, blue trousers and dark navy sneakers.

What was confusing about that boy was not his appearance, and not even the aura of overwhelming power around him. It was his current state. He looked as if he was in a complete misery, hugging both his feet with his arms cradling himself while sitting on the floor, muttering some words like 'It's my fault' and 'I wasn't careful' and 'I lost her because of my stupidity', with his eyes being completely wide open that they threatened to pop out from their sockets, with heavy, black eye bags being underneath them.

That was _him_.

The Administrator.

"Hey" Shadow called out, causing the boy to slightly avert his gaze from the ground to look at him.

"W-What are you...?" The boy muttered his question with a weak voice.

"Your The Administrator, right?" Shadow asked,causing the eyes of the boy to relax slightly, before he looked at the ground once again.

"...Yeah...I suppose that's what you should call me...Or what I'm supposed to be called..." The boy answered with his weak voice. He was then startled by Shadow taking a seat beside him on the ground, leaning his back against the wall, with one leg outstretched on the ground and the other was bent such that the knee was pointing upwards. The two youngsters stayed silent for a couple of minutes, before Shadow decided to break the silence.

"Normally I would start the conversation by asking you your name, but I think I should start it with this: What is an Administrator like yourself doing here in Yomotsu Hirasaka?" Shadow asked, not looking at the boy, and instead looking at the opposing wall in front of him. The boy stayed silent for a couple of seconds,before speaking.

"I...Lost everything...I lost her...I lost myself...I don't know...What did I...Do wrong..." The boy whispered with his hair shadowing his eyes, where streams of tears started fall down his face, dripping on the ground beneath him from his chin. Shadow just closed his eyes at this, humming for a few seconds, before opening them. He then neared the kid, before touching his forehead with his pointer finger,making the boy's eyes widen in shock and surprise as Shadow used one of Naruko's Sun Authorities, which provided Psychometry to enter the boy's past to figure out what happened to him.

* * *

_Unknown Place_

Opening his eyes, Shadow found himself in what looked like a ruined version of Tokyo. People we're fixing shops, carrying boxes from one place to another, and several were eating on the ground. In the middle of all of this, the wavy black haired boy was ordering the people around. Shadow then saw an individual running towards him.

It was a young, slender slender woman. She had short light brown hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a standard gray school uniform with a blue and white ribbon bow tie, a black heart-shaped sew onto her uniform jacket, a black mini skirt, black medium length socks and brown shoes.

"Hibiki-kun! Daichi-kun is missing!" The girl said, causing the boy, now known as Hibiki to gasp in shock.

"Where was the last time you saw him?!" Hibiki asked.

"He went to buy something to eat for all of us, but he went late and when i came, i found the store he went to completely trashed, with this being stuck to the door" The girl answered before handing over a note to Hibiki, who took it out and scanned it with his eyes, reading it within his mind.

**_"If you want to save your friend, then come to the old school building at the far end of the city"_**

Hibiki gritted his teeth in anger, before shredding the note to millions of pieces. He then looked at the girl in front of him.

"Let's go, Io" Hibiki said to the girl, before running alongside her, where Shadow followed them as well.

* * *

_At an abandoned building_

"Hibiki-kun...This place seems to be abandoned...I wonder if Daichi-kun is here..."

Io exclaimed her worry to Hibiki as the two looked around the worn out old school building.

"Tch! Demons have ravaged the entire building...I hope Daichi is well..." Hibiki said.

"Yeah. I hope so too" Io said with calm worry.

"Oh my..."

"?!"

And just as this voice echoed inside the building, several green tendrils appeared from the roof of the building and dragged Io from her feet.

"KYA!" She screamed, causing both Shadow and Hibiki to gasp at this.

"IO!" Hibiki yelled calling out Io's name, only for two sets of tendrils to restrain him by wrapping themselves around his two arms.

"Let me go! Let me go dammit!" Hibiki yelled out as a demon, who had tendrils extended from him appeared. From Shadow's own memories, this demon was a Hecatoncheir.

"Gyahahahaha! What a feast to behold!" The Hecatoncheir said, before several other demons appeared, out of them were varieties of demons like Ose, Abbaddon, Ukobech, Incubus, Raja Naga, Piscasa, and several others.

"Damn you demons! I will kill you all!" Hibiki yelled out in anger trying to shake off his restraints to reach his phone but in vain.

"Do not worry. You will be soon joining them" The Hecatoncheir said motioning up with his head, which caused both Shadow and Hibiki to look up, only for their eyes to widen in horror, shock and disbelief.

Right in front of them hanging on the roof were multiple tendrils that were holding several naked women, who were gang raped by the tentacles. Hibiki's eyes widened even more as he saw Fummi, Airi, Makoto and several other females were gang raped right before his eyes, with Shadow having a dark crimson red malice aura surrounding him like haze, with his godslayer tattoos located on his arms shining wildly and his teeth were gritted so hard that they were slowly chipping underneath the pressure, with his heterochroma eyes showing a glare of absolute rage and hatred.

"M-Makoto-san?! What's happening?!" Hibiki asked in shock.

"I don't kn-Mmph?!" Makoto started to speak, only to be silenced when a tendril shoved itself towards her mouth, before a burst of white liquid erupted inside Makoto's mouth, causing her to moan loudly, before her eyes rolled up to her head, shocking Hibiki even more.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! I SWEAR I WILL!" Hibiki roared in anger.

"Gyahahahahaha! Big talk for a human!"

"?!"

This time, the one who said these words wasn't a demon. It looked like a humanoid figure that came in front of Hibiki inside the building, smirking smugly at the boy.

The man was an adult in his late 20s. He had long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows. His jawline is broad and square. He wore a white sport T-shirt and black sport trousers with double white stripes.

"W-What the...?!" Hibiki trailed in his speech.

"Nice to meet you, Shining One. My name is Suguru Kamoshida, a name that the likes of you would fear for all eternity, and as of the current situation, yes, i'm the one who did this to your friends. Isn't it wonderful?" Kamoshida asked from Hibiki smirking evilly, which caused Hibiki to glare at him.

"What the hell?! This is disgusting! How can you do this?! Why are you even doing this?!" Hibiki yelled at Kamoshida, whose smirk grew even more.

"Those are the orders from God, kid. Your are one of the 11 Messiahs that would pose a threat to the One True God, who have given me the power to do whatever i well damn please, so i have to respect the orders. I will plunge you into absolute despair" Kamoshida answered, making Hibiki grit his teeth in anger.

"How about you see this site even more?" Kamoshida asked, pointing at the ceiling, causing Hibiki to look, only to see a Hecatoncheir grabbing Io by her four limbs, restraining her. The female tried to desperately free herself from the iron grip of the tentacles, but to no avail. She could only hopelessly watch as the demon sniffed on her lower region.

"Oh Yeah! That's definitely the smell of a virgin human! She is going to be a great child breeder!" The demon said, causing the eyes of Hibiki, Io and Shadow to widen in shock.

"STOP IT!" Hibiki yelled in horror, as he helplessly watched as another tendril was aimed towards Io's vagina, shredding her panties away.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HOLD THE CHILD OF A DEMON!" Io cried with tears building in her eyes. Her shouts however were ignored as the demon shoved his tendril inside of her.

"NOOOOOO! IT'S GOING IN DEEP!" Io shouted with her body being twisted in pain as blood started to come out from her forcibly torn vagina, where the Hecatoncheir started sniffing her lower lips.

"Hehehehe...Fresh blood...That's it...I would love to hear you scream more...It's more fun like that!" The demon exclaimed, before a tendril found its way inside of Io's clothes, before yanking said fabric, shredding them apart, leaving the completely naked Io in the sights of Hibiki's horrified and shocked expression as her huge E-cups breasts jiggled in front of him.

"I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL!" Hibiki yelled out.

"Take him to the section of the female demons. Humans make great hybrid children after all" Kamoshida said to the demons, before the tendril that was restraining Hibiki dragged him into another room, to which Shadow followed, only to see female humanoid naked demons in front of Hibiki, ranging from Titania, Pixie, High Pixie, Ame no Uzume, the Moaire Sisters, Silky, and several others more, where Hibiki opted a completely horrified look on his face, as his clothes were completely shredded by the female naked demons, who had lustful looks on his face. This sight, added with the loud moans of the human females made Shadow avert his eyes from the scene, gritting his teeth angrily while shutting off his eyes tightly.

Not being able to handle it anymore, Shadow cancelled the Sun Authority, returning to the real world.

* * *

_One Hour later_

Serafall, Lord and Lady Sitri, This is Hibiki Kuze, one of 11 Messiahs that I have talked to you about"

Shadow introduced the still depressed Hibiki to Serafall and her parents.

After a small talk following witnessing Hibiki's gruesome past, Shadow learned from Hibiki that he was able to escape by using one of his demons from the Demon Summoning Program, and managed to escape after merciless humiliation on the hands of demons. He then went to Polaris, the master of the Akashic Records to replace his wish, wishing to abandon his humanity and to replace Polaris as the Administrator of the multiverse, and even then, he got sick from himself that something like that could happen to him, so he abandoned his world and entered this parallel world, the one that Shadow lives in.

"So, Hibiki-chan. Why are you so gloomy?" Serafall asked, but Hibiki did not respond, and only looked solemnly on the floor, causing Serafall to raise an eyebrow at this.

"Serafall, please guide him to the bathroom so he could take a bath, please" Shadow said.

"What are you going to do?" Serafall asked, only for Shadow to turn around, giving Serafall his back.

"I'm going to get the other Messiah" Shadow answered.

"Then I may help with this"

"?!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Shadow, Serafall, Hibiki and Serafall's parents turned around to see Stephen.

"Stephen. Good timing. I wanted to ask you something" Shadow said.

"You want to know about the 11 Messiahs, right?" Stephen asked.

"Indeed. I want to know how are they 11, despite the fact that you told me that there are only 4 Messiahs here" Shadow confirmed Stephen's question, to which it made Stephen's calm smile widen a little.

"To explain this to you, I will start from zero. Messiahs are individuals employed by The Axiom, the The binding force of existence, in order to save the world from dire situations, where The Axiom would observe the world from their eyes. At a time of need, in each universe, The Axiom can create up to 2 Messiahs. In the case of this universe, those 2 would be you and the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. However, this time is different. The other Messiahs from the other parallel universes have completed their missions, and are to be summoned by The Axiom in this universe due to the fact that The God of Convent of this universe had destroyed the universes they were in after each Messiah killed each incarnation of him in the universes of those Messiahs, to which The Axiom responded by sending them here in this universe. This time, those Messiahs must unite together to save the world from an even greater threat...A threat that is even greater than the God of the Convent himself" Stephen explains, before snapping his fingers, causing three black portals to appear in think air beside Stephen, and out of the portals came three male figures.

The first one had short brown hair, brown eyes and a slightly tan skin. His outfit consisted of a white futuristic armor plate that covered both his torso and arms up to the hands, only leaving his fingers bare, completed by a white rectangular screen-like device on his left arm which had a wire that was connected to the right side of his forehead, dark green pants, black shoes, and a white sword that had no hilt strapped to his back.

The second one had long wavy flowing black hair that reached past his his shoulders, black eyes and a fair skin. His outfit consisted of a futuristic armor that had yellow and black sections in it, alongside a bluish purple visor above his head and a phone strapped to his left wrist, completed by black pointy shoes, knee guards, two black handguns that were strapped to his upper torso by a brown leather strap, and a long, hiltless sword strapped to his back.

The third one was more simple in his appearance compared to the other two. He had short black hair, golden yellow eyes, what looked like a horn sticking to the back of his neck, and his skin color was light green, alongside several light green and black tattoos that traveled all around his body from head to toe, where his outfit only consisted of black shorts that barely reached below his knees, alongside black sneakers, leaving his upper torso bare naked to show the bizarre tattoos covering his body.

"So this is one of the new Messiahs?" The boy with strange tattoos asked in a calm tone.

"Where am i? Last thing i remember that i died in a cave-in" The brown haired man asked looking around the mansion.

"Stephen? What are you doing here?" The boy with flowing black hair asked upon seeing Stephen.

"I believe that you already know that your universes are no more due to YHVH from this universe destroying them. It is your job to defeat that YHVH, as he is the strongest version out of them all, as well as the last one" Stephen said, before the three newcomers turned to Shadow.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I will begin. My name is Kazuya. Nice to meet you" The brown haired boy introduced himself.

"My name is Aleph. Pleasure is all mine" The boy with flowing black haired said.

"...You can call me Hitoshura" The boy with several tattoos introduced himself in a casual way.

"My name is Shadow Otsutsuki, and this is Hibiki Kuze" Shadow said introducing himself before pointing at Hibiki. He then motioned to Serafall to take Hibiki and leave, to which she understood, and took her leave with Hibiki.

"Say, where's Flynn and Nanashi? I can't see them anywhere" Aleph asked.

"This is where you four appear, since Hibiki Kuze is in no condition to fight, it's up to you four to retrieve both Nanashi and Flynn, who became god and godslayer respectively of their universe" Stephen said to the four.

"I think the first thing to come is to yank Nanashi from his divine throne and free Flynn as well, before going to Hibiki's universe to beat the crap outta Kamoshida" Shadow said.

"Who is that Kamoshida?" Kazuya asked in confusion.

"Long story, but i will tell you all about it after we finish our tasks. If you guys can move now, then we shall take our leave right now" Shadow said to the three Messiahs, making them nod. It was then when it hit Shadow.

"Wait a minute. You said that we were 11 Messiahs, but if we added Issei, Nanashi, Hibiki and Flynn, that would be 8, so where are the other 3?" Shadow asked Stephen.

"You already know them. They are your fellow Persona users. Ren Amamiya, Yu Narukami and Minato Arisato" Stephen simply answered, to which Shadow simply nodded. Stephen then snapped his fingers, causing another portal to appear in front of the 4 Messiahs.

"This portal will lead you to the Nanashi Universe, but before that, are you sure that you four are the only ones that will go? Can't you wait for the other Messiahs?" Stephen asked.

"I don't want to involve the humans in this. I want to do this by myself, and if i could, i would have told Kazuya and Aleph to step aside from this. Heck, i would have told Hito as well, but we want to solve this, and quick, so i don't want to involve the others in this, especially Issei. The kid still have a lot to learn" Shadow said, before his head suddenly snapped, having an idea popping inside his head.

"I have a plan. Why don't Kazuya, Aleph, and Naoki go to the Makai Realm? I want to investigate something there. I want you to ask ask about a girl named Alice for me. Tell her that her mother, Lewis is looking for her" Shadow said.

"Why would we hear to someone like you that we barely know?" Hitoshura scoffed his question.

"I believe we have no choice, since we are stuck in here. I also believe Shadow-san to be a good person, so i'm willing to help" Aleph said.

"Count me in as well" Kazuya simply said, before he, Aleph and Shadow looked at Hitoshura, who grunted in annoyance.

"Bah! Screw this! I'm in! I just wanna have some fun in battles!" Hitoshura said waving his hands in the air.

Stephen just smiled calmly at this, before disappearing in thin air, leaving the 4 Messiahs alone, where Shadow entered the Nanashi Universe, while Kazuya, Aleph and Demi-Fiend made their way to the Makai Realm via another portal that Stephen opened to them.

* * *

_At the same time. In the human realm_

"Ah...The deep night sky that shines brighter than the sun with your stars...Pray tell me...What will happen next...?"

Menma deeply sighed as he whispered those words while lying on the grass of Kuoh park, staring at the night sky, before looking at the arm that had the seal which imprisoned the Konoha ninjas.

He was simply lying on the grass of the park he fought the Konoha ninjas in alongside Naruko after they took a tour around their new...House.

Menma let out a small chuckle at this. 'House' was not a proper word. It was more like a castle. Even with the combined efforts of the navigation abilities of Kokoro, Rise, Fuuka and Futaba, it still took all of them around 6 hours to explore the huge mansion. In their exploration, they ended up losing, Ryuji, Junpei and Navarre, and had to look for them all around the place. Nozomi then suggested to make a map for the entire mansion to make it easy for both them and visitors to navigate around, which actually didn't take much time due to the fact that Menma, Jean and Morgana helped in the navigation.

Menma sighed out once again. It has been only 3 months, and yet lots of stuff happened. They awakened to a new power, met new friends, met new enemies...Things pretty much can't stay still around them.

"So...How long are you gonna be standing here staring at me, Itachi?"

And just as Menma said, a man with long black hair, slightly tan skin, lines underneath his eyes, and blazing red, 3-tomoe Sharingan, with a black cloak that had red clouds was standing behind Menma, who slowly rose to his feet, before facing said ninja.

"Long time no see, Itachi" Menma said with a small smile on his face.

"Same here, Menma-kun" Itachi replied back with his cold stoic face.

"I take it that you want Naruko, right?" Menma asked.

"Yes. You already know that she is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, and the Akatsuki wants her" Itachi answered, causing Menma to chuckle, before turning tails in front of Itachi, placing his hands inside the pockets of his trench coat, and looking at the stars in the sky.

"Please, Itachi. You and I know that you are employed by Konoha as a spy, and there is also the fact that you know that said village is corrupted to the core, so why are you working for them?" Menma asked not looking at Itachi, who remained silent.

"I will tell you why. It's because of Sasuke, right?" Menma asked, causing Itachi's head to perk at this.

"Bullseye, eh? Well, I have what you want" Menma said before taking out the scroll sealed within his arm, before turning in around and tossing it to Itachi, causing said rogue ninja to catch it in his hands.

"This scroll holds the Konoha Genins and their teachers that were sent to capture Naruko except for Mito, since she is my sister. I have erased all of their memories regarding the fight they took with both me and Naruko, as well as any memory regarding Japan as a whole. You can do whatever you want with them for all I care" Menma said, before turning around once again to look at the stars.

"Now, please go away. I'm in no mood for fighting. I just wanna enjoy this quiet night" Menma said, before Itachi walked slowly into the darkness, disappearing without a word. This made Menma sigh, before walking outside the park, and just as he did so, his senses suddenly kicked in, before he was forced to catch something from the air...

"Huh?!"

...And that something was a very wounded Irina with her clothes nearly shredded to pieces.

This caused Menma to look in the sky, only to see a Fallen Angel with 10 black wings, evil black eyes, flowing black hair and a black gentleman suit, with a tan skin grinning wildly and evilly at him.

"Greetings, human. I think that this one is an associate of yours" The Fallen Angel said to Menma.

"And you must be Kokabiel, right?" Menma asked.

"That's right, human. And I have heard that you hold tremendous power when it comes to all kinds of weapons, and I was here to offer you the chance to lend me your help, and in exchange I will give you everything you want. What says you?" Kokabiel said to Menma, who scoffed at the Fallen Angel.

"Seriously? Your asking me,the embodiment of Sacrifice, togive you a hand In waging a war that can kill many innocent lives just for your amusement? Are you an idiot?" Menma asked.

"I already knew that it was in vain, but how about we strike a deal?" Kokabiel asked Menma, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What deal?" Menma asked.

"How about you and I face against each other in a duel? If I won, you will be forced to work with me, but if you won, you can do whatever you like. How is it?" Kokabiel asked.

"How about counting me in?"

"?!"

And right before Menma could reply, Hallelujah appeared from the shadows beside Menma. However, something changed in him. His skin became cyan skin, his hair became pink, and his eyes had black scleras and red irises, with cracks all around his eyes. glowing intensely in the darkness of the night.

"My name is Hallelujah, and i'm a Nephilim, the son of Shemyaza from another dimension, and i will also be your opponent, Kokabiel" Hallelujah said glaring at Kokabiel, who smirked wildly at this.

"Ha! That's very great! The more the merrier! And speak of the devil...We have a third one here!" Kokabiel exclaimed before Accel emerged from behind a tree, with his hands in his pockets.

"If you are truly serious, then come and face me in Sirzechs' sister's school, and i shall set a barrier around it so that no one would interrupt us...There you will see the iron behind your words" Kokabiel said before flying away using his 10 black wings, heading straight for Kuoh's academy.

"While i will ask why are you here, Accel, we don't have much time for this. Let's take this bitch down we three" Menma said, causing both Accel and Hallelujah to nod silently, before the 3 bolted towards the direction of the school.

* * *

_A few minutes later. At the school grounds of Kuoh academy_

"Well! You really did came! I shall give you credit for that!"

After giving Irina to Asia to heal her, and making the former nun promise not to spill a word of their meeting with Kokabiel, Menma, alongside Accel and Hallelujah entered the Kuoh academy's grounds to face Kokabiel. Menma traced both Kansho and Bakuya in his hands, with Yoshitsune manifested behind him, Hallelujah was in his demon form, with Chironnupu by his side aiming his little arrow and bow towards the Fallen Angel, and Accel was just standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Now! With no further ado, LET THIS BLOODBATH BEGIN!" Kokabiel exclaimed in complete insanity, before dozens of light spears rained down the three youngsters. Accel was the first one to react by zooming right in front of both Menma and Hallelujah.

"Both of you stay behind me!" Accel exclaimed before the light spears neared him, only to be reflected at nearly double the speed the moment it rached him, causing absolutely no harm for him and for Kokabiel to destroy those spears using another barrage of his own, nullifying the barrage reflected on him.

"I wanna lift here!" Hallelujah exclaimed, before taking a leap on Accel's shoulder, using it as a step to jump towards Kokabiel in the air, before his body was surrounded by a white lining.

_**"Magic Compression!"**_ He exclaimed, before the glow disappeared the moment he said those words. Kokabiel reacted to this by creating several light spears, and launching them towards Hallelujah, only for Menma to be a step faster than him, sending Yoshitsune in front of Hallelujah's airborne form, before the Persona used both of its blades to destroy all the incoming light spears at blinding speeds, which caused Kokabiel's smile to fade immediately, before Yoshitsune smiled mockingly at him, and then he disappeared from his view in a burst of blue flames, giving way to Hallelujah, who had multiple fire orbs dancing around him. Kokabiel formed a spear of light and attempted to throw it at Hallelujah, only for Chironnupu to fire his little arrow at Kokabiel, with the arrow carving clean through the spear of light like butter, before lodging itself in Kokabiel's hand, causing the Fallen Angel to bite his lower lip in pain, which gave Hallelujah the opening gap for him to strike.

_**"True Agidyne!" **_The Nephilim roared, before sending the fire balls towards Kokabiel, engulfing him in a tower of fire which formedthe moment the fire balls struck the Fallen Angel, with his screams echoing throughout all of the school grounds, and would have echoed throughout the city as well if it wasn't for Accel, who used his vector manipulation ability to prevent all kinds of sound to be registered outside the school grounds. The fire pillar soon disappeared, causing Kokabiel to fall into the ground. However, he didn't touch the ground at all, as Menma followed the assault by running towards the falling form of the Fallen Angel, and delivering a punch to his face with his fist that had mini blades protuding from it, causing blood to immediately burst from Kokabiel's cheek, before he was sent flying away. Kokabiel then halted his flight with his wings, floating in the air, gritting his teeth that were covered in blood before spitting a small amount of blood from his mouth, only to gasp upon witnessing Accel sprinting at blinding speeds towards him, before he attempted to throw a punch. Kokabiel responded by using his 10 wings as a shield, and Accel threw his punch, only for said punch to make a hole through the wings, shocking Kokabiel and distracting him long enough for Yoshitsune to appear behind Accel and slash with his left sword at the Fallen Angel, severing what remained of his wings off his shoulders, which caused Kokaiel to wail in pain and agony at the sensation of having his 10 wings forcibly ripped off his back.

"Yoshitsune! _**Ziodyne!**_" Menma called out, before a huge lightning bolt struck Kokabiel from the sky, causing said Fallen Angel to scream in pain from the electricity coursing through his body, cooking him alive. The lightning bolt ended, and Kokabiel was about to fall to his knees, only for Accel to interrupt this by delivering a roundhouse kick to Kokabiel's right cheek, causing said Fallen Angel to be sent flying away. Accel followed Kokabiel's flying form, before grabbing him by the throat, and tossed him to the air, before he grinned madly, and a huge F7 tornado engulfed Kokabiel's form, skewering him apart as several cuts and tears appeared around both of his skin and clothes respectively. The tornado hoisted Kokabiel into the air, before it faded and dropped Kokabiel into the ground, but before he fell into the ground, Kokabiel's stomach met Accel's knee ramming into him, causing him to spit out blood, before Accel threw an uppercut to Kokabiel's face, sending him flying away from his knee, before the Fallen Angel fell on the ground on his back, barely breathing, but still alive.

"Such absurd power..." Hallelujah muttered upon witnessing Accel's strength.

"That is Accel's Birth Ability: The Accelerator. Accel doesn't remember his name, so he named himself after his ability. Accel's Birth Ability allows him to manipulate vectors. It allows him to manipulate all kinds of physical vectors, from those related to kinetic energy to ones related to heat and electricity. It is initially limited to attacks that work using the regular physical laws, but through the use of Accelerator's massive intellect and calculating prowess, he has been able to incorporate vectors that were unknown to him and worked under different laws" Menma explained.

"How is that even possible?" Hallelujah asked.

"Well, you see, Accel is an Esper" Menma answered.

"An Esper?" Hallelujah asked in confusion, with even Chironnupu tilting its head in confusion.

"Well, Espers have an ability called Personal Reality. Said ability holds a law-breaking nature which allows an esper to enforce their own internal system of laws onto the world, and the process of doing so entails observing and controlling the microscopic possibilities within the quantum level. In other words, Accel can simply reflect what cannot be naturally reflected, like time. By redirecting the flow of time, he can protect himself from all kinds of time manipulation, since time has a flow" Menma explained.

"Wow..." Hallelujah could only mutter these words.

"Heh...Such power..."

"?!"

Kokabiel's voice got the attention of Accel, who looked at him with a glare.

"Huh? What was that?" Accel asked in a grumpy tone.

"Now, where have i seen this power before? Oh! When i destroyed this city that's called Academy City!" Kokabiel said, to which it made Accel's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh! So your that kid who went berserk like a monster when i killed all your friends and this little girl! I have to admit though, your powers were so great that it caused me to flee from the scene. Are you by a chance a Fallen Angel like myself? But i have to admit again, that your powers were extremely powerful and great that i wanted to see them again! _**KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" Kokabiel's mad laughter echoed throughout the whole school grounds, where Menma and Hallelujah just stared in shock at what they had just heard, with Accel being frozen in his place at what he had just heard.

A heartbeat...

Another heartbeat...

The whole world felt like it spun...The space felt like it was twisting...Everything around him seemed to have been distorted...

His past...Was a crucial point...

The people that he swore to protect...The people that he accepted as friends...

They were gone...All gone...

He lost his way...And he wasn't going to find it again...

**[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]**

...

...

...

_**"It's so disappointing that you lost your way..."**_

"Guh?!" Accel suddenly gasped, before gripping his head with both hands, with his eyes suddenly becoming golden in color, with what looked like black, inky-like protusions that looked like wings protuding from his back, extending to a length worth of 10 meters.

"What...?" Hallelujah muttered.

"Leave it. He's gonna unlock it" Menma said with a small smile.

"Unlock what?" Hallelujah asked.

"You'll see" Menma simply answered.

_**"You have been denied by this world...And couldn't even see the light due to Filth blocking your way..."**_

Accel's cries of pain turned into wails as the unbearable headache started to eat into his head. He coughed out saliva from his mouth, but that didn't even help to ease the deadly migraine in his head.

_**"Your true power can only be found through light...And to achieve it...You have to take the hand of your other self...To pierce through the darkness of Filth..."**_

"AHHHHA!" Accel yelled in pain before falling into his knees. Kokabiel noticed that Accel dug his nails into the ground, before scratching slowly at the concrete, causing blood to sport from his nails.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I..."**_

Accel's screams were silenced eventually when he gritted his teeth, where the only thing that escaped his mouth was growling. The black miasma that was erupting from his back started to slowly turn white in color, before it was slowly replaced by two bright white angelic feathery wings that that shone brightly in the pitch black night sky.

_**"With our powers combined...We shall cleanse this world from Filth...With the power of the Divine Chariot!"**_

The voice stopped, and Accel stopped growling.

The white haired Esper then stood on his feet, silently glaring at Kokabiel, who unconsciously took a few steps back, slightly sweating upon feeling the overwhelming pressure that came from Accel.

"Y-Your an angel?!" Kokabiel stuttered, but his answer was seeing ethereal blue flames surrounding Accel's right palm, with the kanji of 'Aeon' appearing on it, before Accel slammed this palm to his heart.

"Kuh...Augh...GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Accel yelled to the heavens, throwing his head to the sky, before a pillar of blue flames burst around his form, causing Kokabiel, Hallelujah and Menma to shield their faces with their arms, before the fire pillar soon faded revealing something else that caused their eyes to get glued immediately to it.

**[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]**

Right in front of them, and right behind Accel was a figure that was 2 to 3 times taller than the Esper. The figure looked like some angel of sorts, with fair skin that looked like that of the most beautiful of humankind. The figure had glowing emerald green eyes with no sclera and no irises. Its head held two long protustions that looked like porcelain white wings with orange feathers, with each wing holding two purple orbs embedded in each one of them, with a glowing orange orb embedded in the center of its forehead that had 4 floating orange spikes that surrounded another floating orange orb above its head. It had 2 arms that were surrounded by white cloth that came out of nowhere, with 2 other arms that protuded from its shoulders, with the left additional arm holding what looked like an old man face-shaped lantern that had two glowing light blue orbs serving as its eyes, and a dark blue glowing orb that served as its mouth, with a sharp, pointy golden protusion serving as the lantern's 'beard'. Two, grayish green lances protuded from the figure's back, with its torso holding what looked like the face of an old man that had its eyes closed with an orange orb on the face's forehead, with its hair being shaped as small angel wings, and it had golden teeth and a beard that had its upper half looking like golden scales, and lower half being porcelain white in color. Its legs appeared to be fused together, surrounded by white and orange feathers, with the leg area being shaped as a ice-shaped foot with sharp nails, with the figure having a tail that was shaped as a dragon's head that had white and orange scales with pale yellow teeth and eyes.

"W-What...?" Kokabiel could only mutter in low voiced shock.

"I-Impossible..." Hallelujah was the one that muttered his shock next.

Accel raised his blood red eyes with a fully blown glare at Kokabiel. If looks could kill, then Kokabiel would have been dead 10 times over.

"You...You were the one that killed them...I...I will never forgive you...I will destroy you..._**I WILL DESTROY YOU HERE!**_" Accel yelled before the light surrounding the white figure behind him started to shine brighter. At this, Menma and Hallelujah walked slowly to both of Accel's sides. Menma on his right and Hallelujah on his left, with Hallelujah cracking his fists while glaring at the Fallen Angel, and Menma was smirking while twirling both Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, with Yoshitsune floating behind him resting his left sword on his shoulder while casually holding his right sword in a reverse grip, flashing a small smile towards Kokabiel who was releasing cold sweat from his body, with a worried look on his face. He nearly jumped when Accel pointed his finger towards him, with an angry look that could make Yaldabaoth himself piss himself in his grave.

"Skewer them, Merkabah!"

* * *

_At the same time. Nanashi's Universe/Monochrome Forest_

"_Imagine there is no heaven...It's easy if you try...No hell below us...Above us only sky...Imagine all the people...Living for today_...What do you think of this poem...?"

Nanashi raised his head towards his guest, slowly opening his eyes to reveal the golden shine in them, gazing calmly at his opponent, who glared at him coldly with his heterochroma eyes.

Shadow pointed his sword towards Nanashi, with the black portal that carried him to the throne of the young god disappearing behind him. Flynn and Toki stood beside Nanashi with their weapons ready, only for Nanashi to casually raise an arm in front of him to make them cease their actions, before both of them backed away, leaving the scene to both Shadow and Nanashi. Zeus then appeared behind Shadow in a flash of white light.

"Zeus...I thought that i had deleted all of the gods...To think that you would escape my insight..." Nanashi whispered quietly.

"You took all of YHVH's powers, so you already know that he is already nigh-omnipresent, right?" Zeus asked, which made Nanashi's small smile vanish from his face, before he stood up from his throne, and summoned the Ame-no-Habakiri sword into his hand, before pointing it at Shadow.

"Let's cut the chit-chat. Time to fight. Isn't that what you wanted, Shadow Otsutsuki?" Nanashi asked, before Shadow took a swordsman stance, with Zeus grinning openly at Nanashi.

"Be careful, Nanashi. My godslayer will defeat you without a doubt" Zeus said before vanishing in the same white flash that he appeared with.

And at the same time, the mysterious voice rang in Shadow's head.

_**"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."**_

_**"It Shalt Be The Key To Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."**_

_**"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Aeon...Granting Thee...Infinite Power..."**_

_**"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Kaguya...The Ultimate Form Of The Aeon Arcana..."**_

And right after the chant ended, the figure of a white haired woman with flowing long hair that was wearing a red dress, with a huge rainbow colored, paper-folds like cloak floating behind her appeared in Shadow's mind, before vanishing shortly after. After it vanished from Shadow's head, he released a small smile.

"My family...They're doing their best...And i can't...Fall behind them..." Shadow whispered before he directed his gaze towards Nanashi, before dashing towards him, with Nanashi doing the same, both raising their swords above their heads, aiming for each other respectively.

**[Black Rock Shooter OST - Black Rock Shooter Full Theme Song]**

The godslayer and the godslayer-turned god clashed their swords, causing an enormous shockwave to resonate throughout the throne, which in turn caused both Flynn and Toki to shield themselves with their arms. Nanashi went for a horizontal slash, but Shadow was able to dodge by jumping backwards, before Murasama cackled with red electricity in his hands, before he swung at at Nanashi, releasing an arc of red electricity, where Nanashi casually used his hand to backhand the energy wave away, before rushing at Shadow, with the Ame-no-Habakiri charged with fire energy, before he swung, only for Shadow to block it with Murasama being held by both hands, before he pushed Nanashi away. Shadow took this chance to charge at Nanashi and punch him in the face, before giving him a low kick to the knee. He then proceeded to punch Nanashi in the stomach, before giving him an ax kick to the ribs, where Nanashi hissed in pain, before replying with a punch of his own to Shadow's face, who staggered back from the punch delivered square to his nose, with Nanashi taking this chance to attempt to stab Shadow in the stomach, only for Shadow's body to move on its own, bending at unnatural angles to avoid the stab, before Shadow jumped in the air, slamming his palm into his chest, summoning Warble, who held Shadow in the air with his vacant arm, where the other hand was holding his scythe. Shadow then jumped off Warble's arm, descending on Nanashi, who stabbed his sword on the ground, before taking out a white pistol that had red lines on it, and pointed it at Shadow's opened form.

The divine pistol Starvadari was indeed a dangerous weapon.

_**"Riot Gun!" **_Nanashi roared his attack before pulling the trigger once, only for numerous lightning bolt-shaped bullets to erupt from Nanashi's gun soaring towards Shadow and Warble. Shadow simply grinned at this, before calling to his Persona.

"Warble! _**Trisagion!**_" Shadow called out, before Warble extended his vacant hand, before a white fire ball which was surrounded by five other fire balls in the form of a circle appeared in front of his hands, before the white fire wheel fired from the Persona's hand towards the horde of magical bullets, colliding with them in an explosion that kicked out a smokescreen which obstructed Nanashi's view from Shadow, who zoomed towards Nanashi from the sky, punching him square in the face, sending him flying towards his throne, and would have collided with him if it wasn't for Flynn catching him in mid-flight.

Nanashi then stood on his feet, and spat the blood in his mouth. How gods bleed? He never knew, and he never knew how Krishna even bled when he killed him.

That aside, Shadow stood on his feet, before cracking his neck, twirling Murasama casually in one hand.

"Is that all you got? We need some fireworks, man" Shadow said, which caused Nanashi to grin at this.

"Oh don't you worry. I can do better" Nanashi said before clasping his hands together in a prayer stance, which in turn caused 4 huge floating palms to appear behind Nanashi. One was red, one was yellow, one was green, and one was gray. He then snapped his eyes open, flashing a grin towards Shadow.

_**"Akasha Arts!" **_Nanashi exclaimed before the four palms were send rocketing towards Shadow and Warble. Shadow dismissed Warble, before slamming his palm into his chest.

_**"Hercules!" **_Shadow exclaimed, causing Hercules to appear in his might, before said Persona slammed its axe sword at two of the palms, swatting them away, causing a huge explosion to blow down hundreds of thousands of trees in the Monochrome Forest. The space itself that was beyond the multiverse was twisting violently, with the other two palms hitting Hercules head on. However, the Persona simply healed up at a rapid pace, with its dark red eyes peering holes at Nanashi, and its skin was pulsating with glowing red veins appearing on it.

"An ability of this Persona is called the God's Hand. This allows Hercules to heal up. Also, even if you kill him, Hercules still have 11 more lives, and he will become immune to whatever killed him. And all i have to do is just to dismiss him and summon him again and his 12 lives will be restored. Even if you finish off all of his 12 lives, he won't die for good. I will just summon him again" Shadow said smirking at Nanashi, who in turn just smirked back.

"This is gonna be even more fun. Time to step up my game" Nanashi exclaimed before he roared out his attack.

**[Stop Music]**

"_**Deadly Wind!**_" He roared.

**[RWBY Volume 6 OST - One Thing]**

Once Nanashi exclaimed this, an enormous tornado surrounded both him and Shadow, their clothes ruffling wildly by the wind, with Nanashi smirking madly, spreading his arms to his sides, and Shadow covering his face with his arm from the ferocious wind. Nanashi took this chance, and charged towards Shadow, with Ame-no-Habakiri pointed towards said youngster, only for Hercules to act as a shield in front of Shadow, positioning his axe sword to block Nanashi's blow, but Nanashi's charge was so strong, and it cleaved the huge axe sword in half, stabbing through Hercules, who roared in pain in a rather monster-like way, before he backhanded Nanashi away, sending him flying to the side, and making him lose his grip on the Ame-no-Habakiri. Nanashi then landed on his feet, before charging towards both Shadow and Hercules, where he coated his fist with blazing fire.

_**"Trisagion!" **_Nanashi roared before throwing his blazing arm towards Shadow.

"Hercules! _**Megaton Raid!**_" Shadow yelled, causing Hercules to roar, before using his huge fist that was coated with glowing yellow energy, and threw it towards Nanashi. Both Persona and young god's fists collided, causing a huge shockwave to erupt from the clash, which caused the massive tornado to disperse instantly and for Flynn and Toki to take protection behind Nanashi's throne, which started to show small, barely noticeable cracks.

Shadow took this chance, before passing ahead from Hercules, yanking the Ame-no-Habakiri from his stomach, before he used it in conjugation with Murasama such that they acted as a pair of scissors in order to bisect Nanashi from both sides. This forced Nanashi to jump away from Shadow's attempt to bisect him, breaking his clash with Hercules.

"Hercules!..."

Nanashi gasped as he saw Hercules' red eyes gleam dangerously, peering at him with a stare of death, before the Persona released a deafening roar.

_**"**_..._**Hundred Heads Shooting!"**_

Suddenly, Hercules' axe sword transformed into a huge golden ax with a round head and multitude of spikes, before he slammed that ax at Nanashi, slamming him into the ground so hard, a crater appeared on the ground the size and shape of Nanashi, before Hercules swung his ax a second time...

_**BOOM!**_

...And a third time...

_**BOOM!**_

...And a fourth time...

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

...Before swinging the ax at a rapid pace that the eyes of Flynn and Toki failed to follow, watching as Nanashi was bounded to the ground mercilessly by the Persona of the Strength Arcana, who released 99 strikes of its ax in less than a single breath, maybe even less than a heartbeat.

Releasing another deafening roar, Hercules raised its ax above its head, with yellow energy swinging wildly around the round sharp edge of the ax, before it swung it downwards at Nanashi for a 100th time, and once it connected, the ground of the Monochrome Forest cracked at an extremely dangerous rapid pace, causing light beams to escape the cracks forming on the ground, before a blast of wind formed from the impact, causing Nanashi's throne to show even more cracks. The impact calmed down, revealing Nanashi buried in the ground, with Shadow dismissing Hercules inside his heart. He then saw Nanashi standing up, with blood coming out from his forehead, and he was panting heavily. Shadow took Murasama in his hand, before slamming his right palm into his heart once again.

_**"Hades!" **_Shadow roared before Hades appeared behind him with a flash of blue ethereal flames.

"Time to get even serious!" Nanashi exclaimed, before picking up Ame-no-Habakiri, and pointing said sword to the skies.

_**"Thunder Gods!" **_He roared before millions of millions of lightning bolts got fired from the sky of the devastated Monochrome Forest, aiming for Shadow at speeds that seemed to bypass even time and space themselves. Shadow gripped Murasama with both hands, before swinging it at the lightning bolts at the same speeds, with Hades firing Wind element spells to dispel the lightning bolts that could hit his own master. Shadow then charged Murasama with energy, with said blade shining and vibrating at an immense pace, before swinging his sword.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!" **_He exclaimed before firing a reddish black arc of energy towards the sky. Once it disappeared into the clouds, the lightning bolts stopped firing , catching Nanashi off guard from the surprise. Shadow took this chance, appearing in front of Nanashi in a burst of speed before swinging his sword upwards, causing a huge gash at Nanashi's abdomen, which caused huge amounts of blood to burst from the young god. Nanashi jumped away, landing on his feet with a hand on his abdomen, which held the huge scar that was caused by Shadow. He glared at Shadow with tired eyes while panting heavily.

_"He is too strong...My regeneration abilities are moving at an extremely slow rate, if not outright nullified...And he is already showing huge levels of power..." _Nanashi thought.

"I thought that you said that you were full of surprises. Where did the vigor from earlier go?" Shadow asked spinning his sword with one hand in a rather casual way, which caused Nanashi to grit his teeth in anger.

"I'm not done yet!" Nanashi exclaimed before his golden eyes glowed intensely, with icy winds swirling around his body.

_**"Ice Age!" **_He roared before a tornado of blizzard swirled around both Nanashi and Shadow, before dozens of ice spikes and ice trees appeared around Nanashi, before said spikes rocketed towards Shadow, to which Hades used his staff to shatter the ice spikes, but some managed to get past the Persona's guard, piercing through its torso, to which Shadow felt the same chilling pain of the spikes impaling his body, which in turn made him grit his teeth.

**[His attacks can harm the mind and soul. Be careful, child] **Zeus said to Shadow, before said youngster gave his order to Hades.

"Hades! _**Bloody Honeymoon!**_" Shadow exclaimed before Hades roared, before dozens of planets were suddenly drawn to Hades' staff, before the staff absorbed all of those planets, before light escaped from the staff, and afterwards, a powerful straight beam of water burst from the staff towards Nanashi, whose ice spikes reacted to this, before zooming towards the approaching water beam, clashing together and getting locked in a stalemate, before slowly, but surely, Shadow managed to gain advantage, before slamming into Nanashi head on, slamming him into his throne, which caused small pieces of said throne to violently fly from its place. Nanashi, drenched and even more angry, glared menacingly at Shadow, who dismissed Hades, and twirled his sword in a casual manner, before pointing it towards Nanashi.

"Are you done? Can we end this senseless and meaningless fight?" Shadow asked.

"You don't get it, do you?! You have been tricked! I can't let you live!" Nanashi yelled out, which caused Shadow to raise an eyebrow in confusion, which made Nanashi take this chance.

**[End Music]**

_**"Inferno of God!"**_

"?!"

**[RWBY Volume 6 OST - Rising Like The Moon]**

And just as Nanashi roared out this, a massive orange ring that traveled throughout the infinite dimension of the Monochrome Forest , with a sign of a flame in the middle of it. The ring started glowing underneath, to which it made Shadow grit his teeth, before slamming his palm into his heart, and just as he did so, the ring erupted in a massive pillar of fire that even pierced what was beyond heaven. This made Nanashi smirk while panting heavily, to which both Flynn and Toki joined him afterwards, with Toki supporting him with a small smile. To Nanashi, his fight with his strong opponent has came to an end.

However...

_**"Asterius!"**_

"?!"

The familiar roar snapped Nanashi, Flynn and Toki from their peaceful moment, as the huge fire pillar was split apart to reveal a grinning Shadow with his arms spread to his side, and the towering form of Asterius roaring behind his back. This made Nanashi grit his teeth at this, before Toki and Flynn took fighting stances with their weapons fully drawn, to which it made Shadow's grin grow even more wider.

"Asterius!..."

He begun to call out the name of his Persona, to which Asterius took a deep breath.

_**"...Titanomachia!"**_

Upon exclaiming this, Asterius threw its head to the sky, with its horns having geysers of fire erupting from their tips, which was followed by the ground beneath Nanashi, Flynn and Toki erupting in a massive fiery explosion. Nanashi was quick to jump away, but Flynn and Toki were the unlucky ones as they were caught in the explosion, which blew them away, where each one of them collided with the arms of Nanashi's throne, breaking both arms upon making impact with them, before they fell on the ground, completely drained from this one hit.

Nanashi looked behind him with gritted teeth, before directing his glare towards Shadow, who was still grinning even after dismissing Asterius.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time: You have been tricked!" Nanashi yelled to Shadow.

"Says the one who abandoned his own friends for the sake of this fake godhood" Shadow scoffed, to which it made Nanashi widen his eyes, before he glared even more angrily at Shadow, before he charged towards said youngster, with his fist reared back.

"You know nothing!" Nanashi yelled before throwing his right fist towards Shadow, who dodged it to the side, before giving a punch of his own to Nanashi's stomach, to which it made the latter's eyes widen in pain, before he spat saliva. The punch made Nanashi stagger back a little, and it gave Shadow the chance to deliver another punch to Nanashi's face, before giving him an ax kick, followed by another punch to the stomach, before Shadow started using both of his arms to give Nanashi a merciless barrage of punches to his guts. With each second, the punches would increase in strength and speed, with Nanashi feeling the insides of his stomach being twisted with the mere shockwave that was generated from the punches delivered to him, before Shadow finished the barrage with a sucker punch to Nanashi's nose, to which it made said organ burst violently in blood, before Nanashi was sent flying with a powerful sonic boom towards his throne once again, which in turn caused the shattering of the upper part of the throne. Nanashi stood on his feet slowly, panting heavily as he tiredly glared at Shadow, still desperately trying to hold his ground against his opponent, who seemed to take all of this like a mere game.

"Tell me. Tell me what is it that i don't know. What is it that i don't know about killing your own friends just for the sake of godhood? Those people are your family, who will care for you once the whole world becomes against you. Why did you do this?" Shadow asked.

"Because...They wanted to stop in my way...I was able to successfully defeat the YHVH of my universe once and for all. Not only that, but all of the humans that are born in my universe are having god-like powers. No one is different, and no one is special. Everyone is even and the same. There is no such things as demons or gods...That's what it means by true freedom..." Nanashi explained, which immediately caused Shadow to scoff, before he talked to Nanashi.

"Your stupid, aren't you? True freedom? More like complete anarchy to me. Don't you have a spec of love left to your friends inside you? What is friendship and family to you?" Shadow asked, to which it made Nanashi's eyes widen for a second, before he gritted his teeth in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! FRIENDS?! FAMILY?! MY 'FRIENDS' STOOD IN MY WAY WHEN I OFFERED TO ERASE ALL GODS FROM THEIR UNIVERSE! MY 'FAMILY' LEFT ME IN THIS WORLD THAT WAS FILLED WITH DEMONS THAT WOULD KILL HUMANS EVERYDAY WITH NO MERCY! WHERE WAS THE TERM 'FRIENDS' WHEN I WANTED THEM?! THEY BETRAYED ME THAT EASILY WHEN I VOICED OUT MY OPINION! AND WHEN I HESITATED TO KILL THEM, THEY TOOK THAT CHANCE OF HESITATION TO TAKE ME DOWN! WHERE WAS THE TERM 'FAMILY' WHEN I WAS THROWN INTO THIS HELLISH ABYSS?! THEY LEFT ME TO DIE AND FACE ALL OF THIS ALL BY MYSELF! I WAS ONLY 15! WHY COULDN'T I LIVE NORMALLY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, SO SHUT UP!" Nanashi yelled before his body and eyes started glowing intensely in golden yellow light, to which it made Shadow summon Warble to his side once again. Both intending on finishing this fight here and now.

"I know it's hard, and i understand your feelings. Truly. But even so, i can't bear looking at you tortured like this. So for that reason...I will take you with me to your friends, and force both you and them to apologize to each other" Shadow said before calling to his Persona.

"Warble..."

Calmly whispering the name of his Persona, Warble's right fist started glowing yellowish orange, and that's where Shadow roared out the strongest attack of his initial Persona, followed by Nanashi calling out his strongest attack.

_**"Destruction!"**_

_**"Voice of God!"**_

Warble threw his fist with a smirk on his face, releasing a straight beam of energy, where Nanashi released a golden beam of light from his entire body. The two magic beams started struggling, with none of them having the advantage. This continued for a couple of minutes until...

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!"

"?!"

Nanashi heard Shadow calling for him.

"I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR HEART! YOU STILL LOVE THEM! AND I'M SURE THAT THEY STILL LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY..."

Shadow's own beam started to slowly gain advantage, slowly pushing Nanashi's own magic beam backwards.

"...THAT'S WHY...!"

Shadow's beam started to speed up the process of pushing back Nanashi's own beam.

"...THAT'S WHY...!"

Shadow's beam finally gained complete domination, easily piercing through Nanashi's own beam. This made Nanashi's eyes narrow a little bit, realizing that he had just lost, and there was no way that he would have won this fight.

_**"...I SHALL SHATTER YOUR WORLD!"**_

And with this roar that pierced through all parallel world, Shadow's _**Destruction **_spell overpowered Nanashi's _**Voice of God**_, before enveloping both Nanashi and his throne, where Nanashi's mouth was opened in a silent scream position, before the beam consumed his form completely, causing a massive blinding light to travel throughout what was even beyond the Monochrome Forest, before it vanished after a few seconds, revealing the results.

Nanashi's throne was completely destroyed, and said person was lying on his back, completely drained and can't even move his fingers.

The battle was finally over, and the godslayer had just slain the god.

**[End Music]**

Slowly opening his eyes, Nanashi saw Shadow staring down at him with a calm look on his face.

"What? Won't you slay me? Isn't that the job of a godslayer? Go ahead. I have no regrets. Finish me off" Nanashi murmured, with his right eye suddenly leaking tears from them, which shocked the young god.

"W-What...? Why am i...?" Nanashi whispered.

"Master..." Toki whispered while lying on the ground.

"You still love them" Shadow said to Nanashi, to which it made Nanashi look at him, only to see him flashing a toothy grin that was extremely odd to see on the face of someone like Shadow.

"I know what it means to die while your still alive...So don't worry...They don't hate you...All you have to do is to come with me..." Shadow said smiling kindly at Nanashi, whose lips quivered at this, before he unleashed a loud cry of that of a kid, releasing his tears from his eyes like a flooding river, to which Shadow responded by kneeling towards Nanashi, before taking him in a warm hug, to which Nanashi cried on his shoulder nonstop.

* * *

_An hour later_

After Nanashi finished his crying, he and Shadow held a long talk on some terms that Nanashi must do. The first and foremost was to give both Toki and Flynn their memories of their friends back, to which Nanashi immediately did. The second thing was to return to his own universe and apologize to his friends. He didn't need to tell Nanashi about their location, since he already knew about their place, to which Nanashi happily accepted.

And with one last handshake, Nanashi, Toki and Flynn went to Shadow's own universe to reunite with their old friends and their new friends.

And just after that happened, Zeus suddenly appeared in front of Shadow in a white flash.

"Ah! I see! You've finally driven him away! But why didn't you kill him? Your supposed to be a godslayer" Zeus said to Shadow, who didn't even look back at him.

"I did what i see right, Zeus. This 'god' that i have just fought is still a 15-year old kid. He shouldn't be fighting like this in this world. He didn't do anything to deserve this. But this world only gives us the choice of the survival of the fittest. It's only natural that you would find someone like this kid aiming for something like world peace" Shadow answered Zeus, to which it made Zeus scowl, before returning to his cheerful smile.

"Okay! Never mind that! Now since that god had just left his own universe, this universe is ours to rule!" Zeus exclaimed cheerfully.

"Excuse me?" Shadow simply asked with an angry expression on his face, while glaring at Zeus.

"Oh! I haven't told you? I wanted to bring forth the age of gods once again in this universe, so i needed a godslayer to slay the god that was ruling over this universe!" Zeus answered with his cheerful voice, but due to his words, Shadow felt extremely odd about that tone of his.

"Hold up. I didn't defeat Nanashi just for you to claim this universe for yourself" Shadow said with his calm tone, which held a hint of anger and frustration this time.

"Oh! About that..." Zeus said before extending his arm and clenching his fist towards Shadow, to which the latter felt a weird feeling, before suddenly...

"UGKAH?!"

...Before suddenly coughing out blood and falling to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain.

"W-Wha...?" Shadow managed to gasp before coughing out blood once again.

"I'm doing what Dagda failed to do, child of hybrid. Dagda thought that he should give humanity the power of gods, but he was wrong. The power of gods belongs to the gods, not humans, and Demons like yourself" Zeus said, to which it made Shadow raise his head to meet Zeus' eyes.

"What...Did you...Do to me...?" Shadow managed to gasp his question.

"You see, a godslayer can only be chosen by a god like myself, and it should be a dead human, and when you fought Nyx, her last death was in an explosion, which caused the destruction of your soul, meaning that you were merely a corpse that was sustained by my own powers, and if i cut that connection, then you will slowly wither and die a painful death" Zeus explained with an oddly cheerful smile on his face that contradicted the current situation.

"But...I was...Still alive...When...GAKCH?!" Shadow gasped his words before coughing out blood once again.

"When you woke up in the Sitri Mansion? Oh. I was just fooling around back then. I made you my godslayer back then without you knowing" Zeus said, before turning his back to Shadow.

"It is time for this universe to return to what it was from before...To the glory of gods ruling this universe and conquering over humans!" Zeus exclaimed out loud, with Shadow gasping for breath.

"You...Bastard..." Shadow gasped, which made Zeus look at him.

"It's your fault, Shadow. You were so gullible around me. Had you been careful, this wouldn't all have happened. Sorry, child of hybrid, but don't you blame anyone but yourself. Those are the rules, child. Those are the rules" Zeus said before turning his back once again to Shadow, whose eyes were shadowed by his hair, before a toothy grin appeared on his blood-covered mouth, and he muttered only one phrase.

"Rules, huh...?"

"?!"

Suddenly, after saying those words, golden light started to swirl around Shadow, for a few seconds, which caused Zeus to look at him in shock, before the light disappeared as it came, with Shadow standing up straight shortly after with a confident smirk on his face, before he wiped the blood with his right arm.

"W-What?! Impossible! This can't be!" Zeus exclaimed in a mix between anger and shock.

"You already said that it was the rules, right? Well, i twisted those rules, because i am the Lawbreaker. I simply made the fact that i don't have a soul being the reason of me still alive, which means that i'm still alive despite the fact that i'm lacking a soul. Plain and simple" Shadow said with the same smirk on his face, which it made Zeus himself sweat bullets, before he opened a rift with his hands, and tried to jump in it, only for onyx black spikes of ice to interrupt his escape, before one of those spikes impaled Zeus in the stomach, causing the god to spit out green blood, before staggering back and falling to one knee, glaring at Shadow with gritted teeth, where said hybrid still held the smirk firm on his face, before his right palm burst in blue ethereal flames, with the kanji of 'Moon' written in black on it. He then slammed said palm on his heart.

_**"Tsukuyomi!" **_He exclaimed before Tsukuyomi appeared behind Shadow in a huge burst of blue fire. Shadow then slowly took out Murasama from its sheath, before pointing it towards Zeus.

"Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

_At the same time. The parallel universe. Kuoh Academy's Backgrounds_

"Skewer them, Merkabah!"

Accel's cry resonated throughout the backgrounds of the school, causing Kokabiel to unconsciously take a few steps back, and before the Fallen Angel knew it, Yoshitsune was right in front of him, before the Persona slammed the hilt of its sword at Kokabiel's face, causing his nose to break and burst in blood. Hallelujah followed up with a flaming fist to the ribs of Kokabiel, causing the Fallen Angel to open his mouth in a silent scream, where he didn't know where the pain actually came from, be it either his broken ribs, or the feeling of fire eating up his skin. Chironnupu then followed with an arrow to Kokabiel's left eye, causing said eye to burst in blood, and for Kokabiel to scream in pain. Accel then followed the barrage by giving the first order to Merkabah.

"Merkabah! _**Deadly Wind!**_" Accel called out, causing Merkabah to outstretch his arms and open his palms, before two massive tornadoes escaped from his hands, aiming for Merkabah at blinding speeds. Menma and Hallelujah then jumped out of the way, before the two tornadoes hit Kokabiel head on, shredding both his clothes and flesh at the same time as the screams that came from the Fallen Angel were muted by the roars of the tornadoes. The tornadoes of death then disappeared, revealing Kokabiel barely standing on his feet, and there was no inch of his body that wasn't leaking out blood. He was shaking and barely standing, and there was no way that he could continue on fighting.

"Yoshitsune!..."

Menma called for his Persona, to which the Persona released a toothy grin, ready to unleash its special attack at its enemy.

_**"...Hassou Tobi!"**_

And just as Menma exclaimed this, Yoshitsune disappeared in a flash of speed, before a dark red circle appeared on the ground below Kokabiel, and afterwards, Yoshitsune slashed Kokabiel once, passing behind him, and causing a thin line of destruction to be craved on the ground below the feet of the Fallen Angel. Yoshitsune repeated the method a second time, then a third, then a fourth, then a fifth, then a sixth, then a seventh, and finally, after the eighth slash, the dark red circle underneath's Kokabiel's feet burst into white light, releasing a huge explosion underneath the feet of the Fallen Angel, and after the light faded, Kokabiel was standing with no motion, before he slowly fell on his back on the floor, beaten to a pulp, but still alive. Accel then walked slowly towards his body, and stopped right in front of him, looking at him with his blood red eyes that were radiating hatred, malice and killing intent. Kokabiel's own face figure was so distorted that he couldn't even make an expression of fear. He already knew it was all over.

"Merkabah!..."

Accel called out for his Persona, roaring out his command.

_**"...Chariot!"**_

Calling one out of Merkabah's two strongest attacks, the divine chariot held both hands to the sky, causing a huge sphere of light to appear between his palms. Kokabiel just looked at the sphere, knowing it was all over, and that he couldn't do anything.

Merkabah threw the sphere of light at Kokabiel, before a huge explosion in the shape of a white pillar illuminated the night sky, soaring through the heavens above and shaking the foundations of the Earth...Or that would have happened if it wasn't for the fact that a sound sealing barrier was covering the school.

After a few minutes, the light faded, revealing a small crater in its place, but there was nothing that remained of the being known as Kokabiel.

"My my...What a sight..."

"?!"

The three fighters turned around, only to see a humanoid figure, with white armor that held multiple blue orbs, alongside a pair of white wings that held light blue, glass-like feathers, before said figure landed on the ground with its white scaly feet. Menma, Hallelujah, and Accel entered in fighting stances, with Menma flashing Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, Hallelujah having electricity cackling around him and Accel had numerous plasma balls surrounding him, with Yoshitsune, Chironnupu and Merkabah being behind them respectively on stand by.

"Stop!"

"?!"

The three fighters turned around, only to see SEES, the Investigation Team, the Phantom Thieves, and the Great 12 (With the obvious exception of Shadow), alongside Rias' Peerage, Lewis, Kushina and Azazel coming towards them, fully armed. However, Azazel immediately dropped his guard upon seeing how was that person, but before he could get the words out of his mouth, someone raced him to it.

"Vali-kun? Is that you?" Minako asked, causing everyone to become surprised.

"Minako Arisato. To think that you would know my identity despite being clad in armor. Interesting" Vali said.

"I recognized your scent from back then" Minako answered with a small smile.

"Oh! Vali-chan! I didn't have the chance to greet you! Long time no see? How's it with you living with Azazel-chan?! I'm sure that he is a bad surrogate father!" Lewis said with cheerfulness, to which Azazel opted a comical hurt look on his face.

"I think it's safe now" Yu said pushing his glasses back to his face, before sheathing his sword.

"Asia. Were you the one who told them? I told not to do that" Menma said to Asia.

"I was worried about you, Menma-san. So i told everyone. Kokoro-san also volunteered to this when i mentioned that Accel-san was with you" Asia answered, to which it made Menma blush slightly, looking away from the others.

"I was hoping to retrieve Kokabiel, but i think that now that he is dead, everything is solved. Sorry for the trouble" Vali said.

"That's okay, Vali. I'm the one who should apologize to you. I should have known that the problem would have been solved with those youngsters here" Azazel said pointing to the group of human fighters with a toothy grin on his face.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. It felt like the whole universe was shaking. It kept on shaking for a around 10 seconds, before it calmed down, where everyone present in the school backgrounds were knocked off their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Ren asked, to which he was met with positive replies from everyone, with the exception for Accel, who fell on his back completely unconscious, with Merkabah disappearing in a small burst of blue ethereal flames. Kokoro hoped up from the ground with worry painted on her face. She then neared Accel, placing her fingers on his neck to check his vitals, only to release a sigh of relief upon checking out that he is alive, placing her other hand on her chest.

"Is he okay?" Misogi asked in worry, which made Kokoro look at her companions with a small smile on her face.

"He just passed out. He only suffers from excessive emotional stress and anaerobic muscle fatigue. Other than that, he is alright" Kokoro answered.

"Whoa. She knew all of that by only examining his pulse?" Ryuji asked in surprise.

"Koko-chan is our walking clinic. She is a super genius!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Well, i suppose that i will be waiting for you at home, Azazel" Vali said before turning tails and was about to fly away, but...

**[Ignoring me, are you, White?]**

"?!"

The booming sound came from Issei's Boosted Gear arm, where the Boosted Gear suddenly appeared on Issei's arm in a flash. This made Vali turn his head towards Issei.

**[Red. So you have awoken] **Another booming sound came from Vali's armor, or to be more exact, from the wings of his armor.

**[So we meet after all of this time, and in this kind of situation. Not to mention that we haven't talked to each other the first time we met from a while ago] **Ddraig said.

**[Yes, indeed...] **Albion said back.

**[Do not worry, White. We are fated to fight again. Time would just drag this out] **Ddraig said.

**[But i don't feel the usual hostility from you]** Albion said.

**[I could say the same for you. Your animosity is at surprising Ebb] **Ddraig said, before smirking inside of Issei's gauntlet.

**[I think that we can be of use of each other beyond fighting] **Ddraig said, which made Albion smirk as well.

**[Indeed. Just let me enjoy myself for a while. It's not so bad to take a break now and then] **Albion said before Vali ascended to the sky slowly.

**[We will meet again, Ddraig] **Albion said.

**[I'm looking forward to it. Another time, Albion] **Ddraig said, before Vali took off to the sky, disappearing in the curtains of night.

"Wow...He is sure something..." Issei said scratching the back of his head, before gazing into the sky with a serious look on his face.

_"I have the feeling that we are going to fight soon...Shadow-sensei...Please watch over me...I will show you what your student can do..." _Issei thought.

"Okay. I think we should call it a day? I'm already beat from looking around our new house..." Junpei said yawning.

"I agree. Let's go home now. Tomorrow is another day" Mitsuru said, before everyone took his leave slowly, with Misogi helping Kokoro to hold the unconscious Accel by the shoulders.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later. Azazel's Apartment_

"You sure are persistent on fighting the Red Dragon Emperor. Right, Vali?"

"He hasn't unlocked the Balance Breaker, but i can feel this huge magical power from him"

Vali answered Azazel's question, where the latter was cutting some branches in his mini trees.

"I heard from Lewis-chan that Issei was trained by her son, Shadow Otsutsuki, and that he trained him on Ancient Magic. Magic that is used by both gods and Demons, and even historical figures can use it. Knowing this, i think that Shadow-kun is way above our league" Azazel said, to which it made Vali look from the window with a bored look on his face. Azazel just smiled at this.

"What are you thinking of, Vali? Now that God is dead, what are you gonna do?" Azazel asked Vali.

"Nothing. I'm not planning on living for so long...That was at the beginning, that is. I think i have a goal of mine" Vali said, to which it made Azazel opt his shit-eating grin, which was the same expression when he saw Vali gazed at Minako's rear end.

"I suppose it's regarding Miss Arisato's butt, right? As long as you stare at it, it's a good reason for you worth living for, right?" Azazel asked, to which Vali just scoffed, but Azazel could swear that he saw a slight blush on his face.

"I'm back"

"?!"

Azazel and Vali turned to the door of the house, only to meet a handsome young man. Said man was around 18 years old. He had shaggy, chin-length brown hair with bangs and reddish-brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a tan peacoat with black buttons, striped black and white tie, black pants, black gloves and black loafers.

"Ah. I see that you have done your patrol around the city" Azazel said to the newcomer.

"I was really surprised that the Phantom Thieves were here in Kuoh Academy. Seems that history repeats itself for me" The newcomer said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh! You know the Phantom Thieves?!" Azazel asked with surprise, to which the smile on the young man grew bigger.

"Yeah...After all...I was one of them...Under the alias...'Crow'" The young man said, to which it made Azazel sigh at this, and Vali simply returned to looking at the window.

"Well, i suppose that you won't have any issues when you guys meet again..."

The figure walked past Azazel with the smile on his face still plastered on his face, walking deeper inside Azazel's apartment.

"...Goro Akechi-kun"

* * *

_Konoha Village. Underground Lab_

Mueller smirked at the lab tube in front of him, where inside of it was a young girl that looked like 17 years old, with vibrant, waist length, floating red hair, where said girl was naked inside the lab tube filled with green liquid, with a breathing mask attached to her mouth and nose, with bubbles rising upwards the tube.

"Soon, everything will be set according to plan. Using this and my creation, i shall triumph upon those so-called Great 12 and their human companions. Things are just starting to get even more fun" Mueller said chuckling evilly, before a figure walked from the darkness towards him, before said figure stood beside Mueller's short form.

The figure was a tall male that was about the same height as Shadow (1.8 M). He had vibrant, red wild spiky hair that was in the same style as that of Shadow's. He had his right eye being ocean blue in color, and his left eye being pale golden in color. His outfit consisted of a form-fitting, double-breasted three-tone black and gray leather tunic jacket with red interior lining and two-layers of flares that hung the entire bottom of his jacket around his thigh. His rounded collar up to the shoulders of his jacket was black, with the two-tone gray colors at the rest of his jacket, which also included a zipper for his left breast pocket, and two more at the sleeves, which also possessed black cuffs. His dress pants were a matching gray to the tunic and mounted a maroon belt at the right thigh. The back of his tunic had a red wilting rose emblem with white nightshade stem and flower sigils on it. Completing this outfit were plain black gloves exposing his wrists, along with twin maroon crisscrossing belts that hung a japanese chokuto inside a rifle-shaped scabbard that had a trigger that was below the non-existing guard of the chokuto on his left waist, and a black and red-lined drape that had the red thorn sigil on his right. Finally, he wore red-soled black shoes.

"Doctor Mueller. You wanted me, right?" The figure asked, to which Mueller turned to face him.

"Yes. Be prepared, Infinite. It's time to make your move. We're gonna crush who stand in our way" Mueller said, which made Infinite look at the tube that had the red haired girl in it.

"Doctor. What is that?" Infinite asked, to which Mueller took a wooden board that had some papers pinned on it, and threw it to Infinite, to which the youth caught it, before scanning what was written on the papers. He then read the contents of the papers with his eyes.

_**Name of Subject: Sumire Yoshizawa**_

_**Age of Subject: 17**_

_**Gender of Subject: Female**_

_**Details of Research on Subject:**_

_**Subject has been confirmed to use a special type of power that existed before the existence of the Sage of the Six Paths, as well as the ability to summon an entity called Persona, which is confirmed to be the physical manifestation of one's psyche. In the case of the subject, It has the ability to summon Cendrillion, which has the ability to use light-based abilities of this unknown power that existed before the origins of Chakra itself. Subject also holds immense power reverses which can be used to enhance future weapons to take down even beings that far surpasses the might of the Sage of the Six Paths himself.**_

Infinite lifted his head from the papers to look at the girl inside the tube, before looking at Mueller, who was grinning like a mad man, before placing the clipboard in his hand on one of the desks. He then heard Mueller addressing him.

"Be prepared, Infinite. We are going to make our move soon enough. And when that time comes, all of those kids are going to be my experiments..." Mueller said before licking his lips with a disgusting way, with Infinite looking at Mueller with a cold look on his face.

"And you shall be in the front lines. Your my secret weapon, Infinite. Understood?" Mueller asked.

"..." Infinite remained silent.

"Understood?" Mueller repeated his question.

"...Yes, sir" Infinite answered.

* * *

_At the same time. The Gates of The Makai Realm_

"So, that's the Makai Realm?"

"I think..."

"The aura here reminds me of my battle against Lucifer"

The three Messiahs voiced out their opinions, respectively Aleph, Kazuya and Hitoshura voiced out their thoughts out loud.

"So, all that we have to do is to find this girl named Alice, right?" Hitoshura asked with a bored look on his face.

"Yeah...I guess so..." Kazuya said with his voice having a little hesitation in it.

"What's wrong, Kazuya?" Aleph asked in concern for his friend.

"Nothing..." Kazuya answered with a somber tone in his voice.

"Just grow a pair already, will ya, human? Let's get going already" Hitoshura said before marching towards the huge castle in the middle, with Kazuya and Aleph following right after him to not get lost.

Little did the three knew...That their mission was not that easy at all...

* * *

_At the same time. The huge mansion_

"Say, guys. We're one hell of a big team that is composed of multiple teams. Why don't we give our own combined teams a name?"

This question that came from Naruko's lips caught the attention of all of the Persona users and Demon users.

"Hmm...Let me think..." Navarre said.

"Bad idea. Next" Lucy said with a cold look on her face.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! But i haven't said anything yet!" Navarre yelled out in shock.

"How about The Exterminators?" Ryuji voiced out his opinion.

"How about The War Wreckers?" Junpei voiced his own opinion.

"How about The Human Power?" Yosuke voiced his opinion as well.

"Stupid" Futaba said.

"Lame" Yukari said.

"Too simple" Naoto said.

"How about The Abomination Destroyers?" Gaston voiced out his opinions.

"That's...Um..." Hallelujah chuckled nervously, causing Gaston to raise his eyebrow at Hallelujah's expression.

"It's just...That's too long for a team name..." Nozomi chuckled nervously.

"...And a little embarrassing..." Isabaeu added her two cents.

"How about the Big Brains and Their Neurons?" Yu said with a comical grin on his face, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"How about the Big Sexy Brains and Their Neurons?" Rise said with a teasing smirk towards Yu, referring to her, Futaba, Fuuka and Kokoro.

"How about the Heroes and their Best Friends That Know Nothing About Hooking Up Chicks?" Menma said, to which the whole room fell in silence for a few seconds, before everyone burst out in genuine laughter.

"Oh boy! Hahahaha! That's a good one, Menma!" Mitsuru said between laughs while wiping a tear off.

After a few seconds, the laughter died, with everyone resting in silence for a minute, gazing on the large roof of the mansion they were living together in.

"Ah...In this short period of time, we have went through a lot of stuff..." Naruko said, while sitting next to Ren.

"Yup. Have to say...It was all like an Oblivion..." Ren said. At this remark, everyone looked at Ren with startled looks, to which it made the Leader of the Phantom Thieves look at all of them with a confused look plastered on his face.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"Can you say it again, Renren?" Ryuji asked his friend.

"It was all like an Oblivion" Ren repeated his phrase, to which it made everyone look at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah...That's it! The name of our team! **Oblivion!**" Naruko exclaimed the name before jumping on the table in the center of the huge sofas they were sitting on.

"YEAH!" All of the members of Team Oblivion exclaimed out in loud excitement.

"And the leaders of the team will be the leaders of the five teams we have, and if another group joins us, we would make their own leader will be one of the leaders of this huge team! Whaddya guys say?!" Naruko asked, to which everyone shouted their agreement with another loud "'YEAH!", throwing their fists in the air.

Suddenly, a oval, pale purple-colored portal appeared behind the human fighters, making all of them jump immediately, drawing their weapons out and summoning their Personas, entering their fighting stances. However, everyone relaxed upon witnessing the Demon summoning humans opt shocked looks, with Isabeau and Asahi having tears build in their eyes, whispering two names respectively upon witnessing the three familiar figure that emerged from the portal.

"Flynn...?"

"Nanashi...?"

* * *

**And Done!**

**Now, to list Shadow's Ultimate Personas:**

**Initial: Warble**

**Fool: ?**

**Lovers: Alice**

**Chariot: Asterius**

**Hanged Man: Hades**

**Hermit: ?**

**Magician: ?**

**Justice: Yaldabaoth**

**Judgement: ?**

**Strength: Hercules**

**Tower: Orpheus Telos**

**Fortune: Ariadne**

**Emperor: Baal**

**Empress: ?**

**Priestess: ?**

**Aeon: Kaguya**

**Sun: Metatron**

**Star: Samsara Lucifer**

**Death: Thanatos**

**Moon: Tsukuyomi**

**Hierophant: Daisoujou**

**Temperance: ?**

**Devil: ?**

**Hunger: ?**

**Faith: ?**

**Consultant: ?**

**Next Chapter: The Party For The Victory Against Riser And Kokabiel, And The Arrangements For The Peace Conference. **

**Until Next Time And Next Chapter!**

**Jude Warble, Out!**


	7. The Sin Of Lust

**Hey**** everyone. Long time no see. It's your pal, Jude Warble!**

**Now, to start off, i will answer the replies:**

**zero fullbuster: Glad you loved it, and yes, Naruko, Menma and all of their friends are going to back to Konoha, nay, to the Elemental Nations itself, and on a new arc. All of this on a single arc of the story, but it's still too soon for them to go to the Elemental Nations.**

**AnimeKing211: Yup, but that one is a little bit...Different and...Unique...You will find out soon enough as the story progresses.**

**Now, i will show the list of pairings:**

**Ren x Naruko x Futaba x Lavenza x Sumire**

**Shadow x Dragon x Hana x Sona x Serafall**

**Nanashi x Toki x Asahi**

**Flynn x Isabeau**

**Issei x Rias**

**Vali x Minako**

**Menma x Asia x Ann x Airi**

**Jean x Haru x Tamamo x Akeno**

**Blue x Makoto x Ravel x Roseweisse**

**Yu x Yukiko x Rise x Marie x Margret**

**Kanji x Naoto**

**Minato x Elizabeth x Yukari x Fuuka**

**Akihiko x Mitsuru**

**Junpei x Chidori**

**Yosuke x Chie**

**Accel x Kokoro**

**Misogi x Shiki**

**Hitoshura x Alice (Not the Persona one) x Mito**

**Kazuya x Nyra**

**Shinjiro x Koneko**

**Hibiki x Io x Makoto x Fumi**

**Daichi x Miyako**

**Keita x Hinako**

**Ryuji x Saki**

**Goro x ?**

**That's it for now! I may add some more in the near future!**

**Note 1: I have decided to make Naruko's height 1.65 m instead of being the same height as Shadow, since Shadow is 1.8 m, and i'm pairing Naruko with Ren, who is 1.75 m, so it will be embarrassing for the boy to look up at the girl instead of the other way around...Don't you think?**

**Note 2: Nyra and Soriel (The two characters that are introduced in this chapter) are actually fan characters from 18 games from. Nyra is from Elven Conquest Part 2, while Sorbiel is from Crimson Keep. Play the two games so that you can see them and their appearances if my explanation regarding their appearances was rather vague.**

**And now, without further ado, i will leave with the story. As always, Stay Breezy!**

* * *

_The next day. At Team Oblivion's Mansion_

"Okay. That makes me wonder...What kind of people are the nobles in the Underworld look like?"

Junpei's question was addressed to everyone around him.

The following day after defeating Kokabiel, Sirzechs, Rias' elder brother, decided to throw a party for both Kokabiel's downfall and Rias' victory against Riser, and he decided to invite the newly made Team Oblivion to celebrate it, and to say Thank You for the people who helped his sister win against the arrogant Phenex family member.

Junpei's question, however, was not because of the invitation. It was because of the fact that Grafiya just came to them a while ago with sets of black suits that were totally their sizes.

A fact that amused Yu and Ren of all people.

"Um...Judging by how they sent black suits to us, i think they are some kind of nobles, right?" Minato asked.

"Yes. Sirzechs-sama is a Lucifer, one of the four Demon Kings of the Underworld" Akeno answered.

"Wow...Never knew that someone would steal Lucifer's name upon his death..." Nanashi said, which caused Flynn to chuckle at this.

"Now that i think about it, none of you guys tried wearing a suit, right?" Isabeau asked, gaining silent looks around her, which caused her to sigh in relief.

"Glad i wasn't the only one..." She said.

"Does anyone of the girls in the team have any objection to the suits? Maybe you oughta wear dresses instead?" Ren targeted the girls in the group of human fighters with his question.

"I don't mind at all. A change doesn't sound really bad" Ann said.

"I have worn lots of dresses in many balls, so i don't mind wearing a suit once in a while" Haru said.

"As someone who soughts to become a police woman, i have absolutely no objections" Makoto said.

"I won't wear a dress! Even if Megatron himself destroyed Cybertron itself using Black Energeon!" Futaba exclaimed with curry in her mouth while pointing her spoon at Ren, causing said male to sweatdrop at this.

"Cybertron...? You watch lots of anime, Futaba..." Ren said shaking his head.

"I will go with the suit as well. I wanna be a police woman too like Nijima-senpai" Chie said.

"I think that i will try the suit as well. Better try it instead of wearing a kimono" Yukiko said.

"I always wear suits in my job as a weather reporter, but not the pants part, so i think i will try that one" Marie said.

"Just like Haru-senpai, i tried many dresses in my idol shows, so i think that a suit sounds nice. I wanna feel like James Bond" Rise said making a gun with her fingers, causing Yu to chuckle with a sweatdrop.

"You watch a lot of movies, Rise..." Yu said scratching the back of his head.

"I always wear suits, so it's no problem to me" Naoto said.

"I feel rather uncomfortable regarding this suit thing, but i will try it" Yukari said.

"I am not against it. It makes me feel like an important person" Mitsuru said.

"I hold no objections whatsoever..." Chidori said.

"I will look like those policemen in the movies! Yeah!" Minako exclaimed, causing everyone to sweatdrop at this.

"I also have no objections to the matter..." Aigis said.

"I dunno...But i will try..." Fuuka said with a shaky voice, causing Minato to sweatdrop at this, before placing a hand on Fuuka's shoulder.

"It's okay. Nothing's gonna happen there. Don't worry" Minato said, causing Fuuka to smile at this.

"...Whatever" Lucy whispered.

"I never cared about my appearance..." Shiki said.

"One must have guts to do that!" Naruko exclaimed with comical fire in her eyes.

"I wonder if Shadow would love my appearance in a suit..." Dragon said.

"..." Kokoro just remained silent, which gave the confirmation sign to the boys.

"I hope that there is a hole in the trousers for my tail..." Tamamo said while poking her fingers together cutely.

"A suit, huh...Kinda reminds me of the time when we placed some makeup and samurai outfits to infiltrate Mikado. This sounds like a cool idea" Asahi said, which made Hallelujah chuckle at this.

"Yeah...Or the time when that Power called you 'Filthy'" Hallelujah said chuckling in his fist, which earned him a stomp on his foot from Asahi, which made him jump on one foot while holding his sore feet.

"Says the boy who wore a stupid mustache for disguise" Asahi said puffing her cheeks cutely in anger at Hallelujah.

"With that being said, i also hold no objections. I'm keeping my glasses, though" Nozomi said pushing her glasses closer to her eyes.

"Yup! I have confirmed my approval already" Isabeau said.

"If Master wishes it, i will even walked nude in this party" Toki said with a cold straight face, causing everyone to recoil comically at this.

"This part is unnecessary, Toki. But i would recommend the suit. You would look cute in it" Nanashi said, causing Toki to blush and to fiddle with her dress.

"If Master wishes it..." Toki trailed in her words, which caused Asahi to shoot a deadly glare at the divine assassin, which made everyone present in the room sweatdrop at this.

"Okay. With that being settled, let's go change" Ren said, which made everyone in Team Oblivion scatter throughout the mansion to change their clothes. Half an hour later, everyone changed their clothes and gathered in the center of the mansion wearing their black suits.

"Stupid damn neck trap!" Junpei exclaimed in anger pulling on his neck tie.

"I look stupid..." Accel said with a grumpy tone.

"No your not" Flynn said to him with a nervous smile.

"For real? Dude, i look like something a desperate man would give to his kid when he tells him grandma died" Accel said grunting in annoyance.

"I see that your all ready"

"?!"

The familiar sound of Grafiya resounded in the mansion before a red magic circle appeared on the floor, and with a flash of red, Grafiya appeared in front of the human fighters team, bowing in a polite manner.

"Yeah, we are ready" Ren was the one to answer, which made Grafiya nod silently at them, before taking out a piece of paper from her pocket, before channeling magic into it.

The next thing that happened was that Grafiya and Team Oblivion disappeared from the mansion in a flash of red light.

Unknown to them, they left someone behind...

"Hey! Where did everyone go?!"

...And of course, it was one Ryuji Sakamato, who woke up late, causing everyone to forget about him.

* * *

_A few minutes later. At The Underworld_

"Wow...Never knew that a party in the Underworld would be that luxurious..."

"What did you expect? Thorns and fire?"

Junpei's dumbfounded phrase was immediately repelled by Yukari's ridiculing statement.

But Junpei's awestruck expression was not exaggerated, as the party that they were invited to was way above luxurious. Several Devils gathered from multiple clans to attend this party, with Team Oblivion being the only group of humans in this party.

"My...I see your all here..."

"?!"

The voice came from Sirzechs, who welcomed Team Oblivion with a bright smile on his face, and next to him was some kind of a gorgeous beauty. Said woman was around 1.6 m in tall. She had beautiful straight, vibrant, flowing, silky black hair that was reaching her waist, with purple eyes, slightly tan skin, and a stunning hot figure, with huge, E-cups breasts that was bouncing slightly with every breath she took. Her outfit consisted of a beautiful light blue ball dress that showed a great deal of her beautiful porcelain-like legs, and the dress held no sleeves that showed her beautiful arms that seemed as if they were glittering in the light of the room.

"Whoa..." Yosuke, Teddie, and Junpei all let out an unconscious humming voice upon looking at the beautiful woman, who giggled at this, before Koromaru ran towards her, jumping into her arms suddenly, before licking at her face, causing the woman to giggle at the ticklish feeling on her cheek.

"Umm...I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to him" Ken said taking Koromaru in his hands from the woman.

"That's okay. I don't mind him" The woman said with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me"

"?!"

This voice belonged to Rias, who was accompanied by her Peerage, as well as Sona and her Peerage, where Rias flashed one of her signature smiles at Team Oblivion, Sirzechs, and the woman beside him. And at the same time, Rias and Sona's parents walked towards Team Oblivion, standing beside Sirzechs.

"Father! Mother!" Rias exclaimed in happiness, with Sirzechs pouting in a comical way.

"Rias-chan doesn't even remember her big Onii-chan...Boo Hoo..." Sirzechs said with a comical child-like face, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Grafiya, who arrived a little while ago, along with a small child with short crimson red hair.

"Aunt Rias!" The boy cheerfully exclaimed, running towards Rias, who lifted him up.

"Millicas! You have grown so much!" Rias said with a smile.

"Long time no see, Rias, and you too, Sona" The woman beside Sirzechs said with an angelic smile.

"Excuse me. Do we know you?" Sona asked in complete confusion, to which the beautiful woman pouted like a child.

"Muh...So-chan, your too meanie. And here i was trying to behave in a more mature way for you" The beautiful woman said with a pout, to which both Rias, Sona and all of the members of their Peerages except for Issei and Asia were in complete shock.

"Serafall-sama?!" Rias called out.

"Onee-sama?!" Sona called out afterwards.

"Teehee! Surprised?" Serafall giggled.

"What happened to you?!" Sona asked in shock.

"We were surprised too" Zeoticus, Rias and Sirzechs' father, said with a nervous chuckle.

"Aside from that, i would love to welcome you all to this party! Please make yourself comfortable. Take this as a Thank You for helping my little sister Rias-chan win the Rating Game against Riser Phenex" Sirzechs said.

"What?! Lucifer-sama is Buchou's big brother?!" Issei called out loudly in shock, only to get smacked face first on the ground by a punch from Accel.

"Quiet it down, you idiot! My eardrums could have exploded!" The Esper said in annoyance.

"But doesn't your reflection field reflect everything including sound?" Misogi asked with a sweatdrop and a small smile.

"Shut up" Accel muttered, to which it made Misogi chuckle at this.

"Hey. Umm..." Yukari said to which it caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked.

"Is it me, or we are missing someone?" Yukari asked.

All of the members of Team Oblivion fell silent, looking around them in all directions. It didn't take 5 seconds, and the voice of both Naruko and Menma sounded out.

"Where is Blue?"

* * *

_Outside the Gremory Household_

"Huh...Never thought that the Underworld would look that normal...Except for the red sky..."

Blue muttered under his breath while casually walking with his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

He didn't like crowds at all. Not because of any kind of phobia from crowds, but because he felt that he would be troublesome to those who are around him.

Sighing, he reached for the necklace underneath his T-shirt. It was a silver necklace with a silver locket that seemed to hold a teardrop in it.

"Daisy...I wonder what would you have said to me..." Blue said to no one in particular before chuckling.

"Heh...Probably you could have told me to eat well..." Blue said before opting a sad look on his face.

His goal for joining The Great 12 was actually selfish...Just like the aspect he presents. He entered that team because he wanted revenge on the person who burned down his home region.

He remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Team Rocket burning down his house, killing his grandfather, before gang raping his elder sister Daisy to death, and killing his best friend and rival Red right in front of his eyes, where he was on the ground, with his head being stomped on by a blonde figure with a blood red suit, being forced to watch this disaster.

And right after that, he decided to delete all Pokemon from the world, to which he did by collecting all the Aura Plates, using his newfound power to manipulate Aura to absorb it inside of himself, before absorbing all the Pokémon in the entire world, effectively becoming the second Pokemon god, right after Arceus, where, in a sense, he became Arceus himself.

But, once he met the members of The Great 12, he befriended them, seeing them as the family that he lost, and now, he's trying to master all Aura Plates for the sake of becoming stronger to be of any use for them. All of them were strong, but he wanted to protect them as well, just like they can protect him.

He really loved them from the bottom of his heart.

"...Heh. Now i sound like Shadow..." Blue muttered to himself.

"Onii-sama! Please don't!"

"?!"

Blue snapped out from his thoughts upon hearing the yell of a familiar voice. He then turned around, only to see Riser pacing angrily, with Ravel, desperately with tears building on the corner of her eyes, trying to pull Riser from walking into the Gremory household where the party was held, and his Peerage that was filled with women was walking behind him, albeit they had bitter looks on their faces.

Most likely because they were about to be embarrassed by their own King.

"This is rather troublesome..."

"?!"

Blue, upon hearing the sound, turned around, only to see a boy with messy black hair, grey eyes that seemed to be void of any kind of feelings, a white jacket that had a rabbit hoodie on it, and blue pants with white sneakers.

Blue blinked at this. He didn't notice the existence of this boy, but...

His existence...Felt similar to him...Like some kind of a godlike being...

"What do you think should be done...?" The boy asked with his eyes narrowed in what looked like absolute grief and despair. Blue knew this look, since he had it before.

"Uhh...I really dunno, but it more or less concerns me" Blue answered, to which the stranger stared at Blue with his eyes that were devoid of life. It didn't take an expert to know the message, and Blue blinked at this before scratching the back of his head. He then opened his mouth to ask something from the stranger, only for the stranger to race him to it.

"I was used to be called Hibiki Kuze, and yes, i can help you" Hibiki said, before he saw Blue walking towards Riser and his Peerage, with Hibiki following suit in silence.

"Hey, you" Blue said, gaining Riser's attention alongside his Peerage.

"Why don't you listen to the Gothic beauty's words? I think you have had enough from humiliation" Blue said.

"You! Your one of those shitty humans! Explain the gun Rias' Pawn had! Explain the magic spells that her Peerage had! Explain the absurd power that Rias' Pawn had! Explain now!" Riser roared at Blue's face, to which the aspect in human form rubbed his temples with his fingers, where Hibiki just stared at the scene with his lifeless eyes.

"You just think that i will answer anything after you called me 'shitty'? Do you really think i can answer you when your that disrespectful?" Blue asked, to which it made Riser's blood boil, with fire starting to surround him.

"I'M THE ONE WHO ASK QUESTIONS! YOU SHITTY HUMAN!" Riser yelled before backslapping Ravel away, sending her flying away, shocking Blue and Riser's Peerage, before both witnessed Riser charging towards Blue, who was clearly pissed.

"I hate the likes of you..."

With this, Blue's body became completely surrounded by floating water, blocking Riser's fiery punch, to which Riser gasped in surprise, before roaring out in pain as his fist was burned badly, with nasty burn marks appearing around it, and steam was emitting from it, causing Riser to clutch his hand in pain.

"What the fuck are you?! Your no normal human!" Riser roared out, before charging once again with flames rising even higher and becoming more intense around him, and then charged towards Blue once again, apparently not waiting for an answer, and this time, Blue also charged at him, with water swirling around him as if it was alive.

"I WILL ROAST YOU ALIVE!"

"TRY AND DO SO, YAKITORI!"

* * *

_At the same time. Inside the Gremory Mansion_

"Meh...You guys don't have to worry about Blue"

This caught everyone's attention, to which they whipped their heads towards Tamamo, who had a bored look on her face.

"I suppose your right, Tamamo. That's Blue after all" Jean said back, to which it caused confusion to shine around everyone sans the other members of The Great 12.

"What makes you so sure that you don't have to worry about him?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well, as The Great 12, we have trained ourselves to not fear anything, considering the fact that there are some trivial incidents that may result in one's death, so we should always be on guard, and take care of ourselves even if there is no help for us. To sum it all up, we are all desperate to survive, so it's natural, even for a human being, or a demon, or any kind of creature. Survival is a double-edged tool. Either you live, or not. Those are the rules, and you can't change them" Kokoro was the one to give that lengthy answer, which caused everyone to look at her and clamp their mouths shut. Rias and Asia held sympathy in their faces, feeling some kind of dread and sadness behind Kokoro's seemingly cold words.

It's as if she had something inside of her, but refused to release it.

"Each one of us holds his own share of trauma here..." Naruko whispered in sadness with her head hung down, causing everyone to shift their gazes at her.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Take Blue for an example. He was a normal human being, a Pokemon trainer as well. One day, the evil Team Rocket, which are an evil organization that uses Pokemon for world domination, invaded his house, burned his hometown down to the ground, before killing both his grandfather and elder sister right in front of his eyes" Menma said with sadness apparent in his voice, which caused gasps to come from both Devils and humans, with Asia, Rise, Ann, Fuuka, and Yukari placing a hand each on their mouths with wide eyes, preventing their gasps from escaping. Noticing the deafening silence around him, Menma continued.

"Afterwards, Blue was left in grief, wandering around the Kanto Region aimlessly, until he found the Aura Plates, artifacts that holds the essence of Aura itself, and the power behind the Pokemon's creation. Blue gathered all of the plates, before absorbing them inside of himself, causing all Pokémon on Earth to vanish, making Blue the last Pokemon Trainer, before he went and used his new powers to kill off Team Rocket, and shortly after, we met him in the Elemental Nations" Menma finished his story.

"That's..." Sirzechs started to say, not knowing the proper response.

"Don't...Just...Don't..." Accel said, not wanting Sirzechs to say anything that might start another tug-o-war.

"Okay. Where's Blue-kun right now? I'm afraid that he might find himself in trouble" Makoto asked in concern.

"Huh? Are you worried about him, Mako-Niji?" Naruko asked.

"Mako-Niji...?" Makoto asked with a sweatdrop.

"Don't bother at all. Naruko has the weird habit of giving others weird nicknames" Jean said chuckling nervously.

"Okay. I will bite this time. Where's Blue-kun?" Makoto asked.

"Apparently he's outside...Logically" Kokoro answered.

"Well, i think that he's already figured out who helped Team Rocket kill off his family" Dragon said, gaining looks from those who are around her.

"What do you mean?" Sona asked in confusion.

"According to Blue's story, whatever or whoever killed his family was something beyond natural. It wasn't by normal means. He saw someone stomping on his head, with flames bathing his form, and a bright red suit as well, where said person prevented Blue from trying to save his sister, who was gang raped at that time right in front of Blue's sight" Kokoro said with complete indifference in her voice.

"Um...Koko-chan...I don't think that last part was necessary" Tamamo said to the psychologist, which earned her a cold look from said person.

"So...Who do you think did it?" Issei asked, to which everyone in The Great 12 team grew silent for a few seconds, looking at each other from the corners of their eyes, before Menma took a deep breath, exclaiming the name of the person that resulted in Blue traumatic past.

"The Phenex Clan's heir...Riser Phenex"

* * *

_At the same time. Outside the concert hall_

"I WILL ROAST YOU ALIVE!"

"TRY AND DO SO, YAKITORI!"

Despite their deafening roars, no one inside the Gremory Mansion heard both Blue and Riser yelling as they clashed against each other. Water vs Fire. Blue dodged to the side when Riser swung his fiery fist at him, before slamming his palm into the ground, causing a geyser of water to erupt from underneath Riser's feet, causing the Devil to scream in pain as the burst of holy water burned through his skin, and even his clothes weren't able to protect his torso, which caused Riser to recoil back, with steam erupting from the burnt marks of his body. This gave Blue the chance to follow with a water ball aimed at Riser's face, scalding his face badly in the process, and causing him to roar out in pain. Blue then extended his hand afterwards.

**"Water Aura: Hydro Pump!" **He called out before a helix-like water beam burst from Blue's hand towards the Phenex Devil, before shooting him away while increasing the burns in his body. Riser slowly stood to his feet, glaring with gritted teeth in both anger and pain.

"BASTARD HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Riser yelled out.

"Do you really think that you can have whatever the hell you want whenever the hell you want?! You have lost fair and square due to the fact that you were arrogant enough to think that you can singlehandedly take down Rias and her Peerage! And then, you come here to vent your anger out?! To me, your nothing but a brat throwing a meaningless tantrum!" Blue yelled out, making Riser growl in more anger, before flames erupted at an even greater intensity. Seeing this, Blue's body was surrounded by a light brown outline glow, before it faded after a second later. Riser then charged towards the aspect in human form, who exclaimed his attack out loud.

**"Ground Aura: High Horse Power!" **Blue roared out before charging towards Riser in a bee line, positioning his elbow in front of him, and once his elbow made contact with Riser's face, the flames instantly disappeared, and Riser was sent flying away with a sonic boom that screamed throughout the streets of the Underworld, causing Riser to topple violently on the ground, before being buried down the ground. Blue then followed by extending his hand and opening his palm towards Riser.

**"Ground Aura: Sand Tomb!" **He exclaimed before dust and sand started to gather in the air above Riser, before falling down on him, slamming his body deep into the ground and muffling his screams of pain, before Blue's body started to glow with blue outline, before fading instantly. He then slammed his opened palm into the ground and exclaimed his next attack.

**"Water Aura: ****Oceanic Operetta!" **Blue roared out before the ground started to shake underneath his feet, before water gathered around him in a telekinesis-like manner, mixing together into the form of a building-sized orb of water above Blue's head. The aspect in human form then raised his arm above his head, before he lowered it down, pointing at the nearly buried Riser, who was struggling to kick off the sand tomb that he was buried underneath, only for the massive water sphere to fall on the top of Riser, washing him off the sand tomb that he was buried underneath, causing Riser to open his mouth to scream in pain as the sphere of holy water washed him down and burned him immensely, but the water entered inside his mouth, which not only muffled his pained screams, but also burned his throat and his insides as he felt his organs and the very cells of his body dissolve like medical tablets dissolving in a glass of water. The water washed down the grounds around the Gremory Mansion, with Riser being laid down on the floor, and his Peerage, including Ravel, were watching in shock at the battle.

"...Who is that person? No way he is an ordinary human..." Isabella muttered in shock.

"Why are you lowering your voice? Are you scared of him?" Yubelluna asked with her body visibly shaking.

"...Your shaking yourself, Yubelluna..." Ravel said in a deadpanned expression and tone, despite the density of the atmosphere around them.

They then shifted their attention towards Blue, who gripped his right arm tightly, before said limb transformed into a red, giant crab pincer, which was encased with water that swirled around it, before he ran at full speed, letting out a roar of war, and then he exclaimed his attack just as he was inches from Riser.

**"Water Aura: Crabhammer!" **Blue yelled, before slamming his holy water-encased giant crab pincer into Riser's stomach, causing the Phenex Devil to spit out a massive amount of blood, before he was sent flying with a sonic boom towards the walls of the Gremory Mansion.

* * *

_At the same time. Inside the Gremory Mansion_

"Riser Phenex?! I can't believe it! That Yakitori womanizer was the one to ruin Blue-senpai's life?!"

Of course, Issei was the one to spill out his shock and anger upon hearing Blue's past. It was agonizing that even Sona herself started to tear up, with everyone opting sorrowful looks on their faces.

"...I suppose you guys have it rough with only maintaining your smiles and cheerful attitudes" Junpei said.

"...Well...Not all of them..." Yosuke said, with his eyes wandering around Lucy, Shiki, Kokoro and Accel.

"I'm now more worried about Blue-kun..." Makoto said, worry apparent around her face.

"I'm more worried about the fact that this boredom won't be broken anytime sooner" Naruko bluntly called out with a comical bored look on her face.

"...Are you guys all so impassive...?" Yukari asked with a sweatdrop.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that matter. As for the boredom part, i predict that it will be broken anytime. Like...Right now"

**_Crash!_**

"?!"

And right as Lucy said this, one of the walls of the mansion was broken down, where a figure crashed through it, causing every single Devil and human, and even Demon to fall in silence, before looking at the scene in front of them. Said figure stood up slowly, only to reveal itself as Riser Phenex, badly bruised, battered and burned, glaring from one of his eyes which were not swollen, and for some reason, his wounds were healing at an extremely slow pace akin to the speed of a snail if not even slower, if not even healing at all. The hole of the wall then revealed another figure, who was Blue, with his right arm being a huge crab pincer, before said pincer was engulfed in light blue light, shrinking in size until it reverted back to a human's arm once again.

And from his face, he looked completely pissed.

"You piece of shit! You have angered me a lot! Your gonna be turned into roosted chicken right now!" Blue yelled before a dark red outline glowed around him. Riser, feeling the intense pressure, yelled out for his Peerage.

"Come to me, My Peerage!" He roared out, causing all of his Peerage, sans Ravel, to charge towards Blue from behind, weapons in hand, only to suddenly fall down after being hit by some kind of an invisible shield that separated them from Blue and their master.

"I don't think so..." Hibiki's monotone voice rang, with him stretching his arm out with his palm opened, indicating that he was the one that made that barrier to stop Riser's Peerage from advancing.

All of this and the entire Devil community, alongside Team Oblivion, were watching with awe.

"...Didn't i tell you?" Lucy muttered.

What happened after was Blue charging towards Riser, before Blue's fists glowed red as he reared them back.

**"Fighting Aura: Close Combat!" **He exclaimed, before throwing both of his fists in a rapid fashion and quick succession that they appeared as blurs, pummeling Riser with brutal and merciless punches, with his body recoiling in its standing position, before Blue released one last punch to Riser's face, knocking out the color of his eyes to reveal their whites, before sending him flying away and crashing into the wall at the other side of the Gremory Mansion, kicking a large smokescreen.

Riser then burst from the rubble, before charging towards Blue, and throwing a fiery fist towards him, only for Blue to counter by throwing his water-clad fist into Riser's own, and the moment both fists collided, Riser's fist erupted into steam, and the fire bathing it was turned off, followed by Riser roaring in pain. Blue took this chance, and engulfed his other hand in water.

**"Water Aura: Scald!" **He roared out, before delivering a palm strike to Riser's face, and the moment it connected, Riser roared out once again in pain, before a shock wave sent him toppling into the ground, and crashing through several tables. Blue then grabbed Riser by the collar, before slamming his knee into his abdomen, causing his insides to twist in pain, before headbutting him so hard that his skull cracked, and then he ended his brutal assault with an elbow to Riser's face, before spinning on his heel, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Devil's face, knocking him off his feet and causing him to spin violently in midair before falling to the ground. Riser then shakily rose to his knees, but the beating, alongside the fact that his healing factor was almost nullified made him extremely tired that he couldn't even stand up. Blue, seeing this, reared his fist back, with anger consuming him, and a glare of fury plastered as ever on his face. He was about to punch Riser down to the ground when suddenly...

"PLEASE STOP!"

"?!"

...Ravel crashed from the roof of the mansion, before positioning herself in between both Blue and Riser, spreading her arms to her sides to act as a shield for her beaten brother, with Blue's fist being mere inches from her face.

"Please...That's enough...Let us go safely..." Ravel said with her entire body shaking violently from fear of the person in front of her, with tears building on the corner of her eyes. This caused Blue to slowly lower his arm, before the aura around him slowly vanished, causing the tension in the air to slowly vanish as well. Both didn't notice Riser smirking, before taking out what seemed to be a knife laced with a purple color on its tip, before he used what left of his strength to channel magical energy to the knife in his hand. Blue, however, noticed it and gasped.

"Look out!"

"?!"

Blue's warning shout was a little early as he managed to hug Ravel and spin around to shield her from the blade that was about to stab her in the back, but it hit Blue instead, causing said aspect in human form to gasp, before coughing out blood.

"Blue-kun!" Makoto yelled out in worry, with everyone, including the Great 12 being stunned and shocked at the sight in front of them.

"No way...A Concept Destroyer?" Menma blurted out in shock, before looking at Blue, who shakily fell to his knees, with Ravel still in his, where said Devil gasped in shock at this, trying to hold Blue's falling form with both of her petite arms, only to nearly trip when Riser stood up and grabbed the wounded Blue by his hair, before angrily swinging him up in the air, then slamming him into the ground, causing the ground to crack beneath them. Riser gasped for breath for a few seconds while glaring at the fallen Blue, where his wounds were slowly healed until his swollen face was completely healed back, before he slammed his foot into right side of Blue's face, causing the human to gasp in the sudden pain. The members of Oblivion tried to move towards Riser to stop him, but Naruko, without looking away from the sight in front of her, rose her arm to prevent the others from advancing to Blue's aid.

"Heh...Such pity...Did you think that YOU could defeat ME?!" Riser arrogantly exclaimed to Blue, who glared with his teeth clenched as Riser's foot stomped even further on his head. This made Riser hum while his arrogant smirk still on, before placing 2 fingers on his chin.

"Hmm...Where have i seen this sight before? Oh! It's when i burned this small town in the Kanto Region!" Riser exclaimed, which made Blue's struggle come to halt, and for his 1 eye that wasn't stomped on to widen in shock and disbelief, with the human females gasping in shock with their hands on their mouths, and the males were opting expressions of anger, with Sirzechs, Rias, Sona, their Peerages and their parents were either gasping in shock or opting faces of complete anger and loathing.

"No..." Asia whispered with tears building on the corner of her widened eyes, with her hand still on her mouth.

"I remember those screams when i burned them all down, as well as the group of people that were raping this beautiful human girl right in front of you eyes. That was my first job as a Devil, and i did it successfully" Riser said with a mad grin on his face.

"Onii-sama...It can't be..." Ravel muttered in shock, before her face steeled up, then she pulled on Riser's arm, gaining his attention.

"Onii-sama! Please leave him! You have defeated him! Prove that your the best and let's get out of here!" Ravel exclaimed desperately trying to make Riser let go of Blue, who was literally breaking both physically and emotionally underneath Riser's foot. However what happened next was even more shocking than Riser's horrible past deed, as the taller male Phenex grabbed his little sister by the hair, causing her to yelp in pain as she was hoisted into the air by her own brother, causing tears to build on the corners of her eyes as a result of her hair being pulled.

"I don't wanna prove anything! Anyone who dares to lay a finger on me shall suffer a fate worse than hell!" Riser yelled before swinging his sister from her hair, and slamming her into the ground beside Blue, knocking her out unconscious instantly. He then grabbed Blue by the neck and rose him to the air, smirking arrogantly at Blue's pained form.

"I really don't understand why a shitty human like you has forgotten his place. Humans are fragile and weak creatures compared to us Devils, and especially the Phenex Clan. Why can't you understand your own place?" Riser asked with a smirk, only for his response to be Blue gripping on his arm with his own hand, before opening one of his eyes slowly to glare at Riser.

"It's because we are fragile and weak that we know how to be together...The strong are cursed to be all alone...Unlike us the weak... If shedding a tear is a sign of weakness, then so be it..." Blue said before roaring out, and delivered a kick to Riser, causing him to stagger back and release his grip from Blue's neck, where said human landed on one knee, gasping heavily from the pain that was inflicted by the Concept Destroyer Riser stabbed him with.

"...It's because we are weak that we can find ourselves...And...We can't lose our way..." Blue said, before rising up to his feet, gritting his teeth to try to forget the pain. He then approached Ravel's unconscious form, and stood in front of her. At that moment, Ravel started to wake up, and saw Blue standing in front of her. She then looked at him glaring in front of her brother.

"...Even if we are weak, We continue on with the weakness...Until it turns into strength! And my hunger...Is the weakness that leads to my strength!"

...

...

...

**[Persona 5 OST - Awakening]**

**_"You kept me waiting in the deepest depth of the infinite sea of blood..."_**

Suddenly, Blue gasped, with his eyes instantly turning pale golden, before he gripped his head with both hands, twisting in pain.

"Guh...Augh!" He gasped in pain, causing everyone present in the hall to flinch at this, having felt the sudden increase in power coming out from him.

"What...?" Riser said, unconsciously releasing cold sweat from his forehead.

**_"Hunger is indeed a sin...And it can never be satisfied normally..."_**

Blue fell to his knees, gritting his teeth in pain from the headache that threatened to split his head in half.

**_"The nights of the red moon has heeded your call...And gave me the sign to be by your side..."_**

"AHHHHHAGH!" Blue roared, before slamming his fist on the ground hard enough to crate it, which caused everyone in the mansion to flinch at this.

"Stop him now!" Riser commanded his Peerage members, with the exception of Ravel, but none actually moved, as they were petrified in their places from the sheer foul aura that was emitting from Blue's agonized form.

**_"Let us now proceed with our contract...The contract that will satisfy our hunger..."_**

Blue's pain was unimaginable. He spat and clawed on the floor, leaving blood marks that resulted from scratching the concrete underneath him so hard to make his fingers and nails draw blood.

"That must be really painful..." Sona muttered with a worried expression on her face.

"You have no idea..." Ann muttered.

**_"I Am Thou...Thou Art I..."_**

Gritting his teeth to stop the screaming, Blue suddenly rose to his feet, left his hands from his head, and glared at Riser, his eyes now returning to their normal color, before a blue ethereal flame appeared on his right palm, with the kanji of 'Hunger' appearing on it in black writing. Blue then swung his right arm to his side, with Riser seeing this, causing the Devil to gasp, before charging towards Blue, intending on stopping Blue from doing what will make him lose.

"LIKE HELL I WILL LET YOU!" Riser roared advancing towards Blue in frenzy.

**_"Satisfy this hunger of yours...With the blood of vengeance!"_**

However Riser was so late, as Blue slammed his palm into his chest, particularly where his heart was, before a massive pillar of blue ethereal flames engulfed him, blasting a massive hole into the roof of the Gremory Mansion, and causing a shock wave that knocked away any kind of furniture around it, as well as Riser, who toppled on the ground due to being blown away as he was inches from reaching Blue.

"This level of power...It's so astounding..." Rias whispered in shock.

"Look! It's clearing up!" Issei exclaimed.

And he was right. The blue ethereal pillar of flames was slowly fading, only to reveal Blue, with his head dangling down from his neck while breathing heavily, and with a new figure behind him.

**[Persona 5 OST - Will Power]**

Right behind Blue was a figure surrounded by a dark crimson dreadful aura. Said figure was a male 2 times taller than Blue. He had albino pale white skin, shoulder length vibrant crimson red hair, two white metal-like clips that were attached vertically to his lips such that it connected his upper lips with his lower lips from both sides of his mouth, black nails that resembled claws, and eyes with black sclera and crimson red irises. His outfit consisted of a black gentleman suit, with black shoes to finish the touch.

Blue raised his dangled head, revealing his smirking face that was facing the now worried and visibly scared Riser.

"So...This is the power of a Persona...It's cool!" Blue exclaimed looking at his opened palms, before directing his look at Riser, who flinched at Blue and his rising power levels.

"This is awesome..." Morgana muttered.

"Woof! Woof!" Kuromaru barked in a happy manner, wagging his tail in happiness.

"Yo...I'm now at full throttle. Show me what'cha got!" Blue exclaimed, before he witnessed Riser gritting his teeth in anger, before flames erupted from his body in a violent manner.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO THINK THAT A MERE SHITTY HUMAN LIKE YOU CAN DEFEAT ME! A PHENEX!" Riser roared before charging head first towards Blue, who clenched his fists even harder, entering a fighting stance.

"Devour Them! Mephisto!"

* * *

_At the same time. Nanashi's Space_

"Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

A casual response coming out from Shadow's mouth, directed towards the injured Zeus, who tried to escape moments ago, with Tsukuyomi towering over and behind Shadow himself. Zeus, realizing that there is no way out, gritted his teeth in anger, before standing straight.

"I SHALL NOT FALL! NOT BY THE HANDS OF A MERE HYBRID!" Zeus yelled before black clouds covered the horizon of the Monochrome Forest, before massive lightning bolts fired towards Shadow, where Tsukuyomi protected its master by raising its sword above its head, causing the sword to act as a lightning rod, dispelling the lightning bolts. Zeus then charged forwards, using his ice blade that stuck to his right forearm to slash at Shadow, who casually blocked it with his bare hand, with the shock became apparent on Zeus, he suddenly coughed out blood as he suddenly found that he body was slashed with deep cuts appearing around his body, before he was sent flying away with a kick by Shadow, causing a sonic boom to erupt from the point of contact, before Tsukuyomi flew towards Zeus, before swinging its sword, causing Zeus to block it with his other arm blade, before pushing away the Persona, and stood on his feet, before channeling magic energy in his hands.

**"Maziodyne!" **Zeus roared out, before pure lightning bolts got fired from both of the Norse god's palms, and just as they were about to make contact with Shadow...

"Seriously?"

"?!"

And upon whispering this, Shadow simply caught the bolt of lightning...With his bare hands.

"What?!" Zeus' shock was beyond anything. Could that mean...That Shadow's Lawbreaker can even make him control the concepts of physics?

"Don't let your guard down"

"?!"

Zeus gasped as Shadow suddenly appeared in front of him in a burst of speed, and before he could react, the hybrid demon delivered a knee to Zeus' guts, causing the Norse god to spit out blood, before black ice engulfed Shadow's fist, and he used it to punch Zeus' face, causing the black ice to instantly encase the right half of Zeus' face, before chilling wind surrounded Shadow's legs, and due to the ice encasing the side of his face, Zeus couldn't react as Shadow delivered a series of brutal Savate-style kicks, with each part of Zeus' body that Shadow hits gets encased in black ice instantly. Shadow then finished his combo with a powerful punch, which was so powerful that it sent Zeus flying to the sky, with said god being completely immobilized to even move a limb due to the ice covering most, if not all of his body. Tsukuyomi then flashed its crimson red wings that were made out of magic, with the massive aura swirling around said Persona's master, to which it caused Shadow to smirk in excitement.

"Tsukuyomi..."

He then rose his arms, as Tsukuyomi's wings started to even get larger, so large that it engulfed the infinite-sized dimension of the Monochrome Forest.

**_"...Abyssal Wings!"_**

Shadow's roar provoked the right eye of Izanagi to swing its wings at the flying form of Zeus, who was completely defenseless, as the 2 magic wings of Darkness Energy was about to clap him from both sides.

"CURSE YOU, SHADOW OTSUTSUKI!"

Zeus could only roar in anger as the two wings of Darkness magic slammed into him at massive speeds, which in turn created a massive crimson explosion that engulfed the entire Monochrome Forest, covering it in blood red light.

A few seconds passed, with Shadow standing impassive as ever, with his cold face plastered on his face. Tsukuyomi was gone from behind him, and Zeus was nowhere to be found.

Shadow stood in the middle of the carnage, before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was simply...Normal for him. He already knew that Zeus was going to betray him.

Well, back to being the Independent Godslayer.

"?!"

Suddenly, Shadow heard the mysterious voice echoing once again for the second time ever since he entered the Monochrome Forest.

**_"I Am Thou...Thou Art I..."_**

**_"Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."_**

**_"It Shalt Be The Key To Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."_**

**_"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Hunger...Granting Thee...Infinite Power..."_**

**_"Thou Shalt Be Bestowed With The Ability To Summon Magatsu-Izanagi...The Ultimate Persona...Of The Hunger Arcana..."_**

And after the chant ended inside his brain, the image of what looked like Yu's Izanagi, but was dyed crimson blood from head to toe appeared in Shadow's mind, before fading away.

Shadow sighed once again, gazed on the Monochrome Forest dimension one last time, and then snapped his finger, causing a spherical pale purple portal to open in thin air, before he walked towards it, vanishing inside it.

The portal itself closed soon as Shadow entered it, vanishing in thin air.

* * *

_At the same time. The Makai Realm_

"Neat...The Makai Realm. Reminds me of Lucifer's dimension"

It was Hito who made that comment.

It hasn't been minutes ever since he, Kazuya and Aleph entered the Makai Realm, and it was completely boring. The castle of the Makai Realm king...Or queen whatever they were, was poorly guarded, and the Demi-Fiend wanted some action.

He felt a potent magical force right in the end of the castle, at one of the rooms. Seven strong readings to be exact. He felt that maybe...Just maybe...

"...It's not as boring as it seems" He muttered.

"Huh? You said something, Hito-san?" Aleph asked snapping the Demon from his daze.

"Oh...Nothing" He said back, before the three advanced towards the farther room of the castle, where the potent magical energy resided behind massive doors. The 3 Messiahs stood in silence in front of the doors, blinking silently, before Kazuya was the one to break the ice.

"So...I can feel some menacing aura behind these doors...Should we even enter?" Kazuya asked.

"Duh! You two were the ones who agreed on that stranger's plans!" Hito exclaimed in anger to both Kazuya and Aleph, to which both of them held their hands up in mock surrender at his angry face.

"Why don't you enter?"

"?!"

The three Messiahs then looked at the direction of the voice, which was from behind the giant doors, where said doors opened slowly, revealing a massive room, with a throne in its center, with 2 figures sitting on said throne: A male holding a female in his embrace, where said female was sitting on his lap.

The male appeared to be in his early 30s, with a slender build, asymmetrical shaggy black hair, demon horns that resembled that of a ram sporting from thee two sides of his forehead, and crimson red eyes. His outfit consisted of a pair of black pants, with his upper half completely naked and bare, revealing his toned and muscular figure.

The second figure was a female, a young fair-skinned woman, with crimson red eyes, blonde hair in swirling ringlet pigtails, blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, pink nail polish and two ram-like horns sporting from the two sides of her head. Her outfit, if one would call it an outfit, consisted of black stripes and lines that traveled all around her body, with some lines covering her private parts, namely her nipples and lower private part, which in turn showed her D-cup breasts and cleavage into view for all to see.

"So...The Makai Realm doesn't offer very much interesting stuff, but i think that it's really interesting, considering the fact that there were five other power readings. Your hiding something you two" Hito said with a slight smirk, before walking slowly towards the two new figures, who simply smirked at him calmly, not even getting intimidated by him cracking his neck.

"My my...It seems that our intruders are a little bit rough here..." The blonde female exclaimed with her calm smile still plastered on her face, with the man's smirk widening even more.

"Hey! We're not here as intruders! We just want to ask about a person here..." Aleph tried to reason with them, but the smirk that the two held in front of them didn't even help.

"Save it for yourself!"

"?!"

And right after this shout, three figures burst out from the darkness that filled the dim room, with one of said figures charging at the advancing Hito, who just smirked at this, before using his hand to block what appeared to be a sharp weapon, before he pushed away the owner of the weapon, who disappeared in the shadows once again, and the Demi-Fiend could swear that he heard a yelp of a female soon afterwards.

At the side of both Kazuya and Aleph, both were forced to jump backwards as their two opponents jumped at them, with their fists connected to the ground, showing their figures to the two Messiahs.

The first was a male, around 17 years old, who had an oddly pink skin, black eyes, short light pink hair, pointy long ears that held several small black piercings on their lengths, a black flame shaped tattoo on his left cheek with a zodiac circle that held the shape of a star inside it, two, small pointy devil horns sported from the top of his head and his nails were black, elongated and sharp as if they were claws. His outfit consisted of a black, one-piece, tight jumpsuit, which had a hole in the torso part, showing the young male's six packs, with two black combat boots.

The second was a female, who was rather...Breathtaking. She was around the same age as the male with her, and had a slightly tan skin, emerald green eyes, vibrant red hair that was tied into two circles and is given the shape of two pig tails, with two small devil horns sporting from the two sides of her head. Her outfit was rather revealing, consisting of a black leather tank top with red streaks that covered the upper half of her torso, showing a huge deal of her D-cups cleavage, and leaving the lower part of her torso completely exposed, revealing a pink heart-shaped tattoo with angel wings surrounding it around her belly button, a black thong that covered her lower region, with small wrist cloths wrapping around her wrists, which were connected to her fingers through the middle finger and high knee socks that had the shape of a heart at the beginning of her thighs where she was barefooted, two black bandannas on her biceps, another two thin bandannas worn on her forearms, a black choker around her neck that sported a small diamond-like ornament, and she had two pink bat wings on her back, and her appearance was completed by a long, pink, devil tail.

"How about you defend yourselves, intruders?" The female said with what looked like an oddly seductive voice, with Kazuya blushing a little bit, before shaking his head off the rather...Lewd thoughts that invaded his mind, before wiping out his sword, Futsu Mitama, which was a sword with no guard, and had a golden yellow hilt and its pummel was shaped in the form of a circle that had what looked like a golden arrow-like object in its center, with the blade cackling yellow lightning.

"Your on!" The female exclaimed before charging towards Kazuya. The female slashed with her claws at the human, but Kazuya managed to block it, before pushing her away. She then spread her wings to her sides, before said wings burst into a horde of bats, then it merged into her fist, with said limb being aimed towards Kazuya. Her fist then glowed light pink, before she roared out.

**"Soul Fist!" **She exclaimed before firing a large pink ball of energy, making Kazuya's grip on his sword tighten.

**"Crescent Slice!" **He roared before swinging his sword two times, causing two crescent-shaped arcs of energy to appear, before they were sent towards the female demon's attack, and the two attacks cancelled each other, creating a smokescreen that obstructed the views of the two combatants.

On another side, Aleph was fairing with the the young male demon, blocking a claw slash from the demon with Death Colt, his black, dual, colt guns infused with mana. Aleph then swung his guns, before aiming his guns at the demon.

**"Myriad Arrows!" **He exclaimed before pulling the triggers of his guns, unleashing glowing blue energy arrows from his guns, which headed towards the demon in front of him, where Aleph noticed that his legs were suddenly covered in what looked like lava, before jumped off his feet, break dancing on the floor, hitting the arrows with his lava-clad legs, either swatting them away, or making them explode upon contact, before standing on his feet, witnessing Aleph's confused, yet amazed stare.

"Wow...This is something" Aleph said, which caused the pink-haired demon to flash a friendly toothy grin on him.

"Heh. Thank you. Your not bad either when handling magic. Despite the fact that you are a human" The demon said.

"May i have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Aleph asked with a friendly smile.

"Name's Soriel Nen. And you?" Soriel answered before asking the same question to Aleph.

"My name is Aleph. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance" Aleph said bowing respectfully to his opponent.

"Now with introductions out of the way, shall we continue?" Soriel asked, taking a fighting stance, before his hair turned dark blue, with his ears becoming even longer and pointy.

"Wait! We don't have to fight! Can't we just talk?!" Aleph asked waving his hands in front of him as a sign of meaning no harm. However, his desperate request fell on deaf ears, as Soriel, with a jagged, arm blade-shaped katar in his left hand caught in a reverse grip, charged at Aleph, with blue fire blazing in his right hand.

At the same time, Hitoshura was staring at the shadows inside the large throne room. He kept on narrowing his eyes at a certain spot where his assaulter was, before he casually tilted his head to his left side, evading a straight, orange whip, which attached itself to one of the walls behind the Demi-Fiend, separating both Kazuya and the female demon from charging at each other, to which both held comical horrified looks on their faces, having almost got hit by the whip. The female demon then opted a comical angry look on her face, before looking at her side, particularly where the whip came from.

"Alice! Watch out with this thing, dammit!" The female demon yelled in anger, before the whip contracted itself and flew back towards the shadows, before a figure came out from the shadows, revealing itself to everyone present in the room.

It was a small girl, around 15. She had light blue hair with a small tint of green color in it that was tied in the form of long, flowing twin tails with two small bat wings-like dolls, with black bat barrette attached to her bangs, and blazing, bright red eyes that looked like glowing fire balls. Her outfit consisted of a black short dress, with a belt for a skirt and silver circles down the front. Her dress also has brown holsters that are attached like wings on her back, an orange and black striped whip that is hanged behind her like a tail, black armbands with small wings on her upper arms, black gloves with orange square designs near the tip that resemble fingernails, tight thigh-high stockings and ankle-high boots with broken heart designs towards the top on her legs, an orange interlaced band on her right leg, a small orange belt connected with a garter to the stocking on her left thigh, and a tight choker necklace with a chain loop in the back. In her hands were a pair of highly customized Mauser C96 auto-pistols, with a long knife blade attached to the bottom of the handle of each gun, with the right gun being blue in color, while the left gun was silver.

For what seemed to be a minute, but in fact were a few seconds, Hito's eyes widened slightly, with a small pink blush appearing on his cheeks. The girl in front of him looked at her enemy for a few seconds, before her eyes widened as well, with a pink blush appearing on her face as her eyes traveled up and down, looking at Hito's bare and muscular torso, which held his Demon tattoos, which startled her, as both looked at each in silence and wide eyes, with the man and woman that were sitting on the throne chuckling and giggling respectively at that scene.

"Who are you...?" The girl, who is known as Alice, whispered.

"Who ARE you...?" Hitoshura shot the question back at her with the same whispering tone, and neither of them both said anything afterwards, only staring at each other, while the female demon and Kazuya were watching with dumbfounded expressions on their faces, where Soriel and Aleph were busy trading blows with each other.

"My my. Youth sure are cute when they love at first sight. Right, Vincent?" The female blonde asked her husband, whose named was revealed to be Vincent, which made the demon snicker.

"Yup. Love at first sight sure is something, Catherine" Vincent answered the woman, now known as Catherine.

"Gotcha!"

"?!"

And in the moments of distraction, Kazuya let his guard down, only for the female demon to spread her wings wide open to her sides, before said wings burst into a colony of tendrils, which lashed at Kazuya, wrapping around the human, restraining him by folding his arms and tying them behind his back, tying his legs together, and wrapping around his torso to restrain his movements. She then neared Kazuya's restrained form, who was flailing to free himself from the tentacles, but in vain, as the female demon neared him with a look that can only be described as the one that a woman would have when she is in heat, and needs to...

_"BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!" _Kazuya thought trying to shun away the bad thoughts while closing his eyes tightly. However, he couldn't control himself as his eyes widened when he felt a pair of gentle hands cupping his face into them, and when his eyes opened from the sudden physical contact, they were met by the eyes of the female demon, who was blushing heavily and her breath was clearly visible from her mouth as her emerald green eyes stared directly at Kazuya's.

"W..What the...?!" Kazuya trembled as his cheeks suddenly felt hot and turned completely red as her face was inches from his, and her lips were releasing warm breaths that brushed on his own face, causing chills to run down his spine, with the female demon holding a lust-ridden desperate grin on her face.

"Your...Haah...So cute...For a human..." The female demon said with a shaky voice, causing the poor Kazuya to try and avert his head from her, with his brain now on overdrive from the increase of the desire of lust inside of him as the female demon ran her hands around his clothed body until she reached his lower region, and before she could do anything...

"Nyra! That's enough!"

"?!"

Stepping out of the shadows of the castle was a beautiful woman, with black bat wings behind her back, emerald green eyes, green hair that reached past her shoulders, and two bat wings that sported from the top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a black and purple jumpsuit that revealed both her shoulders and the upper part of her cleavage, with bat-shaped figures on the legs region of said outfit, alongside black boots and two purple armlets that was connected to her fingers through the middle finger.

The woman stood from the shadows, causing even Soriel to stop from slashing at Aleph, where the blue fire in his palm stopped flaring and disappeared, where everyone stopped fighting and looked at her, even Vincent and Catherine looked at her as well.

"Mom!" Nyra exclaimed to the new figure, who walked towards her with a slight glare on her face.

"How many times i told you? Do not attack strangers. This is unacceptable. Now release our visitor now" The woman scolded Nyra, who, with a pout, snapped her finger, causing the tentacles that were wrapped around Kazuya to release him, then return back to Nyra's back, reforming once again as her pink bat wings.

"I am sorry. But it seems that some people don't know how to control kids" The woman said giving a glare to both Vincent and Catherine. She then noticed the three newcomers, before giving them a smile.

"Pardon me. My name is Morrigan Aensland, Queen of the Makai Realm's Yetzilah's District. Pleasure is all mine" Morrigan said introducing herself with a bow.

...The look on your face and your way of speaking implies that you already know about us coming" Hito said with a stoic look on his face.

"I was given a message by Serafall Leviathan from the Underworld regarding you three. I take it that you are here for Alice-chan?" Morrigan asked, before pointing at the girl that returned to stare at Hito with wide eyes and a drooling mouth, causing both Kazuya and Aleph to sweatdrop.

"And...Can you mind taking both Soriel and Nyra with you?" Morrigan asked, causing the two in question to look at her, followed by Alice, who snapped out from her dazed daydreaming look.

"Why would we have to go? We don't even know them, mom" Nyra said.

"And i don't know anything about them in the first place" Alice said.

"Alice-chan. According to Serafall-dono, she knows the location of your mother" Morrigan said to Alice, causing the child's eyes to widen, before looking at the Messiah trio, directing her gaze at them, where they stood silent, not even twitching an eyebrow.

"Also, Soriel and Nyra. This is a chance for you two to go to the outside world. Soriel, i know that you know about the outside world, so i want you to teach Nyra about it" Morrigan said to both Soriel and Nyra.

"But...My mother..." Soriel said with a shaky voice.

"Have no worries. I will tell Nen about it. Besides, she is already in the human world. I heard that she plans to sign a peace treaty between the human world, the Makai Realm, Heaven and the Underworld" Morrigan said, causing Soriel to gasp.

"Mother is in the human world?!" He nearly yelled out.

"Why do i feel that we have been left completely out of it...?" Kazuya muttered out.

"It is also a chance to show Nyra the human world. And a chance for both of you to see your other aunt and Alice's mother. I also heard that she had a boy that is older than Alice-chan as well" Morrigan continued her speech.

"...The human world?" Nyra trailed in her own speech.

"Mom?! A brother of mine?!" Alice blurted out in shock.

"So you are Alice? It was that guy named Shadow who called for you and sent us to you" Aleph said.

"Oh! So it's Shadow-kun? Lewis told me that she will name her 1st son this name" Catherine said.

"And my brother's name is Shadow...?" Alice asked herself, before directing her stare at Hitoshura and his two companions.

"Take me with you. Show me where my brother and mother are" She said.

"We only know about your brother, so we will lead you to him so that our job would be over. A shame that i didn't have a fight here..." Hito said with a hint of disappointment.

"I will pack right away" Alice said before running towards a farther corner of the darkness inside the wide throne room. After a minute or so, she appeared, with a small bag in her hand.

"That was fast" Kazuya said.

"Okay. Soriel, Nyra, you two go with Alice to meet your cousin, as well as meet your aunt and see the human world" Morrigan said.

"But...Mother..." Soriel started to say, but was cut off by Morrigan.

"Don't worry. I will tell her that you are there. Also, i, alongside Vincent and Catherine will be there as well for the peace truce in the human world. So it's safe for you" Morrigan answered, causing Soriel to let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay. Now that the chit-chat is done, let's roll our asses out of here" Hito said, before he, alongside the two other Messiahs, and the 3 human-succubus hybrids (Incubus in case of Soriel) walked out from the castle room. After the massive doors were shut, Morrigan looked at both of Catherine and Vincent, who held calm smiles on their faces.

"Things are about to become very interesting..."

* * *

_At the same time. The Human World_

"Maaaaaan...They forgot about me. Well, i should have seen this coming..."

Ryuji knew that it was all of him to blame. He was the one that woke up late, and the fact that he didn't like the idea of going in a suit was another reason that he didn't go.

Letting out a sigh, Ryuji slumped into the coach, yanking his head up and stared at the ceiling. He began to think about what the future would hold for them. Just because they were all living together now doesn't mean that they will be living forever.

And on that note, he began to think what would happen ahead, and what were the future plans of others are.

Ren considered going to the university after finishing high school, Ann was going to become a model, Makoto was going to be a police woman, Futaba still had a long way to decide, Yusuke is already working as an artist and gaining his living out of it, and Sumire, who was the only one out of the Phantom Thieves that was not with them, was already making her living out of her skills as a pallet dancer.

As for the Investigation Team, Ryuji heard that Yu can work as a detective with his uncle, who was the lead detective of the Inaba town, Chie was going to become a police woman like Makoto, Yosuke already had his job in the Inaba's Junes Department Store, Yukiko had her job as the future owner of the Amagi Inn, Kanji was already working in his mother's textile shop, Rise was already gaining herself a fortune from her job as the famous idol Risette, Teddie is already working with Yosuke, and Naoto is already a detective in Inaba, so that would mean that she, Chie and Yu will meet up every now and then.

Just looking at Naoto reminded him of Akechi. While he did hate him, he still sympathized with him, as he understood what it means to see his mother committing suicide due to the despair that resulted from his trash of a father.

That aside, as for S.E.E.S, Minato and Minako were talking about opening a CD and music shop, Mitsuru was already the leader of the great Kirijo group, one of the greatest companies in Japan, Akihiko was working as a police man, and even participating in boxing championships at the same time, Junpei was leading a baseball team for teens, Chidori was talking about getting married to Junpei after they finish high school, Yukari was working as the actress and fictional character Featherman R Ranger, and Fuuka was working as a secretary for Mitsuru in the Kirijo group due to her experience in computers and machines.

As for the new addition to Team Oblivion, The Great 12, they were all bounty hunters, having gained a massive fortune out of their bounty hunting for 5 years inside that place called the Elemental Nations, but in the past 3 months, they all had been fascinated by the lights of the city...Well, only Naruko, Jean, Menma, Tamamo and the absent Shadow were the ones that were fascinated by the lights of modern technology. And excluding Shadow, each one for them had their own future ambition. For example, Naruko considered becoming a police woman like Akihiko, Makoto and Chie, and with her absurd strength, Ryuji saw that nothing can stop her, Menma and Jean agreed on making a blacksmith shop alongside a section for creative stuff like sculptures, with Yusuke and Kanji volunteering to help, Kokoro and Accel were going to open a pharmacy, and Ryuji himself saw this working out, considering the fact that both of those two were actually super geniuses, Misogi, Shiki and Lucy, who were the masters of assassinations in the team, knew about human anatomy, which made Kokoro and Accel ask them for their help in their pharmacy, Dragon wanted to become a boxing champion, even asking for training with Akihiko for that, not that she needed the training, though, as Akihiko would always come bruised and battered from their training sessions, Blue thought of opening a pet shop, considering the fact that Ryuji heard of him that he was a Pokémon trainer, and Tamamo shamelessly and baldly declared to Ryuji that she is training on becoming a proper housewife so that she can get married to Jean in the future, something that she made Ryuji swear to him to keep it a secret from Jean.

Finally, comes the Demon Summoners. Nozomi stated that she was going to be a photographer, Gaston loved the idea of being a police man, with Navarre stating that he can become his secret spy due to the fact that he is a ghost, Flynn and Isabeau were going to settle for getting married after Isabeau declared her feelings of love for Flynn last night, and Nanashi, Asahi, Hallelujah and Toki had a long way to decide, just like Futaba.

So in conclusion, other than Shadow, who was the only only that Ryuji didn't ask about his own future plans, the only one who hasn't decided for their own future was Ryuji himself. He actually didn't know. He can enter the Olympic championships for sprinting, considering the fact that Shadow was able to heal his crippled leg, making it even better than before, but Ryuji himself felt something was missing.

It was...Something, or someone that he wanted to live for. Like how Ren once told him that he was fighting for the sake of him and the other Phantom Thieves, or Yu, who was fighting for the sake of his team, and he was sure that the same goes for Minato, as Mitsuru has told them about both him and Minako saving the whole world at the cost of their lives. Even Shadow has shown with his actions that he won't think twice about putting his life on the line for their own sake, and Ryuji was sure that Shadow's overprotective attitude would increase upon knowing that he was one of the leaders of the newly made Team Oblivion.

But for Ryuji, he never thought about it. Everyone were being thanked around him, but he would only thank others. It annoyed him that he couldn't do anything. It felt like the solution to this was to find someone that would thank him. Someone who he will do anything and risk his own life for.

"Ugh...How would have thought that i will be thinking that deep?" Ryuji asked no one in particular, scratching his head with both hands. He then threw his arms to the sides of the sofa, letting out a deep sigh while looking at the ceiling once again. A growling sound suddenly echoed, causing Ryuji to sit straight, gently placing a hand on his stomach.

"Huh...No use thinking on an empty stomach...It's time for a trip to the Ramen shop" He said, before standing up and marching to the door, opening it and getting out of the huge villa.

Little did Ryuji know, that his wish would come true in this day...

* * *

_Outside in Kuoh Town. A public Bathroom_

"Ha! A bitch like you holding this money!"

"Whoa! Look at her! She's coming the more we hit her pregnant stomach!"

"Please! I'm begging you! My baby will die! Stop!"

No matter how much she begged, those high scholars won't stop kicking her womb and humiliating her.

No matter how much she begged, they didn't stop, up to the extent that they took pictures of her while kicking her stomach. Someone even shoved a Coke bottle up her lower lips, showing absolutely no mercy, no kindness, with their own faces twisted in evil smiles.

With 1 last kick to the face, the girl's face burst in blood, and the beating stopped, with the high scholars stealing all of her money and going away after getting bored.

After a few seconds after they left, the girl shakily stood up to her feet, battered and bruised, before blood gushed out from her crotch. She didn't seem to care though. Just staring to the ceiling with her bruised eyes.

"It's okay...It's okay..." She muttered to herself, before using what little strength she had to pull herself further inside the bathroom, away from the lockers section where she hid her money in one of the vaults in it for safe keeping.

She stood in front of one of the mirrors, using the bath tube as a support for her weight as she could barely stand after all the beating she took. She looked at her bruised, tanned face with her blue eyes, and also looked at her dark blonde hair, with some of her teeth being no longer here, as the bleaching her hair was faded away from the crown of her head, revealing a small portion of black hair.

She placed her hands in one of the pockets of her ragged trench coat, which was her only clothing, and took out a pair of broken, rectangular-shaped glasses, putting them on. She stared at the mirror, seeing a reflection of herself with her bruised face and eyes, where her face morphed into that where she had her hair in the form of black braids. Not a second later and she started to cry and sob openly, screeching as her lungs and throat gave up from the fatigue and beating that she took.

Her legs gave up on her, causing her to fall on her rear end on the ceramic floor of the public bathroom she was in, using the wall as a support to her back. She then placed her hand into the other pocket of her trench coat, taking out a handful of small plastic packets that held white powder in them, as well as multiple injection needles that held liquid in them.

"This time...I will use all of it in one go..." She muttered before using all the injection needles in her hand to stab her own arm with it, before pressing on all of them at once, causing her to gasp as the massive dose of heroin entered her body. Her vision suddenly became blurry, and she felt life being taken away from her.

The last thing she could do was to smile on the dream of her baby that will never be born being born to life, and her life being better.

The glasses on her smiling face fell off, as she knew that this dream won't come true, but she still clung to hope, even in her death.

...

...

...

...Yes...

...Hope...

* * *

_At the same time. In the streets of Kuoh Town_

"This day sure shapes itself in front of me...1/2 an hour in front of a huge crowd and in the end, no miso Ramen..."

Ryuji was right. His day was pretty weird. Up to the extent that he didn't even have neither breakfast nor lunch.

And on top of that, just thinking about it made him feel hungry. His stomach even won't stop growling.

Sighing out loud in defeat, Ryuji turned his head to the side, seeing a public bathroom to his side. He then started to remember that he didn't even enter the bathroom to wash his face.

Maybe that's why the cook in the Ramen shop looked at him with a disgusted look.

The blonde then strolled towards the public bathroom, entering and upon doing so, he was greeted by a shocking sight.

"What the hell?!"

...A girl that looked around the same age as him was sitting on the floor, closing her eyes with a smile on her face, and beside her was packets of drugs and injection needles, with a pair of broken glasses that had blood on them lying in front of her crotch that was dripping blood.

Panicking at the sight, Ryuji made a mad dash towards the unconscious girl, placing his ear on her chest, only to hear a faint pulse, indicating that this girl was alive, but was hanging on by a thread. The blonde then reached for his pockets, trying to find anything from the loot they gathered in their previous quests as Phantom Thieves in Mementos and the Metaverse. He then released a sigh of relief upon finding what he wanted. He then took out a blue can of soda, namely the Amrita Soda, before kneeling towards the girl, and pouring the drink in her dry throat, but due to her being completely crippled, she choked on the drink, causing Ryuji to grit his teeth, not from anger, but in fear and desperation, as he watched the girl in front of him dying. An idea suddenly popped inside his head, which made him look around to make sure that nobody other than himself and the girl in his arms were there in the public bathroom. And once he made sure that the coast was clear, he placed some of the Amrita Soda inside of his mouth, before slamming his lips into that of the girl's, effectively forcing her to drink the antidote.

As this was happening, the girl was able to slowly open her eyes, feeling the poisons from the drugs slowly fading away, with the first sight that her tired eyes caught was Ryuji locking lips with her. In the midset of this, she felt something that she has never felt before.

It was...Warmth.

Reacting on reflex, she weakly used one of her arms to pull Ryuji's head further in towards her, effectively deepening their unintentional kiss, which in turn caused Ryuji to widen his eyes in surprise at this, where he went in a slight daze from the shock, which briefly threw his mind towards a world of fantasial pleasure. He was, however, snapped out from his daydreaming when he noticed that the drug he gave her had its effects activated, as the girl's skin suddenly started to become even lighter in color, before it became fair white in its complex, and her blonde hair slowly had its color fading, only to reveal its new color, which was onyx black.

After witnessing this, Ryuji broke from their lip lock, before shoving both his hands into his pockets, panickingly looking for another item. He let out a small sigh of relief upon taking out a specific small bottle, which was closed by a small piece of cork, and held a white liquid substance in it, almost resembling milk. He then took out the cork with his mouth and spat it away, before pouring the contents of the Soma in his mouth, before he gently held the girl's head by his hands, followed by slamming his lips into hers, placing the drink into her mouth forcefully. The girl herself seemed to be completely in her dream realm, as she seemed to enjoy the lip lock between her and Ryuji.

Ryuji then separated his mouth from the girl's, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He then watched as the effects of the Soma kicked in, as the stomach of the girl started to become smaller until it regressed back to her beautiful slim posture, before her wounds started to fade at a rapid pace, and her missing teeth grew back quickly, alongside her skin turning from tanned brown to fair white and her hair turned from blonde to onyx black, with her being unconscious.

This made Ryuji opt an awestruck look on his face, as the unconscious girl in front of him was extremely beautiful and beyond all measurements of beauty, before slapping himself on his cheeks with both of his palms to snap into reality. He then dropped to his knees, gently placed a hand on the girl's back to hoist her up, and placed an ear on her chest. He then sighed in relief, letting out a breath he didn't know that he was holding, as he heard a faint heartbeat coming out from her chest.

Ryuji then stood up, and peaked outside the bathroom, making sure there was not anyone around, considering the fact that it was afternoon, and surprisingly, the population in the streets tend to increase in that time more than daytime.

Upon making sure that there was no one around the public bathroom, Ryuji took off his purple hoodie and wrapped it around the unconscious girl, before carrying her bridal style. He then marched towards the bathroom's exit, before running as fast as he could outside of it, using his experience as a Phantom Thief to evade crowds so that no one would call the police upon witnessing him carrying a naked unconscious girl in his arms.

Life sure was interesting. Ryuji was just complaining about finding something or someone to live for a while ago.

Little did the Phantom Thieves' Chariot Arcana wielder know, that his wish came true upon his heroic act of saving this homeless girl.

* * *

_A few minutes later. The Oblivion Mansion_

"Whoo...Never ran like that ever since my time in the track team in Shujin Academy"

He was right. Ryuji saw himself as a hero right now.

Not only did he ran with a near-to-death naked female, but he also ran faster than he was at his time in Shujin Academy's track team.

And right now, he had a completely naked beauty right on his bed, who is hugging his hoodie tightly.

But what made Ryuji worry even more is the fact that her cheeks were burning hot, and she was breathing heavily.

Her breathing suddenly started to be even more fast, and her body started to sweat at a crazy route, and with each breath she released, Ryuji's panic grew even more.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't a doctor, and he knew nothing in nursing, but he speculated that even when she drank the Amrita Soda, it cured the current overdose that she took before he came to rescue her, but judging by the fact that she was still suffering from drugs aftereffects, the Amrita Soda didn't cure the previous drug doses that she took, which indicated that she had lots of drugs in her life, maybe even on a daily basis.

Ryuji gritted his teeth. He felt completely useless. Ever since the Phantom Thieves were established, and he swore to save the innocent from the clutches of the abusive individuals and dictators, but right now, he couldn't even save a girl in real life. He was nothing without his powers as a Phantom Thief.

How can he say that he was a hero of justice if he can't save a girl from death?

**_"Do you wish to save her...?"_**

"?!"

In his grief, Ryuji heard a voice echoing in his ears. He whipped his head around him to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. He then felt a malicious energy source coming out of the room, to which he followed, leaving the unconscious girl inside his room.

Ryuji followed the energy source, running as fast as his tired legs could take him.

**_"Do you wish to be useful to someone...?"_**

The voice echoed inside Ryuji's head, but he didn't pay it any attention. He was just focusing on trailing the source of energy inside the mansion. Even with sweat falling from his forehead and all around his whole body like a waterfall and with his own legs screaming from pain and exhaustion, threatening to give up on him at anytime, he still ran as fast as he could.

**_"Then come ahead and seek the path that will lead you to this future..."_**

As the voice echoed this last phrase, Ryuji stopped in front of the source of the mysterious energy, panting heavily with sweat running down his whole body, witnessing his own reflection on said source.

His confusion soon rose to its highest degrees, even with all of that fatigue on his entire body, Ryuji was extremely confused that the source of the energy...Was none other than the huge 40 inches flat screen that was located in the living room of the mansion.

"...What the hell? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked no one in particular. Suddenly, he felt something weird inside him that told him to touch the TV screen with his hand, which in turn caused his hand to unconsciously move towards the screen, and as soon as his fingers touched the TV...

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

...His hand phased through the TV.

Ryuji couldn't believe what he was seeing. His hand phased right through the TV...Simple as that.

...

...

...

...Well, it wasn't that weird compared to what he had been through, but it should be noted that he is still a human being, not a god or something like it.

**_"If you wish to save this girl, come and meet me at the house of lust..."_**

"?!"

The booming voice this time was that of a girl, and this time, the voice came out of the TV, causing Ryuji to recoil in surprise, yanking his hand out of the TV, and just as he did so, the screen suddenly showed static, confusing Ryuji even more, considering the fact that the TV was turned off, and before he knew it, the screen lighted up, and showed a rather weird picture.

It was of that of what looked like an abandoned mansion, like the one that can be found in horror movies...

But...Something felt rather...Off.

Ryuji suddenly gasped when a figure appeared in front of the screen. Upon close inspection of the new character, only one thing came to his mind.

_"This chick...Looks like a hooker..."_

And he was right. Right in front of him was a girl that had the same posture as the girl that he had in his room, but the differences were extremely major. The girl in the screen had a burnt tan skin, blonde hair, wore a pink revealing skirt and a white tank top, where those two garments did nothing to hid her cleavage, barely clinging to thin strings of cloth on her own body, tattoos on her face and legs, pink high heeled boots, pink painted nails, and piercings located in her ears, nose, and her belly button.

The same shape of the girl with him before he gave her the cures, but without the pregnant stomach.

The only similarity between this girl and that girl that he saved is that both had the same blue eyes and the same body posture.

**_"Hello~And welcome to our new program: The Ultimate Fuck House!"_**

Once this phrase sunk deep inside Ryuji's head, he cringed and gasped comically, barely tripping on his feet.

**_"Today, i'm going to do the most daring and most greatest thing that can kill off every innocence of every male: I am going to be gang-raped! I'm your host: Saki Yoshida!"_**

At this, Ryuji felt sick to the bones. Just the words made him feel that he was about to throw up at this instant.

**_"Ah...Sex...I can feel those males ravaging my with their meat rods...The thrill of being treated as an animal...Being shown no mercy...This is what i live for..."_**

The way that the girl blushed, and how she swayed her hips while placing her palms on her cheeks in thrill and excitement made Ryuji realize that this girl was batshit insane.

**_"I even came prepared! I am not wearing any underwear beneath my clothes, and i'm completely horny! I'm gonna make sure that this will be the experience of a lifetime!"_**

Ryuji just sweatdropped in this, and butterflies started to play inside his stomach. He then reached for the plug of the TV and pulled it off, only to realize that this was a useless move as the TV didn't turn off.

_"Well, it was turned off to begin with..."_

**_"But it is boring, you know...We need to make it even more challenging...Oh! I know! A bombshell idea had just struck my brain! How about this: The first person who reaches me will be rewarded by being the first one to ravish my body! Who know?! I might become their own personal slave! I will be waiting inside this mansion for whoever comes first! Well then, here i go!"_**

The last thing that Ryuji saw was the girl bouncing happily towards the mansion, before the screen turned completely dark, indicating that the turned off TV got...Turned off.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Ryuji got close to the TV, reaching out to it with his hand, only to have his hand phase through it. At that instant, Ryuji thought out loud of something.

"Maybe i can put more than just a hand or an arm..."

He just mumbled to himself, and proceeded to slowly enter, and what he noticed was really...Breathtaking.

To make short talk out of what he saw, it was like a part of paradise with tint of hell...

He couldn't help but think about that voice that he heard. He may not know that girl, but judging by her previous state, she was physically abused, and he would do anything to save a girl that he didn't know.

...

...

...

...He sighed.

He himself didn't know whether there were consequences of what he was about to do, but telling the truth, he could care less about what would happen to him comparing it to the girl that was trembling helplessly in pain in his room.

He had to make sure that he was doing the right thing.

He placed his hand into one of his pants pockets, and took out his phone, before pressing on the call button, then placing the phone on his ear. After a few seconds, another voice came out.

_[Hello?]_

His hand trembled while holding the phone. Ever since he came here, and it were a few countable times that he called her. He could feel his face heat up, and tears starting to build up.

_[...Ryuji-kun?]_

"Hey, mom..."

_[Oh! It's you, honey! It's been a while! I'm so glad to hear your voice!]_

He bit his lower lip, with a stream of tear running down his right eye.

_[Sweetie...What's wrong? Are you crying?]_

She could always feel him, even if she can't look at his face. In fact, she doesn't need to look at his face to know it.

_[You can always tell mom what is worrying you]_

He cleared his sore throat, and whipped the lone tear from his eye, before speaking.

"Mom. There is that friend of mine that has found a person that was close to death, and is trying to save her, but he is afraid that he might screw up. What do you think i should do to help him?"

Silence was the only answer Ryuji heard for the past few seconds, before the voice of his mother came out.

_[You are always considerate and kind, even if it's for strangers, Ryuji-kun]_

This time, tears came down both of his eyes, and he couldn't stop the hiccups that came out from his sobs.

_[Ryuji-kun. You have had even worse hardships in your life. I know that because i'm your mother, and you already solved it. Don't worry, honey. You can do it]_

This made Ryuji stop crying, having remembered his life in the past 2 years. as one of the Phantom Thieves, thinking about each and every heist they made to free others from jeopardy and injustice. Maybe there weren't acknowledged until later, but after saving the world 2 times over, he knew that it was actually a duty of his to do, and he shouldn't complain about it. He never did. He already accepted this power because he loved the idea of saving others, and bringing justice to the light.

Even if people found it illegal, he wasn't killing anyone.

"...Thanks, mom. That's all i wanted to hear"

_[Anytime, son!]_

And with that, Ryuji hung on his mother, and placed the phone in his pocket.

He then looked at the TV screen with a determined face, before flashing a toothy grin. Not a second later, and his body was covered in blue ethereal flames, before his Phantom Thief outfit appeared on his body, replacing his casual outfit.

And not another second later, he jumped inside the TV, phasing inside it.

_"I will come back, mom! I promise!"_

* * *

_At the same time. Gremory Mansion. The Underworld_

"Devour Them! Mephisto!"

**[Nightcore OST - Cant Go To Hell]**

And right after he said that, Blue was greeted with the sight of Riser charging at him, flames erupting from his form, and the dagger from back then was in his hand. He reached Blue and slashed with the knife, only for Mephisto to catch the knife with its hand, preventing it from harming its master. Mephisto's grin caused horror to course over Riser's heart, as he shook visibly while his arm was squeezed in the grip of the Persona. Blue took that as a chance, and engulfed his right fist in glowing red light.

**"Fighting Aura: Dynamic Punch!" **The Aspect of Gluttony roared out before slamming his glowing fist into Riser's guts, causing the Phenex to spit out blood, and for his eyes to threaten to shoot out from their sockets. He then grabbed a handful of Riser's hair, before swinging him with one hand towards Mephisto, who held a grinning face. Once Riser was in Mephisto's sight, the Persona of the Hunger Arcana punched the Phenex so hard to send him flying via a sonic boom that ruptured the ground beneath the Persona, sending chairs, tables and food plates flying into the air, with Riser crashing into one of the walls. He didn't even have a chance to rest, as Blue was right in mid air above him, with a sphere made out of ice in his hand.

Riser, seeing this, shot a fire ball from his hand, with Blue throwing the ball of ice at the same time. The two attacks collided, causing a mist screen to appear. Not a second later, and Blue was seen descending towards Riser, causing a gust of wind to blow the small mist screen, before a sonic boom echoed throughout the mansion as Blue descended on Riser's downed form, with his fist implanted right into his stomach, causing the ground to be completely pulverized underneath both Blue and Riser, with Riser's eyes threatening to shoot out from their sockets at anytime.

Blue didn't stop there, and proceeded to grab a handful of Riser's hair, before throwing him away towards multiple tables, crashing into said furniture.

"Mephisto! **_Mamudoon!_**" Blue roared out before multiple dark purple rune-like symbols appeared out from Mephisto's stretched hand and opened palm, before it released a dark purple beam of Darkness magic, which headed towards Riser, who clenched his teeth upon witnessing the threat, before he fired a beam of fire towards the **_Mamudoon_** spell, where the two attacks clashed, both wrestling for dominance. Not a minute later, and both attacks started glowing intensely.

"Everybody! Take cover!" Menma called out, before looking at Jean.

"Jean!" He called out to the blonde.

"I know!" Jean responded, before his right palm burst into blue ethereal flames, and the kanji of 'Emperor' appeared floating above his opened palm. A golden portal appeared at Jean's side, where he took out an English sword from it, with the portal disappearing shortly after. Jean then clenched the sword with his left hand and roared out.

"Enkidu!"

He then slammed the floating ethereal kanji with the sword, causing a glass break sound to echo, before Enkidu got summoned behind Jean in a burst of blue flames, and the moment the two attacks were about to explode, Enkidu had a circular shield, where the two attacks got drawn to it, being completely absorbed by said Persona.

"W-What the...?!" Rias could only gaze in shock at what happened.

"Enkidu. A Persona of the Emperor Arcana. The clay doll made by the gods to stop Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. At his journey to the land of Uruk, he met a beautiful woman and was dazzled by its appearance, so he took her own facial looks to be just like her, and afterwards he faced Gilgamesh and the two eventually became friends, but the wrath of the gods descended upon Enkidu after the bull of Uruk was defeated by the combined efforts of both him and Gilgamesh due to the fact that Gilgamesh rejected Ishtar's marriage proposal, which led the gods to reduce Enkidu back to the pool of mud he was. Enkidu, by its nature as a Persona, can absorb both Fire and Darkness Magic to heal itself and its master, as well as reflect Lightning and Physical Attacks, but is weak to Wind Magic. That's how Jean was completely unaffected by those two attacks" Menma explained to everyone present around him.

"Wow...Menma-san...You sure know a lot..." Sona said in amazement.

"What can i say? For someone who is heads over heels for mythology and history, i'm someone who studies hard" Menma said with a sheepish smile on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"Is everyone okay?" Jean asked as Enkidu disappeared in a burst of blue flames from behind him.

"Yes. We are fine. Thanks, Jean" Yosuke replied with a grin, giving Jean a friendly wink.

"You...Shitty Human...How dare you...?" Riser gasped his angry words to Blue, who stood glaring at the Phenex.

Blue didn't respond. He just raised his right arm towards Riser, and opened his palm. Suddenly, a small, golden glowing cross appeared on both his palm and the back of his palm. It took Riser, and the other Devils a few seconds to register what happened, before they all gasped in shock and disbelief, gaining the attention of the humans with them.

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is Blue-kun...An exorcist?" Rias whispered her question, still in shock at what she is seeing.

"Oh! That! Well, Blue had that ever since we met. He said something about how he got those powers by a beautiful woman while he was lying on the remains of his burned hometown" Jean said.

"I think that can count as an A.B.A" Misogi said with a light chuckle.

"A.B.A?" Serafall asked in confusion.

"Artificial Birth Ability. A Birth Ability that is not gained naturally. Mostly, Birth Abilities are gained through intense traumatic events, but there are some cases where someone can gain Birth Abilities through external methods. Like injecting someone with the cells of a Birth Ability owner, or being given this power. This is called an Artificial Birth Ability" Kokoro explained.

**_"Sorutir Tir"_**

"?!"

Blue's whisper echoed in the ears of the Devils and humans around him, before suddenly, two large gauntlets made out of light appeared floating around Menma, with one of said gauntlets holding a bow. Said gauntlet took aim with its bow, before the second gauntlet manifested dozens of arrows of light in its grasp, before firing them off towards Riser, who gasped in shock, before making his fire erupt around him to shield him from the arrows that were made out of light, but also traveled at the speed of light. Unfortunately for the Phenex, his fire couldn't do anything, as the light arrows easily blasted through the fire barrier Riser made like a hot knife cutting through butter, before all of those arrows found themselves implanted all around Riser's body. Even his head wasn't spared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riser roared in complete agony, before clenching his teeth as hard as he can, causing a part of his tooth to chip violently, before he roared in a mix of desperation, agony and anger, before catching the Concept Destroyer Knife from the ground as it fell after Blue was stabbed by it, and threw it towards Blue, only for Mephisto to catch it with its bare hand as it was mere inches from sticking itself into Blue's eye, before the Persona shattered it with its bare hands, flashing a devilish grin at Riser.

"Mephisto!..."

Blue took a deep breath, causing Riser to tense up at what is about to happen.

**_"...Darkness Terror!"_**

After shouting out the name of the strongest move Mephisto had, the Persona of the Hunger Arcana stretched both its hands to the side, before dark purple energy orbs made out of Darkness magic manifested in the Persona's hands. The two energy orbs lit up and started to glow even more, before Mephisto slammed both of them together, causing both orbs to merge into one single Darkness energy orb, before a dark purple energy beam shot out of it, and towards Riser.

"Oh shi-"

"DIE!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The blast of Darkness magic erupted a massive hole in the mansion of the Gremory family, shaking the entire Underworld and what was beneath it, even the deepest parts of Hell felt it, including Cocytus.

After the aftermath smoke faded, it revealed Riser, completely battered and bruised, his clothes completely tattered and his wounds no longer healing, and was barely standing, with ragged breaths coming out from his mouth.

**_"Nuro Carena"_**

"?!"

And just as this was whispered, a massive purple black cross appeared on the ground, acting in the form of a shadow on the ground that crawled to Riser's feet, before various tentacles erupted from said shadow, lashing out at Riser's limbs, causing him to fall to his knees and restraining him in his place. Riser himself knew better, as even without those tentacles, he had no energy to even stand up.

Blue then came out of the hole formed in the wall, with Mephisto no longer behind him, having been dismissed, with his eyes glowing dark purple, glaring holes at Riser, who gritted his teeth in pain while glaring weakly at the Aspect of Gluttony, who reached with his cross-branded palm towards Riser, pointing it towards him.

**_"Mariam Tadib"_**

"?!"

And just as Blue whispered this, the cross in his palm emitted golden yellow light, before a massive bundle of light appeared above Riser's head, where it quickly formed itself in the shape of a building-sized structure of the Virgin Mary taking a prayer pose while on her knees, before said structure came skyrocketing down on Riser, before crushing him underneath its massive weight.

_"No way! He gave light both mass and shape?! These powers...Can only be that of..." _Sirzechs thought before gasping in shock upon realizing whose powers that Blue is using. He, alongside the others around him, including Devils and humans, then saw as the cross in Blue's palms turned from golden yellow to dark purple.

**_"Tres Bruja"_**

"?!"

Suddenly, the figure of Mary was instantly morphed into that of a soul reaper with a skull face, which was made out of dark purple light instead of golden yellow, before two other soul reaper figures made in the same shape and out of the same light appeared beside the first figure, further crushing Riser underneath the even more increased weight, with his mouth opened in a silent scream, with the ground being badly cracked underneath the massive weight.

Blue then clenched his fist, causing the figures to be slashed several times, before a massive explosion underneath the figures, causing said figures to shatter apart, before Riser was blown up to the sky, and Blue followed up by jumping towards him, until he was above his defenseless body, before two massive dark purple hands made out of dark energy appeared behind Blue, with a bow in one hand, and a dark purple energy arrow in the other hand, where Blue pointed his hand that held the ethereal cross towards Riser's airborne form.

**_"Dedravacion Flecha!"_**

This time, Blue yelled the name of his attack from the top of his lungs, before the two hands fired the energy arrow towards Riser, where said weapon pierced through Riser's abdomen, before it traveled downwards at neck-breaking speeds to the ground, and once it reached it, it engulfed Riser in a massive dark purple explosion that caused everyone that was watching to shield their eyes from the intense light.

A few seconds later, and the intense light faded, showing off the results.

The results was a massive, 10 km radius crater, with Riser lying on his face in the middle of it, his blazer and shirt completely obliterated, leaving his upper half naked, with only his tattered pants being the only thing that was covering his body.

He then gasped in pain as a foot suddenly got slammed to the side of his head, where said foot was that of Blue, who stood towering over the fallen form of Riser, who was hanging in for dear life by a thread, with what remained of him being under the mercy of the human that stomped him.

**[End Music]**

"How does it feel? To be in the same place i was in? Tell me, Yakitori" Blue said with a scary calm tone coming out of his mouth, where Riser could only grunt from having his head squashed to the ground. Blue then lifted his foot off his face, before grabbing him off the floor with one hand by the neck, with the other hand having a sword made out of water being materialized in it, with the sword being pointed towards Riser's head.

"I will end your misery" Blue whispered his words in a dark tone, and was about to pierce his skull until suddenly...

_"Blue..."_

"?!"

He heard the familiar voice of someone that he cherished the most in his life, and out of the corner of his eyes was her standing, and judging by the reactions of those who are around Blue, it seems that he was the only one that saw her.

She was the same as he knew her. Pale blonde straight hair, a green, one piece dress, emerald green eyes, and a ladylike stature and posture. His eyes watered a little upon seeing her.

"Daisy...?"

She simply smiled at him, with the same gentle smile that he can never forget or yank out of his mind.

**[Persona 4 OST - Reverie]**

"What are you going to do?" Daisy asked with her smile never leaving her face.

"What do you mean by that?! I'm avenging you and gramps!" Blue exclaimed his answer out loud.

"But you are not doing that for us. You are doing that for yourself" Daisy said.

"Huh?" Blue blurted out in confusion.

"You are in grief of losing us, but haven't you thought about what the future would hold with your own decision? Think about it" Daisy said.

"But this fucker killed you! I can never turn a blind eye from him!" Blue yelled out.

"Then what about this family? Haven't you thought about them?" Daisy asked as calm as ever.

Blue opened his mouth to answer, but neither words came out of his mouth, nor his head thought of any response to use. He then looked to the side, as everyone around him looked at him in a mixture of shock and confusion due to the display of his powers, as well as the fact that he was talking to thin air. He then looked to the side, only to see Ravel walking slowly towards him, with tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls, before she lifted her arm slowly and shakily towards Blue.

"Please...Stop..." She said between sobs, which caused Blue to opt a look of shock and confusion.

"Your decision...Is going to not only affect your enemy, but also those who are around him" Daisy said with her calm smile never leaving her face.

"W-What would you have done in my place?! Forgive?!" Blue roared out his question, his eyes beginning to water up. Daisy, in response, had her soft and gentle smile widen even more.

"Yes...I would forgive..."

"?!"

Blue was stunned in his place, his mind even refusing to back him up.

"Besides, you don't need me anymore. You have people that care about you right now" Daisy said, before pointing towards the group of humans, who were looking at Blue with worry apparent on their faces. Blue just looked at them, before looking at Daisy, who was still smiling at him.

"Go to them. They need you" Daisy said to Blue, and on this instant, the water blade in Blue's hand fell on the floor and splashed into a small water puddle, before Riser followed up shortly after, having been released from Blue's grasp and onto the floor, where he was rendered unconscious the moment he touched the floor, before Blue fell on all four, and sobbed openly, with his tears staining the crater he was in. He then looked up towards the smiling Daisy with tears running down his eyes.

"I love you...I love you so much, Daisy..." He said, before 'Daisy' started to fade away in dim white light, where Blue saw her beautiful face having tears running down from them.

"I love you too, Blue..." She said before her figure faded away, with her last words echoing and ringing in Blue's head.

**[End Music]**

Blue was awakened to reality upon realizing that someone was hugging him from behind. He didn't need to look back to know that it was Makoto who was hugging him, and rather tightly.

"Blue! Are you alright?!" He could even hear the voice of Menma, followed by several rapid footsteps coming towards him. All of this was happening and Hibiki was watching with his rather cold and empty eyes, feeling something that has been lost of him beginning to shine, albeit dimly.

No one even saw Serafall shivering while clutching her skirt tightly with her face being beat red and fluids were running down from between her legs.

_"What's happening to me...? It feels as if Shadow-chan is inside me..."_

* * *

_At the same time. Devil Survivor 2 Dimension_

A pale purple portal opened in thin air, and out of it came Shadow, and once he fully stepped out of it, the portal began to shrink before disappearing in thin air just as it came.

"Achoo!" Not a moment afterwards and Shadow sneezed out. Then he looked around him.

"Ugh...Someone must have been talking about me..." He said to no one in particular, considering the fact that the streets were deserted as if all life was abandoned, buildings were barely hanging by a thread, and then there is this black distortion in space that is eating the very figure of the city and-

"Wait. What?"

Shadow looked closely at the blackness around him, and he was pretty sure. This was a distortion that was eating away at the very world itself. This universe was about to collapse.

"No time to waste here. I have to save them before this universe disappears, and quick" Shadow said out loud.

"In that case, i can help"

"?!"

Shadow turned on his heel as fast as he could upon feeling the energy signature behind him, only to see a figure calmly smiling at him.

Said figure was a male. He looked just like Accelerator, albeit his hair was a little shorter. He had the same pale complexion and the same white hair. His outfit consisted of a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt, along with matching shoes and black pants.

"And you are...?" Shadow asked with a cold look on his face directed to the newcomer.

"I am being called...Alcor" The male, now known as Alcor, spoke.

"Called?" Shadow asked with slight confusion.

"I am called several names. Anguished One, Al Saiduq, Ure-tan, Angy, but i prefer being called Alcor" Alcor answered.

"Okay. You said that you will help me. What did you mean by that?" Shadow asked, cutting the chase and going straight to the point.

"I know the place of those you want to save. I assume that Shining One came to you?" Alcor asked.

"Shining One? You mean Hibiki Kuze?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. That is his name. He escaped this universe and went to a parallel one after replacing his wish to gain Polaris and Canopus' powers. It seems that he was completely broken and his heart was shattered. If only i was a little early, i would have saved him and the others" Alcor said.

"You know a pretty big deal about Hibiki and his friends, and i can sense that you are no ordinary life form. Are you perhaps a Demon?" Shadow asked, causing Alcor to chuckle lightly.

"No, i am not. I am the Sword of the Administrator, formerly a being called a Septentrione, but i could say that you are a Demon" Alcor answered.

"..." Shadow just stared coldly at him in silence.

And for the first time ever in his life, Alcor felt...Pressured.

It wasn't pressured in the word, per se. It was the fact that Shadow's single existence felt like it would erase the very existence of god tier Demons. He felt a massive core of power that he has never ever felt before, not even from Hibiki.

He can help him.

"Well, i would tell you about their place, but you would save them? Even knowing that they are long gone?" Alcor asked.

"...Why do you think i came here for?" Shadow simply answered the question with a question of his own, causing Alcor to loss any kind of thought that was inside of his head that he was preparing to say for Shadow, before letting out a sigh from his mouth.

"Follow me" He said before walking slowly away, with Shadow silently following him.

* * *

_A few minutes later. Abandoned Warehouse_

"So this is the place?"

"Yes. This warehouse holds a hidden pocket dimension, which you can enter to from each inch in the warehouse itself"

Shadow and Alcor entered the warehouse where everything happened to Hibiki and his friends. It was still the same as Shadow saw in Hibiki's memories, and he could even feel the power signals around him from the various hidden spatial rifts around him, ready to lash at both of them at anytime.

"Weird..." Alcor said gaining Shadow's attention.

"What is?" Shadow asked.

"When i entered here, none of the Demons dared even to think about flaring their energy signatures around me. I was walking freely as if nothing was there, but now...It's as if they became even bolder" Alcor answered looking around him.

"Maybe because their energy has became even more greater, and that's why they are even bolder than ever" Shadow answered, before narrowing his eyes.

_"They have indeed became stronger. Something or someone is feeding them with energy, but it's nowhere near either mine or Alcor..." _Shadow thought.

"Get ready. I can feel them closing in" Alcor warned Shadow, but Shadow simply stood as impassive and calm as ever, before suddenly, massive hundreds of tentacles erupted from the ceiling of the warehouse, heading directly towards both Shadow and Alcor, and just as the tentacles were about to touch both of them, they jumped out of their way, and landed on top of one of them.

"Let's stick together. We don't know what will happen" Shadow said to Alcor, before the tentacles were withdrawn back to where they lashed at, before Shadow and Alcor disappeared with them, and entered inside the pocket dimension, and what they saw nearly made Shadow throw up, despite not even feeling sick.

It was the horrifying figure he was looking at.

The disgusting figures of both males and females covered in what seemed to be a mixture between blood and bodily fluids, either dead or completely exhausted, and moans were still heard on several sides.

"This is horrible..." Shadow muttered out.

"Watch out!" Alcor yelled, before pushing himself and Shadow to the side, causing both of them to fall on the floor, only to avoid a blow from a giant Piscasa that swung its claw at them. They then stood on their feet, looking around them, only to see a horde of Demons of various sizes surrounding them.

"Go" Shadow said to Alcor, making him look at him.

"What...?" Alcor asked in confusion.

"Find Hibiki's friends and save them. I will take care of those bastards" Shadow said before slowly unsheathing Murasama, with red lightning cackling from it. Once the crimson blood red blade was removed from its scabbard, Shadow's body began to release a dark black aura, which caused the Demons around him to flinch and shiver, even taking a few steps back.

"Let's dance"

"?!"

**[Persona 4 OST - Crazy Shadow]**

Blue light surrounded Shadow, before the kanji of 'Tower' appeared floating in his palm.

**_"Orpheus Telos!"_**

He crushed the ethereal blue kanji before Orpheus Telos appeared in a gust of wind behind him.

Suddenly, however, Shadow gasped before gripping his head with his free hand, gritting his teeth, before throwing his head to the skies, and roaring in agony, which confused both Saiduq and the Demons surrounding them, and his roar was enough to wake certain individuals around them.

"W...What...?" Io weakly asked as her eyes slowly opened, only to see that her breasts were being sucked by two baby Piscasas, each baby Demon was gripping with all fours on each of her two ample E-cups breasts, and the fact that she was completely naked like the day she was born didn't even help.

What was she doing here? How did she end up here? She doesn't remember anything at all.

On another side, Airi blinked weakly, her nether regions, as well as her mouth stung really hard, her head felt like splitting in half, and her throat was super dry.

She looked in front of her, only to see a figure wailing in pain and agony in the middle of a massive horde of Demons, and the only thing that came into her mind was...

"Is...That guy...Crazy...?" She muttered weakly.

Hinako was the next to be alerted from the sound, blinking as a massive tentacle forced itself out of her body, causing bodily fluids to burst from her lower region, before she saw with her barely opened eyes that the tentacles of the Demon that was raping her body over and over were shivering and trembling in fear. She tried opening her mouth to speak, but only air was the thing that came out, as her throat was really dry, just like Airi.

Fumi was snapped out of her daze by the massive energy signature that was apparently scaring all the Demons away from it, and by extension, from her and the other females with her, but due to her eyes being completely dry, she couldn't make out the shape of the person or the thing that was emitting such massive energy.

"What's...Going...On...?" Makoto asked weakly, with her question directed to no one in particular, where she asked said question right after the Demons that grabbed her throw away her naked form on the floor, where she weakly used what was left of her strength to cast her eyes on the Demons that were grabbing her not a moment ago, where she saw them trembling in fear and taking several steps back, before she looked at what made them do so, only to see someone flailing around, seemingly in agony, and was emitting a massive amount of energy that seemed to scare off the Demons.

Otome was snapped out of her 'sleep' upon sensing the massive energy signature, looking forward only to see a figure emitting such massive energy that seemed to scare off the Demons.

Joe looked in front of him with tired eyes, where the female Demons have released his naked form, and he saw the source of energy that was scaring the Demons away, followed by Keita, Yamato, Jungo, Ronaldo and Daichi, who were nearby as well. Their fantasy world of pleasure shattering the moment this energy signature flared, releasing a massive amount of killing intent, evil and bloodlust, snapping all the Demon Tamers that were knocked out to reality.

Back to Shadow, his wails and screams were still going on, as Orpheus Telos was flailing as well, but it appeared that as if something wanted to burst out of its form.

The Persona's body started to break apart, and its master's screams were not letting out, and not too long afterwards, a slender arm that was covered in golden armor ripped itself from Orpheus Telos' chest, before gripping on its arm, then forcing another arm out and gripping on Orpheus Telos' other arm, and started to yank itself out from it, and after struggling for a few seconds, a figure burst out from Orpheus Telos' head, shattering the body of said Persona apart, and causing its mechanical parts to be sent flying away.

Said figure was a female that was two times taller than Shadow. She had beautiful blonde hair tied in a ponytail, with her body completely covered in golden armor except for her head and face, where she had beautiful vibrant and glowing ocean blue eyes to finish the touch.

Once the figure burst out from Orpheus Telos and made its appearance apparent to its surroundings, Shadow's screams came to a halt.

"What...Is this...?" Shadow asked himself, feeling a massive amount of power emerging from the Persona behind him that was directed towards him, before he laced eye contact with the Demons around him, immediately opting a look of coldness towards said creatures, making them even flinch.

**[End Music]**

"Time to finish this, Warlock"

* * *

_At the same time. Unknown location_

"So that's what is inside the TV? I thought that i saw a paradise, but this looks more like a prostitute house"

Ryuji couldn't hold off his own comment. Well, he was right about it.

It was just like how he saw it: A mansion that looked like a striptease casino of sorts right in the middle of paradise, and it was smelly as well. He didn't know why, but he felt like regretting jumping into the TV. Not to mention that once he jumped into there, he realized that there was no way out at all. So he was stuck there until he finds some way out of here.

**_"Oooooohh...I see that you have came~"_**

"?!"

Ryuji spun on both of his heels several times, looking like an idiot that was working in the same fashion as a spinning top, trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

**_"You are the first guest to ever come here! I'm so excited! I can't wait to taste you all the way from up to down~"_**

The seductive voice of the female that Ryuji saw on the TV echoed out, but due to the tension in the air, and the fact that a girl that he just saved and is lying in his room right now is in danger right now from death made Ryuji unaffected by the seduction.

**_"This fun house has a total of three floors! I am waiting for you there! If you reached me first, you will be the first one to have your first time taken by me~"_**

For some reason that he didn't know, Ryuji gritted his teeth. He didn't know whether he should feel angry or worried, since cold sweat started running down his forehead from behind his skull-shaped mask.

"Get yourself together, Ryuji!" He said to himself before taking a deep breath, then making a sprint towards the door of the mansion, before slowly grabbing its handles and opening it, causing the giant doors to be opened with a loud creak.

And to Ryuji's surprise, what he saw was...Weird.

The first floor looked like a normal house of sorts, like that of a family.

This made Ryuji calm down a little, before he witnessed a girl with a middle school uniform, black hair that was tied in two long braids and a pair of rectangular glasses with black frames.

Overall, she looked like a book nerd.

**_"After spending the first 16 years of my life in school shutting myself off others..."_**

Ryuji heard the voice of a girl, which he could slightly make it out to be the same voice of the girl that called him here inside the TV, but this time, the voice seemed more straight and less wavy in its tone.

**_"Without making a single friend..."_**

Ryuji kept on hearing the voice silently.

**_"At first, i...Was invited a number of times but...I was always afraid and declined every time..."_**

Ryuji just heard that and had a sad look on his face.

**_"I feared that if someone like me joined them...I'd get looked down..."_**

Ryuji gritted his teeth at this.

**_"But as i got used to spending time alone...Before i knew it...Deep down in my heart...I began to look down on girls my age who hanged out together..."_**

Ryuji was close to tear up after understanding these words. It didn't require a smart person to realize that, but the question was: How did she end up in that miserable state that he saw her in?

**_"And then...Once i realized that...I began to hate myself...I want to change...A person that is part of...This fun, bright world...I want to be one..."_**

Ryuji then saw the girl, who he assumed to be Saki Yoshida, walking towards two adults. One of them was a fat male with short black hair and a pair of glasses, and the other was a beautiful slender female with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Upon closer inspection at their features and comparing them to this Saki person, Ryuji realized that those two were her parents.

**_"Mom. Can you teach me...How to do makeup?"_**

Saki simply said to her mother, which caused both her parents to look at her in amazement, before her mother smiled at her.

**_"Sure, Saki. Come with mom to the beauty salon. I wonder when was the last time we went out together"_**

After her mother told her that, the scene shifted to where Saki and her mother were in a beauty salon, with Ryuji following after them, with the residents of the 'house' not seeing him as if he was invisible. He just decided to think about it later.

When he entered the room of the beauty salon, he saw Saki's mother grooming her hair and putting make up on her face. After a few minutes, Saki Yoshida transformed from a plain girl into a stunning beauty.

But Ryuji, who was certain to blush in the spot, opted a face of shock on his face. It was then when two things dawned on him.

One: The girl known as Saki Yoshida is actually the girl that he saved and is currently trying to save her.

Two: Those were her past memories.

Suddenly, the scene became wavy and faded away, only to be instantly replaced by another scene, which appeared to be a magazine shop, where Saki was looking at a magazine, before a young man that looked like a delinquent came right in front of her.

**_"Hmm...So this is the latest version of a fashion magazine..."_**

**_"Yo. Would you look at that. You are one hell of a cute beauty"_**

The boy said, which in turn caused Saki to blush slightly and fidget in her place upon being called cute.

**_"Hey, why don't you and i go to a Karaoke right now? Ya know, so we get to know each other"_**

The boy asked, to which Saki replied by nodding, with the blush still staining her face.

The scene shifted once again to a Karaoke bar, with Ryuji witnessing the boy placing a pill that held a heart shape on it on his tongue, before giving Saki a kiss, where his tongue had some sort of a pill that had a heart drawing on it. Ryuji gasped in shock upon realizing what was happening.

That boy was making her have drugs.

The moment the pill sunk into Saki's throat, her body shook uncontrollably and her face said that she was in Heaven right now. The boy then stood up from his seat, took off his pants, took off Saki's clothes, placed her on the table in the Karaoke room and started to molest her.

This scene caused a vein to pop in all directions of Ryuji's forehead, and his gloved fists were clenched so hard that one could imagine that his knuckles became plain white from that.

**_"You are one hell of an interesting and unique chick. Here, i will place my number on your phone. Feel free to call me whenever you wanna meet up"_**

The boy said before taking Saki's phone and typing his number on it, before writing his name. Ryuji came closer to him, and saw that his name was Hayato.

The scene faded completely, being replaced by a cabaret club.

**_"And that was the beginning of my Metamorphosis~! Wanna know more? Then head to the next floor!"_**

Ryuji instinctively gulped. He was already disgusted of what he saw, and he was about to see more of it?

He sighed. He had no choice right now.

The blonde boy then took the stair to the next floor, only to see the scene of a high school, with Saki being in the middle of girls that were talking about accessories and fashion with her, but judging by her expression, she knew absolutely nothing about fashion. Not to mention the money problem as well, and at that time, 1st year high scholars were forbidden to go to work.

He then heard from one of Saki's classmates that she would place her into an account that had her go to dinner with old guys.

"THAT'S DEFINITELY COMPENSATED DATING! THOSE EFFIN' SONS OF A BITCH!" Ryuji yelled, being unable to contain his own anger any longer.

The scene then shifted to Saki standing with casual clothes on a bus stop while appearing to wait for someone. Not a few minutes later, and a car came into the view, stopping right in front of Saki, where the window opened, only to reveal a fat old man calling for Saki's name.

**_"You must be Saki-chan. Get in"_**

Just as the man said this, Saki hesitated for a bit, before entering the car. The man drove them for a couple of minutes until they reached a nearby hotel.

**_"Hey! You said that we will be having dinner!"_**

**_"Relax. I just wanna stop nearby to have a smoke"_**

Saki just fidgeted in her seat for a bit, before following the man inside the hotel. They sat on a bed in one of the hotel's rooms, with the man smoking without a care in the world, not even acknowledging the fact that a junior high scholar was right next to him.

**_"Saki-chan. I don't mind you going home, but...Can you keep me company?"_**

He asked before taking out 50,000 bucks from his pocket, placing them on the bed, which made Saki stay, albeit she was still worried and scared.

Eventually, it all escalated, and it needed no pro to realize what was about to happen.

The old man literally forced himself on Saki, despite the fact that she tried to push him away from having sex with her, and with each moan he heard, Ryuji's anger rose up, and his teeth was chipping from being gritted together.

After a while, the scene shifted to Saki returning home, completely ragged and tired.

**_"Saki. If you are going to be late, just say so-Huh? Saki, are you alright?"_**

Saki's mother saw her own daughter completely tired and worn out, before seeing her mumbling, but she couldn't even make out what she was saying. So she simply gave her a hug.

**_"Saki, it's okay if you don't want to say what happened. But just remember this, mom will always be by your side"_**

Ryuji was about to cry from this scene. If her mother promised to support her, then what just happened to ruin her life?

**_"Oh, who fate is cruel..."_**

"?!"

The scene shifted to that of the same outlook of a cabaret club, and when he turned around, he saw the hooker Saki Yoshida that introduced herself on the TV, smiling calmly at him, but this time, her eyes were golden yellow irises along with black sclera, and from Ryuji's own experience, he soon realized what that being in front of him was.

"Your...Saki Yoshida's Shadow..." Ryuji muttered his words, causing the girl to giggle.

**_"Bingo! We have a winner! Teehee~" _**She said with an oddly cheerful tone that completely contradicted the layout of the atmosphere around them, before she looked straight at Ryuji, with the same smile on her face.

"What happened back then?! What made you like that?!" Ryuji yelled his question, only for Shadow Saki to shift her smile to an angry scowl, causing Ryuji to slightly flinch at this.

**_"Don't you dare compare me to this bitch! It is indeed true that she and i are one and the same, but she completely ignored me! She completely threw me away to this merciless cruel world! Both of us had suffered from the same fate after this scene! Her male schoolmates caught her with that old mutt geezer entering the hotel, so they used her as a fuck toy for the sake of not letting her scandal out to the school and the world, her father was laid out, and then got drunk from depression, up to the extent that he fucked his own daughter due to the fact that it reminded him of a younger version of his stupid filthy wife, and not long after, it even escalated to the point of bullying that this bitch couldn't take it anymore and ran to her mother, thinking that she will save her as due to her promise with that she will be by her side, but nooooo...She would soon realize that all of this was one big lie!, since her bitch of a mother beat her up because her own bastard of a husband told her that she was the one that seduced him to having her way with him, before kicking her out! Then she went to the only person she knew: Hayato. Who turned out to have seen her as a fuck buddy! Then she just changed her appearance to me: A hooker, and began to have drugs, and each time she gets pregnant, she aborts it, and she was even forced to be an addict, which turned out to be the reason Hayato kicked her out! He wanted cash to pay his drug pills from the dealer that he was contracted to, but she took the drugs instead of the cash, so he kicked her out after months of her serving him as a fuck toy! And that's how she ended up on the streets! Afterwards, she realized that she was pregnant again, but this time she wanted to keep the baby, but unfortunately, she couldn't keep her addiction to both drugs and sex in check, and after she collected lots of money, she accidentally met her old schoolmates from her school, who proceeded to kick her and rape her, thinking that she was a thief for stealing all that money, before they took a few pictures of her naked form, took the money, and left her to die, right in the bathroom that you found her in. But i must congratulate you for saving her, though. If you were a second late, she would have met her maker!"_**

Shadow Saki explained all of Saki's past life in a summarized version, where each and every single word that came out shocked Ryuji even more. He was completely paralyzed in shock that didn't have anything to say. Everything spiraled inside his head, and each time he tried to think of something, it eventually vanishes away.

The world is indeed cruel, but he could never imagine that it was like that.

**_"Hmph! What's with that stupid look?! You honestly thought that this rotten world is rainbows and sunshine?!" _**Shadow Saki asked Ryuji.

"Then...Why do you hate Saki so much? Is it because she didn't accept you?" Ryuji asked.

**_"No! It's because this bitch used me as a shield in front of her! She made me come out into this world! Into this fucking filthy godforsaken world! This bitch refused to face reality by herself! It is true that i wanted to be accepted, but i didn't want to be used as a shield!"_**

Ryuji just stood there, unable to say anything. It was then when he saw her turning her head to the door of the final floor of the mansion.

**_"If you wish to save this bitch from her doom, then come to the last floor. I will be waiting there"_**

She simply said before walking to the stairs of the last floor of the mansion.

Ryuji simply stood there for a few seconds, blinking rapidly, before sighing out, letting out a breath he didn't know that he was holding, before bracing himself, taking out his stun baton, the Ryu Jang Bang, then he ran upstairs. Once he reached the final floor, he was in what looked like an even bigger cabaret club room, with Shadow Saki being at the further end of said room, but that wasn't what shocked Ryuji.

What shocked him was the fact that the real Saki was on her knees while hugging something to cover her naked body with. It was his own purple hoodie.

"W...What...? Where am i...?" Saki questioned looking around the room.

"Yoshida!" Ryuji called out her name, making her look at him.

"Huh? What? Is that a dream? I thought that i was dead" Saki said, before looking in front of her to see her Shadow, which made her opt a look of horror.

"W-What...? Another me?" Saki asked in fear, which caused Shadow Saki to giggle.

**_"Teehee~ I cannot believe that you do recognize me as you. Well, your not wrong, anyways"_** Shadow Saki said while grinning.

"What are you...?" Saki asked.

**_"Don't act like you don't even know! This is all your fault! Just because you wanted to be social doesn't mean that you had to throw me in the upper front line! Your just a selfish bitch!"_** Shadow Saki said in disgust.

"That's not true..." Saki said, her eyes building tears on their corners.

**_"Don't you fucking dare cry! It's all your fault and yet you don't want to talk the blame?! What a load of bullshit!" _**Shadow Saki spat out.

"Why are you doing this...?" Saki asked with her tears now flowing down her cheeks.

**_"Oh! You don't know why?! How can't you know why?! Your the one who did this after all to yourself! Isn't that right...Me?"_**

Saki's eyes just widened at this, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she just cast away her face in shame and sadness, which in turn caused her Shadow to become angry.

**_"Why aren't you responding?! You have no right to stay silent! YoU hAvE nO rIgHt!"_**

Suddenly, crimson red ethereal light surrounded Shadow Saki, before a figure materialized behind her in a flash of red ethereal flames.

It was a massive figure, around 64 meters tall. It was a massive bluish gray humanoid female figure, a very long, flowing, veil-like hair underneath its actual white veil, orange glowing rune-like tattoos all over its body, and strands of white cloth that came out from the top of her head, flowing down like very long rabbit ears, and other strands that flowed from the inside of her veil to act as pieces of cloth behind her back. Finally, the figure was barefooted, had amber eyes irises with black sclera and her hands were super big and had holes in the palms areas, with a small blue box floating inside said hole.

The shock wave resulted from the power burst caused Saki to be blown away, causing Ryuji to catch her in mid flight before placing her on the ground, and looking at the figure in front of him, summoning Captain Kidd to his side with a mental order.

"What the...?!" Ryuji could only say this in his bewilderment and shock.

**[Persona 4 OST - I'll Face Myself (Battle)]**

**_"IaM a ShAdOw...ThE tRuE sElF...I sHaLl ShOw YoU wHaT hApPeNs WhEn YoU tHrow AwAy YoUr LiFe CaReLeSsLy..."_**

The Shadow's distorted voice echoed throughout the room, before Ryuji stood up on his feet, preparing his weapon, with Captain Kidd behind him pointing his cannon head towards the Shadow and its...Summon.

"That's definitely a Persona..." Ryuji said, but in his own mumbling, he just thought about it. How can a Shadow have a Persona?

...

...

...

...He can't think of that right now.

"Your no god to decide the lives of other people! Yoshida! Just hang in there a little longer! I will finish this!"

After Ryuji said this, he charged forward towards Shadow Saki, who grinned at this.

**_"Sefar! Megidola!" _**Shadow Saki yelled out before Sefar, the figure behind her, opened one of its huge palms, before the cube inside of it glowed immensely, before grayish purple orbs of Almighty magic formed into the air, around 20 or so of them, and they were surrounding Ryuji and his Persona, causing said person to halt in his charge, before he witnessed the gray magic orbs firing thin beams of Almighty energy towards him. Ryuji tried to guard himself, but this was Almighty magic, which ignores any kind of durability up to what is beyond the conceptual level, even a Makarakarn spell won't have any defensive effect against it.

"Gaah!" Ryuji grunted in pain, where Saki watched in horror where the stranger that was saving her was pummeled down mercilessly.

**_"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so hilarious! We haven't even begun the battle and you are already pummeled down to the ground with only one attack! You not even worthy of doing 'It' with me! Bet your 'thing' is even smaller than your power~"_** Shadow Saki taunted Ryuji, who was still being mercilessly shot down to the ground.

Saki just watched in horror. She couldn't do anything. She was helpless. She was given a second chance only to see her savior being killed. To her, her life no longer had any meaning, but that didn't mean that innocent people should be involved.

"Yoshida!"

"?!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Ryuji calling for her with tears building on the corners of her eyes.

"I have seen everything that happened to you! It's not your fault! You were just scared! And no one was there to give you a helping hand! I know it's harsh, but this is reality! And we have to face it! So even if you run away from here, i won't blame you! It's because that you can't fight that you must run away! So instead of you doing it by yourself, i will tell it to you: Run the hell out of here! You have to live!"

Ryuji's words rang inside of Saki's brain and caused her eyes to widen. Something seemed to bubble inside of her body as if power was rising in it.

Will she run away again? Or she will face her reality?

...

...

...

...She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, tears were still on the corner of her eyes, before suddenly...

**_"Huh?!"_**

"?!"

The **_Megidola _**attack vanished, with Saki's arm stretched out and her palm opened, with her eyes being shadowed by her hair.

_"What did she do? She nullified my attack...? No, that's not it. She transmuted the attack's information and conceptual existence to erase it away. Don't tell me...She can transmute even concepts?! But...How did she get that power?!" _Shadow Saki thought before she saw Saki advancing towards her, still hugging Ryuji's hoodie to cover her naked body, with Ryuji looking at her while lying down on his stomach due to the pain he got from that Almighty spell.

Saki then stopped in her walk, having finally reached in front of Ryuji as a form of protection. And the sight of her naked butt greeted Ryuji, who just blushed unconsciously at this despite the tension of the atmosphere around them.

"I know that i ruined my life by myself, and i can't blame anyone, even if they are wrong...I know it was me who decided to run away and not even once did i take a decision in my life, just only making people decide for me what should i do...But i am just sick of it! I have been given a chance in life and i am not going to waste it! I will walk through a fresh new path..."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"...And I will be the one to decide MY own future!"

...

...

...

**[Persona 5 OST - Awakening]**

**_"I see that you have made up your mind..."_**

"Kuh?!"

Saki suddenly felt her head threatening to be split in half, where her eyes became golden in color, just like her Shadow's, but without the black sclera.

She fell to her knees as the hoodie fell from her hands, exposing her naked body.

**_"Your light has dimmed not long ago, yet a miraculous coincidence has brought the light back to your soul..."_**

"Uugh! Ahhh!" She writhed in pain as both Ryuji and Shadow Saki watched in surprise.

**_"Your life was being controlled by those who were controlled by the devil itself, and you were not even powerful to stand straight and defy your fate..."_**

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Her screams filled the room they were in, and she couldn't bear the headache any longer.

**_"Now, why don't we proceed with our contract? The contract that will give you the power to decide? The power that will give you the ability to wield your blade in war?"_**

"Nngh! Kuh!" She just gasped for breath, feeling as if the air became thick enough to chock her from her life.

**_"I Am Thou...Thou Art I..."_**

She gritted her teeth as she felt all the power pile up in her body.

**_"It is time for you to wield the blade of the rainbow...To light up your decision of the future"_**

After the voice stopped speaking, a rainbow-colored, butterfly-shaped mask appeared on Saki's face as she yanked her head up to look at her Shadow, who flinched from the sudden action that happened. Saki then slowly rose to her feet, panting heavily, before her hands lashed at the mask that appeared on her face, trying to yank it out, but it felt as if it was a part of her skin, which made her grit her teeth, trying to yank the mask out...

"ALTERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...And she did, which caused a massive burst of ethereal blue energy to erupt around her, engulfing her in it, where it faded shortly afterwards, revealing Saki, but in a new look.

**[Persona 5 OST- Will Power]**

Behind her was a massive figure that was around 2 times her height, but it was still dwarfed by Sefar. Said figure held even more resemblance to Sefar, but with even more humanoid features. It was a young lady that had white veil-like hair underneath her actual white veil, red eyes, tan skin and her body was covered in tattoos of combat and marks of war. Her outfit consisted of a white piece of cloth that wrapped around her rather small breasts, which were attached to her body with black strings that had red lines on them, and were stuck to her neck, a black pair of panties that had white pieces of cloth adorned with red and black lines and decoration to cover her rear and flow out like a lower cape, two white armlets, two small black leggings that traveled from just below the knees to just above the feet, and red, pointy sandals. She was also carrying a longsword with a rather futuristic design, having three red metal hooks around the handle, and another black three hooks attached to the blade, with each six hooks sporting from the handle of the sword, and as for the blade, it have the form of a tri-colored bands of light, where the colors where red, blue and green, and each one of the three black hooks were pointing to each one of the bands of light.

Saki held a stern look on her face, directed towards her own Shadow, who flinched at this while gritting her teeth.

**_"Altera! Salvation!"_**

"?!"

And just as Saki said this, her Persona emitted a green light that engulfed both her and Ryuji, which in turn healed all of Ryuji's wounds, as well as healed off the poisons of the drugs inside her own body.

"Whoa...I feel that i am reborn! This is amazing!" Saki exclaimed in excitement, before she directed her stare back at Shadow Saki, where Ryuji slowly stood to his feet.

"Whoa...A Phantom Thief outfit?" Ryuji could only blurt out his question in shock.

"I will no longer run away...I will see my own path to decide. My path of the stillness is over. Time for Metamorphosis!" Saki exclaimed before grinning, where a blue light saber with a D-shaped curved golden handle appeared in her hand, where on her waist appeared a white ray gun that had blue lines on it strapped by a belt from her outfit.

As for her outfit, it consisted of a silver tank top that hugged her decent C-cups breasts, a pair of silver shorts, a pair of silver gloves and a silver trench coat that had a hoodie on it, and it felt as if the coat would be able to shine brightly in the darkness, and a pair of silver combat boots.

Saki pointed her light saber to Shadow Saki, before exclaiming out loud.

"Send them to the grave! Altera!"

* * *

_At the same time. Polaris' Dimension_

"Time to finish this, Warlock"

**[Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth (Full Version)]**

Faster than the eye could travel, Shadow and his new Persona, Warlock, disappeared in a burst of speed, causing the Demons and Alcor to gasp in surprise, before the head of a Chernobog was sent flying over to the floor, before the foot of Shadow stomped on it.

It took a few seconds for the Demons to recognize what happened, before they all roared at this, and charged at Shadow and Warlock, who both stood still.

"Warlock..."

Shadow muttered the name of his Persona, before said Persona's fist glowed golden in color.

**_"Wind of Oblivion"_**

Warlock then slammed its fist into the ground, causing a massive wind shock wave to be released, knocking away all the Demons surrounding Shadow, and not long afterwards, Shadow himself charged to the horde of knocked Demons, striking left and right with his sword in one hand and his cold and calm expression being plastered as ever on his face, with the Demons screaming in both horror and pain as their blood of several colors came splattering to the sky, and raining down on Shadow's cold face with each strike.

Alcor could only watch in shock and disbelief. Not even Hibiki was able to defend himself from around 5 Demons together, and this person was just treating a massive horde of Demons like a complete joke with nothing but brute force.

"Are you going to stand here and watch me?"

"?!"

Alcor was alerted by Shadow, who spoke to him while hacking his way through the Demons with little to no effort.

"Help Hibiki's friends here. There is no time to waste" Shadow said, before Alcor immediately moved to help the first person who was in front of him, which was Yamato. However, Demons have already shut down his own brain cells functions, so he was barely awake, so there was nothing for him to do-

**"Lawbreaker"**

"?!"

The instant Shadow's mouth let out this word, a bright green light surrounded each and every single one of Hibiki's friends, with the vitality rapidly returning to their faces, the liquids running down their own bodies vanished, and even their clothes got restored, as if nothing happened to them in the first place.

"W-What...?" Joe was the first one to express his surprise.

"What the world...?" Keita was the second in row.

"What happened...? I feel that i drank two cups of coffee in one go..." Ronaldo said afterwards.

"Saiduq? Is that you?" Io asked upon witnessing Alcor in front of her.

"Are you alright, everyone?" Alcor simply asked with a calm tone.

"Whoa! Look at that dude over there hacking his way through all of those Demons!" Daichi commented in awe, pointing at Shadow, who was simply slashing with Murasama in one hand, with Warlock behind him slashing with a double edged sword in its hand, with a calm and collected look on Shadow's face as the blood of Demons danced in the air around him alongside flesh and limbs flying around as well.

"What the hell?! This guy is super strong! What kind of Demon is he using?!" Keita asked in shock.

"That's no Demon..." Yamato simply said, causing everyone, sans Alcor, to look at him in confusion.

"Oh? So you felt it too?" Alcor asked with a slight smile on his face.

"What is this thing if it isn't a Demon?" Hinako asked.

"That thing...Is called a Persona. A facet that takes its powers directly from Demons. So if a Demon is an Archetype, then a Persona is the avatar of this Archetype. However, saying that, this would mean that a Persona is actually weaker than its Demon counterpart, but this individual over there...He is using this Persona of his as if it's on the same level of a Demon, if not stronger" Alcor said placing two fingers underneath his chin, trying to gather up a thought inside his head, before the thought suddenly snapped inside his mind.

"That's it! He is not a human being! He is a Demon! And since a Persona and its user are attached to each other, then that means that both of them gain their powers from each other! That's how his Persona is stronger than a Demon!" Alcor exclaimed.

"What?! But he looks the same as a human to me! Maybe more like a superhuman!" Daichi exclaimed in surprise.

"Are you guys going to keep on watching me?"

"?!"

The calm and cold tone of Shadow questioned the Demon Tamers, snapping them out of their conversation.

**_"GeT tHe HeLl OuT oF hErE!"_**

This tone of sudden anger caused the Demon Tamers to gasp, even the calm and collected Yamato couldn't hide his sudden fear from this, before realization struck him.

"Miyako! Where's Miyako?!" He asked in fear.

"Miyako-chan?! Miyako-chan!" Daichi was the second in row to yell for her name.

"Warlock!..."

Calling for his Persona's name, Shadow gave the flare of a command to Warlock as said Persona took its double-edged sword in both hands, taking a swordsman stance as the sword glowed bright golden.

**_"...Massacre!"_**

And just as he gave the name of the attack, Warlock swung its sword in a horizontal arc, releasing a wide arc of energy that traveled towards all the Demons, tearing them all apart, not even giving them the time to scream.

"Whoa..." Jungo could only say this in amazement.

"EEK!" Airi yelped from the great display of power.

"Get out of here! I will save her!" Shadow exclaimed to them as another wave of Demons approached him, and he kept on hacking through them by himself with a rather casual way. Daichi, however, was looking around him, trying to find something, only to sigh in relief upon seeing his phone on the floor, before he mad a dash at it, and started to click a few buttons in it, before a runic circle appeared out of the screen, with Daichi pointing the phone towards the Demons.

**"Black Frost!" **He called out before a Black Frost came out of the runic circle, and proceeded to shoot a **_Bufudyne _**from his hands, releasing a beam of snow and ice, which encased a Azathroth in its place in an ice pillar, before the pillar shattered apart. Shadow looked at the remains of the Demon in front of him that was covered in ice, before looking at Daichi, and a small, barely noticeable smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey, Style Hair!" Shadow called out to Daichi, causing said male to look at him.

"Huh? Me?" Daichi asked.

"Come with me! Don't you want to save your friend?! I know her place!" Shadow said causing Daichi to gasp.

"Take me with you too!" Yamato called out.

"No! I only need Style Hair over here!" Shadow said to Yamato.

_"Style Hair...?" _That was the collective thought of all of the Demon Tamers.

"Alcor! Take them all out of here! Now!" Shadow exclaimed, before snapping his fingers, causing a pale purple portal to appear in thin air.

"This dimension is about to collapse! And this portal will lead you to the a specific place in the Dimension that i live in, specifically to a friend of mine! Just leave Style Hair with me!" Shadow said.

"Huh...?" Alcor could only blurt out his confusion.

**_"I sAiD gO dAmN iT!"_**

"EEK!"

Even the males let out that kind of girlish squeak upon Shadow yelling at them in distorted anger. And without any kind of resistance, all of the Demon Tamers entered the portal, but only Alcor remained as the portal closed.

"I will not leave from here. I am as responsible as everyone here. So let me help" Alcor said.

"..." Shadow was just staring coldly at Alcor in silence, where a Orcus was shakily trying to get to its hands, due to his many legs being either sliced or broken, before his head exploded in a mix of blood and brains when Shadow punched the Orcus from behind without looking at it or even glancing behind his back at it.

"...Very well" He responded, causing Saiduq to flash a small smile at his face.

"Let's go now! We have to save Miyako-chan!" Daichi said, before gasping as Shadow suddenly appeared in front of him, despite being a fair distance away from him. Daichi simply stood there, not knowing what to do in front of the ominous and unnerving appearance in front of him. He then saw Shadow raising his left hand, with his pointer finger having a bright orange glow surrounding it, before Shadow pressed his finger onto Daichi's forehead, causing a bell sound ringing inside Daichi's head, before his eyes widened, feeling power filling his body from the inside out.

"W-What is that?! I feel as if i became charged up to full battery!" Daichi exclaimed.

"I have awakened your Birth Ability" Shadow answered.

"Huh? Birth Ability?" Daichi asked in confusion.

"You will find about it when we face Kamoshida and save Miyako. Just remember to think about what is your most desirable desire in life" Shadow said before making a dash towards a door at the far end of the Black Room Dimension, with Daichi and Saiduq following behind him, and once the three reached the door, they stood in front of it, with the door looking fairly normal, but was colored black and a dark purple glow was surrounding its frame.

Shadow glanced from the right corner of his eyes, only to see Daichi, who was sweating bullets, but held a serious look on his face with his teeth gritted. It seems that he was dead insist on saving this Miyako.

And from the left corner of his eyes, Shadow saw Alcor, who was narrowing his eyes calmly at the door. Shadow could feel that the presence behind this door troubled him.

Not that it bothered him of all people. This thing behind the door was nowhere near Nyx or Erebus' powers, but it was still a decent and tricky opponent.

"We don't have much time left. This dimension is going to collapse in 2 hours. Are you two ready?" Shadow asked both of Daichi and Alcor, to which the two looked at him, then at each other, before nodding to Shadow, who was still looking at the door in front of him, before he nodded himself and pushed the door open, where their surroundings got engulfed by a bright white light.

**[Music Ends]**

* * *

_At the same time. With Ryuji and Saki_

"Send them to the grave! Altera!"

**[The World Ends With You OST - Give Me A Chance (O-Parts)]**

Saki gave the command to Altera, and the Persona responded by charging at speeds that went beyond all concepts that govern speed in all cosmologies, stabbing its sword forward, but a whirlpool-shaped shield appeared in front of Sefar, absorbing the damage and turning it into energy for her, before Sefar swatted away Altera like a fly with one of its fingers, but the same whirlpool-shaped shield appeared in front of Altera, protecting her and absorbing the power that came out of this Physical attack. Altera returned to Saki's side, before Captain Kidd pointed its cannon towards Sefar.

"Captain Kidd! **_God's Hand!_**" Ryuji called out, before Captain Kidd fired off a massive yellow robot rocket arm towards Sefar, where it was absorbed as well.

**_"Kekekekeke...You will never defeat me with these useless attacks~" _**Shadow Saki exclaimed while smirking at the two humans.

"Dammit! We can't even lay a scratch on her!" Ryuji cursed.

**_"Time for my counterattack!" _**Shadow Saki exclaimed, before Sefar stretched out one of its giant arms forward and opened its gigantic hand, pointing it towards both Ryuji and Saki.

"Shit!" Ryuji cursed once again.

Saki just gritted her teeth at this, before she witnessed the cube inside Sefar's opened palm glowing brightly.

**_"Sefar! Heaven's Descend!" _**Shadow Saki exclaimed before the cube inside Sefar's opened palm fired off a white beam of Almighty magic light, which headed towards both Saki and Ryuji, where both of Altera and Captain Kidd appeared in front of their respective masters to shield them, despite the fact that they knew that it was impossible to defend from an Almighty spell.

Time seemed to slow down for Saki. She closed her eyes, trying to find a solution for this trouble. She was not saved in order to die again. She can never let that second chance slip away.

...

...

...

_"...Huh?"_

She suddenly felt something appear inside of her.

Another light orb next to the light orb that appeared inside of her earlier that gave her the power to nullify the **_Megidola _**spell that was pummeling Ryuji.

She felt hope returning to her, before she unconsciously called out the same power that she used from earlier.

**"Metamorphosis!"**

"?!"

She yelled the name, and at the same time, the attack that was going to take their lives vanished away before it could even graze them. This left both Ryuji and Shadow Saki in a state of bewilderment and shock. Saki, feeling the flare of the second light orb inside of her as if it wanted to be unleashed, caused her to call out a second name.

**"Supreme Insight!"**

"?!"

Right as she yelled, a green hologram shape of a 3-D box appeared around Saki, before expanding towards Shadow Saki, engulfing her and Sefar in it, before disappearing shortly afterwards. Massive amounts of information appeared inside of Saki's brain after the hologram box disappeared, where she saw all of the status of Sefar in front of her.

**Name: Sefar.**

**Level of Power: Extremely Strong.**

**Inherits: Almighty.**

**Resists: N/A.**

**Reflects: N/A.**

**Absorbs: Physical, Fire, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Nuclear, Psychic, Darkness.**

**Weaknesses: Light.**

**Skills: Megidola, Heaven's Ascend, Null Aliment, Endure, Dekaja, Dekunda, Samerecarm, Wandering Star's Crest.**

**Passive Skill: Magic Energy Absorption.**

**Description of Passive Skill: Allows user to transform all the absorbed energy from all attacks inflicted on them into buffs, inflicting all -kaja effects on the user, as well as induces Mind Charge and Power Charge.**

Saki saw it like plain sunlight in front of her eyes...Or rather in side of her mind.

"Hey, mister!" Saki called to Ryuji, snapping him out of his dumbfounded state.

"Huh? What is it?" Ryuji asked in confusion.

"This Shadow can absorb all kinds of attacks we would throw on him and turns it into strength, as well as nullify an kind of aliments we would throw on her, but she is weak to Light magic" Saki said.

"But i don't have any kind of Light spells" Ryuji said.

"Have no fear. I got just the thing" Saki said smirking in confidence at her Shadow, who gritted her teeth in anger, before giving a silent command to her Persona to fire another **_Heaven's Ascend _**towards both Ryuji and Saki. However, Saki came right in front of the attack and opened her palm while extending her arm towards it, and much to the shock of both Ryuji and Shadow Saki, Saki caught the attack with her bare hand without any harm whatsoever, before the attack vanished away.

**_"How?!"_** Shadow Saki could only yell in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Supreme Insight. An ability that allows me to not only scan my opponent, but also become immune to any kind of ability they may throw at me. In other words, you and i cannot harm each other" Saki answered, before smirking at her Shadow.

"Oh! Wait! Let me rephrase this: I CAN hurt you!" Saki exclaimed before pointing her light saber at Shadow Saki.

"Altera! **Kougaon!**" Saki roared out before Altera pointed its sword at Sefar, before firing a rainbow-colored light beam at Sefar, which caused Shadow Saki to gasp as the beam engulfed both her and her Persona, before the light faded shortly afterwards, revealing both Shadow Saki and Sefar on both of their knees.

"There is something that i noticed as well. Since your a Shadow, then, unlike us humans, you can't dismiss your Persona, because your simply an ego summoning an ego, so you can't dismiss your own ego away, so you would be always open to damage" Saki said.

**_"Tch! Bitch! I won't go down that easily!"_** Shadow Saki exclaimed, before she and Sefar stood on their feet. Sefar then opened its two palm together, with the two cubes inside her hands glowing in a bright white light. Saki saw this, and gave a mental command to Altera to prepare for the worst, with the hooks in Altera's sword spreading to their ends as if locks were opened from boxes.

**_"Sefar!..."_**

"Altera!..."

Both got prepared as Sefar's cubes glowed even brighter, and Altera's tri-colored sword started to have its blade spin rapidly as its three colors glowed intensely.

**_"...Wandering Star's Crest!"_**

**_"...Photon Ray!"_**

Sefar's cubes merged together, before becoming one large cube, which had white fire surrounding it, then it fired itself like a star souring through the cosmos, and at the same speed of a comet, where two ethereal rainbow butterfly wings appeared behind Altera's back, before a rainbow-like aura erupted from her sword, and the Persona proceeded to dash forward with speed beyond the concept of speed itself with its sword pointed forwards in a stabbing position with both hands clenching on the hilt of the sword, with the rainbow colored aura emitting from her blade surrounding her.

An earthquake that shook the entire realm of the TV dimension, and all the dimensions inside of it shook to the very core, its as if millions of billions of space-time universes shook to their own very core, and even what's beyond the concept of the existence of said universes wasn't sparred from the quake that issued from the aura of the two attacks that were about to collide with each other.

"Let's get outta here!" Ryuji exclaimed before running, where Saki started to run, only for her legs to suddenly give up on her, feeling like jelly underneath her body, before she fell to her knees. Ryuji stopped and noticed Saki on the ground, where he ran to her.

"Yoshida! Are you alright?!" He asked in panic.

"I think my legs gave up on me. I can't move" Saki replied, causing Ryuji to give a mental kick to his mind. He almost forgot that this is what happens when someone unlocks his Persona for the first time.

Acting fast, Ryuji turned his back to Saki, before falling on one knee, then grabbing Saki's arms, hoisting them on his shoulders.

"Grab on tight!" He exclaimed, to which Saki did so, before she yelped as Ryuji quickly stood on his feet and grabbed Saki by her thighs, where she placed both of her arms tightly around his neck, effectively making Ryuji give her a piggyback ride, before Ryuji made a sprint towards one of the windows in the room, before jumping towards it, effectively breaking the glass in the same fashion as an action hero in a movie while escaping an explosion.

And while this was all happening, Saki was concentrating on only one thing.

_"He smells so...Nice..."_

And just as Ryuji jumped from the building, the two attacks of both Personas collided, and then...

**[Music Ends]**

**_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"_**

The collision of both of the deadly attacks caused a massive explosion that blew up the entire mansion, and despite the fact that it was bright and sunny around the mansion, the explosion illuminated as a second sun, as if it was a massive star illuminating the pitch black night sky in midnight time.

Ryuji landed safely on the ground on his feet with Saki on his back, where they both looked at the remains of the mansion having smoke emitting from it.

"Are you okay? Can you stand on your feet?" Ryuji asked the girl on his back.

"I think so" Saki simply replied, before Ryuji slowly placed her off his back and slowly on the ground, where she was able to stand on her two feet without her legs giving up on her once again. Afterwards, they both looked in front of them, only to see Shadow Saki standing still with only a blank expression on her face, but without the towering Sefar behind her.

She simply stared at both Saki and Ryuji, not even moving an inch. Ryuji, in response of seeing her, took out his shotgun, the Megido Fire, and aimed it at her, only for Saki to place her hand on the shotgun, and pressing it slowly down from Ryuji's aim on Shadow Saki, and when Ryuji looked at her, she simply flashed a gentle smile towards him, causing the wielder of the Chariot Arcana to blush slightly at this, with his blush being hidden behind his mask, before he watched Saki marching towards Shadow Saki, and then standing in front of her. And after staring at each other's faces for a few seconds, Saki did the unthinkable.

She took her Shadow self into her arms, engulfing her in a hug. An act that even shocked Shadow Saki as her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

**[Persona 4 OST - I'll Face Myself (Reincarnation)]**

"I'm so sorry..." Saki said with a sad look on her face.

"..." Shadow Saki didn't respond.

"You...Were hurt a lot...Because of my cowardice...I already acknowledged your existence, but...But my grief and despair made my forget completely about you..." Saki continued on talking to her Shadow.

"..." Again, Shadow Saki didn't respond.

"I...I know that you need more attention, but i was very weak back then, but now...Now i won't leave your side. We will protect each other from now on...I understand now...I am you and you are me...Nothing will ever change that..." Saki said.

These phrases afterwards caused tears to flow from Shadow Saki's eyes before she flashed a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you...Thank you very much...That's all i wanted to hear..." Shadow Saki said before Sefar suddenly appeared above of her in a slight flash of blue light, followed by Altera appearing in the same fashion above Saki, where both Personas embraced each other in a hug, where Sefar nearly engulfed the smaller Altera in one of her hands, with Altera hugging her abdomen, before both Personas vanished in a flash of white light, along with Shadow Saki slowly vanishing as well inside of Saki, with said human having a blue glowing outline around her body for a few seconds, before it vanished as well.

Afterwards, Saki looked around her at the paradise that was the TV world, gazing at the beauty of this world for a few minutes, before she turned her head towards Ryuji, before smiling as her Phantom Thief clothes faded away, leaving her stark naked, causing Ryuji to blink for a few seconds, trying to register what just happened in front of him. He was gazing at a piece of smooth, fair skin, a small round butt, a pair of D-cups breasts and a face of an angel that descended from Heave for him. Realization suddenly struck Ryuji, before he threw his head backwards, and his nose burst in blood, before he fell on the ground in a comical way, unconscious.

Saki blinked at this, before looking at herself, where she giggled upon realizing that she was nude.

"Okay" She said before her Phantom Thief outfit came out in a flash of blue ethereal flames forming around her, before she looked around her, as if trying to find an exit.

"Don't even try. I tried looking for one but i couldn't" Ryuji said having got up and wiped the blood from his nose with the sleeve of his outfit.

"Well, we can still keep on looking, you know" Saki simply said, before a comical lamp appeared above her head and lit up.

"...Or...We can simply create a new one" Saki said, confusing Ryuji with her words, before he saw her extending her arm and opening her palm, pointing it at thin air, confusing the blonde male even more.

**"Metamorphosis"**

"?!"

Just as this was declared out, a rainbow-colored spherical portal appeared in front of Saki in thin air, causing Ryuji to nearly scream in surprise.

"I actually remember taking a few glances in the room you left me in, so i simply used my ability to transmutate space and time to create a portal to send us to this room" Saki said.

"Whoa! That's a Birth Ability! Just like that of Shadow!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Saki asked in confusion.

"Uhh...Never mind. I will tell you later. Let's just get outta here" Ryuji said before he and Saki advanced towards the portal.

Ryuji was still a little further away from knowing that this girl in front of him...Would give him a purpose to live for.

* * *

_At the same time. The Black Room Dimension_

Opening the door just like how video game characters confront the final boss in his 'Throne Room', Shadow, Daichi and Saiduq entered, only to see a rather grosteque sight.

It looked like the gruesome insides of one's stomach, with the flesh buds pulsating at a rapid rate, similar to a vibrator, with tendrils of various heights and sizes around the scene in front of Shadow, Daichi and Alcor, where the tentacles came out of massive holes in the flesh buds, where a foul smell filled the area, causing Daichi to pinch his nostrils from the stench, and for Alcor to opt a cold blank look on his face, with Shadow's face forming an angry scowl on it.

"What the hell is this?!" Daichi said in disgust.

"My goodness..." Alcor muttered in a mixture of annoyance and horror, though his own face did tell that he was extremely calm.

"..." Shadow was the only silent one in them, narrowing his eyes around the place trying to look for something, before he suddenly heard a faint sound of a woman moaning, where both Daichi and Alcor didn't hear, which made Shadow slowly walk towards the source of the sound, which in turn made him go deeper into that flesh carnival, and after a few steps forward, his eyes widened in shock and horror at what he saw, with both of Daichi and Saiduq having the same expression on their faces, having followed behind him.

What they saw was a carnival of countless tendrils that were wrapping around a massive amount of naked females from various heights, ages and bust sizes, where each and every single one of them was moaning loudly in pleasure as the tendrils were drilling into their two lower holes, as well as their mouths, releasing white fluids from their tips inside said holes and mouths, with moans of pleasure, accompanied with faces riddled and swimming in lust with their eyes being rolled up to the back of the heads being both heard and seen respectively.

The sight disgusted both Daichi and Alcor, but as for Shadow, it wasn't only disgust...It was...Something else...And it was a familiar one.

Wrath.

Flashbacks from his miserable childhood played in front of Shadow, where his young 3-year-old self was rapped by multiple women due to their belief that he had some special 'Bloodline Limit' or something like that, where the ideal of the Birth Ability didn't even appear before the date of his birth, only appearing after a month from his birth, or that's what his mother told him 3 months ago prior to the Rating Game against Riser.

That aside, however, considering the fact that this isn't the point, Shadow was boiling from the inside. He felt every single fiber in his body on the verge of explosion from anger. His anger was so great that it bent the atmosphere around him, causing the tentacles around him to recoil, and even the air itself felt tight for both Daichi and Alcor to breathe. In fact, Shadow's anger was so powerful that it was sapping life out of the tentacles and flesh around him, as evident by the fact that the flesh and tentacles were rotting at an alarming rate, turning into a gruesome color of dark brown, before wilting like flowers.

"Holy crap!" Daichi threw a curse in shock and horror at what he saw.

_"Just by releasing his aura of anger and bloodlust he can twist space and time, alongside the atmosphere and even absorb the life force at a conceptual level...Interesting indeed..."_ Alcor thought with cold sweat running down his face.

"I see that you came"

"?!"

The familiar sound of a male that Shadow heard in Hibiki's memories echoed throughout the room. Turning their heads to the direction of the voice, Shadow, Daichi and Alcor looked to see the figure of Kamoshida standing in the middle of the background they were in, grinning arrogantly and smugly at them. This caused both of Daichi and Alcor to enter a fighting stance, being alerted by his presence, where Shadow just glared coldly at him, silent anger was the only thing screaming in his face.

"It is indeed interesting. To think that the Child of Hybrid would be the one to come first. I thought about breaking apart all of the Messiahs so that you will be the only one remaining" Kamoshida simply said with his smirk wide as ever on his face.

"Suguru Kamoshida. 32 years old. Formerly a human and an Olympic medalist, who enjoy sadism and thinks of males as tools and of females as sexual instruments. Such a disgusting person" Shadow muttered with venom apparent in his tone, which made Kamoshida's grin widen even more.

"Thank you. It is indeed great to hear that someone knows about me. Unlike you, but rest assured. I will make sure you know the world as a paradise soon enough" Kamoshida said, causing both Daichi and Alcor to sweatdrop at this, with Shadow frowning as he knew exactly what Kamoshida's words meant, but his words felt off from the conversation at the same time.

"I suppose that you are looking for this one, right?" Kamoshida said before a hole in the floor of flesh opened up, before a figure ascended from the hole, surrounded by tentacles. It didn't take a second to realize that this figure was a female, and a naked one at that. She was the spitting image of Yamato. Same silver white hair and same purple eyes, but she was less pale than him, her hair flowed down to her waist, her face was more round, and her eyes seemed to be even larger by a bit.

She had her eyes half-opened, as if she was in a comatose state, and if one could concentrate, they can see thin threads of drool coming out of her mouth and trailing down from her lower jaw and chin.

"Miyako-chan!" Daichi called out, but Miyako didn't respond. Daichi then gritted his teeth in anger upon witnessing Kamoshida cupping Miyako's cheeks, flashing a dirty evil smirk at the three males in front of him, before licking Miyako's right cheek, to which the female didn't even respond at all.

"Bastard! Let her go!" Daichi yelled at Kamoshida, and was about to charge towards him, only for Alcor to grab his arm before he could advance further.

"Daichi. Calm down. We don't know what will that abomination will do" Alcor said.

"What the hell do you mean?! Miyako is in danger! We have to save her!" Daichi roared out.

"Just because she needs to be saved doesn't mean that we should be reckless. Calm down. We don't want to fall" Shadow said, not yanking his eyes from Kamoshida, shooting an angry glare at him.

He is indeed telling Daichi to calm down, but Shadow's blood was boiling at the moment.

"I see that all of you got cold feet. Well, telling you the truth, this chick here made me kill two birds with one stone" Kamoshida said.

"How so?" Alcor calmly asked, narrowing his eyes at Kamoshida.

"I got to absorb massive amount of the Dragon Stream's powers, actually so much that i got this magnificent ability to myself, and the second and most important thing is..."

Kamoshida's disgusting grin grew up even more.

"...I got to have some fun time...Fucking her brains out. I screwed her up so much that her mind completely broke as you can see"

This phrase was the last straw, for both Daichi and Shadow.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Daichi and Shadow roared out at the same time, causing Kamoshida's grin to threaten to split his face in half.

Suddenly a dark purple miasma started to cover both Kamoshida and Miyako, before what appeared as an earthquake erupted around the dimension the two opposing sides were in.

**_"I aLrEaDy ToLd YoU! i ShAlL sHoW yOu ThE eTeRnAl WoRlD oF pLeAsUrE!"_**

Just as Kamoshida's distorted sound erupted in the ears of Shadow, Daichi and Alcor, the miasma around both of him and Miyako erupted around them, engulfing them completely, before shortly, something else came in the place of both Kamoshida and Miyako.

It was a colossal entity, which took the appearance of what looked like a massive skeleton, covered in blood red dye from head to toe, with elongated skeletal fingers, silver rings placed around several parts of its skeletal figure and even more rings that acted as a belt around its waist, black scales around the thighs area, reptilian-shaped feet, an extremely long skeletal tail, two massive scythe-like horns emerging from the top of its head, and glowing green ominous eyes. The last thing to note is that Miyako, who was completely naked at that notice, was attached to his forehead, with her arms and legs being inside the fleshy part of the Demon's forehead, with her arms being swallowed down to the elbow and her legs being swallowed up to just below the knees.

**_"TiMe To ShOw YoU...tHe PaRaDiSe Of EtErNaL pLeAsUrE!"_**

"Both of you! Get ready!" Shadow called out taking a fighting stance, to which both Daichi and Alcor took their fighting stance.

It's on.

**[****Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Keep The Flag Flying****]**

**_"Black Frost!"_**

**_"Asura!"_**

**_"Warble!"_**

The names of the Demons and the Persona came out as soon as they were called. Black Frost started by firing a **_Bufudyne _**at Kamoshida, as the ice stars formed around Black Frost, before getting fired at Kamoshida's demonic form, but much to Daichi's shock, it didn't affect him at all, where the scream of Miyako was heard straight afterwords.

"What? What's going on?" Daichi asked in confusion, seeing Miyako's restrained and barely conscious form sniffing and biting her lower lip, with tears flowing down her eyes.

**_"She had a magnificent body, and even her power was extremely potent. So i established a Life Link with her, which in turn makes it so that i can transfer the pain of anything that comes in contact with me to her, but the wounds will never show on both of me or her. I don't want my valuable cumbucket to be broken now, would i~?" _**Kamoshida said with a sly and disgusting tone, but his skeletal face refused to show any kind of facial expressions, to which Daichi gritted his teeth in anger, while Alcor and Shadow where glaring angrily at Kamoshida. If looks could kill, Kamoshida would have been dead now.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Daichi roared out in complete anger that made Alcor gasp on the spot in shock and disbelief, having never seen Daichi being thrown in this kind of a fit of rage.

It seems that Daichi...

No. No time to think about this.

**_"Maragidyne!"_**

"?!"

The roar of Kamoshida snapped out Alcor from his thoughts, as three massive fire beams were fired from three orange floating runic circles, where the fire beams traveled toward Shadow, Daichi and Alcor.

"Asura!" Alcor called to his Demon, to which the god of wrath stepped in front of its master, effectively absorbing the fire beams as a circular shield appeared in front of it.

**_"Fire Breath!" _**Kamoshida roared before blowing out a torrent of fire from his mouth. This time, however, Asura roared in pain as the flames started to eat into said Demon's body.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Daichi blurted out his shock, since Asura is a Demon that can drain fire attacks.

"These attacks ignore any kinds of defenses. Just be careful when choosing your Demons" Shadow said before Warble blocked Kamoshida's arm from being slammed on the heads of the three fighters with its scythe. The Persona then pushed the human-turned Demon away, causing Kamoshida to stumble and fall on his back with a loud thud sound, only for Miyako's cry of pain and agony to follow shortly afterwards.

"Miyako-chan!" Daichi called out before running towards Kamoshida's fallen form, only for said Demon to raise its head, before opening its mouth, causing an yellowish orange energy ball to form inside his mouth, and even so, Daichi didn't stop running towards the massive Demon, where said human increased his speed even further as he saw light orange lines glowing around Miyako's naked body, with said human-Triangulum hybrid crying in pain.

**_"DIE!" _**Kamoshida roared before the energy beam of the Dragon Stream got fired from Kamoshida's mouth towards the still running Daichi, but just before it could make an impact, Black Frost came right in front of Daichi, blocking the beam with a shield of ice, but eventually, the ice shield gave up, and eventually broke down, consuming Black Frost in it, annihilating the Demon from existence, in order to protect its master.

Daichi jumped on the humongous body of Kamoshida, before running as fast as his legs could carry him, where massive spiky crimson red tentacles burst out from Kamoshida's chest and came soaring towards Daichi, who, while his eyes were having tears running down from them, he still kept his teeth gritted, his face firm, and his legs even kicked the 'ground' underneath it even more harder.

He was afraid.

He was terrified.

He was completely anxious.

But that didn't stop him from running towards the woman that was trapped.

He failed once when he fell pray to the Demons, and when they brainwashed him to become their own breeding stock, effectively not only failing all his friends, but also Hibiki, his first and best friend.

He won't let that happen ever again! He will stand tall this time!

**_"RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Daichi roared from the top of his lungs so hard that his throat started to bleed, but he didn't care about the blood that came out from his mouth. All that he was thinking about was to reach Miyako and save her no matter what.

_"Do not hide from your past...Do not hide from your fears...Embrace them completely...Only then...Will you become the strongest of all..."_

"?!"

An gentle voice rang inside of Daichi's ear, and at the same time, the tentacles were about to approach him with their spikes, threatening to skewer him apart.

And then...

**_BOOOOOOMMMM!_**

**[Music Stops]**

An explosion.

Said explosion engulfed Daichi, but also blew apart all the tentacles around him, which in turn caused Alcor to shield his eyes from this, but Shadow didn't. In fact, Shadow held an entirely different expression.

A thin, small and barely noticeable smile.

**[Devil Survivor 2 OST - The Operation Strikes]**

The smoke then blew away via a torrent of wind, revealing Daichi, but with his upper clothes blown save for his scarf, which was tattered and barely hanging to his neck, where his naked upper half showed muscles that one would never imagine that were underneath the seemingly lanky build of Daichi himself. Not that kind of overbuild, but still toned and fit.

After a moment of silence, Daichi blinked, before looking at his arms, gripping his hands into fists several times, his eyes in complete awe of what he is seeing.

"Whoa...What is this...? This...Power..." Daichi mumbled under his breath, still in complete disbelief.

**_"YoU sHiTtY hUmAn!" _**Kamoshida roared before opening his mouth again, preparing to charge another beam empowered by the Dragon Stream.

"Daichi Shijima! Watch out!" Alcor called for his friend, only for Shadow to slightly raise his lower arm with the small thin smile still plastered on his face, signaling for Alcor to not worry.

"Don't worry. He knows what to do" Shadow answered calmly, not taking his eyes away from Daichi.

...

...

...

"...W-What?!"

Kamoshida couldn't feel the connection to the Dragon Stream, despite the fact that Miyako was still connected to his forehead.

"What?! What have you done, you shitty human?!" Kamoshida roared, his voice losing the distortion in it, only for Daichi to comically blink at this.

"...I honestly don't know what your talking about..." Daichi simply answered, before realizing the situation he was in, which in turn made him opt his firm look of resolve once again, before dashing forward, this time with so much power that when he stretched his leg, he casued a massive sonic boom to occur behind him, which blew away massive chuncks of the ground that was made out of flesh underneath them. Daichi ran as fast as he could towards Miyako, pointing the very souls of his eyes right towards her face that had half-opened eyes.

"Shiji...ma..." Miyako managed to mumble, her sight barely helping her to look at the man who was running towards her to save her.

"Miyako-chan! Hang in there! I will save you!" Daichi yelled to Miyako.

Meanwhile, at the side of both Shadow and Alcor, the latter was completely speechless at what he saw.

"What was that just now...? Daichi Shijima never had this immense amount of power before..." Alcor said.

"This is the power of the heart. The power of the resolve. The power of the strongest desire inside a human being. This is Daichi Shijima's desire of wanting to 'bind' everything that would restrain both him and his friends from their freedom. The ability to nullify all kinds and manners of attacks and magic. **The Absolute Order**" Shadow answered in a literature-like manner.

At the same time, Daichi continued his charge until he reached Miyako, but just as the ends of his fingers touched her...

"Foolish human"

"?!"

...The flesh part that was trapping Miyako expanded, and became like a fly trap, taking Daichi in it, engulfing both him and Miyako and Daichi inside of Kamoshida's forehead.

"No!" Alcor exclaimed in worry and shock, only for Shadow to simply raise his hand once again to calm him down.

"I said not to worry" Shadow simply said.

At the same time, both Daichi and Miyako were inside the flesh of Kamoshida's forehead, with various minimum thin tentacles clutching around both him and Miyako, with the tentacles clutching Miyako working on squeezing her ample D-cups breasts, as well as rubbing on her lower part. Daichi was seeing this, and was trying to muster all of his power to reach for Miyako.

"Miyako-chan...Hang...In there..." Daichi managed to gasp, before he managed to rip away the tentacles clutching on him, then pulled Miyako away from the tentacles clutching on her, before hugging her like his life depended on it as several other tentacles started to approach them.

"Shijima...Why...? You must...Run..." Miyako managed to gasp.

"No! I won't leave you! Stop saying this!" Daichi yelled hugging Miyako even more tightly.

"But...Why...?" Miyako asked, before her tired eyes suddenly widened as Daichi broke the hug and caught Miyako's shoulders firmly, before saying one phrase that caused Miyako to wake up and for consciousness to return to the real world.

"It's because the feeling that i am sensing right now can't be described. That and i don't wanna lose you. You have become even more precious than a friend to me"

Miyako's purple eyes were glimmering in disbelief. Her heart pounded heavily and her breathing felt tight, and she felt as if she was about to cry from those words. She saw Daichi in front of her, still gripping her naked shoulders while looking around to try and find a way out, and just like that, her body leaned over, and her arms lashed onto Daichi's head, shocking the male, before his head was pulled towards hers before he could react to it.

And just like that...Their lips were locked together.

**[Music Stops]**

A sensation that both he and she never felt before, where only Miyako's instincts were the thing that made her do this, all while Daichi was still stunned and shocked at what was happening to him.

He never felt this warmth before.

He never felt this peace before.

He never felt this hot before.

And most importantly...He never felt this energized before.

**_"I see that you gave your decision..."_**

"?!"

A voice echoed in both of their heads, causing them to break the kiss, before looking around them, only to find themselves in a black background. Everything around them was pitch black, and in the center of it was a white gigantic dragon which illuminated the black background and dwarfed both human and hybrid, where said dragon looked like that of a street celebration one in China and Japan.

"Shakko..." Miyako whispered the name of the dragon in disbelief.

**_"Miyako Hotsuin...I see that you entrust this young child of man with the holy power of you clan...And by doing so, you entrust him with your life and future...Do you wish to proceed with the sacred contract...?" _**Shakko asked the female Hotsuin.

"Yes. I entrust this man with my life. I will trust no one more than him" Miyako answered almost instantly. This made Shakko turn to Daichi.

_**"And you...Son of man...Are you willing to accept the ****p**_**_ower and thus the responsibility...?" _**Shakko asked Daichi, who gulped from the sheer ungodly presence of the Dragon Demon, before steeling up his gaze, gaining a firm look of resolve on his face.

"Y-Yes! I will do everything within my power to protect Miyako-chan!" Daichi answered almost instantly. This made Shakko smile...of sorts.

**_"Very well. Walk into the path of soverginity, son of man...And may the Stream of the Dragon guide you to its end..."_**

Just as Shakko muttered these words, Daichi suddenly gasped upon feeling an immeasurable amount of pain in his right arm, before his right sleeve burst apart, revealing a burnt mark in the shape of circles tracing from his upper arm and down to his wrist, and before both Daichi and Miyako knew it, white light engulfed both of their sights.

Meanwhile, outside...

"Daichi Shijima and Miyako Hotsuin are still trapped inside of Suguru Kamoshida. Are you sure that nothing will happen to them?" Alcor asked Shadow with worry apparent in his voice.

"Don't worry. They will come out right now" Shadow answered with his cold emotionless face still looking at Asmodeus, before suddenly...

**_"KUH?!"_**

"?!"

Alcor's attention was immediately shifted to Asmodeus, who started to writhe in pain, before parts of his flesh started to rise up, namely the stomach area, as if something was trying to tear its way outside his stomach, before suddenly, his stomach erupted, before Daichi, being surrounded by a dark orange aura while holding an unconscious and naked Miyako appeared in the middle of a mess of blood, before jumping away from Kamoshida, landing beside Shadow and Alcor.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked Daichi, still looking at Kamoshida, who was healing up from his stomach wound.

"I'm...I'm fine...But help Miyako. Do the thing that you did to us" Daichi said trying to take his breath, to which Shadow just snapped his fingers, and in seconds, all of Miyako's injuries, inner and outer ones, got healed up, alongside the construction of her clothes in thin air, where viatality returned to her face and body shortly afterwards.

"Whoa..." Daichi couldn't hide his amusement. He then heard another finger snap, before a spherical dark purple portal appeared in thin air in front of him.

"Go" Shadow simply ordered both Daichi and Alcor.

"What?" Alcor asked.

"We have saved Miyako. Now your role is over. Reunite with your friends, who by now have reunited with my own friends. I will be behind you shortly afterwards" Shadow said before he tightened his grip on Murasama, causing red electricity to cackle violently around the blade, before it surrounded Shadow's body, who proceeded to march towards the angered Kamoshida.

**_"YoU sHiTtY cHiLd Of HyBrId! I wIlL kIlL yOu!" _**Kamoshida roared with his claws growing even bigger in size. At the same time, Shadow's hand glowed, flashing an ethereal blue kanji which spelled 'Hierophant', before the kanji floated from his palm and into the air above his palm, and then he crushed it.

**_"Daisaoujou!"_** He exclaimed before Daisoujou appeared in a burst of blue ethereal flames behind Shadow.

**_"DiE!" _**Kamoshida roared before lashing his claws at Shadow, who simply stood in his place, before whispering quietly.

"Daisaoujou...**_Hamaon..._**"

"?!"

A huge yellow tailsman paper that glowed with bright yellow light appeared instantly once Daisoujou raised its free left hand which was not holding the prayer beads, and once Kamoshida's claws touched it, a vibrant explosion of light erupted from the tailsman, shredding Kamoshida's claws apart.

**_"GaH! yOu ShItTy DeMoN! hOW dArE yOu?!" _**Kamoshida roared in pain as his claws were slowly regenerating, even more slower than before.

"The Seven Princes of Hell. One of them is Asmodeus, The Prince of Lust. And aside from Satan, there is one crucial common weakness shared by the Princes of Hell, which is being completely crippled when it comes to Light magic" Shadow explained calmly, causing Kamoshida to roar in anger.

Suddenly, the room around them started to be slowly get surrounded by blackness, where said blackness was slowly eating apart anything around it.

"Shit! The Void!" Daichi cursed.

"Go! Now!" Shadow called out.

"What?! We can't leave you here!" Daichi yelled at Shadow.

"Just go! I will be fine!" Shadow replied, before looking at Alcor, who hesitated for a second, before nodding knowingly to Shadow. He then reached for Daichi, patting him on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Daichi Shijima. Just listen to him. He knows what to do" Alcor said to Daichi with his calm smile, which caused Daichi to look at him, then at Shadow, who was focusing on the raging Kamoshida, before swallowing the lump in his throat, then carrying the unconscious Miyako bridal style, then standing up, nodding to Alcor. Both Alcor and Daichi, who was holding Miyako in his arms, proceeded to run towards the portal Shadow opened, but before Daichi entered, he turned around to Shadow, whose back was still facing them.

"I...I don't know who you are or why you are risking your life for mere strangers, but...Thank you! Thank you for saving us! I really hope that you come back to us alive!" Daichi yelled to Shadow before he and Alcor proceeded to enter the portal, which closed right after they entered it.

At the same time, Shadow's eyes were shadowed by his hair, where he was in deep thought after Daichi's words.

"I...Was never ever thanked before in my life...Being thanked...Is not really bad..." He muttered, before being snapped into reality by Kamoshida's roars.

"I...I want to be thanked even more...And for that reason...I..."

Kamoshida's roars became even louder, as a massive fire energy formed in his mouth.

**_"...I shall shatter your world!"_**

* * *

_At the same time. The Underworld_

"Are you okay, man? Can you hear me?"

"Blue-kun. Are you alright?"

Menma's and Makoto's respective concerned voices were heard by Blue, who was still sitting on the ground, beaten up and nearly out of breath, and in front of him was Riser, beaten to an inch of his life, with Ravel beside him with tears filling her eyes and staining her face.

"I'm glad that stuff closed in on this..." Naruko muttered under her breath, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey watch it!"

"Don't push!"

"Hold up, Keita-kun! Your touching my-!"

"?!"

Lots of voices were heard at the same time, causing Team Oblivion and their Devil friends to look at the source of the voice, only for a spherical dark purple to appear in thin air, before 10 figures came out falling on each other and into the ground. Moments later, they all got up, dusting their clothes and looking at their surroundings, and before they could say anything upon looking at the people in front of them, Naruko came into their view.

"I assume that someone that looks like a punk was the person that brought you here, saying something like 'I have some friends that can help you', right?" Naruko asked with an oddly cheerful smile that completely contradicted the tense atmosphere around them, to which her question got answered by a nod from Otome, who was the one to first snap from her daze, which made Naruko's smile widen. Not a second later and another portal opened, before Daichi, Alcor and an unconscious Miyako who was held in Daichi's arms emerged from the portal. Naruko simply blinked at this.

"And I can assume that those are your friends?" She asked.

"Guys...?"

"?!"

The familiar voice of one Hibiki Kuze rang of his own friends who whose attention was drift to his voice, shocking them, having not seen their own friend ever since a very long time.

Hibiki walked slowly towards his friends with tears flowing freely from his wide eyes, with Io's tears flowing down her face as well.

And just as Hibiki was aboit to reach to hug Io...

**_BOOOM!_**

"?!"

The ground in front of the massive crowd of both humans blew up, kicking dust and rocks everywhere. After the dust settled, it revealed a rather disturbing sight.

It was a massive purple blob of transparent flesh, which was wiggling around and making 'blub' sounds every time it swayed.

"And you are...?" Naruko asked while blinking, before a figure stood up on top of the figure. A comical scowl appeared on Naruko and Menma's faces upon seeing who was the figure.

"Of course it would be you..." Naruko said.

"KUHAHAHAHAHA! Missed me?!" Mueller exclaimed cackling like a mad man.

"And this time you brought a massive flesh blub with you..." Accel said with a sweatdrop.

"This ain't any flesh blub, Accel-kun. This is my wildest creation: The Demon Spawner. I was going to use it on your new friends over there if it wasn't for the fact that they were here" Mueller said pointing at Hibiki and his friends, causing the males to grit their teeth in anger, while the females shivered in fear and had horrified looks on their faces. Mueller just looked at them for a few seconds, before looking around him, realizing that a figure was missing. Only when he found the absence of said figure did he find the answer for why Hibiki and his friends were present in front of him. This in turn made him place a palm on his face, covering his eyes, before throwing his head backwards and bursting out in laughter.

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course! It's him! Who else could foil my plans other than you, Shadow-kun?!" Mueller exclaimed, before placing his sights at the people in front of him.

"But that matters not. I have the golden chance of turning you all to test subjects!" Mueller exclaimed before the Demon Spawner released a blub-like roar, which made Team Oblivion, sans Blue, who was tired, Ryuji, who wasn't present with them, and Hibiki and his friends, to enter their fighting stances, and summon their Personas and Demons to prepare for battle.

"Attack! Demon Spawner!" Mueller ordered, causing the Demon Spawner to lash parts of it in a tentacle-like manner, aiming towards the group of humans and Devils.

But before it could even touch them...

**_"Spiral Viper!"_**

**_"Lightspeed Slash!"_**

**_"Gideon Shot!"_**

"?!"

Three consecutive shouts were heard, before a massive beam-shaped hurricane, a white arc of energy, and a massive bullet of magic were fired off respectively, intercepting the tentacles before they could touch the group.

This made both the humans and Devils look behind them, to the direction of the three attacks, only to be greeted by the sights of Hitoshura, Kazuya, Aleph, Soriel, Nyra and Alice, where Hito wiped his mouth with his arm, Kazuya swung his sword in the air and Aleph blew smoke away from his gun.

"Newcomers coming..." Naruko deadpanned.

Hito then disappeared in a burst of speed, before appearing shortly after, this time above the Demon Spawner, before slamming his fist on it, knocking Mueller off of it, where Hito held a mad grin on his face.

"Time for you to turn to mincemeat, you piece of rotten flesh!" Hito exclaimed before his arms were covered in fire instantly, before he clasped both hands together.

**_"Magma Axis!" _**He roared out before slamming both fists on the Demon Spawner, causing a massive beam of fire to erupt from his hands and engulf the Demon Spawner, before he jumped off of it, but after a few seconds, the fire surrounding the Demon Spawner started to get absorbed inside of it.

"What the hell?! He absorbed the fire!" Hito exclaimed in shock.

"KUHAHAHAHA! That's right! Because I built this thing to absorb all kinds of attacks, including what you all call Almighty magic! You can never hope to touch it!" Mueller cackled madly.

"Ugnnh..." A moan was heard, before Miyako opened her eyes while being carried in Daichi's arms. She blinked for a few seconds, trying to gain her senses, before noticing that she can't feel the ground. She looked down, only to see that her feet weren't on the ground. She looked up, only to see that Daichi was holding her bridal style, with his upper clothes being nowhere to be found on his torso. It took her a few seconds to register to realize her position, before her face became as red as a tomato. Not a moment afterwards, she flailed in Daichi's arms, before her foot accidentally slammed itself into Daichi's face, knocking him on his butt, causing him to release Miyako and for said girl to fall on the ground.

"Shjima? What is going on?" Miyako asked, looking at her surroundings, and due to the fact that she had just woke up and her stamina was nearly drained, her mind was hazy and shaken.

"A lot has happened in a few minutes. Anyways, are you alright?" Jungo asked Miyako in concern, extending his hand to her, to which the female took to stand up on her feet, only for her feet to instantly betray her, forcing her to fall down once again, but before she could fall, Daichi caught her bridal style in his surprisingly muscular arms.

"Miss Miyako! Are you alright?!" Io asked in concern.

"I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE IGNORE ME!"

"?!"

And with that roar from Mueller, The Demon Spawner lashed its tentacles on the humans and Devils.

"We have to move!" Yamato yelled through gritted teeth.

"Easier said than done...I can barely stand..." Joe said with sweat dripping from his forehead. And he was right. As Yamato took a look around him, he saw that everyone of his friends, except for Hibiki and Daichi are exhausted to the point of near collapse. Even he was barely mustering enough power to speak, as even breathing felt like a fire burning in his lungs.

"Let me handle this!"

"?!"

The girlish voice of Tamamo was heard before said person zoomed towards the newcomers before standing in front of them. She then opened her palm, before an ethereal blue kanji that read 'Magician' appeared on top of her extended hand.

"Hey! That's the same as that guy who saved us!" Keita called out.

"That's an Arcana Kanji! Then that means...!"

"Come Forth! Marishiten!"

**[Persona 5 OST - Will Power]**

And before Jean could complete his phrase, Tamamo gave the ethereal kanji a roundhouse kick, crushing it and causing a burst of ethereal blue flames to flare, before an entity came into existence.

Said entity was blue skinned, and was a combination of three women fused together from the torso, making a total of three heads and six arms being present on the entity, with their legs being non-existent with a piece of white silk cloth dangling from their torso. Each one of the women held weapons in their hands. One held a double edged sword and a small vajra, another held a bow and an arrow, and the last one held a trident and a big vajra. Said entity, like all the other Personas, was 2 times taller than its summoner.

"Whoa...Will you look at that..." Morgana muttered out.

"Marishiten! The solar deity of sun in Buddhism Mythology!" Sirzechs exclaimed his shock out loud.

"Marishiten! **_Agidyne!_**" Tamamo yelled before Marishiten pointed its sword at the tentacles of the Demon Spawner, before a beam of fire erupted from the tip of the Persona's sword, colliding with the tentacles, causing them to seize their assault, before returning to the Demon Spawner.

"Very interesting. You used an ineffective attack to block the attack of the Demon Spawner. Quite intelligent indeed" Mueller said with a smirk.

"That's not all. I'm full of surprises" Tamamo exclaimed with a smirk of her own. In reality, however, she was freaking out from the inside, considering the fact that none of them have any kind of means to take down this thing. She can only block its attacks and halt its progress, but not forever.

"Hey...Umm..." Airi called out, gaining the attention of her friends.

"What's up, Ai?" Hinako asked her friend.

"Well...That thing reminds me of Arcturus. Remember? He was completely unaffected by our attacks, but only Yamato was able to harm him with the power of the Dragon Stream..." Airi answered.

"Oh! You mean that this thing can be harmed by the Dragon Stream just like Arcturus?! Good thinking, Airi" Ronaldo exclaimed.

"Well, that would have been good if it wasn't for the fact that Miyako and i are completely drained. Even if our wounds were healed, our powers are completely delepted..." Yamato said, before looking at Miyako, who was held in Daichi's arms bridal style, where said human-Triangulum hybrid was desperately fighting the urge to fall asleep from her energy reverses being completely delepted.

"Hey! Hibiki can use the Dragon Stream! Also, we have Saiduq, and Saiduq was the one alongside Yamato to be able to harm Arcturus in the second world! Ain't i right?" Joe asked, causing everyone to look at Hibiki, then at Saiduq, then at Tamamo, who was blocking the Demon Spawner's attacks with her own attacks.

"It seems that Tamamo won't be able to block this creature's attacks for much longer..." Kokoro said in a calm and cold voice.

"Well, she is using only the **_Agidyne _**spell. Don't know why" Menma said scratching the back of his head.

"Will Tamo-chan be able to survive this...Thing?" Teddie asked.

"Ack! A talking bear!" Airi squeaked before jumping from surprise, immediately landing on Menma's arms, causing the latter to catch the former in bridal style.

"Menma-san..." Asia muttered with her eyes starting to build comical tears, alongside a comical sad look on her face, causing Menma to sweatdrop at this.

Not a moment later, and Menma's ears were assaulted with a loud squeak, followed by a swift punch to the top of his head, causing him to kiss the dirt underneath his legs face first.

"What's the big idea, you perv?!" Airi shouted.

"Umm...Airi...You were the one that jumped into this mister's arms..." Io said.

"Ouch...That must have hurt..." Joe said.

"Nope. Not at all" Menma said standing up on his feet, no injuries whatsoever. Only a few small pieces of dirt staining his suit.

"Are you alright? I think you broke him, Airi..." Hinako asked in concern.

"No! I'm really fine! I can't feel pain at all! So no need to be worried!" Menma exclaimed with a smile.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL IGNORING ME?!"

"?!"

Mueller's roar of anger caused everyone to direct their attention towards him, before several tentacles shaped in the form of spikes, before they lashed towards Tamamo and the others. Yamato gritted his teeth, seeing that he was completely useless in the middle of the battlefield.

And just before the tentacles could reach even Tamamo...

**_"Ley Line"_**

"?!"

**[Music Ends]**

...A massive explosion of yellowish orange energy blew the tentacles away, and the one to do it...

"What in the world?! Did Daichi just-"

...Was none other than Daichi Shijima, who was holding Miyako in his left arm, while his right fist was emitting smoke, and his posture, alongside his surprisingly buffed torso, made Keita's tongue twist into a knot, unable to even continue his phrase.

"Is that really Daichi...?" Io exclaimed her shock in a low voice.

"Wow...Was he that buffed and muscular...?" Otome exclaimed her shock next in line.

"I see. It seems that Shadow has given this Daichi guy his Power Stigmata" Accel said.

"Power Stigmata?" Rias asked in confusion, having heard Shadow's name.

"The Power Sitgmata is an ability that Shadow created. It makes Shadow transfer a minimum portion of his powers to anyone he touches. This is the same that happened to you, Hyoudou-kun" Jean answered.

"Whoa! Sensei really is OP!" Issei exclaimed in excitement.

"FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK! YOUR IGNORING ME AGAIN, YOU DIPSHIT!" Mueller roared in anger, before the Demon Spawner shot out blobs of its body to the air, before said blobs descended like rain. Daichi simply looked at them with a cold look on his face, before he sighed.

**"Absolute Order"**

"?!"

And just as Daichi whispered this, the blobs simply fell past his shoulders and past the shoulders of the others behind him, before splashing on the ground like how water splashs on the ground.

"W-What...?" Miyako asked in confusion while being in Daichi's arm.

"Huh? Honestly, Mueller. Did you lost your touch because of your dirty thoughts?" Naruko asked with a snicker spreading across her mouth, which caused Mueller to grit his teeth in anger so hard that a tooth chipped.

"I WILL TAKE ALL OF YOU AS TEST SUBJECTS!" Mueller yelled in anger.

"Daichi!"

"?!"

Daichi looked behind him to see Hibiki coming towards him, before standing by his right side. Daichi then looked to the other side to see Yamato on his left side.

"I can barely move...But i know that i can do a change..." Yamato said with a thin smile on his face.

"Me...Too...I can...Fight..." Miyako said before standing on her two feet while staggering, trying to desperately stand. Daichi and Hibiki saw this, looked at each other, before nodding.

"Here. Let us help you"

"?!"

And just like that, Hibiki and Daichi proceeded to channel the power of the Dragon Stream to both Yamato and Miyako respectively, where a glowing yellowish orange outline lined both of their bodies, and the color returning to their faces. After a few seconds, both Yamato and Miyako let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"It feels like i'm reborn!" Yamato said tugging his white gloves firmly on his hands.

"Couldn't agree more, Brother" Miyako replied, before the four Dragon Stream users shifted their own attention towards Mueller and his deformed creature.

"Everyone...Before we begin this fight..."

Daichi whispered to Hibiki, Yamato and Miyako, gaining their attention.

"I'm so sorry...It was my fault...If i wasn't weak...If i resisted the Demons back then...This wouldn't all have happened...Forgive me..." He whispered, which caused Yamato, Miyako and Hibiki to smile gently at him.

"Shijima...You don't need to apologize. In fact, we should all thank you" Miyako said.

"Huh?" Daichi asked in confusion.

"Indeed, Shijima. It's because of you that we realized our weakspots. At the past, i thought that just because of the fact that i was from the legendary Hotsuin family that i was special and powerful, and that nothing could stand in my way. This incident, however, showed me otherwise. We are all humans, and i'm no different from anyone that i used to call a commoner. This was a hard lesson that could have killed all of us, but i realized it. As such, i won't fall in the same trap twice, and i have you to thank for it" Yamato said while smiling.

"Yamato..." Daichi trailed.

"As for me, i would never hate you. You are my friend, Daichi. My first, and best friend. There is no way that i would resent you, man" Hibiki said with a smile that hasn't been shown or seen ever since his arrival to the Underworld. This made Daichi smile back, before he steeled his gaze, looking at Mueller alongside Hibiki, Yamato and Miyako.

"Oh! Heh...You guys can...Fight...? Good...'Cause i'm already outta juice..." Tamamo said with heavy breaths before Marishiten disappeared in a burst of blue ethereal flames, followed by Jean ordering Enkidu to catch Tamamo and bring her back to them.

"Let's do this! Together!"

Hibiki's confident voice raised the vigor inside his three friends that were beside him, causing them to shout out at the same time.

"Together!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, At the Devil Survivor Dimension_

**_"...I shall shatter your world!"_**

**[RWBY Volume 7 OST - Trust Love]**

Once Shadow yelled this out, Kamoshida released a fire torrent from his mouth towards Shadow and his Persona, to which Shadow called out.

"Daisoujou! **_Makarakarn!_**" He yelled before Daisoujou took out a small bell from one of its sleeves, before shaking it, causing a ringing sound to be produced, before three octagonal shields appeared in front of Shadow, and once Kamoshida's fire torrent made impact with Shadow's shield, it immediately hit it straight in the face, and naturally, due to this attack holding the **_Pierce _**effect, it harmed Kamoshida, completely ignoring his ability to absorb fire.

**_"I wIlL kIlL you!" _**Kamoshida roared out before lashing out his claws at Shadow, who prepared another ethereal kanji in his palm, before crushing it.

**_"Magatsu-Izanagi!" _**He exclaimed before the dark counterpart of Izanagi showed itself behind its summoner, before using its nagnita in a reverse grip to slash on his giant hand, causing Kamoshida to roar in agony as his fingers and wrist flew off his arm in a torrent of blood.

**_"BaStArD! mY fIsT! HoW dArE yOu RiP mY fIsT?!" _**Kamoshida just roared before spitting out a massive fire ball, causing Shadow to prepare for summoning another Persona.

**_"Asterius!" _**He exclaimed before Asterius came into existence behind Shadow, before releasing a massive torrent of fire, effectively repelling the fire ball coming towards them.

"Asterius!..."

Taking a deep breath, Shadow exclaimed his Persona's strongest attack.

**_"...Titanomachina!"_**

After announcing this, Asterius threw its bull head backwards, roaring to the sky, before a mix of magma and flames erupted from the ground, engulfing Kamoshida, whose roars of pain were indescribable.

**_"Ariadne!"_**

Shadow didn't stop here, and proceeded to summon another Persona, who proceeded to weave its hands around, causing several red threads to come out from its hands, before said hands lashed at Kamoshida, wrapping around his giant Demon form and binding him into place.

"Ariadne!..."

Gathering more power from his Persona, Shadow prepared for its strongest attack.

**_"...Beast Weaver"_**

Upon exclaiming this, Ariadne waved its right arm in the air, causing several red threads to appear from thin air, then coil around in a rapid pace, forming the shape of a double-horned rhino, which proceeded to fly towards Kamoshida, before slamming itself towards him, exploding on contact, and nearly knocking Kamoshida off his feet.

**_"Kaguya!"_**

Continuing his assault, Shadow summoned another Persona, before said Persona spread its arms to the side, causing hundreds of **_Kougaon _**orbs to appear around both it and Shadow, before rainbow-colored light beams fired off at Kamoshida, striking him head on, and causing his roars of agony to become even louder.

Shadow's merciless assault did not falter, as he proceeded to crush another ethereal Arcana kanji.

**_"Thanatos!"_**

Once Shadow crushed the kanji, Thanatos came into life behind his master, before spreading his coffin wings to his side, causing hundreds of **_Eigaeon _**to flare into existence around Shadow and Thanatos.

**_"LiKe I wILl LeT you!" _**Kamoshida roared out before opening his mouth to fire off his spell.

**_"Agidyne!" _**He roared out before firing off a blazing fire beam from his mouth, where Thanatos roared out, effectively giving the command to the Darkness magic orbs to fire off beams of Darkness, clashing with Asmodeus' **_Agidyne _**spell, causing the two spells to enter a deadlock struggle, before slowly, but surely and eventually, Shadow's spell managed to overpower Kamoshida's, piercing through his own immunity to Darkness attacks.

**_"GaHhHhH! yOu ShItTy HyBrId! I wIlL kILl YoU!" _**Kamoshida roared in a mix of anger and agony.

"Put a lead on your mouth already"

"?!"

And just as Shadow said this, Kamoshida felt his stomach being ripped into shreds, which caused him to look down, only to see Magatsu-Izanagi with its nagnita dripping in blood. Not a moment later, and Kaguya appeared in front of Kamoshida's face, before pressing its nonexistent lips into Kamoshida's own gigantic jaws, and then suddenly, Kamoshida's body started to shrink at a rapid race, as if all the water was being sucked from his body, causing said human-turned Demon to recoil and stagger back after Kaguya finished her **_Kiss of Death _**attack.

**_"Y-YoU...hOw CoUlD yOu...SuMmOn MuLtIpLe PeRsOnAs...At OnCe...? NoT eVen WiLd CaRdS...CoUlD sUmMoN mOrE tHaN oNe PeRsOnA...aT a TiMe...WhAt ArE yOu... ChIlD oF hYbRiD...?" _**Kamoshida asked in his same distorted voice, but was weaker due to Kaguya's earlier attack, where Shadow was looking at him with complete coldness and impassiveness, before an ethereal blue Arcana kanji appeared above his hand.

"I am...Your nightmare..."

"?!"

This whisper was the breaker of the ice, as Shadow crushed the kanji right afterwards, before Warble came into view, before rearing its arm back while balling his fist, which started to have orange energy swirling around it.

**_"LiKe I wOuLd LeT yOu!" _**Kamoshida roared out before opening his mouth trying to desperately fire another **_Agidyne_**, but he wasn't fortunate, as a white Chinese dragon came out of nowhere, clutching Asmodeus' neck with its jaws, before coiling its length around his body, effectively restraining him.

**_"WhAt?! ShAkKo?! BuT how?! YoU cAn MaNiPuLaTe ThE dRaGoN sTrEaM?! but YoUr No HoTsUiN!" _**Kamoshida expressed his shock with fear and horror as he saw Shadow extending his free arm that was not holding his blade and opening the palm of said arm, where yellowish orange energy was swirling around it.

"I told you, didn't I? That I will shatter your world. Prepare to witness true oblivion..." Shadow muttered before the energy swirling around Warble's hand started to increase at a rapid pace.

"Warble..."

Muttering the name of his Persona, Shadow exclaimed out its strongest attack.

**_"...Destruction!"_**

Upon calling out the name of the spell, Warble threw its fist forward, releasing a massive orange energy beam, which made its way towards the disabled Kamoshida, who desperately tried to kick off his restraint, but in vain. All that he could do was watch as his death was coming near.

**_"CuRsE yOu, ShAdOw OtSuTsUkI!"_**

He simply roared one last time, before getting engulfed by Warble's spell. His roars soon started to fade as he himself faded from existence along with the physical manifestation of Shakko. The beam then disappeared gradually, leaving nothing in its wake other than the Void that was slowly approaching Shadow, but there was nothing that remained of Asmodeus.

**[End Music]**

Shadow simply stood in his place, with Warble disappearing in a burst of blue ethereal flames from behind Shadow, who simply blinked while standing silently, before turning his head to a certain spot on the ground that had yet to be devoured by the Void.

"Your really resilient and persistent, you know that?"

He simply said this while looking at the certain spot on the ground, and not long after, said spot erupted, and a human hand popped out, before it pulled on the ground, pulling out Suguru Kamoshida in his human form, who was standing on all fours, panting heavily with sweat dripping from his entire body like a waterfall.

"Damn you...Child of Hybrid..." Kamoshida gasped those words to Shadow, who looked at him with his cold stare.

"Do you think...I'm done yet...? I still got...This trump card..." Kamoshida gasped once again, before forcing himself to his feet, then he proceeded to rip off his shirt, revealing various black kanji tattoos spreading all over his upper torso, which in turn caused Shadow to gasp, since he scanned it instantly with his **The Analyst**.

"This is..." Shadow trailed off with his words, only for Kamoshida to race him to it.

**_"Secret Demon Art: Terror Nightmare!"_**

"?!"

And before Shadow could react, a black sphere erupted from Kamoshida's chest, before it engulfed Shadow inside of it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I was going to use this to capture all your friends with it, but it was needed to deal with you!" Kamoshida exclaimed with a huge grin that threatened to split his face in half.

And silence immediately screamed afterwards.

...

...

...

Shadow's eyes opened.

Blinking, he saw himself in a familiar place.

Looking at his hands, he saw that they were so small, as if they were that of a baby.

If he wasn't wrong, then he is in his room back in Konoha.

He stood up on his little feet, before walking slowly towards a small mirror in the corner of the room, only to see his reflection in the mirror as his three year old self.

"What?" He simply blurted out.

He suddenly heard a woman's scream, and a familiar scream at that. He ran as fast as he could to the outside, with his heart thumping rapidly, and once he got outside...

"...W-What...?"

...He was greeted with the same sight that he saw 15 years ago.

His parents, with swords, kunais, shuriken and several other bladed weapons stabbing their backs, lying in pools of their own blood, courtesy of the people and ninjas surrounding them.

Reacting without thinking, he ran as fast as he could towards them, but a kick from someone sent his three year old self flying to the ground, with a nasty bruise appearing shortly after on his left eye, and blood came out from his broken nose. With his good eye, he saw the person that kicked him away. The same person that made him suffer all his life, and said person was smirking devilishly at him.

It was Minato Namikaze.

"Heh...Shitty Demon...You think that a weakling like you can do any difference?! It's your fault that your parents are dead!" Minato exclaimed with his smirk to Shadow. At the same time, however, another figure rushed towards Minato in a mad dash, with tears flowing down her eyes.

It was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruko and Menma's mother.

"Minato! What are you doing?! They are our friends! Why are you doing this?!" Kushina cried out her tears while pulling on his sleeve.

"Those two are traitors. They were going to spew lies into the ears of the Fire Daimyo. Not to mention that I laid low about their first treason, which was giving birth to this Demon that will destroy our village. I cannot allow this anymore" Minato said sternly.

"What do you mean by that?! They're not-Kuh?!"

And before Kushina could say anything else, Minato chopped her on the neck, knocking her out unconscious, and proceeded to catch her before she could fall on the ground.

"Citizens of Konoha! Have you seen the deed of the Demon?! He brainwashed my beloved wife to save himself! He is spreading lies in her mind, and soon will do to all of you! Which in turn means that we will need protection! However! Fear not! For that we have our own savior! All hail our savior: Lord Beelzebub!"

As Minato roared this out, a pillar of black light pierced through the clouds and descended into the spot right behind Minato.

It was a massive humanoid figure, around three to four times the height of Minato. It was dark blue from head to toe, with what looked like a brown belt that held four spherical green jewels strapped to its chest, with a short, shoulder-length white hair that had two dark blue wings-like protrusions from the two sides of its head, where his arms were covered with what looked like a cross between wings and shields, with each one having light pink jewels adorning it, where said color of said jewels were matching the color of its eyes that had no sclera and no irises.

"It's an angel!"

"The Fourth Hokage has brought peace to all of us!"

"Death to the Demon! All hail Lord Beelzebub!"

The hails of both villagers and ninjas, alongside his parents lying in pools of their own blood left Shadow completely confused, horrified and angry, despite the fact that he experienced this before.

His thoughts were completely halted and disturbed when a villager slammed his iron pipe into Shadow's face, causing blood to burst once again from both his mouth and his already broken nose, alongside a few teeth bursting out from his mouth, before he fell on the ground, where the villagers proceeded to kick at his three year old self, where the poor kid tried to shield himself from all the assaults using his little frail arms.

While shielding himself, he looked from one side, only to see Naruko and Menma's two-year-old selves, where they stood watching their childhood friend being beaten with wide eyes and tears flowing from their eyes, and from another side, he saw Beelzebub approaching his parents, before a swarm of flies appeared out of thin air, which proceeded to surround both Asuka and Lewis, causing both of them to gasp in pain as the flies were eating them alive.

And in spite of that, they gritted on their teeth, forced two gentle smiles on their faces, looked at Shadow, and proceeded to say one last word to him.

"Shadow...Live..."

And shortly afterwards, everything faded to black.

Shortly afterwards, Shadow's crimson red eyes snapped open, only to show that he returned back to his 18 year old self, and by looking around, he saw that he was surrounded by an infinite-sized dark purple wavy void.

**[RWBY OST - Let's Just Live (Start from 02:33)]**

Afterwards, Shadow looked with distorted eyes, which showed a mix of emotions.

Pain.

Grieve.

Despair.

Pessimism.

Sorrow.

And finally...Reality.

He had realized what just happened. He saw an illusion of his past, and a bad part of it at that.

While standing there, Shadow begun to lament on what just happened.

"What...Am I...? Why was I...Born...? What did I do...To suffer like this...? To be honest...I could care less of what happens of me...Why did mom and dad get dragged into this...? Is this...My fault...? Maybe if I wasn't born...Then their life...Might have been better...? Yes...This is all my fault...I must die..."

His heart was broken long, long ago, and he didn't know what he had done to deserve all this, but he did deduce that he was the reason his parents suffered. Why did they have to suffer because of him?

"Are you going to abandon me...?"

"?!"

The sound came from a figure that appeared right in front of Shadow.

It was his three year old self.

Shadow's eyes widened upon seeing his younger self in front of him with a sad look on his face, which caused Shadow to unconsciously fall to one of his knees to fall to his younger self's height.

"What...? What are you...?" Shadow trailed off with his words, having nothing to say as the words twisted into knots on the tip of his tongue.

"Are you forsaking everything? Your past? Your family? Your friends? Your future? Your life?" Young Shadow asked Shadow, whose eyes widened even more in surprise, and tried to open his mouth to let the words out, but his mouth closed once again from both confusion and shock. Young Shadow then balled its small fist, with tears flowing from his eyes, before he gently tackled Shadow's chest with his balled fist while gritting his teeth.

"Please...Please don't abandon me...Don't forget about me..."

The words that came from his younger self left Shadow completely dumbfounded, confused, sad, heartbroken and shocked.

"Papa and mama...Wished the best for all of us...They wanted us to live peacefully and happy...They would never think of us as a burden...They loved us..." Young Shadow said, causing Shadow's eyes to narrow slightly, and become filled with sadness once again.

"But...But I caused them pain and suffering...They didn't deserve this at all...I don't deserve them..." He muttered, before he felt the small and soft hands of his younger self touch both sides of his face, causing him to slowly lift up his head, where his face was cupped by the small hands of his younger self, who smiled at him with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Do you...Remember what they said to us...?"

As Young Shadow said this, an image appeared in the dark purple void, which showed the scene of his parents saying their last words to his three year old self.

_"Shadow...Live..."_

The words echoed inside Shadow's head.

He realized now.

His parents...His family...Did love him.

"They never saw us, and would never see as a burden. Your purpose in life...Our purpose...Is to fulfill their wish...It's to live...We have to live...For our friends...They are our family alongside our own family...We will keep on living...To gain even more family members...Right...?"

The words of his younger self caused Shadow's widened eyes to slowly leak tears of blood from his left eye, and normal tears from his right eye.

They...Loved him so much...And he was about to throw everything and abandon their love for him by only his thoughts.

"See...? It's easy...You don't have to suffer...There are people that love you...It is a great responsibility to bear all the sins of mankind on your heart...It is agonizing...But by bearing it...Only will humanity and other races would discard discrimination... So stand up...And let us return to our family..."

After those words, Shadow felt the mysterious voice once again in his head chanting.

**_"I Am Thou...Thou Art I...Thou Hast Turned A Vow Into A Blood Oath..."_**

**_"It Shall Be The Key To Breaketh The Yoke Of Thy Heart..."_**

**_"Thou Hast Awakened To The Ultimate Secret Of The Magician...Granting Thee Infinite Power..."_**

**_"Thou Hast Been Bestowed With The Ability to Summon Okuninushi...The Ultimate Persona Of The Magician Arcana..."_**

And right after the poem ended, the image of a Japanese man with snow white skin dressed in white Japanese robes and a steel torso armor, with his long silky black hair tied into huge braids, with a long sword on his back and a small dagger strapped to the right side of his waist appeared inside Shadow's mind before fading shortly afterwards. Shadow then looked at his younger self, who smiled at him.

"Another bond turned into a blood oath...March forward...Our family awaits us..."

After his younger self said this, the ethereal Arcana kanji of the 'Magician' appeared in front of Shadow, to which he used his arm to wipe his tears with his sleeve, before reaching with his right arm towards the kanji, with his younger self reaching for it.

"I'm making them suffer...It's my fault...My responsibility...I will take it to heart...I will never give it up...I will keep moving forward...And break all the laws...For that reason...This power...I will use it...To shatter all worlds opposing me!"

After exclaiming this, Shadow and his younger self crushed the ethereal Arcana kanji, engulfing the dark purple void in a burst of blinding light.

* * *

_At the same time. With Kamoshida_

"Huh...I was going to use this technique to expand my paradise...But if it's for taking down this bastard, then it was never a waste..."

Kamoshida exclaimed this while panting and sweating profusely. He might have brought out his trump card, but to capture the strongest Messiah was something else, so it was worth this one shot.

**_Crack!_**

"?!"

The sound of something cracking alerted Kamoshida, causing him to look at the dark sphere that was engulfing Shadow, only to see a huge crack forming on the black sphere, causing him to gasp in shock, before unconsciously taking a few steps back as several other cracks started to form around the sphere, before suddenly, the black sphere shattered apart, causing Kamoshida to shield his face with his arms, and after a few seconds, he removed his arms, only to be greeted by the sight of Shadow, with Okuninushi floating behind him with his sword brandished in its right hand.

And just by the look of his eyes, which was shadowed, while only revealing two shining crimson red orbs, Shadow was extremely angry.

"That's...Impossible!" Kamoshida could only say this in his shock.

"You have angered me for the last time...Time to die" Shadow whispered before Okuninushi raised its sword above its head with one hand, pointing it to the sky.

"Okuninushi!..."

Energy started swirling around the Persona's sword as it begun to unleashed its strongest attack, before the energy formed around the sword in the form of a yellow blade that served as elongation of the sword itself.

**_"...Godly Whip!"_**

Upon Shadow exclaiming this, Okuninushi swung its sword vertically, waving the energy extension on said whip in the same fashion as a whip, slamming it at Kamoshida, causing a massive explosion that shook the Void surrounding them, and causing it to crack, before it slowly started to shatter like glass, leaving pitch blackness, indicating the irreversible destruction of the universe itself, but it was halted from its advance, leaving only a small platform that both Kamoshida and Shadow stood on.

**[End Music]**

After the execution of the Persona's attack, Okuninushi disappeared from behind Shadow in a burst of blue ethereal flames, leaving both its master and his enemy in what very little land that was left of this universe. Kamoshida stood up shakily on his feet, grabbing his abdomen, where he was bleeding green blood from both his mouth and abdomen, even letting out a couple of coughs that held green blood.

"This...Can't be...How is this...Possible...?" Kamoshida asked weakly.

"Green colored blood...The blood of Demons...You have discarded your humanity, and at the same time, your abusing it. How lower can you further get?" Shadow asked with Murasama's blade cackling with red electricity in his right hand, causing Kamoshida to grit his bloodied teeth in anger, desperation and complete fear. What he saw in front of him was not an ordinary being.

It was a monster. A walking, wicked disaster with a consciousness.

"You! You were supposed to be nothing more than a foul existence! How could you...Defeat me...?!"

Shadow simply walked towards him slowly with nimble steps, as the red electricity around his blade grow in intensity.

"My ideal world...My paradise! It was all...Just a feeble dream...!"

The sound of a hand clutching the hilt of a sword tightly, with a glare that can pierce through the thickest of metal, made Kamoshida opt a look of horror that resembled a deranged smile.

And in less than an instant and the sound of wind blowing furiously, Shadow was on the other side, behind Kamoshida, his blade caught in one hand, extended horizontally to the side of his body.

Silence screamed for three seconds, before suddenly...

**_"GYAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

Kamoshida's wail of pain erupted and echoed as his body bursted into a red skull-shaped mist, before fading after a few seconds.

And along with it faded the scream, and Suguru Kamoshida was no longer in this existence.

Shadow stood silently in what remained of this universe, before waving his sword to his side in the air, then proceeded to sheath it silently and slowly, before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"One down..." He muttered.

His eyes then suddenly flicked open upon sensing a source of energy behind him. Turning around, he saw a floating shining orb in the place where Kamoshida was, which floated towards him. Acting on instinct, Shadow reached his arm out to it, and upon touching it, it disappeared instantly, as if it was absorbed inside him. Suddenly, the arm that touched the shining orb started to have dark red energy swirling around it, traveling from shoulder to finger nail, before fading, and upon fading, something appeared in his hand.

It was a black bow, with its center having what looked like two separated snake peaks, along with its string being crimson red in color and glowing constantly.

"The first weapon...So that's the power of the Demon Arms..." Shadow said, before dismissing the weapon in a flash of red, before snapping his fingers, causing a purple spherical portal to appear in front of him.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of the portal, moments before placing his foot inside the portal.

His eyes widened in pure rage, with the blackness around him distorting and twisting violently, before he muttered only one word from behind his teeth that was shadowed along with his face, showing only his glowing crimson eyes of wrath.

"A fly...?"

_A few minutes ago. The Underworld_

"Together!"

**[The World Ends With You OST - Transformation Dual Mix]**

The Demon Spawner shot its tentacles once again, causing Hibiki, Daichi, Yamato and Miyako to scatter to different directions. The monster then shot another set of tentacles towards Miyako, who proceeded to create a spherical orange barrier to protect herself from the attack coming towards her. Yamato took the chance, and proceeded to channel the Dragon Stream into his pointer finger.

**_"Dragon Spot!" _**He exclaimed before pressing his finger on the Demon Spawner from behind, causing a massive shockwave to erupt from the point of contact, with the Demon Spawner screeching from the pain, before being sent flying past Miyako's shoulders, followed by Hibiki zooming towards it, before catching it in mid flight, slamming it with a fist imbedded with the Dragon Stream, sending it crashing to the ground, causing a massive 30 meter crater to be instantly created in the concrete of the Underworld.

"Such power..." Morgana said in awe.

The beating didn't end there, as Miyako rushed forward, before stabbing the Demon Spawner with her Dragon Stream empowered sword, causing it to screech in pain. And while clutching her sword and pressing its blade into the monster, Miyako noticed something in the middle of the monster itself. Narrowing her eyes to see it clearly, Miyako gasped upon realizing what it was.

"Is that...?"

"Miyako-chan! Watch out!"

"?!"

And right before Miyako could hit by a tentacle from the Demon Spawner that sported behind her, Daichi leapt towards her, using the energy of the Dragon Stream on his feet to leap towards Miyako, grabbing her on time before the tentacle could touch her, where he created a spherical orange barrier around both him and Miyako to protect them from the tentacle. Yamato took this chance, and proceeded to deliver a kick enhanced by the Dragon Stream, sending the Demon Spawner flying away several meters, but not before Daichi jumped off of the monster with Miyako in his arms bridal style.

"Are you two okay?" Yamato asked both Daichi and Miyako.

"We're fine. But what happened there with you, Miyako-chan?" Daichi asked.

"There was...A child inside this creature" Miyako answered.

"A child? So that's why you didn't press your sword even further into that beast" Yamato said.

"Then we have to think of a way to defeat this beast and save this child inside of it" Hibiki said upon arriving to them, causing the three Dragon Stream users to nod firmly.

On the other side of the field, humans and Devils were trying to hold their jaws from hitting the ground.

"This is so amazing...How would have ever thought that something like this could exist?" Naoto exclaimed her amazement.

"On top of that, I never have seen Daichi so...Strong and cool" Hinako said.

"Was he a wimp or something?" Accel asked.

"You could say that. He was a total garbage" Keita answered in a harsh manner.

"Keita! Don't be so rude! Daichi is still our friend!" Airi said.

"And I will have you know that Daichi was the one that saved your life from that Demon that was brainwashing Fumi back then in the first world" Joe said back, causing Keita to click his tongue in annoyance.

"Your being a dick right now..." Naruko mumbled with her eyes being comical purple dots while looking at Keita.

"Buzz off, melons!" Keita roared at Naruko.

"You don't learn when to shut your mouth. Do you, Naruko?" Menma asked with a sweatdrop.

"I love you too!" Naruko replied with a comical innocent smile, and her tongue was sticking out of her mouth in a childish manner, causing Menma to sigh and dangle his head in disappointment.

"I don't want to be old at an early age..." Menma muttered.

"You can't age, because of your both your immortality and the immortality granted by Shadow" Kokoro said with her blank and cold look.

"I didn't mean it in a literal manner, Kokoro..." Menma said chuckling with a sweatdrop.

"Immortality? You guys are immortals?" Yosuke asked in confusion.

"Oh. About that. You see, The Great 12 are embodiments of 12 aspects of death, particularly actions or out of the Seven Deadly Sins. As their existence are essential, we are immortal due to our conceptual existence, and we can't age, or be killed unless your erase our very conceptual existence from both existence and nonexistence, and even so, that's next to impossible to happen" Jean said.

"And why is that?" Ren asked.

"That's where Shadow's immortality comes in handy. You guys remember Shadow's Birth Ability, **Lawbreaker**? Well, Shadow used it to shift laws and concepts around all of us to grant us immortality. We can't age past 18, and those who are already older than 18 would never age past their own current age, we are provided with a healing factor that allows us to regenerate from conceptual destruction, and our existence would be tied to Shadow. So if someone wants to kill us, they would have to go through Shadow first" Jean answered.

"Wow! Sensei is even smart! As expected from Sensei!" Issei exclaimed happily.

"Whoa! Talk about OP! Is there even someone like him in existence?" Joe exclaimed.

"However, it comes with a certain condition" Jean said.

"Which is?" Minato (Arisato) asked.

"In Shadow's sights and mind, you have to be " A Family Member" in order to be granted that immortality" Jean answered once again.

"What? " A Family Member?" What does that mean?" Makoto (Sako) asked, having got interested.

"It's a long story, and it concerns an incident on Shadow's past, but Shadow made that ability automatically so that anyone that he deems good would be granted immortality. All of us included, as well as our newcomers here, are granted Shadow's Immortality without exception" Menma said.

"Huh? But we don't feel any kind of energy surge or any indication of that" Ronaldo noted.

"There's a specific tattoo-like mark on your right arm that indicates what I am saying" Jean said before rolling up his right sleeve, showing a black circle that had wings, where the wing on the right was that of a white feathery one, like that of an angel from Heaven, where the left one was that of a black bat one, like that of a Devil from Hell.

Ronaldo saw this, and proceeded to roll his right sleeve, followed by his own friends, where the rest of Team Oblivion, the ORC and Student Council Club (SCC for short) proceeded to follow suit, where to their surprise, they saw the same mark on their right arms.

"I didn't notice it till now! Sensei Sneaky!" Issei remarked causing everyone to sweatdrop at this.

Back to the fight, Hibiki gave a shoulder tackle to the Demon Spawner using the power of the Dragon Stream, followed by Daichi delivering a punch to it from above. Yamato followed by a barrage of punches and kicks that held the power of the Dragon Stream in them, before he halted his merciless assault and jumped backwards as Miyako pointed her sword at it, before a massive yellowish orange circle formed around the Demon Spawner, causing it to be pressed onto the ground as if gravity was against it.

"Hurry up and finish it! I can't hold it much longer!" Miyako exclaimed before Yamato adjusted his right white glove, Hibiki took off his bunny hoodie, showing off his messy curly black hair, and Daichi dashed towards the restrained Demon Spawner with Hibiki and Yamato dashing shortly afterwards behind him, before Daichi entered the circle of energy, and ran as fast as he could, charging his right hand with the power of the Dragon Stream upon seeing the Demon Spawner trying to shoot its tentacles at him.

**_"Dragon Claw!" _**Daichi roared out before sweeping his arm upwards in the form of an arc, causing an orange slash mark to erupt from his hand, which split open the Demon Spawner, showing an eight year old girl with short brown hair and fair skin, who was completely naked and unconscious. Daichi then leapt towards the young girl, snatching her out of the Demon Spawner.

"Mr. Shijima! Jump away! Now!" Miyako yelled for Daichi, who proceeded to do so, and jumped away, where Hibiki and Yamato approached its center, with their right fists were charged up with the power of the Dragon Stream, before both roared out and threw their fists forward.

**_"Ley Line!"_**

Upon exclaiming this and throwing their fists, Hibiki and Yamato unleashed a massive yellowish orange explosion from their fists, engulfing the Demon Spawner, whose roars of pain were silenced with the sound of the explosion, where the monster proceeded to disappear gradually, being erased under the mercy of the explosion from existence. A few seconds later and the explosion subsided, showing that nothing remained from the Demon Spawner.

**[End Music]**

"That...Was...Awesome!"

Of course, Issei was the one to break the ice which was made from the deadly silence that issued after the spectacular show in front of them, where Mueller was on the other side, pulling on his hair like crazy.

"Hey...Is that...?" Accel said with his eyes suddenly widening in shock, before he dashed forward towards Daichi, before snatching the girl from his and looking at her, before tears slowly fell from his eyes, having recognized who was the girl in his arms.

"Last Order..." He whispered.

"Hey. Does Accel know this girl?" Tamamo whispered in Kokoro's ear, to which the latter adjusted her round glasses on her eyes.

"Probably one of his acquaintances from Academy City, his former hometown" Kokoro simply answered.

"YOU DAMNED SHITTY VERMINS! YOU COMPLETELY RUINED MY PLANS ONCE AGAIN AND EVEN DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS CREATION!" Mueller yelled in frustration.

"You mean your "Precious Piece of Crap", you mad geezer" Blue said, having recovered quickly enough to stand up and talk in a casual manner.

"You have just made me resort to my trump card here. Bestowed to me by none other than Lord Beelzebub!" Mueller exclaimed before snapping his fingers, causing a black portal to appear behind him, before a buzzing sound was heard, followed by a swarm of millions of flies appearing out of the portal.

"Flies?!" Daichi exclaimed in shock.

"Those aren't just any flies. Those are Beelzebub's Kin! The Swarm that induces death on its victims and feeds on them!" Mueller exclaimed before the flies charged forward at blinding speeds, with red energy forming around each fly.

"Dammit! What to do, Hibiki?!" Daichi asked his friend.

"I really don't know...My body feels exhausted" Hibiki said panting heavily. He looked around him, only to see sweat dripping from Yamato, Miyako and Daichi, where the flies were nearing them and the others.

"If those are Beelzebub's Kin, then we have no chance to repel them. Not to mention the immense power coming out from them" Rias said gritting her teeth, feeling helpless as she and the others saw the flies of the King of Lies approaching them, whispering their death sentences with their loud buzzes.

And just as the flies were about to reach Team Oblivion and the Devils around them...

"A fly...?"

"?!"

And just as this was whispered, something flew like a lightning bolt from behind Team Oblivion and the Devils, striking the first fly on the front rows, with crimson electricity cackling around said object, before the fly was blown up, causing the object to spin up violently in the air, before falling on the ground, stabbing itself on the ground, right in front of everyone to see.

"That's Murasama...Do you guys know what does that mean...?" Menma asked, his body was shaking, but not from fear.

From excitement.

**[The World Ends With You OST - Twister Remix]**

"Ugh...I really hate flies..."

Slowly, everyone proceeded to turn their heads around to look behind them at the source of the familiar.

"The enemy of mankind and demonkind alike...Such annoyance..."

Naruko's face soon erupted into a happy smile as she saw the familiar purple spherical portal, followed by the familiar white shoe placing its foot on the ground of the Underworld. Lewis' eyes watered with tears as she soon realized who was it.

"And it's my job...To shatter their worlds..."

And with that phrase, Shadow Otsutsuki showed himself by walking outside the portal, with a cold glare directed towards the flies in front of him.

"Shadow-chan!" Serafall exclaimed while beaming with happiness and excitement.

"Your back, my son..." Lewis said with tears flowing down her face.

"That's Shadow...? That's...My brother...?" Alice muttered in shock while staring at Shadow with wide eyes.

Mueller's expression was priceless. He gritted his teeth in anger and fear while pulling even more on his hair, before he opened his mouth.

"KILL THIS FUCKER! KILL HIM FIRST!" Mueller literally screeched while pointing at Shadow, who was still glaring in silent anger at both Mueller and the flies of Beelzebub.

At that instant, the nova decillion of centillion of flies aimed themselves aimed themselves, whose eyes suddenly became glowing golden, and the red highlights on his hair turned pure golden, where his fists swirled with vibrant golden energy.

**_"Skill: Obliterate"_**

Upon whispering this, a massive, truck-sized golden skull appeared behind Shadow, who threw his fist forward, causing the golden energy skull to open its mouth and charge forward, sweeping out thousands of flies in its wake, and passing beside Mueller's side, cutting off a par of his left ear, where said mad scientist stood with wide eyes in shock and fear.

_"I...I didn't die...I can't believe that he got rid of Beelzebub's Kin with a single strike..." _He thought before his mad smirk returned to his face.

_"But...A few were killed...You can't beat me! DIE!" _He thought before the flies kept on advancing towards Shadow.

"1st Strike..."

"?!"

Everyone, including Mueller, looked at Shadow in shock as he reared his other fist back, before throwing it forward.

"2nd Strike. 3rd Strike. 4th Strike. 5th Strike. 6th Strike. 7th Strike. 8th Strike. 9th Strike. 10th Strike. 11th Strike. 12th Strike. 13th Strike. 14th Strike. 15th Strike. 16th Strike. 17th Strike. 18th Strike. 19th Strike. 20th Strike. 21st Strike..."

Each time Shadow threw a fist, an energy skull erupted from thin air, which conceptually destroyed thousands of millions of flies upon contact. All the while Mueller was standing in his place with wide, while Team Oblivion and the Devils of the Underworld were looking with wide eyes, in complete awe.

_"Such power..." _Mueller thought.

"What is that? Do damn powerful!" Joe exclaimed.

"I really REALLY don't him to make an enemy out of him" Lord Phenex said in awe at the display of power.

"22nd Strike. 23rd Strike. 24th Strike. 25th Strike. 26th Strike. 27th Strike. 28th Strike. 29th Strike. 30th Strike. 31st Strike. 32nd Strike. 33rd Strike. 34th Strike. 35th Strike. 36th Strike. 37th Strike..."

_"Ah..."_

"38th Strike. 39th Strike. 40th Strike. 41st Strike. 42nd Strike. 43rd Strike. 44th Strike. 45th Strike. 46th Strike. 47th Strike. 48th Strike. 49th Strike. 50th Strike. 51st Strike. 52nd Strike. 53rd Strike. 54th Strike. 55th Strike. 56th Strike. 57th Strike. 58th Strike. 59th Strike. 60th Strike. 61st Strike. 62nd Strike. 63rd Strike. 64th Strike. 65th Strike. 66th Strike..."

The near endless barrage of energy punches continued, destroyed countless flies of Beelzebub's Kin in its wake.

"67th Strike. 68th Strike. 69th Strike. 70th Strike. 71st Strike. 72nd Strike. 73rd Strike. 74th Strike. 75th Strike. 76th Strike. 77th Strike. 78th Strike. 79th Strike. 80th Strike..."

_"This...Beautiful..."_

"81st Strike. 82nd Strike. 83rd Strike. 84th Strike. 85th Strike. 86th Strike. 87th Strike. 88th Strike. 89th Strike. 90th Strike. 91st Strike. 92nd Strike. 93rd Strike. 94th Strike. 95th Strike. 96th Strike. 97th Strike. 98th Strike. 99th Strike. 100th Strike..."

_"...Magnificent..."_

"101st Strike. 102nd Strike. 103rd Strike. 104th Strike. 105th Strike. 106th Strike. 107th Strike. 108th Strike. 109th Strike. 110th Strike. 111th Strike. 112th Strike. 113th Strike. 114th Strike. 115th Strike. 116th Strike. 117th Strike. 118th Strike. 119th Strike. 120th Strike. 121st Strike. 122nd Strike. 123rd Strike. 124th Strike. 125th Strike. 126th Strike. 127th Strike. 128th Strike. 129th Strike. 130th Strike. 131st Strike. 132nd Strike. 133rd Strike.

134th Strike. 135th Strike. 136th Strike. 137th Strike. 138th Strike. 139th Strike. 140th Strike. 141st Strike. 142nd Strike. 143rd Strike. 144th Strike. 145th Strike. 146th Strike. 147th Strike. 148th Strike. 149th Strike. 150th Strike..."

_"...And...Horrifying man..."_

"377th Strike...602nd Strike...877th Strike..."

The punches continued, and with it the energy skulls. All the while and the spectators were watching with wide eyes, not even moving a muscle.

"890th Strike...900th Strike...928th Strike...937th Strike...950th Strike...964th Strike...978th Strike...986th Strike...999th Strike..."

Gritting his teeth, Shadow reared its right fist back, charging it with energy that is greater than any other punch that he threw.

_"I'm gonna get rid of...Every single one of those damn flies!"_

"1000th Strike!"

Throwing his fist for one last attack, Shadow released the largest golden energy skull, obliterating the last of the flies.

After the seemingly endless barrage of fists and skulls ended, Shadow's head dangled down, shadowing his eyes with his hair that still had its golden highlights, but the energy faded from his arms and fists, replaced only by his arms bleeding red vibrant blood like fountains.

_"I-Is this the power of a mere hybrid Demon...?"_

Mueller thought inside of his head while looking at Shadow, who was standing silently, with his hair shadowing his eyes, and his arms were still bleeding.

_"I was so ignorant...To even think that I could kill that monster...That's no mere Demon...That's a monster wearing the mask of a human...That's someone that I can't even dare touch...!"_

Shadow was still standing in his place. Not even moving an inch, as Lewis was opting a look of complete worry on her face, while slowly approaching her static son, reaching with her arm for her own flesh.

_"He's like...A terrifying king that stands above all Demons and Grimoires...I understand why both Lucifer and Stanza were horrified from his existence...He has gotten a lot stronger ever since that time 15 years ago...!"_

Suddenly, Shadow's foot slipped slightly, causing him to stagger, which returned the smirk back to 'Mueller'.

_"Aha! He has tired himself up! I can definitely kill him and his companions now!"_

Upon having this foolish thought, 'Mueller' formed a massive black orb of Darkness energy, intending to smite all of his enemies on the opposing side.

"Ah..."

"?!"

The moment Shadow's moan came out, 'Mueller' gasped in shock and complete horror, before his massive orb of Darkness energy faded instantly, where he then gripped his head tightly in fear, before he saw Shadow yanking his head up, where his eyes returned to their normal crimson red colored orbs, but he had a deadly glare that could kill Death itself, before he whispered only one phrase.

"There's one fly left..."

_"I...I can't! I have no hopes of even touching that monster!"_

Upon thinking this, 'Mueller' suddenly sported large fly wings, before his eyes turned to that of a fly, and proceeded to bounce away from the battlefield.

"HELP ME! LORD BEELZEBUB! MASTER MUELLER! SAVE ME!" Mueller's Doppelganger cried out, before a black spherical portal appeared in thin air, where the Doppelganger rushed towards it in horror.

Shadow's response to this?

He simply raised his left arm to the side and opened his palm, causing Murasama, which was stabbed in the ground to fly towards him, resting hilt of the sword in his hand, before he proceeded to throw the sword towards Mueller's Doppelganger, and before the Doppelganger could reach the portal, the sword stabbed itself into its back, sticking out its full length out of its stomach, causing its wide eyes to widen even more, before it fell emotionlessly to the ground, with the black portal disappearing shortly afterwards.

"Lord...Beelzebub... Ban...Zai..."

Those were the last words spat by Mueller's Doppelganger, before he slowly scattered into the air like ash, leaving only Murasama, which fell on the ground with a soft thud sound.

And silence only echoed shortly afterwards.

**[End Music]**

After that, Shadow's golden highlights slowly faded, reverting back to its default red highlights, before he gritted his teeth in anger, and lifted his right hand that was still drenched in blood.

"Tch...I will kill you, you damn fly..." He muttered from behind his gritted teeth, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down, where his cold and calm look returned to his face.

Not a moment later, and he realized that people were looking at him, where it made him turn around, looking at the wide eyes that were looking at him without even blinking, which in turn made him blink with his cold look and mutter his usual word in these situations.

"What...?"

* * *

**And Done!**

**Oh God! A chapter that holds more than 46k words! I'm really glad to finish it!**

**Lots of action, lots of fights, lots of characters, lots of stories and branched manga that took my interest, and more characters from Megami Tensei are expected to come soon.**

**Also, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I have college exams, as well as there was the fact of how I should finish the chapter. So grant my your forgiveness.**

**Now, to list Shadow's Ultimate Personas:**

**Initial: Warble**

**Fool: ?**

**Lovers: Alice**

**Chariot: Asterius**

**Hanged Man: Hades**

**Hermit: ?**

**Magician:** **Okuninushi**

**Justice: Yaldabaoth**

**Judgement: ?**

**Strength: Hercules**

**Tower: Warlock**

**Fortune: Ariadne**

**Emperor: Baal**

**Empress: ?**

**Priestess: ?**

**Aeon: Kaguya**

**Sun: Metatron**

**Star: Samsara Lucifer**

**Death: Thanatos**

**Moon: Tsukuyomi**

**Hierophant: Daisoujou**

**Temperance: ?**

**Devil: ?**

**Hunger: Magatsu-Izanagi**

**Faith: ?**

**Consultant: ?**

**Priest: ?**

**Hope: ?**

**Next Chapter:** **The Journey to the King of Bel**

**Until Next Time And Next Chapter!**

**Jude Warble, Out!**


End file.
